Love Bites
by thegirlwhoreadsfanfic
Summary: -HIATUS-Esme,Bella,Emmett, Alice were living peacefully in the town of Forks. Keeping their identities as vampires a secret. Until, the Cullen family arrives. Taking the hearts of all of them. What will happen when the coven of vampires fall for a family
1. Chpt 1 The Swan's

**Love Bites**

**A/N Okay, I re-did this chapter. I really didn't like it reading over it, and found it didn't match with the rest of my story. So I re-wrote it. Thanks for reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer who created this world with just a dream. **

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

"_Isabella," my mother's frantic voice woke me up from a peaceful sleep. "Isabella, wake up."  
_

"_What is it, mother?" I asked sleepily. _

"_There is someone…" my mother's voice turned into a scream. My eyes flew open. She fell to the floor; a man was hovered over her. My mother__continued to scream as I watched the strong man lift her into his arms. He moved her hair from her neck. I noticed that the man's eyes were red. I let out a scream of my own. I was frozen in shock, I couldn't move. The man lowered his head to my mother's neck. He then sunk his teeth into her. We both screamed as he seemed to drink from her. I finally found myself and grabbed for the candle stick next to my bed. I chunked it at the man's head. It hit him, but he didn't even flinch. His gaze flickered to me though. My mother went limp and he dropped her. The man stalked over to me. _

"_I am so sorry," he guilty whispered. He lowered his head to me, brushed my hair aside. I felt a sharp prick as he sunk his teeth into my own flesh. I didn't scream or move. I just sat there. A hot, fiery pain shot through my body, starting at my neck. The man pulled away. I watched as he picked my mother up and laid her on my bed next to me. "I am so sorry," he kept repeating. _

_The pain became too much for me. I soon slipped under unconsciousness even though the pain was still ever so present. My mother's screams were still present as well. So I knew I was still conscious enough. I kept my mouth shut tight. If I opened it, I would surely scream. The man stayed with us during the time the fire spread through my body. He whispered things that made no sense to me. Like "it's almost over." He said that a lot. But for after awhile of "it's not over," I began to think it would never end. _

_The fire raged throughout my body. My mother's screams confirmed my thoughts that she was experiencing the same thing. But I remained silent. At some point, the fire seemed to die down in some areas; my fingertips and toes were first to stop. The fire also seemed to be building in my chest. My heart beat rapidly, fighting to stay against the fire. My heart beat once, twice, and then stopped. The fire engulfed it, and then went out. The pain was gone. I wanted to yell out into the world, it was gone! My fingers twitched and I let my eyes flutter a little before opening them. I was amazed at my sight. Somehow, my vision had heightened to new lengths. I could see every chip lead in the ceiling. I could see every particle of dust in the air. My hearing had also undergone a change. I could hear voices of our neighbors down the road. A horse pulling a carriage, cheerful laughs coming from it. I could hear their heart beats, smell their sweet blood. But the smell disgusted me. It was too sweet. _

_I sensed two others in the room with me. I sat up quickly. My mother lay still beside me. I glanced around and found the man that had done this to us sitting in my rocking chair looking at me in wonder. _

"_What have you done to us?" At first I wasn't sure it was __me__ who had spoken. But it had been __my__ thoughts. I had moved __my__ mouth. No one else in the room could have spoken it. _

"_Wait till your mother is awake. She will be soon," the man said in a kind voice. Now that I could really look at him, I studied him. He was tall with pale, olive skin. He had the same red eyes I had seen earlier, only they were brighter. His hair was black and long. He wore odd clothing I hadn't seen before. His voice I recalled was heavy with a French accent. _

_A gasp brought me back to my mother who lain beside me. Her eyes shot open. I was startled and jumped back. My mother's eyes were blood red; brighter than even the man's. I stared in bewilderment as she sat up, taking in her surroundings as I once had. Her features were very different. Her skin pale, almost translucent. Her bone structure seemed sharper, but still held their kindness. Her hair was a more vibrant brown than I remembered and shone with the light reflecting off it. She turned to me and smiled with teeth perfectly sharp and white. The smile soon vanished when she took in my appearance. "Isabella?" She murmured. _

"_Yes, mother?" I asked hesitantly._

"_What happened to you?" _

"_You should ask yourself that," I whispered. I picked my small mirror up from my bedside table and handed it to her. She looked at herself, touching each feature with care and wonder as if she had never seen her reflection before. _

"_Have you seen yourself?" My mother inquired. I shook my head and she handed my mirror back. I took it and brought it slowly up into my line of sight. I gasped in horror. That was not __me__. The girl had the same heart shape face as I. But her cheekbones were bold and weren't stained by the permanent blush as mine. The girl's skin was as pale as my mother's, not sun-kissed like my own. The girl's hair was more colorful, the sun reflecting different shades of brown throughout it. Mine was a dull brown color that didn't have the volume the girl had. I looked at the girl's eyes last. Her eyes were red; a red that reminded her of blood. _

"_What have you done to us?" I repeated to the man in my chair. He stood up with such grace that left me jealous. _

"_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Laurent. My kind is not very known throughout yours. If you have heard of it, it would be by legend or a scary story. You see, I am a vampire."_

I was pulled out of my reverie as Emmett pointed to a silver car as we sped past it. "Ooh Bella that was nice, wonder who got the bank for that around here?" I shook my head at my brother's antics and drove on.

"_Isabella, Esme, I would like you to meet Victoria," Laurent smiled and gestured towards the woman standing next to him. She had a mane of red curls that went down to her waist. The red reminded me of a fire. Victoria's red eyes were like cats; slits with cautious glances. Her movements were also catlike. _

"_Hello, my name is Isabella," I curtsied. _

_  
"Laurent, when I sent you out to get dinner, I didn't mean for you to bring back two newborns. And why are they so civilized? Did you just take them to feed?" Victoria questioned Laurent, ignoring me._

"_No, I didn't. I don't know how they are acting like this. Neither has said a word about their throat's burning. Nor have they tried to attack a human when they walk by. They actually flinch the other direction. Victoria, it's like they are repelled by the smell of blood," Laurent was astounded. _

"_Um, may I ask what you mean?" Esme said quietly._

"_Yes?" Victoria asked calmly. _

"_What do you mean by our throat's burning and attacking a human? Why would we want to attack a human?" Esme inquired._

"_Look, you are vampires now. Newborns in fact. Vampires have to feed. A human's blood is our diet. A vampire always has a burning in the back of their throat, one that is only quenched with blood. Newborns have it the worst. They are savage creatures that won't stop until they get blood. They awake from the change only craving blood. They need it. The burning in their throat is far worse than vampires. Newborns are also quite dumb. They have impeccable strength but no brain to use it wisely. Their fighting skills is predictable since they have to follow purely instinct. But you two are different. Neither of you are showing any signs of being a newborn. If it wasn't for your eyes, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a vampire of a century and a newborn," Victoria's voice was laced with venom. I processed all this information quickly. My mind was so much more open now that I could think things clearly and think of others things at the same time. I could also get distracted easily. _

"_So, you are saying we skipped our newborn years?" I clarified. Victoria nodded her head in agitation. _

"_Look, I don't want to put up with you. So here are the rules: Don't reveal our kind to humans and don't make more of our kind. All clear?" Victoria snapped. _

"_Yes ma'am," I nodded my head in understanding._

"_Good, later," and with that they were gone. _

"Hey Bells, do you think the new kids are going to be vamps?" Emmett mused as we pulled into the driveway.

"I highly doubt that Emmett. I believe we are the only vampires who even bother going to school," I answered glumly. "Besides, Alice would have seen it."

"_Mother, I smell a bear," I targeted our next meal. We were currently in Maine, just two years after being changed. _

"_You can have it, I'm stuffed," Esme laughed musically. I smiled and ran on. We had found that animals were a perfect substitute for a vampire's typical diet. We had an inside joke where we called ourselves 'vegetarians'. I was getting closer, but another smell was overpowering the bear's. It was sweet; but too sweet. I realized it was a human. I heard a bear growling and a man calling out for help. When I reached the scene, it surprised me. A bear was attacking a large man furiously. The man tried to fight back, but the bear was too strong. I called out to Esme. She came quickly and took the bear off of the man. I grabbed the man and took him back to our cabin in the woods which, luckily, wasn't too far off. I got there fast. The bleeding man in my arms looked up at me in wonder. He was losing a lot of blood. I knew he didn't have long. I laid him down on my bed and tried to fix his wounds. But there was so many. _

"_Please, I don't want to die," the man whispered. He had a nice face under all the blood. He had dimples like a child and bright blue eyes. His curly brown hair was matted with blood and leaves. "Help me, I know you can," he said and went unconscious. I knew if I didn't do something quick, he would die. _

"_Bella, do it," Esme placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort and support. I hadn't noticed her arrival. "You can save him." I nodded and leaned down to his neck. I bit him. The blood tasted so much better than I had imagined. The smell may have been too sweet for me, the taste was amazing. I found it hard to stop, but his screams pulled me out of my thoughts. I jumped away from him. I could tell the venom was spreading fast throughout his body with his shakes and screams. "It's okay," Esme cooed as she wrapped me into her arms. I hadn't realized I was sobbing until Esme's body started to shake from mine. _

_Three agonizing days later, his screams subsided. The venom was dissipating but rising in his chest. His heart beat fast and hard; giving one last fight. I stayed with him during the three days, never leaving his side. I whispered sweet nothings into his ear, hoping it would help. Finally, on the third day, his eyes fluttered open. He opened them wide and took in his new surrounding with a new sight. I gave him a moment before making my presence known. I stepped into his line of sight and he jumped back. He seemed to recognize me because he relaxed after studying me. _

"_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella." I smiled warmly. He returned it with a bright, wide smile. His dimples were more pronounced with the simple gesture. I could see a difference in his appearance. He was not tan as he was before, now he was pale, almost translucent. His blue eyes replaced by a bright, blood red. The curls had many different tones of brown now. His muscles were more defined and large. _

"_Hi, I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarthy," Emmett raised his hand, which I took in mine. "Thank you."_

"_No, thank you," Esme crooned from her place by the door. Emmett's eyes flickered to her, studied for a moment, then he returned her smile. Esme took that as an okay, and ran into his arms. "Sorry, I just always wanted a son. Well, that is, if you want to stay with us," Esme remembered sadly that he still had a choice._

"_Of course; I was in the woods looking for my parents who had disappeared last week when that bear came across me. I found their camp torn apart and figured a bear had attacked them. I would love to be a part of your family."_

"_Thanks, oh, this is my mother, Esme. You are probably wondering what you are now." Emmett nodded excitedly. "Well, I don't know if you had ever heard of our kind. But, we are vampires," I tried to gauge his reaction._

"_Vampires? Hmm, that's awesome! Wait, you were out in the sun?" And the questions continued. Esme and I gladly answered. We had a new member of the family. I had always wanted a brother and Emmett was perfect. He was like a big teddy bear. Even though Esme had high hopes we would hit it off as more than a sibling relationship, she was happy anyways. _

"Hello Bella, Emmett, what did you get at Blockbuster?" Esme asked as we entered the house.

"I told you, they got _Transformers _and _Pride and Prejudice_. Even though they both can quote the movies. I should have gone and got a newer movie," Alice complained, running down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, don't complain! We went out and got them, you should have requested something," Emmett snapped, plopping down on the couch. "What's first? Transformers it is!"

"_Hey Bells, did you hear that?" Emmett asked while we were walking down a street in NYC. It had been ten years since Emmett had joined the group; now past his newborn years. That was a strain on Esme and me to get him to stick to the diet. He wasn't that tough, but stubborn. _

"_Yeah, it's coming from that alley," I pointed ahead to a dark space between two buildings. I heard a girl whimpering and a man was talking viciously to her. I checked to see if anyone was watching and ran at vamp speed to the alley. A blonde man was leaning over a small girl. _

"_You look tasty," he said and bit into her wrist. The girl screamed. Emmett ran and threw the man off her. I went to the girl. _

"_Are you okay?" I tried to ask her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me over her convulsions. _

"_It burns," she managed to say. I looked down at her wrist. There was a crescent shape on it with blood dripping. I ignored the smell. _

"_Emmett, I'm taking her to the apartment," I called over the ripping noise as Emmett tore the man apart. _

"_Okay," Emmett answered and flicked a match on. A pile of body parts set on fire as he dropped the match. I grabbed the girl into my arms and ran to our apartment. I stayed with her just like I had with Emmett during the three days. When she woke, I discovered her name was Alice. She couldn't remember much of her past. Just that her name was Alice Brandon and she was around 17 years old. When we tried to explain to her what we were, her eyes glazed over. _

"_So, I'm a vampire," it wasn't a question._

"_How did you know?" I asked Alice._

"_You just told me," Alice replied like I was stupid._

"_No, I was about to tell you."_

"_What?" Alice's eyes glazed over again. "Oh!" _

"_What is it?" I queried. _

"_I have visions," she simply answered. _

"_Do what?" Emmett asked._

"_I can see the future; I just had a vision that basically explained that I can have visions. It was as clear as if I had been there. It also showed me my newborn years. Eh, I don't think so," Alice grimaced. "So, I have decided I'm just going to skip that stage," her pixie frame shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal._

"_Hey, newborn years aren't so bad," Emmett defended._

"_Yeah, I value my appearance, and I don't want to deal with that mess," Alice giggled. _

"_Whatever," Emmett stalked off out of the room._

"_So, you have 'decided' that you're just going 'skip' your newborn years?" I asked skeptically. And that was that. Alice did have a little trouble transitioning, but she pulled through quickly. We were proud of her. Alice's visions came in handy through the years. She was able to tell us which stocks were good to invest in. Our money grew and we traveled a lot. We met many other covens. One being like us, vegetarians, in Alaska. The Denali coven was a lot like our family; civilized. A member, Kate, helped me develop my ability. I could block other's abilities. She asked me one day if I could push that block to protect others. We practiced a lot. After much work, I was able to extend my 'shield' far. Another ability that came with it was that I could communicate with those in my shield. Like, I could let them see into my mind if I wanted, but I could see into theirs. I didn't like to pry though. So I learned how to just leave it at talking silently. Something Alice and I do a lot. _

"Hey Bells," Emmett once again pulled me from my thoughts. "You wanna go for a hunt before school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

**A/N: Okay, how was that? Any better? I hope so… Give me your thoughts. I am really thinking of re-doing chapter 2 as well. I won't re-do every chapter. I just don't like how this story started off. Hope this was better!! **


	2. Chpt 2 The Cullen's

**A/N Thank you all who reviewed! Here's the second chapter!**

**__**

**Edward P.O.V**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am 17 years old. I used to live in Chicago, Illinois. Carlisle's, my uncle/adopted father, job requires us to move to Forks, Washington. From what I've seen, all it does is rain. Carlisle adopted me after his sister, my mother, died in a car accident with his wife in the car when I was a baby. My aunt also died. Leaving behind the twins, Rosalie and Jasper. They are 7 months older than me. Carlisle didn't mourn very long. He dedicated his life to his work and family. Rose, Jazz, and I all had our own hobbies when we weren't being forced to go camping or hiking together. I played the piano and worked at a music store teaching people how to play the piano. I often wrote my own compositions and entered in competitions. Rose was into cars. Shocking, I know. If you look at her you would never had guessed that. Rose is one of those girls that every guy wants to get with and every girl wants to be. I think she's shallow. But don't tell her I said so. She has a temper. Rose spends most of her time in a garage tuning up her BMW M3 or other people's cars. Jazz is into beating up people. No joke. He spends his free time in a gym either teaching MMA (mixed martial arts) classes or doing it on some poor helpless guy who didn't know what he was getting into. Jasper wants to draft into the army when he turns 18. As much as we support his choices, I really wished he wouldn't. As far as school comes, we are all in advanced classes. So when we start going to Forks High, we are going to be doing what we did last year. This is not something to look forward to. The constant rain cover is going to keep us from playing baseball. Jasper and I both play baseball. Well that would be played. Rosalie was very active in our old high school's softball program. Carlisle used to take us out to the fields at least twice a month for a little ball.

Since my mom died when I was 2, I don't really miss her. I never had a chance to get to know her, so I don't see why I should dwell on the past. Growing up with Carlisle as a dad was great! I wouldn't trade it for the world. Rose and Jazz don't miss their mom either. They were only 3 when she passed. Carlisle doesn't talk about it much. He says what's in the past is in the past, leave it there. Carlisle is a doctor. He will be working at the Port Angeles Hospital, starting this Monday. Which is when we start school. Nothing special will happen. This town is so small, green, and rainy that I bet nothing exciting goes on around here. Unless they have some sort of vampire infestation or over runned by wolves. Which is very unlikely.

I put in a CD while unpacking my stuff. Yes, this will definitely get me going. I turned it up. I started singing along with the words to Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California babe

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
'Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time

I've got your hair on my pillow  
And your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you  
With the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California babe

And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California babe

And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California babe

And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around

When the song was over, I had all of my CD's, DVD's, and books on their shelves. When the mixed CD was done, I was done. My room looked nice. I jogged downstairs to get a bite to eat. Carlisle was in his study when I went by. He was on the phone so I didn't interrupt him. I went into the kitchen and pulled out Reese's Puffs, a bowl and spoon, and milk. I sat down and ate while I watched the news. Someone was killed outside of Seattle. Hmm. Maybe some interesting stuff does happen around here. I went upstairs to see how Jasper was doing on his room. When I walked in, the room looked exactly as it did when we lived in Chicago. "Nice Jazz." I said walking in with a slight knock on the door.

"Oh, hey Eddie." Jazz said, knowing I didn't like to be called that. "Are you done with your room yet?" He asked from behind his laptop on his bed.

"Yeah, I finished it a while ago. Hey you want to go drive around? Get a good look at this place?" I asked. Trying to do something that would keep me from going nuts.

"Sure, just let me finish up. Are we taking the Volvo?" He asked, closing his laptop and setting on his desk.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rose wouldn't want us taking her M3. Speaking of Rose, have you seen her? I walked by her room and none of her stuff was unpacked. Which is shocking, it being Rose and all." I said.

Jasper got his shoes and sat on the bed, "No I haven't seen her. I heard the garage door open a little while ago. I'm sure she's tuning up one of the cars." He stood up and walked out. I went behind him and we went out into the garage. I heard clanking as soon as we entered, which meant Rose was in there.

"Hey Rose. You want to go drive around?" I asked her, noticing she was under her M3. She slid out and jumped up, wiping her hands on a dirty rag.

"Sure. Just give me a second to wash off." Rose ran into the house and Jazz and I got in the Volvo. Knowing it would take more than just a second, at least ten minutes if we were lucky, we started to talk about our classes we were going to take. Rose jumped in about twenty minutes later looking way better than she did before. "Sorry, my stuff is still in boxes." She said, not really sorry for it.

"It's ok." I mumbled, pulling out of the garage and whipping around and speeding off. We all liked to drive fast. Carlisle drove a Mercedes and Jasper had a Ducati motorcycle, Rose had her M3 and I my Volvo. We drove around the little town of Forks. While we were driving, I spotted the new 2010 Chevy Camaro. It was black with two white stripes down the middle. The windows were too tinted for me to see the driver. We all stared in shock as it drove past.

"WOW! That thing had an engine. I would love to take that for a spin and check out the horse power on it." Rose said to herself. She was all about the engines. Just then, Miley Cyrus came on the radio. We all groaned and started to complain while I changed the station. I decided to put in a CD, knowing there were no good stations around. We all settled for Panic at the Disco. After looking at the high school and the local stores and shops, we thought we would go to Blockbuster and rent movies for the weekend. Jasper picked out _Role Models_, Rose got _Australia_, and I got _Eagle Eye_. Happy with our choices, we headed out with junk food and movies in hand. That weekend we had fun hanging out and unpacking. Little did we know what we would be getting into on Monday.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Please Review and tell me what you think! If I get a lot of reviews I will try my hardest to update tomorrow! Emily and I would love to thank you for reading this story!**

**Review!**


	3. Chpt 3 First Sight Pt 1

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I decided to update tonight because tomorrow I'm going to be at a Framing Hanley concert. If you haven't heard of them, you need to. They recently covered Lollipop by Lil Wayne. OMG Nixon is super hot. He's the lead singer. Sorry, I'm going off about that. On with the story!**

**Sadly, we do not own these characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, who is publishing Midnight Sun! Finally! **

First Sight

Edward P.O.V.

Monday, Rose, Jazz, and I headed off to school in my Volvo. We pulled in a little earlier so we could stop by the office and pick up our schedules. Jazz and Rose are seniors, and I am a junior. I pulled up next to the Camaro we had noticed Friday. Hmm. Someone around here was loaded. When we walked into the office, a woman, who was sitting behind quite a few stacks of papers, looked up. I read her name plate, Mrs. Cope. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; this is Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. We just moved here." I gave her my cricked grin.

She blushed, "Hi, my name is Mrs. Cope. I have your schedules here," she looked around her desk until she retrieved what she was looking for. She handed us two slips of papers each. "Have all of your teachers sign these, and bring me these back at the end of the day." She said pointing to one of the slips. We thanked her and walked out to the school cafeteria to wait for the bell.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys at lunch." I said, waving and heading off to my first class when the bell rang. Ah, English. I walked in and had the teacher sign my slip. I took a seat behind a pixie like girl with spiky, short brown hair. She was very pretty, more like beautiful. She seemed short, but she definitely had curves in the right spots. I noticed she was very pale and had a beautiful honey color to her eyes. The girl sitting next to me was staring at me. Well, it felt more like she was gawking at me. I'm used to this. At my old school, my family was the center of attention because of our looks. I glanced towards the blonde next to me, nothing special there, just another girl.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley." She said, extending her hand for me to shake. I looked down at it, considering if I should shake it or not. I decided to be polite, no sense in getting a bad reputation for being a jerk on the first day, shaking it.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I answered her introduction. I was hoping she would stop when the teacher began speaking about Romeo and Juliet and how we were going to spend the semester on it. Great, I was going to have to go through this again. But no, she kept on pressing with questions. I had to hold up the chuckle about to slip from my mouth as she was told to be quiet. Jessica sat back in her seat with a "Psh."

After class, I gathered my books and walked into the hallway. Where, the one and only, Jessica was waiting. "Hey, I thought you would need help finding your classes. What do you have next period?" She asked.

"Ugh. Spanish." I answered, glancing at my schedule. "But I know where it is, thank you though." I quickly said my thanks and left, trying not to run down the hall to the Spanish room. When I walked in, the teacher signed my slip and told me to sit down next to this big, burly guy. When I say big, I mean huge! You could see all of his muscles where his sweater hung onto his arms. I was scared for my life. I would not get on his bad side. He had the same honey colored eyes and pale skin as the girl in front of me in English. He had curly brown hair. His dimples were very noticeable. I sat my stuff down and sat next to him at the table. He looked at me and smiled a huge smile.

"Hello, my name is Emmett Swan; you are either Jasper or Edward." He said. "I'm guessing your Edward; you don't look like a Jasper." He looked me up and down, sizing me up.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. Jasper is my brother. We look nothing alike though." I laughed. Jasper and I were very different, besides the looks.

"That's cool. So, you moved from Chicago right? I heard that your dad had to move here to work at Port Angeles Hospital." Emmett asked.

"Yes, he is a doctor. Carlisle was told they could really use him up here because they were short staffed. He likes to volunteer for those types of things." I answered, proudly of my dad.

"That is really cool. The hospital is very short staffed. I bet they are happy he's here now. There has to be someone out there to take care of those types of things." He gave me a huge smile and turned to pay attention to the teacher. I noticed that he didn't really pay attention to her; instead, he doodled in his notebook things that had to do with cars. Hmm. Maybe he would like Rose.

"My sister Rosalie is into cars." I mentioned when the teacher stopped talking. I was already fluent in Spanish and they didn't offer anything else. I thought it would be an easy class to get through.

Emmett looked up at me in disbelief. "Is your sister hot?" He asked with hope in his eyes. I laughed at his expression.

"What I've heard. I don't want to think about my sister that way." I grimaced. "But she has a M3 in the garage at the house and is always tuning that up or my Volvo."

"Oh, that was your car out there. I was wondering who would have the bank for that. Not someone around here." He laughed. "Yeah, Bella, my sister, drives the Chevy Camaro out in the parking lot. I have a Jeep, and Alice has a Porsche Turbo." I think my jaw had dropped to the floor.

"That. Was. Your. Camaro?" I managed to get out. "I saw that Friday while driving around town. Rosalie didn't shut up about that for like an hour. Going on and on about the engine and the horse power on that thing." I whispered. "Wait, how do you guys afford all of those?" I asked, wondering what their parents did to get loaded like that.

"Oh, my mother, Esme, is an architect. She has a huge business from it, and we have a lot of stocks. So we are basically loaded." He laughed. "So, your sister is hot AND into cars?" He asked, not believing me. I nodded. "Wow, you are like my new best friend. You and your siblings are going to sit with us at lunch!" He was getting all excited at the thought of meeting Rosalie. Great, another obsessed fan of hers. I dropped my head to my hands. This was going to be fun!

The bell rang, I picked up my bag and was about to walk out when Emmett stopped me. "Hey, are you a junior?" I nodded. "Ok, just wondering. I'm a senior so I will be late to lunch. Wait for me outside the doors to the cafeteria. Ok?" He asked me if that was fine. I nodded and walked off to the gym for third period. Here's something I could excel at.

The coach signed my slip and told me to dress out in the uniform he handed me that had green basketball shorts and a yellow shirt for the school colors. I threw it on and went out on the court, where they were about to pick teams for basketball. Guys on one side and the girls on the other side of the court. I didn't pay any attention to the girls as I stood in line for the captains to pick. I was picked by some guy named Tyler. The other captain, Mike, looked a little to assure of himself. I guessed he was on the basketball team. So was Tyler, but he wasn't so cocky about it. We got ball first. Tyler passed it to me and I swished it for a three. Tyler and a nerdy guy, Eric, gave me a high five. The other two guys on my team, Seth and Quil, hollered for me. I laughed and handed the ball to Mike. He grabbed it and started to dribble. Mike called a play to the other guys on his team. He threw it to the guy I was guarding, who tossed it back to Mike. He threw it to the other guy on the wing, who passed it back. Mike went in for a layup, but I stole the ball from him as he dribbled the ball towards the basket. Mike glared at me and took the ball back after I had swooshed another three. The game got a little violent. Coach Jones had to step in a few times. The game continued on this way. Mike finally got so mad that he threw the ball at my head, but missed. I lost it. "What the hell was that?" I yelled at him. He was laughing with some guy on his team, Sam I think his name was.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just passed the ball. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Mike joked.

"Um, you were aiming at my head and you have been violent with me the whole game. Not that it helped you much. We're still beating your ass by 20 points. That's just sad Mike. Aren't you the captain of the basketball team?" I noticed everyone was gathering around to hear our bashing each other. Some of the girls were coming over too.

"Dude, I don't know what your problem is! We're taking it super easy on you. We could catch up if we wanted to!" Mike said, looking around for support from his team, who had scurried off somewhere.

"Prove it! One on one, right now! First to 20 wins!" I challenged, knowing he couldn't turn it down. I was right; he shoved the ball into my chest and acted like he was guarding me. Everyone took seats on the bleachers to watch this. "Are you sure you don't want the ball first? I think it would only be fair." I mocked him.

"Just play!" He yelled. I quickly dribbled the ball around him and went up for a jump shot. 1-0. The game went on like this until it was 19-10. I let him score a few so the game wasn't that big of a blow to his ego.

"Hey Mike, last shot to stop me!" I laughed as I whipped the ball from his hand while he was dribbling and I went for a half court shot. It swished and the bleachers erupted with cheers. I guess a lot of people wanted to see Mike get dissed. "Good game Mike." I extended my hand out for a hand shake. He glared at my hand and then at me. Mike stomped off to the locker rooms. Seth and Quil ran up to me.

"Dude, you were like the bomb! You have to join the team!" Seth appraised me.

"Seriously dude, you would be like awesome help! We could actually make it to State! Mike isn't leading us anywhere but failure. PLEASE JOIN! I know Coach Jones would love to have you join!" Quil chimed in with Seth.

"Guys, I don't know. I'm more into baseba-" I was cut off.

"Well, we don't have baseball here, it's too rainy. If you haven't noticed. But you could always join basketball to pass the time!" Seth added.

"I'll think about it. But I have to hear from the coach before I even consider it." I said.

"I think it would be great to have you on the team. A real leader, that's what the team needs." I turned to see Coach Jones talking to me. "Please consider it."

"Um, sure. I'll get back with you on that." I walked to the locker rooms. I started to get undressed when I was shoved into the lockers. I whipped around to see Mike glaring at me. "What the hell was that for?" I spat.

"That was for making me look like an ass in front of everyone! They all think I suck at basketball!" Mike yelled back.

"Um, no offense, I didn't have to do that, you did." I chuckled, "I do believe you didn't need help with that." He came at me again, but I sidestepped and he ran into the lockers head first. "Seriously, leave me alone, I don't have time for this." I grabbed my stuff and left towards my next class. Calculus, fun fun.

This class period passed with no incidence. Except for the few introductions, gawking, stares, and whispers; everything was normal. I'm sure they were all talking about the incident last period. Next was World History. Boring. It passed the same as Calculus. Only the teacher actually made me stand and introduce myself. Looks like we already got off on the wrong foot in there.

I walked over to the lunch room after that. I waited outside to wait on Emmett, Jazz, and Rose. Jasper came first. "Hey Jazz, I'm waiting here for my friend. He asked if we would sit with him at lunch." He nodded and waited with me. Emmett came running up. "Hey Emmett, this is my brother Jasper. Jazz this is Emmett." I introduced them.

"Hey Jasper, I think I saw you in fourth period." Emmett said, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Hello Emmett, I think I sat on the other side of the room from you." They both laughed and we walked into the cafeteria. Emmett headed over towards the lunch line, and we followed. While in line, we talked about our hobbies. I told them about third period. They both laughed and told me good job. Jasper said I should join. It's something to do around here. We sat down at a table. Soon, the little pixie girl in my first period came over and sat down next to Emmett.

"Ooh, Emmett, you didn't tell me you had new friends!" the girl said. She kept looking at Jasper.

"Hey Alice, this is Edward and Jasper. Edward's in your grade. Guys this is Alice, my little sister." He said and grabbed her in a hug.

"Uh. Can't. Breathe." Alice managed to choke out. Jasper and I laughed at her face, it was all squished up. After Emmett let go of her, she looked at me and said, "Yes, I remember you. You're the cutie in first Jessica was fawning over." We all laughed and Emmett and Alice looked over to Jessica and started to laugh even more when they caught her in the act of gawking at me. I noticed Jasper kept glancing at Alice. Hmm. Maybe?

Rosalie walked up to our table laughing with the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen in my life. She had long brown hair that fell towards her waist. Her hair had tents of red and blonde in it from the sun. Her skin was pale like Emmett's and Alice's. It looked so soft; I just wanted to reach out and caress her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a beautiful honey colored like her siblings, but they had a hint of topaz to them. I could get lost in them forever. She had a gorgeous body. She was thin, but you could tell she was athletic. Her white blouse and midnight blue cardigan hugged in the right places. She was wearing dark skinny jeans that also accented her curves. Her laugh was like a choir of bells that rang with such grace and beauty. I could feel that I was gawking, so I quickly tried to snap out of it before someone noticed. I put my attention towards Rosalie and Emmett, who both were staring into each other's eyes. I felt like I was violating something so I turned back to Jasper. But he was too busy getting lost in Alice's eyes. What was up with my family?

I kicked Jasper in the leg. "Oh um, hey Rosalie. This is Emmett and Alice Swan." Jasper introduced them. Now I wish they would introduce me to that girl. I caught her looking me up and down and smiling. Hmm. Wonder what that meant. Maybe she liked what she saw?

Rosalie sat down next to Jasper across from me and the girl sat down next to Rose. Finally, "Edward, Jasper, this is Bella Swan. She was my partner in home ec fifth period." Bella, her name was Bella. She was beautiful. The name fit her perfect. She glanced at me from underneath her eyelashes. I thought my heart had skipped a beat. We all sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So how do you guys like Forks?" Bella's beautiful voice asked.

"It's too rainy and green." We all said together, we had rehearsed this answer the past weekend. The other three busted out laughing at our rehearsed answer. "Seriously, does it ever stop raining?" I asked.

"Only when in it snows." Emmett chuckled.

"Don't worry; there are a few sunny days. Not a lot, so enjoy them when you get them." Bella chimed.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Rosalie asked, mostly towards Emmett.

"Well, I like to work on cars and I like to go see concerts. Bella likes to read and she writes a lot. Alice likes to shop, a lot." Emmett summed up their hobbies. Hmm. She reads and writes, interesting.

"Geez Emmett. Way to elaborate. Actually, I do more than just shop. We have a small band. Bella plays acoustic and sings lead, Emmett plays the drums, and I play bass and backup vocals." Alice added.

"What kind of music do you play?" I asked mainly Bella.

"A mix between All American Rejects, Boys Like Girls, and We the Kings. We also add a little The Ting Tings in a few songs." Bella explained.

"I would love to hear sometime. I have all of their CD's." I mentioned. Those were some of my favorite bands.

"Really? That's awesome!" Bella and I started to talk about music, while Rose and Emmett talked about cars, and Jasper and Alice talked about their likes and dislikes. Too soon though, the bell rang. I picked up my untouched tray, I was too distracted to eat anything, and walked over to the garbage can. "Hey Edward, what do you have next?" I turned to see Bella waiting on my answer.

"Biology, Mr. Banner." Please say she has it, please say she has it.

"Good, I do too. Lets walk over there together." I nodded and we walked over to the science building together. When I entered the class room, Mr. Banner signed my slip and assigned me the seat next to Bella since it was the only one open. I sat down next to her and smiled. "Long time no see." She giggled.

"Nice to see you too. How boring is this class?" I asked, hoping she would say it wasn't.

"You have no idea. I already know all of this stuff, so it's even more boring." She confided with me.

I slammed my head on the desk and moaned. "This is great; I'm basically retaking all of my last year classes." I told her.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad once you get past the monotone voice and the same material." Bella laughed. Mr. Banner started his lecture and we went quiet. Every once in awhile, I would glance over and she would be looking at me from the corner of her eye. I noticed she was doodling lyrics. I leaned over and stole her notebook. She bit back a giggle. I read the lyrics to All Around Me by Flyleaf.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

She had pretty handwriting. I started to write down lyrics to Secret Valentine by We the Kings.

_We'll write a song that turns out the lights_

_When both boys and girls are suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time speed up your breathing just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

_**By the way, I love that song by Flyleaf.**_

I slid the notebook back over to her. She read it and smiled. Bella wrote something and slid it back to me. On there was the lyrics to That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings.

_They call me hell_

_They call me Stacey_

_They call me her_

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name_

_**We the Kings are AMAZING by the way! I like this game it's fun. Too bad class is over.**_

Just as I read the last part the bell rang. I slid her notebook back. "I'm guessing you don't have gym next?" She asked.

"No, I had that third period." I told her, wishing we had the same class.

"Wait that was you who beat Mike Newton in basketball?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah. That would be me." I hope she didn't like the guy.

"Good job! No one has had the guts to stick up to that jerk yet. You did on your first day! Congrats!" Bella laughed as we walked out of the room. I decided to walk her to the gym. The home ec room was right next to it.

"No problem, any day. I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I hoped she would say yes.

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow!" Bella waved me goodbye and entered the gym. I started to count down the minutes until I could see Bella again.

____

**A/N Hey guys, next chapter I will put this scene it Bella's P.O.V. starting from the lunch scene out. So any questions, ask. Oh yeah. I know you guys are going to ask. In this story, Edward is not Bella's singer. Bella is repelled from human blood. It doesn't smell good to her. So she doesn't have to worry about the blood barrier between them. Next chapter I might add in the other's P.O.V. to see what they thought of each other. They will be short P.O.V. changes though. Please review and continue reading! Thanks!**


	4. Chpt 4 First Sight Pt 2

**A/N Good news for you, bad for me. I didn't get to go to the Framing Hanley concert tonight because it's 18 and over. Even though if I put on enough makeup and dressed right and I could pass as an 18 year old, but my mom said no to the fake id thing. So, instead I will be putting up chapter 4 for you guys! Yeah! Emily says thanks for the reviews! I say thanks too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does and I bow down to the mighty Stephanie! **

__

First Sight pt. 2

Bella's P.O.V

Monday started off just as any other day. I got dressed and drove my family to school. I noticed a shiny silver Volvo pull into the parking lot next to my car. Someone around here has nice taste and money. Everyone in Forks drives mini vans and Oldsmobile's because no one can afford a nice ride. Like my 2010 Chevy Camaro. I honestly didn't want something so flashy, but I loved the speed and the horsepower. I don't know much about cars, but Emmett taught me a thing or two about them. I went through my first two periods without incidence. Walking into home ec third hour, I noticed a very beautiful human sitting at my table. I sat down next to her. She seemed to be used to people gawking at her because every guy in the room was drooling over her. I thought she was pretty for a human. I imagined her as a vampire; she would be the death of so many men with one look from her. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella. I'm guessing that you are the infamous Rosalie Cullen?" I smiled politely. My family doesn't associate with humans very much. We prefer to be secluded and stick together. It's too dangerous to get attached to humans. Besides, they would be dead in the matter of a few decades, which is nothing to us.

"Hi Bella, yes, I'm Rosalie." She extended her hand to shake. I hesitated a moment, knowing my hand would shock her because of the iciness of it. Since vampires are dead, we have no body heat because we have no blood. Therefore, making us freezing cold to others. I placed my hand into hers, watching the look of shock flash across her face and her hand retreat quickly. Rosalie and I talked through our assignment of baking cookies. She took over, seeing that I didn't know what I was doing. It's been 120 years since the last meal I cooked, so I couldn't really help there. Rosalie and I didn't have much in common, but we got along great. Kind of like Alice and I. We had nothing in common but maybe a few bands or books, but we were as tight as sisters. Which we practically were. I asked her to join me at lunch, so that way she didn't have to sit by herself. She said of course. I told her I would meet her outside of her fourth period class.

Fourth period passed with nothing new. I told Alice all about Rosalie. Alice said they were going to be best friends. She had a glaze look over her eyes; I knew she was seeing a vision. I pushed my telepathy towards her and saw what she saw. _Three beautiful girls, all very pale and honey colored eyes, shopping in a store with huge smiles on their faces. __**Alice, what in the hell was that?**_ I told her in my head.

_Um, you know I have no control over what I see. I didn't purposely think of her that way. We both know how accurate my visions are. What are we going to do? _Alice asked me.

_**I know I know. I don't know. We can't try to stop the vision from happening; we know what happens when we interfere. We'll see how this plays out. **_

_If you say so. _I saw her grin. Of course she doesn't mind someone losing their life to immortality. Even though we all love each other, we don't want to live on in existence forever this way. Hiding our identities, staying away from the world, never being able to share this life with someone in your heart. After fourth, I ran over to Rosalie, who was waiting for me in front of the science building.

"Hey Rosalie!" I called over to her and waved. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Rosalie asked as she ran over to me. I nodded and we walked towards the cafeteria. We talked in line about random stuff. As we were walking towards my table, Mike Newton came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton. Hey Bella." He smiled at the two of us. I pushed my telepathy out to see what he was up to. Oh my, please don't do that Mike, I thought. Too late, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner Friday, Rosalie?" He asked with cockiness in his voice. Mike tried this many times with me. I think he was finally giving up on me, but he just moved on to someone else.

"Um, let me think about that. No, I think I'm going to have to pass. I have a full schedule for this month. Sorry," Rosalie's voice was dripping with sarcastic.

Mike's face fell, but perked up real quick. "Oh, well then, maybe next month. Here let me take your tray." He made a reach for Rosalie's tray. I stepped in front of him and Rosalie.

"Mike, back off. She said no, now go away and obsess over someone else. Don't spend all your time obsessing over someone who is never going to date you, like you did with me. You'll just end up with a broken heart and wasted time." I smirked and walked off. I was about to feel sorry for how mean I was until I saw him run off to Jessica and start flirting with her. "I can't believe him. He just got turned down twice and nothing stopped him." I scoffed.

"Damn Bella, I didn't know you had a bite like that. Way to break a man's heart. I must say though, I don't think you even scratched him." We both busted out laughing when he fell out of his chair while flirting with Jessica. As we came close to the table, I noticed two other people at our table. The first one I saw was a tall, muscular guy. He wasn't as bulky as Emmett, but he was buff enough that you could see the shirt tugging on the muscle. He had long, curly blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Sitting across from him was the most gorgeous human I have ever seen in my entire 127 years of existence. I was gawking at the bronze hair that was dishelved, like he had just ran his hand through it. I started to imagine running my fingers through it. _Control yourself Bella. He's a human._ I looked into his green eyes, they were so green. There was no other color in it. I felt I could get lost into those emeralds for the rest of eternity. His face was shaped of that of a god. He was tall, not as tall as his the blonde. I could tell he was toned by the way his shirt pulled at the arms, hinting at the muscles that lay underneath. He was wearing a grey long sleeve, jeans that fit well, and a jacket was thrown over his chair. The best thing about him was that he smelt so delicious. It was like a spicy sweet smell, hard to describe. I hoped no one noticed me gawking at him. I looked at Rosalie, who was staring Emmett up and down, who was doing the same to Rosalie. ???

"Oh um, hey Rosalie. This is Emmett and Alice Cullen." The blonde introduced my siblings to Rosalie. Now I wished someone would introduce me to the bronze hair beauty sitting in front of me.

"Edward, Jasper, this is Bella Cullen. She was my partner in home ec fifth period." Rosalie introduced me. Edward, his name was Edward. I liked it, it was old fashioned. Not like names now a days. I was sitting besides Rosalie, who had sat next to Jasper. I looked over at Edward, who was sitting in front of Jasper, in the corner of my eye. His eyes widened when he caught me looking. I looked down quickly, glad I couldn't blush anymore.

After an awkward silence, I asked, "So how do you guys like Forks?"

"It's too rainy and green." The three answered in unison. We all busted out laughing. They had to of rehearsed that together. "Seriously, does it ever stop raining?" Edward's velvety, husky voice asked.

"Only when in it snows." Emmett cracked, and then let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry; there are a few sunny days. Not a lot, so enjoy them when you get them." I chimed. Rosalie asked what we did around here, her question directed to Emmett.

"Well, I like to work on cars and I like to go see concerts. Bella likes to read and write a lot." Wow, Emmett is perceptive, "Alice likes to shop, a lot." Emmett didn't do so well in summing us up. I do more besides reading. Yes, I do spend a lot of my free time reading, but I love to go out and run or play my guitar.

"Geez Emmett," Looks like I wasn't the only one unsatisfied with Emmett's description of our lives. "Way to elaborate. Actually, I do more than just shop. We have a small band. Bella plays acoustic and sings lead, Emmett plays the drums, and I play bass and backup vocals." Alice added onto Emmett's poop attempts at describing us.

"What kind of music do you play?" That sweet, velvety voice asked.

"A mix between All American Rejects, Boys Like Girls, and We the Kings. We also add a little The Ting Tings in a few songs." I answered. Those were like my favorite bands.

"I would love to hear you sometime. I have all of their CD's." Edward mentioned. Sweet, he has the same taste in music. I was afraid he would be one of those rap guys.

"Really? That's awesome!" We started talking about music, while Jasper and Alice talked about their likes and dislikes, and Rosalie and Emmett were discussing cars and parts. The bell rang a little too soon. I saw Edward get up and throw his untouched food away. "Hey Edward, what do you have next?" I asked, not wanting to leave him just yet. I don't know why, but I felt this pull towards him.

"Biology, Mr. Banner." He answered while picking up his bag.

"Good, I do too. Let's walk over there together." I said, walking out of the cafeteria and making my way to the science building. I sat down at my lab table. I knew I was the only one in the class without a lab partner, because I tried to keep to myself and humans have enough instinct to know to stay away from me, Edward would have to sit with me. He sat down next to me and smiled. "Long time no see." I giggled.

"Nice to see you too. How boring is this class?" He asked, hope in his eyes that it wouldn't be that bad.

"You have no idea. I already know this stuff, so it's even more boring." I told him, not mentioning how many times I had taken biology before. He slammed his head onto the table. I heard a moan escape from under the mess of hair I wanted to run my fingers through. _Bella, control yourself. He's just a human._ He told me that he was retaking all the classes he took last year at his old school. "Don't worry. It's not that bad once you get past the monotone voice and the same material." I laughed. We went quiet when Mr. Banner started his lecture. I would glance over at Edward from the corner of my eye every once in a while, and he would be looking at me from the corner of his eye. I was doodling lyrics of songs on my notebook to pass time. Edward grabbed my notebook and I stifled a giggle. He read it and then wrote down something and slid it back to me. On there were the lyrics to Secret Valentine by We the Kings. I love that song. Below the lyric excerpt, he had written that he loved Flyleaf. I had written the lyrics of All Around Me when he had stolen it. We passed the notebook back and forth with lyrics until I knew the bell would ring. I grabbed my books and asked if he had gym next.

"No, I had that third period." Edward said, picking up his bag and heading towards the door.

"Wait that was you who beat Mike Newton in basketball?" I asked, remembering that some new guy had wiped the floor with Mike's ego and skills in third period.

"Um, yeah. That would be me." He answered.

"Good job! No one has had the guts to stand up to that jerk yet. You did on your first day! Congrats!" I laughed as we walked to the gym together.

"No problem, any day. I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Edward asked with hope in his smooth voice.

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to him and got ready for gym. I tried my hardest not to stand out and have everyone beg for me to join some sports team. With my vampire skills, I was a pro at everything. But all I could think about during gym was Edward. I hoped I would see him tomorrow. I started to count down the minutes until I saw him again.

Rosalie P.O.V.

_That Bella girl was nice; I just hope she's not into my brother. She would break his heart eventually. I don't think I could take seeing my brother like that. _I thought this as I walked to the Volvo after school. Edward and Jasper were already in the car ready to leave when I got there. "Sorry guys. The teacher kept us to give us homework." I apologized as I got into the car. I noticed that the Camaro was pulling out next to us. Emmett was in the back seat, while Bella drove and Alice was in the passenger seat. I noticed my brothers staring. I hit them in the back of the heads. Edward pulled out and drove home. All I thought about was Emmett the entire night. I couldn't stop thinking about what transpired between us.

_**Flashback**_

Mike Newton had just got turned down by Bella and I and we were laughing hysterically when we reached the table with my brothers and two other people. I noticed the small, pixie girl first. She had impeccable taste in clothes. I could tell we were going to get along great. I took this as Alice Swan, Bella's sister. I turned to see the hottest man ever. His muscles were so pronounced; I thought his shirt would rip at the seams from pulling so tight on his arms. I could see his chest and abs hinted at by his tight white shirt. He looked tall from where he sat. He had curly brown hair, not as long as Jaspers. His eyes were a pretty honey color that seemed to go on and on forever. His dimples around his mouth were too cute. He was smiling at me and I blushed. I noticed him look me up and down and smile bigger. His dimples stood out even more. I found out his name was Emmett Swan. Bella's brother. We had a lot in common, like we both loved cars. I could see us spending a lot of time together in a garage.

_**End of Flashback**_

Emmett P.O.V.

I thought Edward and Jasper were pretty cool. I started to get nervous about meeting their sister. I heard Bella's laugh and I turned around to face an angel. She had crystal blue eyes, and long, wavy blonde hair. Her body was perfect. Models everywhere would look in jealousy as she walked by. Her leather jacket hung in just the right places, her jeans were tight around her curves, and she smelled amazing, like roses. Her name was Rosalie, I soon found out. We had tons in common and I started to day dream about spending all day in a garage with her working on cars. The thought was suddenly shut out when I realized the danger she would be in by being in a room alone with me. Even though I had never tasted human blood, I was not repelled by it like Esme and Bella. It still smelt too good for me. But I have been getting better over the years. Now it was just a slight burn in the back of my throat, easy to ignore. But I would not want to mess up my record. Especially on a creature like this. She was a temptress. I don't think I could control myself around her.

Alice P.O.V.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Emmett talking to two other guys. I ran up to him and sat down next to him. I noticed the guy sitting next to him from my first period. Edward, yeah, Edward Cullen was his name. When I turned my head to the blonde bombshell sitting across from him, I thought I would fall out of my seat. His hair was long and curly; I wanted to run my fingers through it for hours. His eyes were like a crystal pool of blue, I could swim forever in them. His face was angelic. He was tall and muscular, but not as big as Emmett. Just enough that his muscles tugged on his shirt, tightening it. I noticed he was staring at me too. I would have blushed if I was still human. I quickly sniffed in her direction. Yummy, there was a husky, spicy smell to him. I found out his name was Jasper Cullen. We talked for a while during lunch. We liked a lot of the same movies and music. I wanted to spend more time with him, but I was afraid that if I was alone with him, I wouldn't be able to control myself. He was too tempting.

Jasper P.O.V.

I knew I was falling fast when Alice had first sat down. The conversation we had was full of little facts about her. She had a cute little haircut that was just a little longer than my hair. She had it spiked, she was tiny and small. But she had curves in the right places. Alice was very graceful, just like Bella and Emmett. She also had the same pale skin and honey eye color as they. Alice smelt like apples. I found it pulling me in to her. I knew I didn't stand a chance if she ever asked me to do something for her. I would do it in a heartbeat.

**A/N There's everyone else's p.o.v.s. I hoped you liked it. Please review and I will update Sunday most likely! Sorry, I can't update tomorrow, it's my sister's birthday party. But I will be able to update every day after that because it's Spring Break! Yeah! I'm not doing anything, unlike my friends. **

**Review!!**


	5. Chpt 5 Complications

**A/N Loved the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Sadly, I do not own these characters, the great and almighty Stephanie Meyer does. (I have watched Twilight 3 times this weekend!)  
**

Complications

Bella P.O.V.

As we drove home, I was mentally talking to Alice so Emmett wouldn't interrupt with rude comments. I took a glance at his thoughts when we got in the car, and he was thinking about Rosalie, so I left him with that.

_**So, what do you think we should do Alice? Do you see any other outcomes? **_(_**This **_is Bella's and _this _is Alice's)

_No, I have gone through every scenario possible, and everyone comes out with the same thing. The Cullen's turning into vampires. Even their dad, Carlisle, becomes one. I don't see another way to stop it. None of us are strong enough to stay away from them. I saw that you make us leave, but we came back after trouble started here and Edward was put in danger. Then I saw church bells and his eyes change from green to red to honey. Sorry Bells, there's no way around it._

_**Alice, we can't waste someone's life like this though. Do they not have a choice? Why is their fate sealed like this? It's not fair to them. They should be able to live out a normal life without us. It's not supposed to happen this way. We weren't supposed to exist. Our being goes against nature. Why subject them to this existence we so call 'life'? **_I was having a hard time getting over the fact of what we were doing to them. They shouldn't have to live in eternity like we do.

_Bella, I hate to say it. But we are all going to be so happy in the future. I see you and Edward, me and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Carlisle and Esme together. Why can't you just accept that? _I glanced over to see Alice giving me a pleading look.

_**Because, this isn't our lives to throw away. It's theirs, and they should have a say in what happens to them. I think we should distant ourselves from them. I'm going to head up to the Denali clan tonight. See if I can resist being with Edward. Like you said, we aren't strong enough to stay away. I will show you who's strong. While I'm away, will you keep an eye on Emmett; make sure he doesn't get too close? I hope you do the same. **_I glanced over to see she was about to start sobbing. Alice and I were very close; we were never apart from each other. I knew Emmett wouldn't take it so well. I decided that I would say goodbye to Esme and leave. Emmett will probably try to follow me and convince me to stay home, but I knew I would outrun him; I was the fastest in the family.

_Fine, I don't like this idea though Bella. Please, find another way. Don't go. _She looked at me from under her eyelashes. I could never say no to Alice. But right now, this was the time I had to do what was best. I had to get away from here. If I didn't, there was no hope for the Cullen's.

_**Alice, I have to. Look after Esme and Emmett for me. I know they will hate this plan. I saw your vision. They will be very upset. **_

_Okay, I see you leaving around 7. You will be taking Esme's Mercedes. It will be faster and you won't have to stop for gas. I love you Bella._

_**Thanks Alice, I love you too. **_I gave her a weak smile. I was going to miss her. "Hey Em, how are the longhorns doing?" Emmett was addicted to sports. And his favorite team right now was Texas Longhorns. I was pretty sure it was Bowl season and Texas was at the Tostitos Bowl against Ohio State. The only reason I knew this was because Emmett was pissed that they didn't go to the BCS National Bowl Game in Oklahoma's place.

"They beat Ohio State. Colt threw it to Cosby in the last few minutes for an awesome touchdown! It was amazing! Colt is so going to be the Heisman winner for '09! Right Alice?" Emmett never asks Alice about sports, he doesn't want her to ruin it for him. One year she told him that the Cowboys didn't make the playoffs before the season even started. Emmett went off on her and told her never to tell him anything with sports.

"Huh?" Alice was caught off guard by Emmett's question. "Oh, yeah, Bradford lost by a few votes." I had wanted to get Alice on a different topic, and it worked. Emmett wanted a play-by-play of the award ceremony. Alice gave me a wry smile and started telling Emmett every detail. We pulled into the garage a few minutes later. I had driven slowly on the way home because I had wanted to talk to Alice in the confines of the quiet car. I was surprised Emmett had stayed quiet that long. We walked in to find Esme on the phone, which wasn't a surprise. She had to be in contact with her business a lot. I waved and smiled at her and went to my room to pack. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Emmett. Uh-oh.

"Hey Bells, can we talk?" Emmett asked me. I nodded at asked him to sit next to me on the bed that I kept for looks. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me there in a big hug. Esme had hoped we would have fallen for each other over the years. She wanted me to find someone and Emmett to find someone. But Emmett and I couldn't find it in each other. We were too much like siblings. I had known that from the moment I helped him. I love him like a brother, nothing more. I would risk my life for him, as he would do for me. We sat in each other's embrace for a few minutes. "So, I see that you're packing. Is there something you want to tell me?" I began to shake with tearless sobs. I shared with him the visions Alice had. His eyes widened. "Oh." Was all he said. I told him mentally that I was leaving for Alaska. I had to get out while I could, before I became too attached. Emmett understood completely. He didn't want to burden anyone else with this life almost as much as me. Emmett doesn't regret me saving his life; he said he never would have had me and Alice for a sister and Esme for a mother. But he understood that no one would choose this lifestyle if they had a choice. I loved that about Emmett. He was my big teddy bear brother. I would miss him dearly. He kissed me on the head and whispered, "I will miss you my sister."

"As I you." I whispered back. He gave me one final squeeze and sat me down.

"I will let you pack. And I promise, I will keep my distance. I will be polite to them, but firm. We must stay away. If I cannot, I will most likely join you there, Bella. Please, don't forget to call me when you get there. I need to know you got there safely." Emmett could be so sweet sometimes. I quickly thanked him and gave him another hug. This wasn't one of his bear hugs, but a gentle one that let me know he was there for me. I continued my packing when he left. I finished around 5:30. I decided I should hunt before I leave, that way I don't have to stop on the way there. The three joined me on my hunt. I was glad to have them accompany me. Esme was still left out of the loop, but she knew something was up. When we returned home, satisfied with our meals, it was almost 7. I looked at Alice, and she was sad. I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. I turned towards Esme, who was slightly confused by our emotions.

"Esme, there is something I need to share with you." I played back over my and Alice's conversation over the Cullen's. She was shocked at first, and then she drifted to an understanding look on her face.

"Oh Bella!" Esme wrapped me up into a hug. "I will miss you sweetheart. Don't be gone long though. You know I need help with these two." Esme squeezed me once more and let me go to get wrapped up into a huge bear hug.

"Bella, I will miss you more than they will!" Emmett said, his voice shaking my entire body. My face was plastered to his chest that would shake as he spoke. I heard Esme tell Emmett to put me down. He put me down slowly. "I will miss you squirt." Emmett patted my head goodbye. I bid my goodbyes and took off right at 7, just as Alice had predicted. I let my thoughts drift to Edward as I left the city limits…

Ed P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep much that night. When I finally managed to fall asleep, I was pulled into a dream. I was standing in a forest. I could see a light coming towards me. Bella stepped through the trees. I quickly went to her, but just as I reached her, she was gone. I ran, searching for her, but could not find her. I awoke sweating and panting. It was thirty minutes till I would have to get up. I decided to get up anyways and take a long shower. When we got to school, I didn't spot Bella's Camaro. Instead, I saw a yellow Porsche turn into the school and park. Alice and Emmett got out and walked to the cafeteria. That's strange; I could have sworn Bella said she would definitely see me today. I wondered if she had come down with something last night. Most likely, I would ask Emmett about it in Spanish. When I arrived to Spanish and sat down next to him, he didn't even look up. I noticed he was doodling Bella's name over and over again. I asked him if she was okay. Emmett looked up at me with a stern look on his face. I had to look down from his eyes that were staring at me with pure hate. This was really strange; he had been so kind to me yesterday. I wondered if something happened to Bella. Something would be going around school if it did. Emmett didn't look at me again all period. As soon as the bell had rang, he was gone, giving me no time to speak to him. There was something going on, and I had to get to the bottom of it. At lunch, I spoke to Rosalie and Jasper. They were getting the same treatment from Alice and Emmett, too. They both said they had asked if something was wrong with Bella because Emmett and Alice had both been caught sighing her name. But each time they asked, they were met by a pair of murderous eyes. This is strange. The rest of the week went on like this.

I was about to tell Emmett off if he didn't tell me what was going on by Monday. On Monday, I walked into first to see Alice sitting in her seat, texting someone. I found the courage to talk to her. "Alice, can I ask you something?" She turned around, but this time, she didn't have a mean glare to her eye. "What's been going on?"

"Edward, it's nothing personal. But my family and I think it's best if we aren't friends. It doesn't really have to do with you, but it's a family problem we have. It would be a bad idea to involve you in it. It wouldn't be fair to you and your family to get caught up in our lives." Alice gave me an apologetic look.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I didn't understand what she was saying. They didn't want to be friends with us? They were so nice our first day here. What happened to change that?

"I can't really tell you Edward. Just don't take it too personally. Move on, I'm sure you have plenty of other friends." She was right, ever since I schooled Mike; I was like the most popular guy in school. Not like I care though.

"Is there something wrong with Bella?" I hoped there was nothing wrong with her.

"No, she is visiting family in Alaska. I was just texting her and she said she doesn't know when she will be back. She had a lot to think about." Alice gave me a sad smile and turned around. I took that I wasn't going to get any further with her today.

I noticed Emmett was texting when I went into Spanish. I sat down and he looked up and smiled. "Hey dude, I heard Alice already gave you the 411. No hard feelings right? I just wanted to let you know this is not my idea. I was following orders. But it looks like those orders are about to be thrown out the window. Between you and me, I kept my distance from you today, I didn't say anything! Okay?" I had no clue what Emmett was talking about. He confused the hell out of me. I gave him a confused look. "Okay, we had to avoid being in contact with you, for your safety reasons, but looks like someone finally gave in. So, I guess tomorrow will go back to normal." He smiled at me. I still had the confused expression on my face. He sighed, "You will see later." Emmett turned back to his phone and continued to text someone. I had no idea what was going on.

I went to lunch and sat next to Jasper and Rosalie at our usual table. "Hey, did you two get any weird 'messages' from Emmett and Alice?" I asked them, hoping I wasn't the only one.

"Yes." They both said. "Alice told me Bella was in Alaska and Emmett said everything was going back to normal. I don't know what is going on." Rosalie said, and Jasper had the same thing to report. I turned to the Swan table, my jaw dropped. I probably would off fell to the floor if I hadn't had the table in such a tight grip. Sitting there was my angel. Her hair was in soft curls and hung down her back where she was facing away from me. I could hear her laugh from where I sat. I knew I should get a grip over myself. I quickly composed myself. Jasper and Rosalie were looking over at her table, too. "She wasn't here in home ec. She must have just gotten here." Rosalie informed me. I looked back over to their table, and I was caught looking by my favorite pair of honey eyes. We held each other's gaze for a minute or two. The bell rang then. I picked up my tray and dumped it. I walked over to the science building, trying to have the conversation in my head that we were about to have. I walked in and there she sat, Bella Swan, in all her glory. A white jacket was hung over her chair and she had on a blue v-neck top. Bella's head was down, looking at what she was writing. I sat down next to her, she didn't look up. I coughed, to let her know I was there, just in case. Still, nothing. So, I took it upon myself to start the conversation.

"Bella, did you enjoy Alaska?" I asked conversationally.

"Yes I did, I love polar bears." She answered, still not looking up from what she was writing. I glanced at it; she was drawing squiggly lines over a page of her notebook.

"Will you care to explain what has been going on for the past week?" I tried to keep the angst from my voice.

She finally looked up at me. "I think it's best if we aren't friends. Just stay away from my family. Okay?"

I was bewildered at what she said. "Whatever you want, Bella. I can't deny you anything. But will you at least tell me why?"

"I can't explain. Just trust me. If you were smart you would stay away. There are other people you could spend your time with." I thought I heard her mumble 'less dangerous' but I wasn't sure.

"Let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. What if I don't want to be away from you?" _Geez Edward, you've only known her for a day and your already saying stuff like 'I don't want to be away from you'? Get a hold of yourself man. _

"Well you will get over it." Bella bluntly said and turned back to her doodling. I knew I wouldn't get any more out of her, so I turned to listen to Mr. Banner's lecture about a plant's nucleus.

Bella P.O.V.

It was so hard to be rude to him, but the guy wouldn't take a hint and drop it. I knew it would be the only way to make him stop with the questions. I was sure that if he asked me another one I would break. I had returned after a week of loneliness. I hadn't stayed much with the Denali coven. I stayed out in the woods most of the time. I wanted to be by myself and have alone time to think. I had to return when Benjamin, one of the vampires in the coven, tried to kiss me.

_**Flashback**_

When I arrived to the Denali Coven's house, Tanya was sitting on the porch. I jumped out of the car and ran to her; I hadn't seen her in a decade. "Tanya!" I squeaked when I wrapped her in a hug.

"Bella, I've missed you so much! Alice called and told me what happened. I'm glad you came to us." Tanya released me from a hug to get a look at me. "Gorgeous as always." The strawberry blonde vampire commented me.

"Please, my beauty is small compared to yours." We laughed and walked inside. Esme and I had come across them while hunting in Canada. They were like us, 'vegetarians'. Our clans were very close. We would call each other time to time and visit when we were in the area. I had been meaning to visit while we were in Forks. Now was a good time to come. Tanya walked me into the living room where Kate and Irina were sitting watching T.V. They squealed when they saw me.

"Bella, we missed you!" They said while hugging me. I laughed and told them I missed them, too. We all sat on the couch and started to catch up on the past ten years since we talked last. Kate had managed to snag her a mate. His name was Garrett, and what I heard, he was quite the catch. He can teleport to anywhere he has seen, like the movie _Jumper_. Irina had found a vampire, Benjamin, and was teaching him our ways of life. His power was that he could move earth's elements. Like he can pull a rock from under the ground and throw it without touching it. Really impressive; if the Volturi found out about that, they would take him immediately. The Volturi is basically our royalty if we had one. They upheld our law, the most basic one, vampires can not reveal themselves to humans. Kate's power was that she could send an electric shock through you by touching any part of your skin. I had never felt it because my shield blocks it, and I cannot remove my shield from myself, so I have never had the chance to. Tanya can see the power a vampire has or what a human's power will be if they became one. Irina can feel where people are. It's hard to explain; like if I were to be captured by the Volturi, she would be able to feel me in Italy at their castle.

The conversation started to turn towards why I was there. Tanya hadn't told them why I was there yet. She just said I was on my way to see them.

"So, Bella, what made you decide to come visit?" Kate asked me.

"Um, I had to go somewhere, anywhere to get away from Forks. A human family moved to Forks, and stole each of my family's hearts, so to speak. Emmett found the girl, Rosalie; Alice found a boy, Jasper; Esme found the father, Carlisle; and I the other boy, Edward. I don't know what it is about them. But the one day I had known them, they completely changed our lives. Alice had a vision that I saw, too. She had seen them, all of them, as vampires in the future. Alice and I weighed our options. Nothing we thought of could change that. We all know we wouldn't want to burden anyone else with this life we have to live for eternity. I didn't want to do that to them. They have no choice. Either way, they will end up as vampires. Alice saw this because she saw first that none of us were strong enough to stay away from them. I'm trying to prove her wrong and change her vision. If this is the only way I can save them from this, I'm going to do it. It there was any other way, I would do it. Anything to save this family from an eternity on this earth. It's not fair to them." I decided to tell them instead of show. I thought it would help to say it all out loud and get it all out there on the table for me to see.

"Oh, my poor Bella." Tanya pulled me into a hug. _You shouldn't have to do this by yourself. _She added mentally, knowing I had my shield up around my friends so that way I could see what they were thinking. I smiled at Tanya.

"I just hope we can work this out so they have a chance to escape this life. Tell me, would you think less of me if I am not strong enough to stay away? Or I cannot find a path to take that will save them?" I pleaded with them.

"Of course not, we think highly of you Bella. Nothing could change that. Remember that. You will always be a part of our family and we love you." Tanya spoke for the whole coven and they all nodded in agreement. I was pulled into a big group hug. I excused myself to get my things and go to my room for the night. I went to my usual room and sat down on the useless bed. I put Debussy on in the background and pulled out my book that was full of different Jane Austen novels. I started to read, but one of the character's names was Edward. I went to the next story, but this one had an Edmund; too close. I finally put the book down. I got bored, so I jumped out the window to take a run. I went to the woods and found the spring I went to a lot when I visited. I sat down next to it and stared at my reflection for a while. If only I didn't have the honey colored eyes from drinking the blood of animals, the granite skin that is impenetrable besides that of another vampire, the venom in my veins, the lack of a heart; then maybe I could be with Edward. If I was a monster, I could be with him. If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't be alive though. I would have died many years ago. I was startled by the sound of twigs snapping on the other side of the creek. I looked up to see what I presumed to be Benjamin.

"Excusez-moi, excuse me, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Benjamin." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it to be polite, even though I wanted to be alone.

"It is alright. I was just deep in thought. I didn't hear you coming. My name is Bella. I came to visit Tanya and her sisters."

"Ah, the infamous Isabella Swan. I have heard a lot about you. Well, you and your family that is. Is the rest of your family here?" I wondered how much he knew about me.

"No, I came here by myself. I had to leave for a little while. We had some complications with some humans that recently moved there." I said, not wanting to dive into details.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. If there is anything you need, just say so. I will be happy to be of your services, Madame." I noted he had a slight French accent like the rest of the coven. He must be from central Canada.

"Merci, thank you, I will keep that in mind." I thanked him and took off to run for a little. It felt so good to have the wind move through my hair, not having a care in the world. I would run harder to lose all thoughts that would enter my head. I needed quiet right now. I was sure I wasn't in Alaska anymore. But I didn't stop; I had to keep going; to keep my mind free. I turned back around when the sun started to set; déclin du jour, twilight. I reached the steps and Benjamin was sitting there. "Bonjour, hello, Benjamin." I greeted him and sat down on the steps by him.

"Bonjour Isabella. Did you have a nice run?" He asked, taking in my tattered clothing.

"Yes, it eased my mind. I'm glad I had a few hours of peace and quiet." I was honest, Benjamin seemed nice.

"Bon, good." Benjamin commented.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing it was very quiet around the house. I didn't hear anything.

"They all went hunting. I had gone early today so I didn't need to go with them. I was actually on my way back when I came across you." Benjamin smiled. He looked over at a rose bush. I saw a rose pick itself from the bush and float over to me. It fell into my hand. I looked up to see Benjamin smiling brighter.

"Merci Benjamin!" I thanked him. I placed the rose behind my ear.

"Beau, beautiful." Benjamin commented. I knew I would have blushed if I had been human.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" I asked him, trying to get away from his flirting.

"When I'm not practicing my power, I like to play basketball."

"Parfait, perfect!" I laughed and jumped up. "Lead me to it." I demanded in a light heartened tone.

Benjamin laughed and ran off towards the back of the house. When I reached him, he was holding a weighted ball and was standing under a goal that was at the top of the house. "Ladies first." He handed me the ball. I went back a few yards and started dribbling. "First to twenty?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I dribbled around him and jumped up for a layup. "1-0, your ball." I threw him the ball. The game went on like this for a few hours. We went past twenty and tried to see who could get to a hundred first. I beat him 100-93. He was devastated. I went over and pat him on the back, "It's ok that you got your butt kicked by a girl. Don't worry; I beat my brother Emmett in a wrestling match. If you ever see Emmett, you will know what I'm talking about. But then again, I can read minds so I have an advantage."

"So, how does that work? I mean you being able to read minds?" He asked.

"I have a shield that I can push out to others surrounding me. I can read their thoughts and if I want them to, they can read what I what them to. My sister, Alice, and I have conversations often like that so Emmett doesn't hear." I sighed, missing Emmett's big head and Alice's know it all head.

"You miss them, don't you?" Benjamin asked me. I nodded. I felt a sob coming on. I excused myself and ran to my room so he wouldn't see me go off. I curled up on my bed with a big pillow and sobbed tearless sobs. There was a knock on the door. It creaked open and Benjamin stuck his head in. He gave me a sad look. He walked over to my bed and pulled me up into a tight hug. "It's okay Isabella. You will see them soon, I know it. Why don't you call them?" He handed me my phone off the side table. I thanked him and called home.

Esme answered, "Hello, Swan residence. Who, may I ask, am I speaking with?"

"Hey mom. I thought I would call you and tell you I got here safely and I miss you tons already." I was happy she answered.

"Oh, sweetheart, I miss you too. I wish you would come home, but I know you needed space to think clearly. Don't stay too long though. I'm already tired of Emmett sulking around. And you know the longer your gone, the bigger the shopping trip with Alice when you get back." I laughed. Esme was right. I shouldn't stay too long.

"Hey, I think I might stay a little longer. I will be back soon though. Can I talk to one of the kids?" Esme and I always called them kids behind their backs because they acted like one.

"Of course Bella, send my love to Tanya and the family!" I told her I would pass it on and said goodbye to my mother.

"BELLA!" Erupted from the other line as Alice took over. I heard Emmett yell why he couldn't talk to me and then I heard scuffling and some few choice words, then Alice was back. "Sorry, Emmett had to be put in his place. I, of course, should get to talk to you first. So how is it going up there? Are you ready to come home yet?"

I laughed, that would be like Emmett. "Everything is good up here. No, not yet. I think that I need to think through some things before I go back. I have to say I have been able to think more clearly about things. What if we told them to stay away? Make them make the choice if they would want to be away from us?" I had been thinking about this all day. I waited as Alice looked to the future.

"I'm sorry Bells; it's still the same thing. I have been coming up with new scenarios, but every one of them turns out the same. Bella, why try to fight this? Why don't you just let it play out like it's supposed to?"

"No Alice. It's not supposed to be like anything. We should have been dead years ago; long before them. It's not supposed to be like this. I am going to try and fight this with every fiber in my being. If it doesn't work out then, then I know that we were all meant to be together and I will give in. But until then, I will fight for them. I will not go down without trying to save them from making this sacrifice." I heard quiet sobs in the background. "Alice?" no answer. "Alice? I didn't mean to be mean. Alice, listen to me. I love you, you know that. Hey, I know something that will cheer you up. The day I get back, I will let you take me shopping and redo my entire wardrobe; except for a few choice items. I will even let you take me into Victoria Secrets! I also promise not to complain once!" Oh, what have I gotten myself into? I just made the biggest promise ever to Alice. I was in some serious trouble when I got back.

I could hear her smile through the phone. "You promise?" She asked with a hint of smile in her voice.

"I said so didn't I?" I heard a squeal on the other side. "Now let me talk to my brother."

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you keep your big brother waiting for so long. You are in some serious trouble when you get home." Emmett tried to keep a steady voice, but it broke on his last sentence. His laughing booms came through the phone; I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Technically, I'm older," I laughed, "and you just want a rematch because I beat you. You really think you could beat me?" I asked him, a challenge in my voice.

"Of course I can take you out Bells! You may be my little sister, but I won't have you beating me in my sport. Okay?" Ah, how I missed Emmett.

"Fine, fine. So tell me, what happened today at school?" I asked, turning serious for a moment.

"Edward asked about you. I just glared at him and went back to um, well, um doing what I was doing." He wouldn't say what he was doing.

"Em, what were you doing?" I asked.

"Well, don't think of me as a wussy, but I was doodling your name because I missed you. He noticed and asked if you were okay. I didn't even talk to him. Are you happy?" His voice was very sarcastic in the end. He didn't like this plan of mine. He liked the Cullen's. Especially Rosalie, but the guys too because he could see being best friends with them.

"Emmett, you know I am not happy about this situation. But I'm proud of you for trying. Just don't be too mean or harsh. I will talk to later though, okay?"

"Okay. I will call you tomorrow when I get home. Love you Bells." I told him I loved him too and hung up. I had forgotten Benjamin was there. He was playing with my hair.

"Sorry that took so long. We miss each other a lot." I apologized to him.

"It's okay. I'm quite fascinated by your family. I'm still mystified that vampires can live in peace like this. I had been in a nomad when I ran into Irina. She asked me to come with her. She showed me this whole new life where I didn't have to kill humans. I didn't like the idea of hurting them just to eat. So I have followed your way of life for 2 years now. My eyes just started to change a few months ago. Now they are just like yours." Benjamin rattled off, trying to distract me again. He laid down on my bed and pulled me to his chest. I laid there while he played with my hair. He spoke of past stories and I got caught up in them I was forgetting my other problems. But only just, they came back when he left. He was going to be a good friend. I started to think of new ways to save this human family from the personal hell of walking on this earth for all eternity. But I couldn't find anything new. I kept coming up short. I finally gave up and played on the computer.

The rest of the week passed similarly. Us girls went shopping once in Canada. I didn't buy much though; remembering I still had to shop with Alice. Ugh. Benjamin and I became really good friends. Only his flirting was starting to worry me. I hope I wasn't leading him on. The Sunday after I had arrived, we all were all out in the backyard playing Frisbee. Benjamin asked if he could talk to me. We walked to the little creek we had met at. I pushed my shield out and I read what he was about to say just before he said it.

"Listen Bella, over the past few days, I've gotten to learn about you. I think I might be falling for you. I know you probably won't return the feelings; I just wanted to let you know. You will always have my arms to run to if you need a shoulder to cry on, so to speak." He said this with his back to me. This is good because I didn't trust my facial expressions right now. I composed myself before he turned around to face me.

"Um, Benjamin, I'm-" I was cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto mine. "Benjamin!" I yelled against his mouth. He had his arms locked around me and wouldn't let me go. I pushed against him, but he took it the wrong way. His hands began to explore me. I pulled my leg up and kicked him in the knee. Benjamin collapsed to the ground, taken aback by what happened. "You pig!" I spat and started to run to the house. He was close behind me though.

"Bella, please, wait. I'm sorry, I got carried away. I don't know what happened to me. Something came over me and I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry." His pleas continued when we reached the house. Everyone was looking at us concerned.

"That little pig over there put his hands on me and wouldn't let go. You actually thought I was actually into that kiss? I was yelling and pushing against you! I can't believe you Benjamin!" I yelled in front of everyone.

"Is this true Benjamin?" Irina asked.

"Yes." Benjamin looked down in shame.

"Oh, Bella, we are so sorry." Tanya ran to me. But I knew I had to return home. The one thing that was going through my head when Benjamin kissed me was _Edward_. I wanted it to be _his_ lips that crushed to mine, _his_ hands that held me to him, and_ his _eyes I would see while we kissed. That was all it took for to know I had to go back. I couldn't stay away any longer.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I must go home. You all have been nothing but kind. But I have realized that I must stop running from this situation and face it head on. Please excuse me, I must return home. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. You are all very friends."

"Bella, you are always welcome here. We are quite sorry about Benjamin. That will not happen again. I hope that you find peace in your future. Give my wishes to Esme and the family." Tanya bid me goodbye before I ran to grab my bag and head to the car. I threw my stuff in and drove until I reached the house. It was Monday morning. Esme would be at work and Alice and Emmett were at school. I took a shower to relax. I got dressed and drove to school. It was lunchtime when I got there.

I walked into the cafeteria and I immediately spotted Edward sitting with Rosalie and Jasper; a few tables away from Alice and Emmett. I took my seat and Alice and Emmett jumped up and hugged me when they saw me. I found out that Alice had seen me coming and told Emmett during first and second period what was going to happen. I told them that we were to be nice to them, but we had to give them an ultimatum. We shouldn't be friends, but it's up to them in the end. I felt someone staring at my back and I turned to see my favorite pair of green eyes staring at me. We stared into each other's souls for a minute or two. Then he turned to his sister and I turned to mine.

_**End of Flashback**_

I know I hadn't offered Edward an ultimatum. But I couldn't. I couldn't throw his life away like that. It wasn't my life to control and make choices for. Especially the most important one of all.

**A/N sorry it took so long to post this chapter. It was really long if you noticed. Review!**


	6. Chpt 6 Decisions

**A/N I got one of the sweetest reviews today from **Natahliah** and her friends. Thank you, this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Here you go!**

Decisions

Edward P.O.V.

When I got home, I went to my room. I threw myself on the bed after I hit play on my iHome. I Must Be Dreaming by the Maine started to play in the background as I thought about today. Bella had confused me. Last week she was so sweet and nice. Then she disappears for week. When she does come back she is rude to me. I had to find out what made her act like this. Emmett had said things were going to go back to normal. Whatever normal was. I guess I would have to wait and find out tomorrow.

The next day, I pulled into the parking lot and saw Bella's Camaro pulling in. She parked two rows away from me. I got out of my car and sat against the hood for a moment to watch her. Rose and Jasper went to talk to some of their friends by the cafeteria. I saw her look up at me; we stood there staring at each other for a few moments. I turned around to get my bag out of the car. That's when I heard people screaming and tires screeching. I looked around and saw Bella's eyes go wide with shock. I turned to see what she was looking at. A van was sliding right at me. I saw Lauren at the wheel. There was no time for my body to move. I closed my eyes waiting for the van to hit me. But instead of getting hit from the front, something hard like steel hit me from my side and I fell to the ground and hit my head. I looked up to see Bella holding me. She was concentrating on stopping the van that was still coming at me after hitting the car next to me and swinging around towards me. Bella put her hand up and stopped the van from crushing us. The van tipped back and then fell back down. Bella looked down at me with shocked eyes. I imagined I had the same look on my face. There was a dent in the van from her hand. We were in the small space between the van and the car next to mine. She backed up as far as the space provided. That's when I heard the voices around us yelling my name. Lauren was leaning out the window of her van and apologizing to me and Bella. Lauren had a huge gash on her forehead. I looked over my body and found that I just had a bump on the back of my head from where I hit the concrete when Bella pushed me down. Bella was staring at me; her face was now a composed mask. Someone yelled that the ambulance was on the way. After sitting there for several minutes, I heard the sirens pull into the parking lot. The van was pulled back from blocking us. A medic ran to me and asked if I was okay, I told him I just hit my head. Bella said she was perfectly fine. They told us to get into the ambulance so they could take us to the hospital and get us checked out. We sat in complete silence on the way there. We stared at each other the whole ride. I asked to see my dad when we got there. I was ushered to a bed and Carlisle came into the room.

"Ah, Miss Swan, your mother is in the lobby you're free to leave." Carlisle told Bella. She didn't even get checked.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Bella whispered her thanks and left.

"So, son, what happened?" Carlisle started to ask while looking at my head.

I decided to lie a little bit; I was going to get my answers from Bella later. "I was talking to Bella by my car, I heard people screaming and I looked up to see a van flying across the parking lot at us. We didn't have any time to move. Bella pushed me between my car and the car next to me. I hit my head on the concrete when I fell down." I decided to leave out the part where she was nowhere near me, she stopped the van with her hand, and her body felt like a steel wall hitting me.

"Well, let us be thankful Bella was able to push you out of the way." Carlisle smiled and turned towards the x-rays on the board. "Well you didn't do any damage. You might have a concussion, so we will watch you tonight when you sleep. Other than that, you're free to go. I think it would be best if you went home though, I will pick up Rose and Jasper after school."

"Okay Dad. I will see you at home." I walked into the hallway and was about to turn the corner when I heard the hushed whispers of Bella, Alice, Emmett, and someone I didn't know. I peeked my head around the corner to see Bella and Alice with their backs to me; Emmett was standing next to a woman who had the same skin tone as them and same eye color. She looked way too young to be a mother of the three of them.

"Bella, do you have any idea how this could implicate us?" I heard the woman whisper harshly to Bella.

"Yes, but I don't think I could live with letting that van crush him." Bella whispered sadly.

"We should talk about this when you get home." The woman said, looking at me. I pulled myself around the corner; I had been caught eavesdropping.

"Hey, Bella, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will see you guys at home." Bella bid them goodbye and came over to me. "What?" She asked harshly.

"Um, I wanted to ask you how you got to me so quickly. You were standing by your car and then you were pushing me out of the way."

"Edward, I was standing right next to you. You hit your head, remember?" Bella laughed.

"No, you were standing by your car. I saw you. How did you get to me so quickly?" I asked her again.

"You know no one will believe you." Bella pointed out.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." I would never tell anyone. They would probably think I was crazy if I did.

"You're never going to drop it are you?" Bella asked.

"Not until I get some answers."

"Well I hope you're ready for disappointment." Bella stormed away down the hall. I saw her get into her car and drive off. I started to wonder if she regretted saving me.

Bella P.O.V.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked. Emmett and Alice said they would be over by the cafeteria. I got out and saw Edward two rows away, staring at me. We stared at each other for a few moments. He turned around to get his bag and that's when I heard tires screeching. People started to scream. I looked to see a van speeding towards Edward. I stared in shock. _Not him. Not him._ This was going through my head as I ran to him. I pushed him into the space between his car and the one besides it. I heard a crack, and thought that would be my luck. I was too worried about the car to watch my strength and kill him myself. The van seemed to be pulled towards Edward because it didn't stop when it hit the car, it kept coming. I put my hand up and stopped it. I saw the dent left from my hand. I looked down to Edward, who was still in my grasp. I sat him down and scooted as far as possible from him in the little space. While the ambulance was on the way, we stared at each other. I wondered how much he saw. We continued to stare at each other on the hospital. As soon as I walked into the room, Dr. Cullen walked in and excused me to see Esme.

"Bella!" Esme yelled from down the hall. I walked to her and was met by three pair of angry, butterscotch eyes. Emmett and Alice had joined us. "Bella, do you have any idea how this could implicate us?" Esme whispered harshly. I looked down in shame from her angry eyes. Esme was never mad, but I knew that she upset that I could have risked our secret.

"Yes, but I don't think I could live with letting that van crush him." I whispered back.

"We should talk about this when you get home." Esme said, looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Edward round the corner.

"Hey, Bella, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me.

"Yes," I turned to Esme and my siblings, "I will see you guys at home." I turned and walked over to Edward quickly. "What?" my voice harsh. I knew what he was going to say.

"Um, I wanted to ask you how you got to me so quickly. You were standing by your car and then you were pushing me out of the way."

"Edward, I was standing right next to you. You hit your head, remember?" I laughed to prove how stupid his questions were. He was very observant though and these questions weren't stupid. But I couldn't give the real answers. 'Yeah, Edward, I'm a vampire. I used my super vampire speed to get to you and I used my super vampire strength the move stop the van from crushing you.' Yeah, I knew he would take that seriously.

"No, you were standing by your car. I saw you. How did you get to me so quickly?" He asked me again.

"No one will believe you." I simply pointed out that no one would believe someone ran over to him in 2 seconds from across the parking lot.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." Edward said, stepping closer to me.

"You're never going to drop it are you?" I rudely asked.

"Not until I get some answers." He seemed sure of himself, like he could get the answers out of me eventually. Not likely buddy, I don't think I could ever tell him the truth; besides, it's against our one law.

"Well I hope you're ready for disappointment." I spat and stomped away to my car. I pulled quickly out of the parking lot. I gripped the steering wheel so hard that I thought it would turn to dust any minute. I pulled up to the house and parked my car in the garage. I stormed up to my room, ignoring Esme who was trying to talk to me. I hit play on my iHome on my way to my bed. I will never sleep again. Something I miss dearly. It would be something to do at nights when everyone else is asleep, too. It would help make eternity not seem so bad. If I could sleep, I could dream. If I could dream, I'm sure Edward would find a way in there. I pulled out a notebook and started to draw. 4eva by The Veronicas was playing in the background. I thought it would be funny if someone bit the twins so they knew what forever actually meant. I began to hum along with the lyrics.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh_

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I whispered, knowing they would hear me. I looked up when the door shut; Emmett.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I patted the pillow next to me and he climbed up the bed to lay down by me. We lay there for a few minutes in silence. Emmett pulled me to his chest and I laid there for a while. It felt nice to have his arms around me when I felt like I was going to fall apart. "Tell me what's wrong." Emmett murmured in my hair.

"I don't know. Why do I feel like this towards a guy I do not know?" I asked, my head facing his chest.

"Honestly, Bells, I don't have an answer for that. If it's any help, me and Alice are in the same boat. We both feel like that towards Rosalie and Jasper. It feels wrong for me to ignore her and then wrong when I'm with her. I know I could kill her with just one swift move from my pinky. What would I do then? I couldn't live with myself. I know why you saved Edward today. You want to protect him from danger, but you don't want to be near him because you're the danger here. So what do you do now? I wouldn't know. I've never felt this way for anyone before. And if you feel like I do, I'm sure you don't know either." Emmett could be so smart and sensitive sometimes. I knew he was opening his soul to me when he said this.

"Wow, Emmett. That was deep." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. I still got a few surprises stuck up my sleeves. Don't I?" He laughed and my whole body shook with his. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell him that I shouldn't be his friend, but I want to. That will confuse him for a while. By me some time to think."

"I think that is a great idea, little sister. But I don't want to ignore Rosalie anymore. Is it okay if I talk to her at least?" Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Emmett, I just said what I would do. I never told you what to do. You do what you want. If you don't have the strength to stay away from her, then don't. I wouldn't think any less of you. You are my brother and I wouldn't trade that for the world." I smiled up at him. He got the big, goofy grin I loved. Emmett hugged me and sat up.

"Well, little sister, the feelings are mutual. I wouldn't trade you for the world. You wanna go for a hunt?" Emmett got up off the bed and was waiting for my answer by the door.

"Of course, let's go." I jumped up and slipped my converse on. Emmett always knew how to make me feel good. I felt myself smiling while we ran, hand in hand. Emmett grabbed me and threw me on his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down, now!" I yelled. His body shook as he laughed. He stopped and sat me down.

"Sorry, Bells. I couldn't help it. I like to show off every once in a while, you know." He said this while flexing his muscles.

"Okay, big guy, I get it. You got muscles. Come on, I think I smelt a bear not too far off." We ran off towards the direction of the smell. We came across a bear coming out of its den. Emmett jumped on it, and the bear was taken off guard. The bear swung around to get a swipe at Emmett. He got Emmett's chest, but his claws just scraped across his chest like it was steel. Emmett's shirt was ripped through. I laughed. The bear took another lunge, and Emmett jumped up and over the bear. "Emmett, stop playing with your food. You're torturing the poor thing."

"Fine, ruin a guy's fun." Emmett grumbled. He jumped up and broke the bear's neck.

"Hey I'm going to go check out that herd of elk. I'll be back." I said as Emmett brought his mouth one of the bear's arteries. He waved me off as he drank. I ran to the herd. Ah, not as satisfying as a lion or bear. But it will do. I jumped on the biggest one and broke its neck so it wouldn't have to suffer. Unlike Emmett's meals, I wasn't mean. I drank greedily. I took another when I found the rest of the herd after they ran off. I was satisfied and ran back to Emmett. He was sitting there by the bear, petting it. "Come on, Em. Let's go home." We ran back to the house. As soon as we reached the backyard, I was tackled. "Uh, Alice, will you please tell me why you're on top of me?" I asked when I recognized the little body on top of me. She sat up so that she had me pinned with one leg on each arm.

"I just wanted to say you are in big trouble." Alice gave me a disapproving look like she knew something I didn't. I pushed my shield out and looked around her thoughts. Alice pulled me into a vision. I was in Biology and Edward was sitting next to me. When the vision was over, I knew what Alice had meant. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

Edward P.O.V.

I was going to get answers today. After I left the hospital yesterday, the only thing I could think about was that she regretted saving me. Bella was obviously in serious trouble for saving me. But why? I walked into the lunchroom and felt a pair of eyes immediately on me. I turned towards the table I knew they were coming from. Bella was talking to Emmett. But I knew it was her that was staring at me. Emmett hadn't said a word to me today, nor Alice. But they both kept looking at me with sorry looks. I knew then that Bella regretted saving me. I felt her eyes on my back all through lunch. I didn't eat anything, again. I just wasn't hungry. I noticed Bella get up to throw away all of her food when the bell rang. I guess she was so disgusted by me that she couldn't eat either. When I entered Biology, I felt her eyes on me again as I took my seat. I knew the time was now to get it out there. I turned to her, "Bella, I would just like to say thank you for saving me yesterday, but I can see that you regret it. I-" I was cut off by the look on her face. Shock flashed across her face.

"You think I regret saving you?" She seemed very upset.

"Yes, I know-" I was cut off again.

"You don't know anything about me. I do not regret saving you. I think it's best if we aren't friends though." With that, she turned around and started to draw little penguins. I think I was going crazy for this girl, even though she doesn't even want to be friends with me.

The next day at lunch, I was standing at the salad bar, playing with my food, when I heard _her. _"Edible art," I dropped by apple and she kicked it up and held it in her hands, "Edward?" (**A/N From the movie?)** I grabbed my apple and from her hands and moved to the other side of the bar.

"You know, your mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash." I informed Bella.

"Look, I just said we shouldn't be friends. Not that I didn't want to be." Bella leaned up against the bar.

"How about you start giving me answers?" I tried to get her to explain what happened the other day.

"I rather hear your theories." She said picking up an apple and sitting it on her plate.

"Don't laugh, but I've considered kryptonite, spiders." I felt embarrassed by my latest comment.

"That's all super hero stuff, right? What if I'm not the good guy, what if I'm the bad guy?" Bella asked me, looking away.

"You're not; I can see what you're trying to put off. It's to keep people away. But you're not like that." I stopped and turned around to her. "Why don't we hang out sometime?"

"What do you want to do?" I remembered Jessica inviting me to First Beach this weekend.

"How about the beach this weekend? Everyone's going." I said.

"Which beach?" Bella asked, considering it.

"First Beach, out in La Push."

"I can't, sorry. Maybe another time." Bella picked up her tray and walked back to her table. I sat down and was immediately pounded with questions by Tyler. Obviously a lot of guys here were obsessed with Bella. I saw Mike was steaming mad that I had talked to her. Jessica and Lauren looked extremely annoyed at Bella. They were glaring at her with daggers and I felt the need to stand in between Bella and them to protect her. Rose asked me what that was about and I told her I wasn't quite sure yet. I stayed up all night replaying over and over the conversation we had in the lunchroom. I hadn't seen Bella in Biology and I didn't see Emmett or Bella after school. Alice drove the car back to their house by herself. The next day it was one of those rare sunny days in Fork; my first one actually. I looked around for Bella and I didn't even find her or her siblings anywhere.

"They're not here." A voice said from the car besides me. I looked up to see Tyler getting his book bag from his car.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"The Swan's, they're not here. When it's sunny, Esme, their mom, pulls them out for camping trips and what not." Tyler came to stand beside me. "I tried to get my parents to do that, but they won't. Hey, I got asked to the Girls Choice Dance by Lauren. But I told her I would think about it. I want Bella to ask, I know she won't, so I'm going to ask her when she gets back. What do you think?" I nearly choked when he said he was waiting for Bella to ask him.

"Isn't a girl's choice though? You know, a girl asks you. Not you ask them." I informed him; hopefully he would take that and give up on Bella.

"I know, but I keep getting these strange vibes from her. I'm going to ask and see what she says. It's cool if she doesn't say yes, but it would be awesome if she did." Tyler walked to the science building as the bell rang.

This is great. I hope she asks me first. What if she did like Tyler? And that's why she has been ignoring me. I will find out when she gets back, I guess.

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you liked it! Please review. **

**Oh the other day, I was reading a fanfiction, and the author had this lyrics game at the bottom of each chapter. I forgot the author's username. But the game is I will put up some lyrics at the bottom of each chapter, and you have to tell me what song it is. If you guess right, your name goes on the next chapter at the bottom. So let's play!**

_Make it count_

_When I'm the one who's selling you out_

'_Cause if feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_


	7. Chpt 7 On Top of The World

**A/N I loved the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I got one that said to stay away from the movie quotes because it's "awkward" but no worries, I just used that one because it is like one of my favorite scenes from the movie. I hope you guys are enjoying your spring breaks! Even though all my friends left town for the week, I am devoted and will update at much as possible this week! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything pertaining to Twilight, that all belongs to the Almighty Stephanie Meyer. We worship the ground you walk on Miss Stephanie! **

"Let's Spend the Night on Top of the World" –Boys Like Girls

On Top of the World

Edward P.O.V.

I woke up Saturday to sun shining into my window. The weather guy was right; I didn't see a cloud in the sky. I got up and put on jeans and a t-shirt. After I was done getting ready, I headed out to the Newton's Hiking store. Over the last few days, Mike and I have come to terms. I told him I wouldn't join the team if he would stop being a jerk. And wow, did he do a 180. He really didn't want to lose his spot as captain. Coach Jones wasn't too happy, but he was glad Mike had changed. Mike still has his moments though that you have to question his motives.

I arrived to find a few vans and cars parked. I walked up to them after getting out of my car. "Hey Edward, we are going to pile up in Mike's van. You can have the back with Lauren and Tyler." Eric greeted me. I wondered who had invited him. He wasn't the most popular guy and was extremely nerdy and covered in acne. I noticed Ben and Angela talking to each other. I knew Ben had a huge crush on Angela and she was crazy about Ben. They just didn't know it. Mike and Jessica were getting into the front of the van. I climbed in after Tyler and Lauren and sat down. Eric climbed in the middle seat with Ben and Angela and then we were off. First Beach was only about ten minutes away from the store. We got there and walked around on the beach until we found a fire pit. We gathered some more branches to make the fire bigger and sat down around it with marshmallows and long sticks. Some kids from the reservation came up and sat down. I noticed Seth and Quil from my first day; I actually hadn't seen them since. I called them over and they sat by me.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked; I noticed they seemed way bigger than they did a few weeks ago. They also looked a lot taller.

"We moved back to the rez, it was a family thing." Quil answered. A girl with long brown hair came to sit by Seth. She looked a little older than him, but they looked like siblings. This girl was beautiful, but had nothing on Bella. "Oh, Edward, this is my sister Haley. Haley, this is Edward Cullen. He moved here about three weeks ago." Quil introduced us. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her smile was radiating, it would be hard to not smile back.

"Hey Edward, where's Bella Swan? Didn't you invite her? What, did she turn you down?" Mike mocked at me. I really thought he had changed, but I was wrong.

"The Swan's don't come here." A big, burly guy sitting on the opposite side of the fire said in a harsh tone. Everyone went silent at his serious comment. After what seemed like forever, the conversation started again. I asked Haley if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed and we walked to a tree that was washed up on shore. We sat down on it and sat in a peaceful silence for a little while. Curiosity got the best of me though after a while.

"What did that guy mean when he said 'the Swan's don't come here'?" I asked her.

"That's just Sam Ulley. He is a real believer in the Quileute legions. But I'm really not supposed to say anything about them even though I don't believe a word of it." Haley informed me.

"Oh, I was just curious. That's too bad; I was really in the mood for some stories." I tried flirting with her.

She blushed, "Um, okay, I don't think I could get in that much trouble though. I mean, who's going to find out? Do you like scary stories?" She asked the last part with a hint of mystery to it.

"Of course." I told her.

"Well, did you know that supposedly Quileute's are decedents of wolves?" I shook my head. "Well, the legions say that we only exist because they exist. The _Cold Ones_; what you would call vampires. Vampires are our enemies. According to the legions, we turned into wolves when they were near. You would call us werewolves. In one legion, a coven of vampires neared our land, but they were different. They didn't hunt humans, instead they drank animal blood. We still didn't want them on our land, so we signed a treaty with them. Stating that if they were to come on our land, we would expose them to the pale faces," Haley shrugged towards me. "And if they bit a human, it would turn to war between out tribe and their coven. Supposedly, that coven is the Swan's. That's why Sam said they didn't come here." I had goose bumps on my arms after she said this. My brain was soaking this up for future reference. "Are you okay? You look a little pale. It's just a story." Haley said.

"No, it's just that you're a good story teller." I lied. She was a good story teller; but what if what she said was true?

"Well, we better head back. I think your crew is packing up." Haley said looking over her shoulder to the fire pit.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Haley. Maybe I will see you around sometime." She was really nice; I could see hanging out with her would be fun.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you too, Edward." Haley smiled, waved, and walked back to her car where Quil was waiting. I waved over at him and he waved back. I headed up to the others; goose bumps were still present on my arms. That night, I had a hard time falling asleep. When I did, I fell into a deep dream. I was standing in a forest. Haley was standing next to me begging me to follow her deeper into the forest. But there was a light heading towards us. Bella stepped out of the trees. Her eyes were blood red and she looked menacing. She beckoned me to her. I took a step and Haley yelped. I looked to see her, but in her place was a white wolf. It started to growl at Bella, but Bella ignored the wolf. I took another step towards Bella, and then the wolf lunged at Bella's throat. I sat up straight in my bed. I looked around me; I was just in my room. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got up and went to my laptop at my desk. I pulled up Google and typed in Vampires. It took me several minutes to sift through sites that were about movies and what would be true. I finally found a promising website and clicked on it. The site said that vampires were immortal, never went out into the sunlight, didn't eat or drink human food, and were pale and cold. I started to think about Bella. She never ate the few times I've seen her at lunch, neither did her siblings. On sunny days they weren't at school. They were all very pale. I've brushed against Emmett's arm a few times during Spanish, and each time it was freezing cold. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was going crazy and imagining things. Look at me; here I was thinking the Swan's were vampires. What? Did that mean Haley and the La Push gang were werewolves? Doubt it. I sat back and ran my hand through my hair. I was just tired; not crazy. What would Bella think if she knew what I was thinking? I just needed to lie down and sleep. I fell into a restless sleep. Sunday I did homework and I went out with Jasper to throw the ball and enjoy the sun while we could. Bella was right, it didn't last long. Monday, I woke up to the sound of thunder. Lovely, well, at least Bella would be at school. What was I saying? She was not a vampire.

I got to school and I noticed Jasper and Rosalie ran right to Alice and Emmett. At least they were on speaking terms. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and turned to see Bella leaning on the car next to mine. "Hey Edward, did you have fun at the beach?" She asked with pure curiosity.

"Yeah, I did. I ran into some friends from the rez." I told her honestly.

"That's cool. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I forgot, I guess. Me and Emmett left early Wednesday to go hiking. Alice and Esme came up that night. We camped out up there for the rest of the weekend." Bella informed me why she was gone.

"Yeah, I heard your family does that when it's sunny. Carlisle would do more with us, but he's so busy with the hospital, he can't find time to. We used to do that kind of stuff back in Chicago." I missed those days. Just then the bell rang for school to start. "Well I will see you at lunch then?" I asked her.

"Sure," Bella agreed and headed off to her first period. At lunch I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice sitting at the Swan table. But I didn't see Bella. She was probably late. When I got out of the line, I saw her sitting by herself at a table. I made my way over to her and she looked up at my approaching footsteps.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

"Yes, by you, now sit down." Bella laughed.

"So, why are we not sitting by our siblings?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you by ourselves. Emmett being Emmett…" She started to mumble to herself. I noticed she didn't have a tray of food in front of her.

"Do you ever eat?" I asked her.

"Do you?" She questioned back. I picked up my pizza and took a big bite of it and started to chew it. She gave me a disgusted look. "I don't know how you can eat that. School food is disgusting."

"It's not that bad." I grumbled and took another bite. I didn't realize I was this hungry. I had skipped breakfast this morning. Bella looked up over my shoulder and started to laugh. I turned to see Lauren getting up and walking right towards me with a determined look on her face. "Oh no, Bella, I got to go." I went to get up but she grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"Why?" Bella asked between giggles.

"There is only one reason why she is coming over to me." I whispered roughly.

I heard a throat clear and I turned to see Lauren standing there with a genuine smile. "Hi, Edward, well, there is a dance this weekend. And it's girl's choice. I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Um, Lauren, I can't, I'm sorry. I'm going to Seattle this weekend, so I can't go. Sorry," I gave her a genuine smile in return and turned back to Bella, who was trying hard to bite back a laugh. As soon as Lauren walked away, we busted out laughing.

"So, why are you going to Seattle this weekend?" Bella asked me when she was done laughing.

"I don't know. I had to think of an excuse for saying no. I'm not that mean to say flat out no." I told her, hoping she would ask me instead. But I was wrong. Instead she picked up her bag and stood up.

"Are you coming? We are going to be late." I looked around and the cafeteria was cleared.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming." I picked up my half eaten pizza and threw it away. I grabbed my bag and walked to the science building with Bella. When the bell rang at the end of Biology, Mike walked over to our table. I knew what he was going to ask; so I thought it would be perfect time for payback. I stood up and got in Bella's way so she couldn't escape him.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Bella tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"I know it's a girl's choice, but I was hoping you would ask me to the dance. Jessica asked me but I said I would think about it. I was still thinking you might ask me. But the dance is Saturday so I took it upon myself." Mike looked so shy while he said this.

"Actually, I'm not even going to the dance. Um, Edward and I are going to Seattle together. Sorry, it's really important and we can't miss it." I felt my mouth drop. We never talked about doing anything this weekend.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe another time," Mike grabbed his bag and went to his 7th period. I walked Bella to the gym; we were both silent.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" Bella asked me as we reached the doors to the gym.

"Nothing," I told her honestly.

"What do you say we go for a little hike?" She asked; looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Uh, um, sure, yeah. That sounds fun," I stumbled over the words. Bella smiled and walked into the gym and I stumbled to my class. I managed to get to class before the bell rang. My dreaded weekend was looking brighter and brighter by the minute. After school, Tyler ran up to me and told me he was going to ask Bella to the dance. I just laughed in response. But I had to see her face, so I pulled out in front of her to block her while I waited on Rosalie and Jasper. She gave me a confused look and then caught on when Tyler knocked on her window. I was watching through my review mirror and I knew she could tell I was watching. She kept glaring at my tinted windows.

Bella rolled her window down, "I know Tyler, Cullen is holding me up." She said this loud enough so I could hear.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I was actually going to ask you to the dance." Tyler coolly asked.

"Um, isn't that girl's choice?" Bella asked; Tyler nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to Seattle this weekend with Edward, so I will have to past. I'm very sorry." Bella looked back at my car and was looking hard at my tail end. Please don't, please please don't Bella. The look on her face said it all. She was really considering hitting my bumper. Just then, Jasper and Rose got in and I peeled out of there; laughing the whole way.

Bella P.O.V.

I got home and was mad as hell at Edward for doing that. That little jerk. Oh well, I did the same to him at lunch. I heard a knock on the door and Alice stuck her head in. She had a huge smile on her face; like always. "Hey Al, what's up?" My lips popped on the 'p'.

"Oh nothing much, really. I had a vision about Saturday." She said as she sat on my couch and flipped through my iPod. "It's going to go very well." Alice selected When Did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney.

"What's going to go well?" I asked and laughed at how ironic her song choice was. She soon burst out laughing with me and switched it to Lollipop by Framing Hanley.

"You telling Edward our secret. You will be surprised at his reaction." Alice stated. I pushed my field out, but when it reached her mind, she was singing along to Lollipop.

"Alice! Tell me right this instant what you are talking about!" I demanded.

"I saw you taking Edward to your meadow and the conversation turns to what we are. That is all I am going to say because you need to figure this out on your own without any cheating. Just do it please, the outcome is beautiful. This also means Emmett and I can open up to Rose and Jazz. So please don't mess this up for the rest of us. Okay?" Alice said this so quickly that no human would have been able to hear. But somehow, Emmett heard from downstairs. He was suddenly standing in my doorway with the big grin I loved.

"Really Bella? I can tell her? She has been getting really close to guessing and I don't think I can keep her off for long." Emmett pleaded on one knee at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah Bella, Jazz is the same way. He knows there is something different about us, but he is too wary to admit it. I saw Edward last night in a vision looking up vampires on the computer before he said he was being an idiot and going back to bed. They are getting extremely close, we can't hold them off any more." Alice was now pleading with Emmett on the floor.

"Fine, but we all need to do it Saturday. What about Esme and Carlisle?" The last two weeks, they have been inseparable; I didn't say anything to her because she was glowing like the sun when she came back from being with him.

"Too late, I see Carlisle looking up legends on the computer in the next few days. He suspects something too. Edward just had a little push in the right direction, but I can't tell what. I saw him at the beach, and then he just disappeared. He came back when he left the beach." Alice started to get frustrated with the last part.

"Looks like we have no choice but to tell them. What are our plans for Saturday? I'm taking Edward to my meadow. Emmett, what do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I think I might take Rosalie to my garage. We could hang out for a little bit before I tell her or I push her in the right direction to guessing." Emmett stated proud of his plan.

"Alice what are you planning on?" I asked Alice.

"I see us in the backyard, sitting on a blanket and he starts to ask me what I am, and I tell him." Alice came back from her vision with a smug smile.

I noticed Esme had entered my room, "Mom, what about you and Carlisle?"

"I'm going to invite him over. The whole family can come over and we can separate to tell them the truth." Esme smiled.

"That's perfect. Well, who would have thought; a family of lions fell in love with a family of lambs." We all laughed.

"This is going to work out, trust me." Alice winked as she flitted out of the room.

"Don't worry Bells, Rose will understand." Emmett shrugged as he boomed down the hall.

"Isabella, you have nothing to worry about it." Esme smiled as she shut my door. I was alone to think. I hope Alice was right, but then again, she always was. You never bet against Alice.

**A/N I wanted to add more, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I will update tomorrow! Oh yeah, don't forget to vote for Adam, Allison, and/or Kris on American Idol! Thanks for reading and be sure to review!**

**Lyrics Game: Here are the people who guessed correctly: **maggiekangaroo, simply-vamped, and Smily Kylee. **It was Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low! One of my favorite songs!**

_You know you just wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_And sing it, oh, oh_

_Yeah, all we need, so here we go_


	8. Chpt 8 Revelations

**A/N I loved the review guys! Keep them coming. I have been coming up with some other ideas for stories, but I would like to talk to someone about it, and I haven't been able to talk to my friend Emily (the one who came up with this story with me) much over spring break. So if anyone wants to talk or whatever, tell me. I would love to throw out some ideas on IM. So hit me up! Thanks. **

**Oh yeah, these characters are taking me places I wasn't expecting to go with this story. So be patient if it goes a little weary this chapter with the big reveal. Some of the reactions are going to be hilarious. Sorry that the P.O.V.'s change a lot in this chapter. I can't just have one persons P.O.V. about the whole thing. So here we go!**

Revelations

Edward P.O.V.

Tomorrow, my whole family was going over to the Swan's for the day. Bella informed me on this during lunch yesterday. Apparently, father dearest has been sneaking off with Bella's mother and they have become quite fond of each other. Whatever makes Carlisle happy I guess. These past two weeks, Carlisle has been glowing and smiling more than usual. I didn't know what it was until Bella had told me this. I could tell the difference with Rose and Jazz too. I'm guessing I looked the same as the others. We all fell for the Swan's. I just hoped they all felt the same about us.

I noticed that Bella had been antsy since she told me about our plans Saturday. Alice and Emmett were the same, they seemed very nervous. I started to think I was finally going to start getting answers. Bella kept the conversations about me most of the time. When I did manage to get in a question or two, she would sidestep it with a question of her own. She found a lot out about me. Like I liked the classics and I played the piano. We found a common interest in composers. I found out that she was a fan of Debussy. We both agreed Clair De Lune was our favorite. I did manage to find out that she was a huge fan of Jane Austen. This surprised me a bit. We discussed likes and dislikes of things like music, movies, and books. Bella asked me what my favorite gemstone was and topaz blurted out of my mouth before I could think. She made the sweetest sound I think I ever heard when she giggled. Bella must have known I was talking about her eyes. I asked her what her favorite gemstone was and she confessed that it was emeralds. I blushed when I realized my eyes were like emeralds; she had made that comment yesterday during Biology while we were having one of our staring contests. She somehow always won though; which I didn't mind.

I was sitting in my bed, reliving our past conversations, when there was a slight knock on the door. Jazz peeked his head through the door. "Hey Ed, you got a sec?"

"Sure," I sat up on the bed. Happy Together by Simple Plan was playing in the background **(Sorry that is what I am listening to right now) **and I got up to change it to Me, You, and My Medication by Boys Like Girls. This seemed to fit my mood more. Jasper chuckled at my song choice.

"I have something cheesy to spill," Jasper blushed.

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything without worrying about me making fun of you. I would never do that to you. Jazz, you have my full attention." I said honestly.

"Okay, well, I don't know what it is, but I think I might be falling fast and hard in love with Alice. Every time we are together, it feels just right, like that is how I am supposed to spend my life. We just fit together like a puzzle. We are each other's opposites. She is spunky and I'm quiet. Alice is random and I get straight to the point. She likes to be the center of attention and I'm shy. I don't know what I am going to do. I feel so comfortable with her but I feel like I'm losing it at the same time. I feel like I have lost all control over myself. Like my whole world revolves around her, my sun," Jasper gushed to me.

"Wow Jasper that was deep man. I know how you feel though. I haven't known Bella that long, but I know I want to protect her from anything or anyone who would ever hurt her. I was to keep her smiling for the rest of her life. I want to hear her laughs all day. I feel like I could talk to her for hours about nothing and never get bored. I could gaze into her eyes for the rest of eternity and never feel the need to look away. I feel so connected to her that if something were to happen to her, it would have the same reaction to me. I don't know what to do either because I feel as if I have lost all since of control over myself, too." I stopped; I had no idea I had this much built up inside of me. I didn't realize any of this until Jasper had spoken.

I heard someone at the door sniffle. I looked up to see Rosalie fighting to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. A tear of betrayal slid down her face to her chin and fell to the floor in slow motion. "Aw guys, I never knew you two were so romantic." Rosalie flew into the room and jumped into my lap and pulled Jasper with her into a huge hug. "I love you guys so much. Just don't kick Emmett's ass for stilling my heart. Okay? Everyone clear on that?" Rosalie asked, suddenly serious before a huge smile plastered across her face. We both agreed and laughed at Rose for crying. She was never one to show her true feelings. We felt like we just got a small glimpse of her sensitive girly side.

"Who would have thought we all fell in love with the same family?" Carlisle asked from the door. He must have been listening down the hall to our sappy love revelations. We all laughed once but fell into a serious silence. But it wasn't awkward, just thoughtful. We all sighed at the same time, which sent us into a fit of laughs. Rosalie somehow managed to fall off our laps and onto the floor where she erupted into a fit of giggles. Us guys started to laugh at her, shaking our heads to stop the tears from streaming down our face from laughing so hard.

That night I dreamt of Bella, again.

Bella P.O.V.

I told myself I was just here to check on him. I wasn't stalking him at all. I had been bored, so I ran to the Cullen's house. This wasn't the first time I went over there at night. I had gone every night since last Saturday when Edward had gone to First Beach. I was curious to see if he made it home okay. I had snuck into his room when his breathing evened out. I looked at his peaceful form lying there. I was about to leave when I heard him whisper my name. I thought he had seen me, but when I looked at him, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Edward was sleep talking. He was dreaming about me. I knew if I could dream it would be about him. Then he began to sweat profusely and whimpered. Good, he should be having a nightmare about me. I snuck out of the window when he started to stir. I flew down the drive way and back home. I was disappointed in myself for being so foolish to think we had a shot at this. I knew it would get him killed or turn out like us. But I couldn't stay away. That's why I came back every night, to see if he still had nightmares about me. But he didn't, he would just whisper my name over and over again. Tonight was no different. I sat in my usual place in the computer chair. Tonight he was clad in a pair of boxers and that was it. This past week he had went to bed twice with only boxers on. And those two nights, I had barely been able to control myself from crawling in the bed with him. Tonight he said my name over and over again. Once he even said "Come back Bella." I had to clutch the chair to keep me from jumping under the covers with him. One of Edward's arms was slung off the side of the bed and one of his legs was uncovered by the blanket when he kicked. I felt my breath intake when I saw his back slightly uncovered. The muscles were even more defined there. His hair was in disarray fluffs of bronze I just wanted to run my fingers through. Edward mumbled, "Bella, please don't. I love you." My breath caught; maybe I hadn't heard him right. I knew I didn't. Even with my vampire super hearing. He was just dreaming, he didn't mean it. I knew I loved him, but he couldn't love me. My dead heart fluttered at the thought that he was. Half of me wanted him to and the other half did not.

My family and I had talked about the consequences of a human knowing out secret. The Volturi simply forbid it. That was our one law. But we knew we couldn't keep it much longer from them. We all knew we could trust the Cullen's with our dead hearts and lives. Alice and I already knew the outcome anyways. They wouldn't be human much longer. I was still torn on that. What if Edward wouldn't want to be like me, a monster? What if he did, but lost interest in me when he was able to see me for me with clear, vampire eyes? What if he found me ugly and moved on to a better mate? I knew I was pretty to humans, but standing besides vampires, I was simply average. I was nothing special compared to them. Even Rosalie, a mere human, took a few blows to my ego when she walked by me with such grace. One would think she was a vampire if it wasn't for her tanned skin and the blood coursing through her veins. Edward was a god as a human; women swooned when he gracefully walked past. I started to wonder what he would look like as a vampire. His muscles would be even more defined, his hair more vibrant from the venom that would set fire to the dead cells during the change. I remembered my hair was a simple brown while human, but the transformation had brought out red and light brown undertones to it. Esme and Alice experienced the same. Emmett's hair went darker. Edward's skin will become even paler than it was, almost transparent because of the lack of blood in our body. His bone structure would become more defined, and his eyes would be crimson for a while until they dulled to butterscotch from our diet. I began to think about what his newborn years would be like, and I cringed at the thought. I noticed it was getting close to when I should be leaving, so I slipped out the window to head home and get ready for today. It was going to be a very long day indeed.

Rosalie P.O.V.

I got up in the morning and started to get ready. I decided on a white lace tank by Oscar de la Renta with a red H&M jacket **(A/N everyone's out fits will be on my profile)**. I picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from topshop and a pair of red stilettos, my partner in crime. My hair was pulled back halfway and the rest fell in waves past my shoulders. I put on red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara; the usual and headed down the stairs. Carlisle was waiting in a white button down with jeans on the couch. I saw Edward sitting in front of his piano in a blue shirt with a grey jacket and jeans. I heard Jasper in the kitchen and he walked out with a sandwich in a tan shirt and a black jacket with jeans. We all hopped into Carlisle's Mercedes and headed out around 11. We pulled up to a large cabin styled house. Most of the house was windows, giving it a modern look. I instantly loved it. Their house was nestled out of town on a long gravel road leading only to the Swan residence. I noticed the other three wore the same shocked expression as I by the house. We gathered ourselves and walked to the door. Carlisle knocked and a stunning woman who didn't look an age over 30 opened the door. She looked a lot like Bella with cascading waves of brown hair; her eyes and skin were the same as her son and daughters. There was no way Bella was her kid. Emmett had told me that Alice was Bella's cousin. Esme, their mother, had adopted her when Alice's mother died giving birth and her father died two weeks later of a heart attack. Emmett said that he was their next door neighbor while they lived in Maine, until his single working mom died in a car accident, like my mother. Esme adopted him since he had no family left except the Swan's. They've been a loving family together since.

Esme smiled and welcomed us inside. Emmett, Alice, and Bella were in the living room playing Rockband on the Wii. They turned and said a simple "Hey," and went back to the song they were on. Emmett was on the drums, Alice was playing base, and Bella was on the guitar. When the song finished, they had a high score for Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects **(A/N that song is the only one I could remember being on Rockband)**. Bella and Alice had got perfect and Emmett got a 96%.

"Emmett, I do believe that you would owe me $20 now." Bella laughed with Alice, but went serious again.

"Whatever, you cheated." Emmett grumbled as he pulled out his wallet. Edward, Jasper, and I busted out laughing when he said the last part.

"Hey Em," I called to him and went to sit by him. He was looking fine; black shirt, jeans, and a white sweater.

"Hey Rosie, you want to see a tour of the house?" Emmett asked me, eyeing me up and down with a smile on his face. I could feel my face turn red, no guy has ever made me blush more than Emmett Swan.

"Sure," I said and he slipped his hand into mine and pulled me off of the couch. I followed him to the kitchen and then he led me upstairs, where he pointed to everyone's rooms. When we got to his, he stopped and asked if I would like to go in. I nodded my head slowly, not knowing what would come out of my mouth. He pulled me in and I looked around. Emmett had a king sized bed up against the east wall. There was a glass window that wrapped from the north to the west side of the room. I guess we were in the back corner of the house on the second floor. One wall was full of records, CDs, DVDs, photo albums, and books. I saw a few shelves dedicated to video games. Emmett had a Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3. I asked him if he would want to play me at Rockband. He agreed and we started playing. I let him beat me the first round, and then I let out my wrath of guitar skills. After a losing a few songs in a row, he asked if I want to go out to the garage. Emmett and I loved to talk about cars when we were together.

We walked outside to the garage, which was like as big as a house. It was huge! I could see myself spending a lot of time here. Emmett opened the door for me, what a gentleman. You can't find men like that nowadays. It was common. I walked in a felt my jaw drop to the ground when I saw the cars lined up in the garage. We were closest to a Yellow Porsche Turbo 911. I froze and let out a gasp. Emmett smiled the big goofy grin I loved. "Is… is that… a… Porsche 911 Turbo?" I asked through gasps.

"Yeah, that's Alice's baby. She didn't care anything about the engine or anything. She just said it was cute and she liked how it drove. I was appalled by her lack of knowledge for such a beauty. I'm glad to see you know your cars though." Emmett smiled at me. "I tuned it up just a little when she first bought it, I got to go a little smoother and I put in a few parts that make the engine purr when she revs it up." Emmett said proudly.

"Wow, I would have made the same changes. Excellent job, now if I could feel how it drives…" I began to purr at the thought.

"Let's move onto Bella's Camaro. I heard you had quite the reaction to this baby when you saw first saw her," I blushed. "Now I put in a tweaked the engine to make it go a little faster without having any problems." Wow, Emmett sure did know his way around cars. I just stared, wide-eyed at him. He smiled down at me. "Next we have Esme's precious Mercedes. She has this, and then the Audi R8 V10. These babies were perfect when she got them, I only play around with them, I don't want to mess something so perfect up. I tune them every once in a while to make sure they run smooth. Last, but certainly not least, my Jeep." **(A/N all pictures of the cars on my profile!) **His jeep was red, like my M3, and was huge. I could tell he liked to off road a lot. There was mud on the sides and tires. "I hadn't had a chance to clean it since last night's little road trip." He chuckled.

"It's cool; I think you got a nice ride. My M3 is the same color." We both laughed. Then Emmett stopped laughing, he got a really serious look on his face. He never got serious, so I knew he was about to tell me something important.

"Rosalie, I have a secret to tell you. It is a very important family secret that you cannot tell anyone! Your family will know about it soon enough, but this is really important that you do not tell a single living soul, or dead, that you know this. Okay?" His face was so serene; I knew he was not joking about this.

"Of course I wouldn't Em! I actually have something to tell you too." I knew this would be a good time as any to tell him how I feel about him.

"You go first," he said.

"Well, I really like you. I think I might be falling for you. But there's something about you and your family that has me asking questions I never would have asked myself before. There is something different about you that I can't place a finger on. Emmett, I need you to be honest with me. Because I love you," whoa, did that just slip out of my mouth? Crap. Emmett pulled out the big goofy grin that you had to smile back. I found myself grinning like a fool with him.

"Wow, Rosalie, I feel the same way about you. I really do. But that is what I was going to tell you. I want you to know, that I will love you no matter how you react to this. My family and I, we, we are not human. We are vampires." I felt my jaw hit the floor. I stood there, gaping at the man I loved with all my heart. I just found out the love of my life was a vampire. A frigging _vampire_. What was I, the next meal?

I slapped him in the face, but instead of him hurting, my hand started to pound. I think I might have broken my wrist. His skin was like granite. Emmett stood there for a moment, dumbfounded that I had tried to slap him. "You, Emmett Swan, are a liar. You don't love me! You just want me for your next meal! Well guess what, I am not some blonde bimbo that is going to let you suck the life out of just because they love you and think you're hot." I stomped my foot for emphasis and stormed out of the garage. I can't believe I had been alone with the creep. Oh my god, my family was alone with other vampires. Shit. I needed to help them. I started to run towards the house when a big arm grabbed me around the waist and held me tight to their chest that was heaving up and down in short rasps. Emmett was sobbing?

"Rosie, I would never think of you as a meal. Yes, your blood is sweet and smells so good, but I would never kill you just for your blood. You are beautiful, smart, fun and I love you. I would never do that to you. Do you understand me?" Emmett looked down to me with pleading eyes. I felt the need to hold him and tell him it would be okay.

"Unbelievably, yes, I believe you." I said in disbelief. "But you owe me some answers." I stated quietly and we both chuckled. He sat me down under a tree and began to answer my questions. Who would have thought, Rosalie Lillian Cullen fell in love with Emmett McCarthy Swan, a vampire.

Jasper's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the Swan's house, I was shocked by the size of the house. It was like a cabin/mansion. Most of the house was windows, very open to the woods that surrounded it. Esme, Alice's mother for all purposes, answered the door. She gave us a genuine smile and welcomed us inside. I had a good vibe off of her instantly. We walked into the living room to witness Alice, Emmett and Bella playing Rockband. Alice and Bella were holding guitars and Emmett was pounding away at the drums. Alice turned around a smiled, then turned back to her game. The pastel colors of her outfit made her pale skin glow. The tank she wore flowed beautifully along her curves. She looked taller from behind; I guessed she was wearing heels. The skinny jeans hugged her lower curves well. The pale pink cardigan was scrunched up around her elbows and you could tell the contrast from her skin to it. When they finished, Alice had scored perfect as did Bella. Emmett had a 96% on his drums. Bella and Alice started to laugh and Bella mentioned the twenty bucks he owed her. He grumbled something about cheating and then Rose, Ed, and I busted out laughing. I walked to Alice and gave her a hi-five. Her skin always felt abnormally cold when we touched. "Hey do you want to go check out the house?" Alice asked under her eyelashes. I blushed from the intensity in her eyes.

"Sure, that would be cool," I told her. She grabbed my hand a pulled me upstairs; I didn't recoil from her cool touch though. I actually held on tighter. She showed me where everyone stayed, and pulled me into her room. It was pink, I mean everything was pink. I liked it though; it screamed out Alice. I laughed at the cliché of her room. She had fashion magazines fluttering every surface. I noticed sketches of clothes everywhere; pinned up on a tack board, on her desk, even her bed. She had bags of clothes from her last shopping trip setting out waiting to be put up. I noticed that she had many pairs of shoes thrown about.

"Sorry it's so messy. I thought that you would want to see the real me, not some girl who had everything perfect at all times when really I like things untidy." Alice confided with me.

"I think it is totally you, I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her honestly.

"Do you want to go out to the backyard?" Alice sweetly asked me.

"Sure," I said as she pulled me down the stairs and out the backdoor. I didn't catch a sign of Carlisle or Esme as we left. Their backyard was huge. There were benches and swings scattered sparsely throughout the yard and I heard a river somewhere off far. Alice took me to one of the swings and we sat down.

"Jasper, I have something very important to tell you. But I wanted to let you know how I felt about you first. Jasper, I think I fell in love with you when I first saw you in the lunch room a few weeks ago. I knew I could trust you with any family secret and my life. So, I know that you have been wondering what exactly my family is." My heart was going really fast at the fact I had found our Alice loved me and that she was about to tell me _the_ secret. "Jasper, my family and I are vampires" She took a deep breath and looked at me waiting for my reaction. But all I could do is pull her into a hug. Alice was startled at first, but then relaxed in my arms. "So you aren't going to call me crazy or go screaming and run away from me?" Alice asked, shocked.

"No I don't think I am. I knew something was up about your family. But I knew you were not bad, you were just dangerous. But I love that about you. I love you and everything about you. I accept you for you, even the vampire part. Even though I'm sure you are much stronger than me and could kill me any second, I'm not afraid. I just don't want to lose you. Alice Swan, I love you." I told her confidently; hoping to show her that I really didn't mind. My voice didn't betray me for she beamed and pulled me into a kiss. It was a very gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds. I knew she was holding back from me because she was still afraid I might get scared and bolt at any minute. "Alice, I would never leave you. You must understand that." I murmured as I kissed her forehead. She fell into my arms and we swung in a peaceful silence. After a while, she asked me if I had any questions, which, of course, I did. We sat and conversed about her life that I love, as a vampire.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Esme's home was quite stunning. When she opened the door, my heart swelled with love. I knew I was in love the second I laid eyes on her in town that one evening a few weeks ago. We tried to see each other every day and I knew she felt the same towards me. I was going to tell her today how I truly felt about her. We walked into the house and she led me upstairs to her room to give the kids alone time together. Esme sat on the love seat in her room, where I soon followed to. I lay down with my arms wrapped around her cool frame. I have touched Esme's skin many times and it was always cool, very cool. I was a doctor and that kind of temperature would scare anyone, especially me. I asked her about it and she said she would tell me one day when the time came. I was hoping that today was the right time. We sat in a comfy, peaceful silence for a few minutes. I felt complete while she was in my arms. My other half. I knew we were meant to be together since I first saw her just a few short weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

I had just gotten off of work and was heading to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner when I saw _her_. She was the most beautiful woman I think I had ever seen before. She was getting out of a black Mercedes and stepping into a store. I pulled my car into a parking spot and followed her inside. I must know her name before I left for home. I found myself in a lingerie store. I was about to hit myself in the head when someone bumped into while reaching towards the rack I was resting against. I turned to see her staring at me. "Excuse me, sir. I can't reach that bra right there, could you hand it to me?" She asked without a hint of embarrassment. I knew I was blushing as I handed her a black laced bra. "Thank you very much, Mr.-?" She was asking for my name.

"Cullen, Carlisle Cullen." I managed to get out.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." She nodded her head and began to turn around when I grabbed her elbow to turn her back around, but I was met by cold, hard skin.

"Mr. Cullen was my father. Please, call me Carlisle, Mrs.-?" I asked her back, hoping she wasn't a Mrs. but a Miss.

"Swan, Esme Swan. And it would be a Miss for the time being. What about you, is your wife trying on something?" Esme asked, looking around the store for someone she wouldn't find.

"Actually, no, I am single. I saw you getting out of your car and had to find out what your name was before I went home." I admitted honestly.

"I'm happy you did Carlisle." Esme smiled sweetly. I felt my heart swoon, and I knew I was in love.

"What are you doing tomorrow? I heard it wasn't supposed to rain. Maybe we could go for a walk in the park?" I asked with a hint of hope and pleading mixed in my voice.

"That would be wonderful Carlisle. I must go, but I will see you there around 3?" Esme asked for the time we should meet.

"Perfect, I get off of my shift early tomorrow from the hospital, so I will see you then." I smiled and waved as she walked to the checkout line. That couldn't have gone better. Well, except for the setting.

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled at the memory of our first meeting. "Carlisle, I have something very important to tell you. But I have to let you know that I love you before I go on." She paused long enough for me to respond.

"Oh Esme, I feel the same way love. I have loved you since I saw you step out of your car. You can tell me anything and I promise I will be there for you." I honestly stated the truth.

Esme's smile brightened, "Carlisle I am very happy you feel the same way. Now back to what I was trying to say before I get off track again," she smiled at me. "I'm just going to go ahead and get it out there in the open. Carlisle, my family and I are vampires." She looked up into my eyes and I knew she was happy with what she found because she kissed me. Our first kiss and I just found out she was a vampire. I wasn't entirely shocked, last night I had looked up things and I found a few things that mentioned vampires. So I was kind of prepared. We sat and talked about the important aspects of her being a vampire. I was in love with a vampire. As was the rest of my family. I hoped they took it as easily as me.

**(Finally)**

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella had showed me up to her room. We were currently sitting on her couch, chatting aimlessly about random things. I was surprised at how open her room was. Two of the walls were pure glass. Her room was the only bedroom taken on the third floor. There were two more rooms there, but were for guests and Bella's library. Which was huge! I was surprised at all of the novels she owned. I picked up the one on her bed that was the most used out of all of her books. The title read, _Wuthering Heights_. Bella still surprised me by the minute. I was shocked into silence when I saw her immense collection of records and CDs. I hit play on her iHome to see what she had been listening to last. Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 filled the silence of the room through the speakers. I chuckled and Bella giggled. I grabbed by her hands, and didn't recoil from the coldness. I had gotten used to it over the past few days. I took her hands and began to dance around. I spun her around and she giggled again. When the "Shush girl, shut your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips," part came on, Bella did this little dance that she knew to it. I was laughing my head off when she finished her dance at the end, "Cuz a ho won't trust me," with her arms crossed over her chest and a whatever look on her face and bobbed it up once. Bella busted into a fit of giggles when she finished and we fell onto her couch. She leaned over me to hit pause on her iHome and I suddenly was lost in the smell of strawberries and freesia. I inhaled deeply and sighed. She sat back down and got serious.

"Edward, I have to tell you something very important. I feel like I can trust you with my life and secret. Your theories about me were off, but you were right about one thing. I'm not human. My family and I are vampires." I knew it! I wanted to yell I knew it. But I couldn't find my voice to speak. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her full lips. It was the best sensation I have ever experienced, but I pulled back quickly.

"I know, and I don't care. I am not afraid of you, but I'm afraid of losing you." I whispered in her ear. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Edward, you have no clue how dangerous I am. Come, I will show you." She grabbed my hand and threw me on her back and leaped out of her window onto the ground. We started to fly through the woods. So this is how she was able to get to me so fast that one day when I was nearly struck by the van. Bella had some type of super vampire speed. I had to hide my eyes against her back because the wind was bringing tears in my eyes. It felt odd to be on Bella's back. I couldn't help the feeling that I should be caring her, not the other way around. She obviously had some sort of super vampire strength as well. She stopped and we were in a meadow. It was beautiful; the trees stopped to form a circle around this patch of grass. I heard a stream nearby. The grass swayed back and forth in the slight breeze. There were different colored wildflowers situated throughout the meadow. I looked around to tell Bella this, but she was gone. I found her eyes near the forest's edge.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked her.

"I'm going to show you why I can't go out into the sun, Edward." She stepped out into the meadow just as the sun broke over the clouds. Her skin sparkled like diamonds and little rays of rainbows beamed off of her.

"You're… You're beautiful," I managed to choke out. Bella was simple stunning. Her top, that was blue, the color was thrown off from the rays bouncing off from her arms. She had kicked off her blue flats before she had stepped out. The skinny jeans she wore hung tightly to her curves, as did her top. She was simply breathtakingly beautiful.

"Beautiful? Edward, this is the skin of a killer." I heard her choke out. "As if I didn't need these looks. As if you could outrun me," Bella was there speaking and then she was on the other side of the meadow in a mere second. "As if you could fight me off," She grabbed a nearby tree and threw it to the other side of the meadow, where it crashed into several trees and they collapsed at the force of the thrown tree. "Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my looks, even my smell." Bella said, suddenly in front of me. I took a step back because of her quickness that shocked me.

"I told you Bella, I'm not afraid of you." I reminded her.

"You really shouldn't have said that." She growled at me. Did she just growl? I could have sworn I heard a growl escape her lips. Bella suddenly was in a crouching position and had her teeth bared. She let a snarl rip through her teeth. Bella stalked towards me like I was prey. I stood there, waiting for her to get to the point. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I knew she was just trying to prove her point. Bella leaped at my throat suddenly, catching me off guard. I was once again pushed to the ground when I was hit by a hard, cold, steel frame ramming into me from the front this time. Bella was straddling me with her teeth bared to my throat. My breathing hitched; she let out a laugh and kissed my neck. "Umm, you smell so yummy." She whispered as she sat up.

"Yeah, it's an off day when someone doesn't tell me I smell 'yummy'" I quoted her. She let me roll her over so I was hovering over her. "Bella, I love you, and I don't think you could ever actually intentionally hurt me." I confessed to her.

"I doubt I would ever _intentionally_ hurt you. But the odds of my hurting you _unintentionally _are far too great. I could kill you with my pinky right now. Do you have any idea how much self control put myself through to be around you? Yes, I am immune to human blood, but yours is the first that actually smelt good to me. But I have been able to live past the burning feeling in my throat. But what's to say about my physical self control over my movements. How could I live with myself if I shattered your whole bone structure while holding your hand?" For emphasis, she grabbed my hand and gently squeezed. I let out a cry of pain from the intense pressure I felt for that one second she had squeezed. "See, now you are going to bruise there from my hand. That is my fault. I feel horrible right now just for bruising you. I feel so connected to you; I never want to hurt you. I want to protect you from being hurt. Tell me what you're thinking." She whispered the last part. I was about to answer when she held up a finger. After a minute, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something. After a few moments she opened her eyes and smiled. _I love you, too_. Whispered through my head, but Bella's lips never moved. I looked at her, questionably. I had no idea what was going on. _All vampires are gifted with a special power when they are turned. Esme thinks that it's their strongest trait from their human life. When I was human, I often shielded myself from others and never let them in unless I fully trusted them with everything. Only one person had done that, and that is Esme. When I was turned, I found that my power was that I am shielded from mental attacks, like my friend Kate, who lives in a coven in Alaska; she can shock you by just touching some part of your skin. But it's a mental thing really. She tried it out on me and it didn't work. I learned later how to push my shield out to others so I could protect them to from these things. So far, I have reached 100 yards to be able to stretch my shield. Well, while in my shield, I can talk to you and communicate without having to speak; like we are now. I learned that I can see whatever part of your mind I wanted to see and that you can only see what I want you to see in mine. It is really a perfect gift to be blessed with._ She finished and I was shocked into silence.

_**Did I tell you I loved you?**_ I asked mentally.

_No, but I saw it in your head. No worries, the feelings are gladly returned. Now could you get off of me before I make you?_ She asked, a teasing smile playing at her lips. I rolled off her onto the ground and she curled into my side while I stroked her hair. _Ask me the most important question though, what do we eat?_ Bella asked a little more serious.

_**I heard you say you were immune to humans. How does that work? Isn't that your diet? **_

_That is supposed to be our diet. But me and Esme care about others; another gift we were blessed with. We were repelled by the scent human blood when we woke from our transformation. So we skipped out newborn years, something I will tell you another time. We found that we could live off of the blood of animals; why our eyes are butterscotch instead of red. I learned that we are the one of two covens that I have so far met that is what we call 'vegetarian' vampires. That is the coven in Alaska, the Denali clan. It's more like a family though, like us. We found that we are me friendly and loving than vampires that live off of human blood. Drinking animal blood is like a human living off of tofu. It keeps you strong, but not completely satisfied. Nothing like drinking your blood for instance. No one in my family, apart from me, has ever tasted human blood._

_**So how did your family become to be?**_

_120 years ago, _I gasped at her age. _Don't be too surprised love. Anyways, 120 years ago, my mother and I were living in New England and I was asleep when I awoke by a sharp fiery pain in my neck. There was a man hovering over me, much too strong for me to fight off. He was sucking at my throat and I felt fire began to coarse through my veins. It was the vampire venom spreading. My mother ran to my room when she heard me scream. Esme screamed when she saw the sight of a man laying over me biting my neck and sucking my blood. _I tensed all over to think she went through this. _There, there, love. I am glad this happened because it led me to you. Let's face it; I would be rotting under the ground for over the past 30 years before you were born. I would never have met you if it wasn't for Laurent. He bit Esme soon after. We left him after a while and we found Emmett being mauled be a bear 60 years later. I changed him myself. It left me sick for many days to think that I didn't want to stop when I first bit him. But I did, I only bit him long enough to get the venom moving. We found Alice 10 years later in New York in an alley way being attacked by a vampire. Alice had already been bitten when we arrived and we took her back to our house. We've been together ever since._

_**Wow, Bella, I'm proud of you for stopping. I can't imagine what it was like for you to do that. **_I sat in awe for a moment.

_It's like being an alcoholic and having one drink, then wanting more and more. Once we taste human blood, it sets us off on a sort of frenzy and we lose ourselves to the taste. I am the only one who has experienced this in our coven. That was when I changed Emmett. But I stopped, for that I am grateful. I don't know what eternity would have been like without him._

_**Didn't you say that you were repelled by humans?**_

_I am, but by their scent. I find animals smell better. But I have to say Emmett tasted better. He got a kick out of that when I told him. _

_**You said eternity a minute ago. Are you immortal?**_

_Yes and the only thing so far that has been able to kill us is each other, and werewolves._

_**I have some werewolf friends. **_I chuckled. If they were really werewolves, no they couldn't be.

I felt Bella go rigid besides me. _How did you start to guess about us being vampires?_

_**When I went to First Beach, I ran into some friends. One of their sisters started to tell me some old legends. Said that your family had signed a treaty with their ancestors that you wouldn't bite a human or go on their land. If you bit a human, it would be war. She also mentioned they were supposedly decedents to wolves. She didn't believe it though. **_Bella was still besides me.

_Edward, you have to promise me you stay away from La Push. _She looked me straight in the eyes.

_**Whatever you want. May I ask why, though?**_

_Werewolves are very unstable, if you were standing near one when they got angry… I couldn't do anything but blame myself for letting you near them. _

_**Wait, werewolves are real?**_

_Of course, I'm the one who offered we write a treaty before they ripped our heads off and burned the pieces._

_**Oh, okay then. We should head back. It's getting dark.**_

_You are right. Let's go back. You want to ride? _I chuckled and nodded. Bella grabbed my arm and threw me over her shoulder onto her back. When my family left the house, we were silent. No one said anything the whole car ride, when we got home, the next day even. We all had a glazed over look on our faces. No of us could focus on anything. We were all madly in love with a family of vampires. This would be interesting.

**A/N so what do you think so far? Extra long chapter to make up for not updating till, what time is it? OMG! It's 4:23 AM. I would be regretting this tomorrow. Gosh. Well I hope you guys liked it and please review! **

**Lyrics Game: Last song was Five Minutes till Midnight by Boys Like Girls. Congrats: **simply-vamped, maggiekangaroo, heathercullen, and Smily Kylee **for guessing right!**

**This week:**

_We're finally intertwined_

_Nervous and shy_

_For the moment_

_We will come alive_

_Tonight_


	9. Chpt 9 Bliss, for a moment

**A/N so, some of you has noticed I have put up a new story. I will try to alternate updates. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story this weekend. I feel bad about it. My friend spent the night and we read up till chapter 6 and I found so many mistakes. I'm sorry guys for them. I don't have a beta and no time to go over it and check it! Check out my other story! Thanks!**

Chapter 9 Bliss, for a Moment

Bella P.O.V.

I was surprised at how easily everyone took to us being vampires. Although Rosalie's reaction was one to laugh about. She has a cast on her arm with our signatures that have little innuendos about how and why she had it. Emmett felt horrible for doing that to her though even if it wasn't his fault. Rosalie had slapped him when he told her. Edward had taken it splendidly well. As did Jasper, who just shrugged it off. Carlisle was even more infatuated with my mother at the thought of her being stronger than him. It was the first day at school since we told them the past Saturday. I arrived at school to see Edward leaning against his Volvo looking extremely beautiful as always. I noticed Rosalie walk over to Emmett as he got out of the car. Alice was fleeting over towards Jasper by the cafeteria while I went over to Edward. "Hey," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Edward smiled back. He stood up and walked me over to my first class. We stood there for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes. He now knew why my eyes were butterscotch, instead of the crimson red that was popularly seen on almost all vampires. Now he knew why I was pale white, almost translucent. Edward now knew why I never ate or drank anything. He now knew why I never went out in the sun in public. Now he knew why I was strong, fast, and graceful. Edward now knew why I was beautiful and everything about me invited him in. But for some reason, he didn't care. Neither did his family.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I whispered as I pulled away.

_**I love you, too**_. Edward said in his head. He found my being able to read thoughts very interesting. Although he did ask me to stay out of his head. We agreed that I can only read his thought when we spoke, and that I can't get too deep in his head. So, I can basically only see what he wants me to see. I told him Alice, Esme, and Emmett all mastered how to distract their thoughts when I wanted to know something I shouldn't. They would start to recite poems in different languages or start singing annoying songs to get me out of their heads. It worked most of the time. Edward gave me a hug and walked to his class when the bell rang.

All through the day, I would see Edward in between classes and we would talk to each other during class through thoughts. He thanked me many times for this during boring classes. When the bell rang for class he was waiting there for me outside of my class. The others were at the table when we walked in. We sat down by them and I saw Emmett having a hard time with Rosalie's cast. He was still beating himself up about it. I told Rosalie earlier today that Emmett was upset about breaking her arm, and she said it was her fault and he shouldn't worry about it. "Emmett, please stop moping. I'm fine. I've broken bones before, I will survive." Rosalie said when she grew tired of his sad looks at her arm. I understood where Emmett was coming from though, today when I saw Edward's bruised hand I immediately felt horrible. Even if it was only a bruise, I still hurt him. And Emmett did it unintentionally. I did it to prove a point. Edward had brushed it off though when I started to apologize.

"Sorry Rosalie, but I don't think you deserved a broken arm for slapping me." Emmett mumbled under his breath just so we could hear.

"At least we all know that you guys are indestructible now." Rosalie tried to laugh it off but Emmett, Alice, and I weren't laughing.

"You guys have no idea how much it pains me and Em to know we hurt you. If we were to injure you worse, it would kill us. So to speak," I told them seriously.

"Bella, we know what we are getting into; you've warned us plenty of times. Just accept the fact that we are not going anywhere. We'll take the bruises and broken bones any day if it means we can stay with you." Edward replied.

"Fine," I mumbled. I knew he was right, but it's not fair that they have to be punished with injuries for just being around us. Lunch was spent in silence as we all reflected over the possibilities of something going wrong. I concentrated more on Edward's thoughts more though.

_**Bella, you're not going to find anything new looking in our heads. We all think the same thing that we have said over and over again. You're not getting rid of us.**_ Edward thought.

_Bells, will you get out of my head? You know I like to have some place to be alone in._ Emmett thought and started to think thoughts that I didn't want to see, I quickly blocked him out.

_**Isabella, if you don't get out of my head…**_ Alice started to scold me for being in her head. I quickly blocked her out too. I still haven't been able to figure out how they know when I get in their heads.

Jasper was thinking about Alice and his conversation Saturday. I blocked him out to give him privacy. I didn't like to dive into people's private thoughts a lot; I felt I was violating something special. Rosalie was thinking of things I didn't want to know. I blocked her, leaving just me and Edward.

_There, now we are all alone. _I told Edward silently.

_**That was strange. How do they know you're in their heads? **_

_I haven't figured that out yet. I was just thinking that too. So, tell me, what's on your mind? Seeing how you won't let me in. I promised though, and I'm keeping that promise._

_**I was just thinking about you. **_

_Is that all? No fleeting thoughts about running while you still can? _

_**No, you're stuck with me. I'm sorry if that doesn't appeal as much to you as it does to me.**_

_I think I could live with that. _I chuckled and he joined. We stared into each other's souls for the rest of lunch. I reminded him to eat, but he just mentioned that he had a big breakfast, showing me an image of his breakfast that included eggs, bacon, and toast. I threw my untouched tray away and walked with Edward over to Biology. We took our seats while Mr. Banner rolled his ancient T.V. into the classroom. He turned the lights off and I went rigid in my seat. The electricity flowing between Edward and I was too great. I glanced over to see that he, too, was still. I held my hands into fists, trying to ignore the gravitational pull towards him. I was sure he was feeling it too.

_**Do you feel that? **_I heard in my head.

_Good, I'm not going crazy. _We sat there the rest of class still as statues. Unfortunately, the movie wasn't over and we would have to continue it for the next two days.

_**Well that was interesting. **_

_Very._ We walked to the gym in silence. I had noticed many people had been staring at us all day. He kissed my forehead as we departed to our last class. After school I said goodbye to him and headed home. I ran to his house after hunting. It was getting dark and I knew he would go to bed soon. I climbed up the tree that would lead to his room. I peaked in and he was sitting at his computer desk on his laptop. I noticed the window was open, so I leaped through and sat on his bed. Edward still was oblivious to my entrance. So I sat there in silence, waiting for him to notice me. After a few minutes, I stood up and walked over to stand behind him. He was typing a report for English. I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed. He jumped up and yelped.

"Oops, I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered. Edward turned around and physically relaxed to see it was just me. He gave me his lopsided grin that I loved.

"Hey Bella, how did you get in here?" He asked looking at the closed door.

"The window," I said shyly.

"Oh," Edward whispered to himself.

"Sorry, I like to watch you sleep. You talk a lot," I admitted.

"Wait, how long have you-?" Edward mumbled off, deep in thought.

"Since the Saturday you went to First Beach." I told him meekly.

"Oh," He whispered again. "What, exactly, have you heard me say in my sleep?"

"Mostly my name," I told him, sitting on his bed. I noticed him blush. "Don't be embarrassed. If I could dream at all it would be about you." I truthfully admitted. Edward stood up and sat down next to me. "But the reason I came here is that I want to try something, but you have to stay completely still. I'm surprised you're still alive after kissing me in my room Saturday." I leaned in a bit once he went still. His breathing hitched as I came closer, my breathing shook even though I didn't need it. I pressed my lips against his. I wasn't planning on getting carried away. But suddenly I had pushed him back on the bed and was kissing him more passionately than I meant too. I snapped out of it and threw myself back against a wall, yelling "NO!" My breath was coming out in huffs. Edward stood up and was flushed and panting. "I can't lose control around you. I would never forgive myself if something happened. I have more control than I thought to stop myself." I told him, heading for the window.

"Wait, don't go. Please stay," Edward said, quickly standing up to grab my wrist.

"Fine, but no more kissing," I laughed and sat on the edge of his bed again.

"I think I can handle that for now," He said and got under the covers. I laid down above the covers so he wouldn't freeze. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled to his chest. We talked a while before he yawned. I giggled and told him to go to sleep. I laid there peacefully that night. I snuck out when the sun began to rise. Weeks past like this without coincidence. Every second I could, was spent with Edward. The rest of my family was the same with their loved one. I felt like we were in utter bliss.

One day in April, we decided to play a little vampire baseball. I had invited the Denali coven down to play with us. It would be the first time the Cullen's met other vampires. Edward was sitting in the jeep next to me; Emmett was driving with Rosalie in the passenger seat. Alice, Jazz, Esme, and Carlisle were in Esme's Mercedes behind us. When we reached the clearing; Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irina, and Benjamin were waiting for us. They had on red uniforms, while we were wearing our blue ones. Edward and the rest of his family were very excited to see why we had to play during a thunderstorm. I jumped out of the jeep before we stopped and ran to meet Tanya in a hug. The sound of our clashing bodies was like boulders smashing. We squealed in delight of seeing each other and I ran to hug everyone else, even Benjamin. He was shocked to see I was happy to see him too. "Guys, you must meet the infamous Cullen's." I giggled and we ran over to the cars. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were standing around together when we reached them. After our covens had reunited, I introduced everyone. "This is Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. Guys, this is Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irina, and Benjamin." I pointed out the specific people as I said their names. They greeted each other with a hand shake. I noticed Benjamin was sizing Edward up and down. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Let's play ball," Esme called out. We all ran to the middle of the field leaving the Cullen's standing back by the cars. "Oops, Bella will you go show them where to sit?" Esme felt embarrassed about leaving them there. I ran back to them.

"Hey guys, walk over to the others and I will get you some boulders to sit on." I said and took off to find some boulders for them. I found two good size ones and took them over to them. Edward had the most shocked face about the amount I was carrying. "I told you I was strong. Get used to it," I smiled and walked back to the others. Denali had field first, leaving us to bat. Emmett went to bat first. He hit it in the woods behind the clearing, making a huge clap of thunder noise; Kate took off for it while Emmett rounded the bases. Edward mumbled something about "That's what the thunder storms for." I heard Rosalie say it was a homerun. I turned to her, "Kate is faster than Emmett though." Sure enough, just as Emmett was halfway between third and home, a white blur was flying to Benjamin, who was playing catcher. Emmett slid into home as Benjamin leaned down to tag him. "Out," Irina said, who was playing umpire to make the teams even. "It's okay Emmett; let's see Alice do her thing." I patted him on the back as he came over to stand next to me. Tanya pitched the ball and Alice hit it out of sight. She rounded the bases and slid into home just as Garrett arrived back with the ball. Esme went up to bat and got to second because Kate and Garrett ran into each other as they went for the ball. I stepped up to bat and reared up for Tanya's pitch. She let it go and I swung; the ball flying out deep into the woods. I ran quickly around the bases.

I was rounding third when Alice yelled, "Stop!" I saw her vision as she replayed it for me. Everyone ran in to see what the problem was. "Vampires, three of them. They were heading north when they heard us playing. They want to play, but they are too close. It's too late to get them out Bella!" Alice whimpered the last part to me. I quickly glanced to see Edward confused at what was passing between us. I put my shield out and let everyone see the vision. Esme looked up to me with fearful eyes.

"Bella, it's them. Laurent and Victoria," Esme spoke quietly. I nodded my head.

"I don't recognize the other though." I said. I kept my shield up just in case the third had power. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you. I'm so sorry." I murmured into his chest as he hugged me. "Rosalie, take your hair down and put up your hood. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, put your hoods up too. Stay behind us, keep your eyes away from theirs." I quickly told them what to do.

"They're here." Alice whispered just as three vampires stepped out of the woods. Laurent was in front and Victoria was close behind. The third vampire walked a little more behind the other two. Victoria's wild mane of hair reminded me of fire, like the fire that would kill her if she even thought about touching one of the Cullen's. The third vampire had blonde, cropped hair. He was tall and lean. His jacket was opened and you could see a ripped t-shirt underneath. His jeans were torn as well. Laurent's clothes were in a better condition, but you could see some tears in it. Victoria was wearing a fur shrug that had leaves tattered in it. Her jeans looked new. All of their eyes were the same crimson red that gave away their diet. They walked close enough that one leap from one of us could be deadly to another.

"Isabella, Esme, is that you?" Laurent asked with a shocked voice. He was holding our baseball in his hand I noticed.

"Yes it is Laurent, Victoria. It is nice to see you again. It's been a long time." Esme answered with a smile. I gave a smile of my own but I was paying close attention to the third vampire who was studying us. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I didn't want him in my shield.

"Yes it has," Laurent coolly replied.

"May I ask a favor though?" Laurent nodded, "Please don't eat in town, we remain a permanent stay here and it would be an inconvenience for us if something were to happen." Esme asked nicely.

"Of course, we did have some humans on our tail, but we lead them west, you should be safe." Victoria winked.

"Thank you," I said.

"We heard you playing and thought it would fun to join in on a game. Do you have room for three more?" Laurent asked us.

"Yes, some of us were just leaving." Esme smiled and mentally thought, _Bella, get Alice and Emmett and get them out of here!_

"Splendid, I have a wicked curveball." Victoria said and we all laughed. I told Alice and Emmett the plan and we grabbed the Cullen's and were turning to leave when the breeze blew downwind towards the nomads. I saw the third vampire breathe in deeply.

"You've brought a snack?" He asked before leaning in a crouch.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy! Review and tell me what you think with your predictions of the rest of the story! And no, it's not James and they aren't going to Phoenix to a ballet studio. So come up with some good ones and tell me! Thanks!**

**Lyrics game: Congrats to- **Smiley Kylee and simply-vamped **for guessing that it was Secret Valentine by We the Kings. **

**This chapters lyrics:**

_I know we just got here  
But I think it's time to go  
I didn't wanna believe it but now I know_

You know who just walked in  
And she didn't come alone  
I can't stand to see this  
Get me home


	10. Chpt 10 Vampire History

**A/N I'm super super sorry you guys for not updating these past couple of days. The art show was this week and I had to finish my altered book, which was on Twilight! I have been writing during my spare time at school and this chapter is basically about my vampire world's history. I hope you enjoy!**

Previously: "'You've brought a snack?' He asked sliding into a crouch."

Chapter 10 Vampire History

Edward P.O.V.

Everything happened so fast. The breeze picked up a little bit and a felt Rosalie's hair brush against my cheek. "You've brought a snack?" The blonde one asked, sliding into a crouch. Bella flew down into a similar crouch in front of me. Snarls and growls were filling the air around me. I looked around and saw that my family and I were the only ones standing. Bella, Alice, Emmett and Esme were facing off against the blonde and the Denali's were face to face with the other two.

"Humans?" Laurent asked, straightening a little from his crouch.

"They are with us," Bella snarled.

"Think about touching one of them and you're dead," Emmett growled towards the blonde, shifting his weight to the left to guard Rosalie more. Bella was standing so that I was directly behind her.

"If you don't mind, we would ask you to please leave." Tanya said, not the least bit nice with a murderous glare and ice dripped from her words. Tanya straightened a little when Laurent fully stood and Victoria relaxed from her crouch.

"I see the game is over, we will go now." Laurent said, taking Victoria's hand and running towards the forest in a blur. I heard his say, "Alec, come now," but I wasn't sure. The blonde growled once more then took off for the woods.

"ESME!" Bella sobbed and grabbed me into an embrace. "What are we going to do? That was Alec! I'm sure Jane is near. We can't risk them being here. I let my shield down for like a millisecond and he was thinking about tracking and getting a hold of them. I can't let him, I won't!" Bella sobbed tearless cries into my shoulder. I had my arms wrapped around her shaking form. I had no idea what was going on. Neither did my family by the looks of their confused faces.

"Alice, Emmett, go with Bella and take the Cullen's to the house. Tanya, will you do a quick sweep of the area around the house with me first?" Esme asked.

"I will go. Tanya, take Irina and Benjamin with you and check the woods. Kate, come with me." Garrett instructed his family.

"Come on," Bella mumbled, lifting me to her back and taking off for the cars. Emmett had Rose, Alice had Jazz, and Esme had Carlisle on their backs. Bella flew us into the backseat of the Jeep. Emmett sat Rose down and hopped in the driver seat.

"Bells, keep a look out." Emmett instructed. Bella nodded and climbed to sit on top of the bars that were considered the roof. She started to play with my hair while up there. Bella had a thing with her hands in my hair. I didn't quite understand, but it felt nice. We pulled into the house a few short minutes later. Emmett had been driving like a maniac, but neither Rose nor I complained. We had been stunned into silence. Bella yanked me from my seat and flew us into the living room of her house. Esme was sitting there with the Denali's. Maps were pulled out and Garrett was talking to Esme in hushed tones. I couldn't hear anything; they were talking too fast for me to hear. Bella always giggled when I got frustrated when she had a hushed vampire conversation with one of her family members and I was left out. Same with the mind thing, but Bella left that open most of the time. Bella and her siblings had taken to listening and watching the plans being made.

I decided to voice what my family was thinking. "Um, may I ask what is going on?"

"Bella, take them upstairs and give them a little vamp history." Esme said quickly, I had barely caught it. I guess Esme forgot that she was speaking quick and quietly.

"This way," Bella showed us up to the library. We sat on the comfy leather sofa's that were place in a circle in the center of the library. The library was Bella's second room. She lived here more than her room. The room was huge, walls and shelves were stacked and over flowing with books and scrolls. "These shelves here," Bella pointed to a wall that started at one end with scrolls and worked its way to big, thick, tattered books on the other end, "are full of vampire history. I did a lot of research over the years and have almost of the information I could get my hands on. Most of this stuff is bored from the Volturi library because I promised Aro I would send him them back with the volumes I am writing with this information. I will get to the Volturi in a little bit. First I will start in the beginning. There are many myths about how vampires started, but the one I will tell you is the most commonly known and the one that fits history best. This one is vastly known by humans, but a slightly different version. A tribe in the Middle Eastern area spun legends that a woman, by the name of Eve, had been bitten by a serphant creature, that was the Devil masked. The serphant bit Eve and she was changed into a vampire. The fire in her throat drove her to taste the forbidden fruit; Adam, her husband. He was changed and they terrorized villages near and far throughout the Middle East. Egypt got their stories of blood on the Nile and the first born son dying because of Adam and Eve. Their names were different in those times, but it translates to Adam and Eve when they appeared in the Bible. They decided to change a few more to accompany them; they would change humans, but leave them to themselves after they taught them the ways. They went to Romania in the 16th century; it was just starting as a country. Romania was having a slight dragon problem and their two best fighters; Vladimir and Stephan. They were planning on overthrowing their king and taking his thrown. They were power seekers. Adam came across them while hunting and changed them. Vladimir and Stephan stayed with them for a few decades before killing them and taking over the Romanian kingdom. Their fellow vampire nobles joined them and ruled the kingdom for a century in a half. The Volturi started a rebellion and burned their castle down. Vladimir and Stephan lost the battle and were to be believed as the only survivors of the Romanian coven. They fled into hiding and vowed revenge on the Volturi. The Volturi ancients; Aro, Caius and Markus and their wives moved to Italy. Their town, Volterra is probably the safest place in the world from vampire attacks. They protect their city very well. Their castle rests in the middle of the city, which is surrounded by walls and is atop a mountain. They stay underground and never come out. Their food is taken to them, but they hunt outside of the city. Their guard is large and deadly. If Aro had been able to find out what my power was while I visited a few decades ago, he would never have let me leave. Nor would Alice if she would have been with me. Aro is a vampire collector. He fills his guard with skillful vampires that have a talent or gift. Such as the ones Alice and I possess. Aro can read every thought, memory, or experience you have ever had with a simple touch of his hand. Luckily, my shield blocked that and he was curious to as why, but I told him my mind was shielded. He asked if I could push it, but I told him I doubted it, I had tried many times but failed. This was partly the truth at the time. He brushed it off and never thought about it again. Two members of his guard absolutely scare the venom out of me: Alec and his twin Jane. Alec can paralyze you and leave you with no senses. Meaning their army can sweep in and kill you while you just stand there defenseless and no idea you're dying. Jane's power is painful, I had never experienced it, but I have seen what she could do to others. Jane was flustered that she couldn't bring me to the floor writhing in pain with the icy glare that pushed her power to whoever was unlucky to be in her line of sight. They left the guard to explore the world a few years ago. But it was just a cover so they could track a coven that disappeared when they discovered they were being tracked by the Volturi. So Aro sent his best, Alec and Jane. They had come across Laurent and Victoria on their way to Northern Canada. They stayed together for a few weeks. I don't know where Jane was, but Alec went with Laurent and Victoria to the clearing. I didn't recognize him because he was filthy compared to how spiff and clean he was when I visited Volterra. His clothes were very different from what his style used to be and he looked rougher. I'm very sorry guys. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to any of you." Bella looked down, finishing her brief history lesson. She looked back up, "Do you have any questions?" I had a bazillion questions running through my head but only one stood out.

"So what are we going to do? Are they tracking us?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, he is after you and is going to have Jane accompany him on this little adventure. See, they have a vendetta against me because they knew I had a power and I was holding back. They begged for me to join the guard until they started to notice Aro's attention drifted from them to me; kind of a jealousy issue. Jane was furious and ordered me to leave. I stayed longer than I had wanted because I wanted to pester her more, plus there were vast amounts of books begging to be read. I'm such a geek," She mumbled the last part. "Anyways, here, let me show you my favorite fight with Jane," Bella laughed and I heard Emmett run up the stairs.

"Sorry, I know we are in crisis mode right now, but there is nothing that get's in the way of Bella's fight stories." Emmett laughed as he picked Rose up and sat her on his lap. She got comfy against his shoulder and we waited for Bella to continue. She looked like she was about to burst with giggles from some inside story Emmett was replaying in his head to Bella. She had cut of her link for it, so I guessed it was an embarrassing one that she will tell me another day.

Bella recovered and pulled us into her head for the memory.

"_Aro, if you do not mind, I would like to excuse myself this evening and go for a hunt in the woods. I haven't fed in a few weeks and I felt it would be a good time_ _to go." I said with a smile. Jane was standing behind Aro, leaning against the door frame that led to the feeding room. A room that revolted me to no end. I kept my shield down so I knew they would never figure out my power._

"_Why don't you stay for supper tonight? Heidi should be here soon with the meal. I know your diet is animals, but it shouldn't hurt to feed normal every once in a while." Aro said heartedly. Jane was smirking and I ignored her. _

"_Excuse me Aro, but I don't feel right with slipping my strict diet. Esme would be devastated and I would be setting a bad example for the children." _(I heard Emmett snort.) _"Besides, I feel like taking a good run. I will come back when you are finished. I promise," I gave a kind smile to him; ignoring the eye rolling coming from behind him. Jane thought that Aro would refuse and make me eat their diet. It would just brighten her mood to no extent knowing I had to do something that revolted me. She thought that I got everything I wanted, well I kind of do, but that's not the point. _(I laughed at this.)

"_If that is what you want Isabella. Please be careful and return safely." Aro said and gave her a quick pat on the head and turned towards the feeding room. I suddenly felt my head go to the side and a stinging feeling in my cheek. I turned to see Jane steaming in front of me. _

"_You are sick; you are a disgrace to all vampires. You think you can change what you are, but you will never be human. So stop pretending!" Jane screeched in my face; waving a finger in my face. That did it. I jumped on her and pinned her down on the ground. I pulled her arms over her head with one hand and slapped her back. She could break the hold but decided to wait to catch me off guard. Which was unlikely, I had been training with them since I arrived and her moves were predictable. _

"_Don't you dare slap me again! I am no trying to be something I'm not! I don't want to be a monster! I'm not pretending! You're the one pretending! So shut the hell up and go feed on your precious meal! Shove it up your ass and leave me alone!" I yelled at her, the anger rolling off of me in waves and I felt an audience around me. I glanced around and the ancients were standing there with amused expressions; dinner and a show. Felix was snickering and Demetri sighed and handed him a roll of money. They had bet on if I would go off on Jane or not before I left. Well Felix got the right impression of me then. Jane was pissed that I had embarrassed her in front of the Ancients and her co-guards. They would never let her live this down. I stood up and pushed a hand towards her to help her up. She didn't need it, but it was for a truce. Jane spat her venom that was pooling in her mouth at my feet and stood up and walked off. I heard applause erupt from Felix and some others joined in. _

"_Bout time someone told that bitchy know-it-all off." Felix said, clapping a hand on my back. I shrugged and headed off to hunt…_

Emmett's laugh erupted from besides me. "I always love to hear that story." He mumbled into Rosalie's hair. I had the urge to go to Bella and kiss her for being able to stick up for herself to someone so powerful. But I kept my seat, shocked into silence. I'm sure if Bella was human she would be blushing crimson.

"I thought I should lighten the mood with a funny story." Bella gave a weak smile.

"It was very good, Bella." Carlisle smiled and stood up.

"Seriously Bella, I knew you had a quick attitude, but girl you can kick some ass. I think this has happened to you a few times?" Bella nodded and Rose laughed and walked out with Emmett who was replaying some instances where Bella kicked some girl's ass. Carlisle followed them out laughing along at the stories.

"Good job Bella, I'm sure this will work out fine." Jasper said standing and putting a hand on her shoulder. Bella smiled and rubbed his hand reassuringly. Jasper left, leaving me and Bella alone sitting across from each other.

"So, do you have anything to say?" Bella asked standing in front of me. I reached up and pulled her down to my lap and kissed her. I looked deep into her eyes when we broke away from the brief kiss. We sat there for a few moments, or minutes, it could have been hours but I wouldn't have noticed. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her deeply. There was so much pain on her part; I was scared to know why. She was rushing the kiss and there was urgency to it. I opened my eyes to find hers staring back at mine. Bella broke the kiss so I could breathe. She took a few shallow breaths even thought she didn't need it. _I love you so much Edward. Please stay safe for me. You are my life now._ Bella gave me one quick kiss and disappeared. I heard pounding footsteps up the stairs.

"Edward, what are you doing, come on, we are leaving. The Swan's already left; we got to get a go on." Jasper hollered at me and raced back downstairs. It was a _goodbye_ kiss. She knew she was leaving and she didn't tell me. Maybe the kiss was telling me, but I didn't want to accept it. I stood up quickly and ran to the living room. Garrett had Carlisle on his back, Rose was on Kate's; Benjamin had Jasper while Irina carried a few bags; leaving me with Tanya. I was unsure if I wanted to ride with her. She was eyeing me up and down when we met at the clearing. She looked at me like I was some toy she wanted to use. I got on her back anyways and we headed out. My family seemed sad that they had to depart with their loved ones. I wondered if they had left my family like Bella had. For some reason, it hurt worse that she left without telling me what was going on. One minute we are all laughing about past experiences with the person tracking us, and the next we are kissing like it was our last one and then she was gone. I missed her terribly already. There was a hole in my chest that was burning with fire. I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks and Tanya asked what was wrong. I mumbled that it was the wind and dried my tears up. I had never really cried before. But here I was, crying over a vampire who couldn't even say goodbye to me.

**A/N sorry this chapter was short-ish. I know I should have made a longer one, making up for not updating. But I felt it was a good place to stop. I am about to update my other story, so check it out. Lucky yall I didn't have practice tonight and I was able to update, I would have had to wait to get home and upload it. So everyone thank Arkansas weather! Sunny one day, raining the next, and then snowing the next, tornados after that, and then one big massive FLOOD! YEAH! Lolz. **

**Lyrics game: Congrats to- **simply-vamped and Smiley Kylee! **You two always guess it right! Keep it up! By the way, it was Take Me Away by Plain White T's. I know that if you are fans of them you are probably kicking yourself in the butt for not realizing that. It's okay. **

**New lyric excerpt:**

_If you want to play it like a game,_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_


	11. Chpt 11 Thoughts

**A/N I LOVED the reviews guys! Thank you so much for them! One review was really special to me! Thank you Savethevampires! This chapter is dedicated to you! Here you go!**

Chapter 11 Thoughts

Bella P.O.V.

I heard Emmett coming up the stairs while I told the Cullen's about Jane and Alec. He let me in on the plan, mentally. I didn't want to be separated from Edward, but it was the only way. I mentally asked if the Rose, Jazz, Em, and Carlisle would leave me and Edward alone. When we were by ourselves, I stood and walked over to him. "So do you have anything to say?" I asked, standing right in front of him. Edward's hand reached out and brought me onto his lap. I made sure to keep all of my weight off of him. His lips brushed mine. I found his orbs when we pulled away from the brief kiss. We stared into each other's souls for what seemed like hours, but really only a two minutes. Edward's hands caressed my cheeks and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. His hands clung to my face, pulling me even closer. My fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I knew this was a goodbye. I let all of the pain and love into this sweet, passionate kiss. It might be our last. If something were to happen to him, I wouldn't be able to live on. I would follow him shortly after his death. A world without Edward's existence isn't a world at all. I moved the kiss faster, with more urgency, knowing it would end soon and I would leave. I decided to not say goodbye; it will give me a more purposeful reason to stay alive and find Edward again. I pulled away to let him breath. We stared into each other's eyes until I heard Emmett mentally say it was time to leave. I took a few unneeded breaths. _I love you so much Edward. Please stay safe for me. You are my life now_. I gave him a quick peck and took off down the stairs and out the door with my family. I heard his shocked silence in my head until I put the needed distance to where his mind would be mute until I saw him again. I stopped running and looked back at the direction of the house. I heard the Denali's running for the safety of somewhere far away. I felt a sob escape my lips. I felt two big arms wrap around me and I turned to sob into Emmett's shoulder. His body started to shake with big sobs as well. Alice came to us both and got in on the tearless sob hug. Esme joined us soon. We pulled together after a few moments and took off again. I wouldn't let our separation keep me from dealing with the task at hand. I had to stop Jane and Alec before they either killed the Cullen's or returned to the Volturi and told Aro that humans knew, and it was the Swan's fault. It would bring sudden death. We would be burned and the Cullen's would become their next meal.

We ran for hours across the northern peninsula and western Canada. All of us had some clothes on that belonged to one of the Cullen's to make Jane and Alec think that they were with us. We left trails all over the place, splitting up and coming together at odd places, going in circles; anything that would delay their time. Alice said they were still following us, but they were growing frustrated by our games. She said they were in Vancouver, Canada, which we had been two hours ago. So they were still close on our trail. We were currently running through the northern part of California, making a wide turn in Utah and heading up towards Canada again. Alice halted suddenly. I saw the vision just as she did because I kept my shield up around us because Jane and Alec's powers would be useless against it. It was using a lot of my strength, but I hunted often on big animals. I saw Alice's vision as her eyes glazed over.

_Jane halted, "Alec, do you smell that?" She leaned against a tree and sniffed a few times. Alec followed her demonstration and sniffed the same spot._

"_The humans, but they are with other vampires," Alec murmured under his breath. Jane hit the tree and it shattered into splinters. _

"_Damn it! How did we fall for this?! Of course they would separate, knowing we would know they never would. Shit!" Jane yelled in an angry voice._

"_Should we return to Italy or follow the scent?" Alec asked his twin._

"_I say we grab the humans and then go to Italy. Keep them hostage and wait for the Swan's to come and rescue them. Then execute them for telling our secret. It would be perfect," Jane smiled an evil smile, "Aro will have to kill his beloved Isabella Swan. The irony," Jane said with a mischievous laugh. _

"_Then let's go," Alec said, taking off in the direction of the scent. _

The vision ended and Alice's face mirrored my horrified face. "NO!" we both yelled, taking off back towards Oregon. Emmett's thoughts mirrored Esme's of their confusion. I replayed the vision and they sped faster towards the last place Alec and Jane had been. Alice had visions flickering in her head as Jane changed plans. One included killing the Denali's right off and then torturing the Cullen's. We sped faster; I allowed my head to be open to my family so they could see Alice's visions and my plans. Their thoughts equaled my fear. We wouldn't be able to go on if our beloved one died. There would be no point of existence. I ran faster than I ever had. My energy was dwindling down from my shield and my speed. We stopped in Washington for a quick meal and took off for Juneau, where Alec and Jane were very near. The Denali's were taking the Cullen's to a cabin in Anchorage until they could get a flight to somewhere else. Alice vision showed they were only an hour away from the cabin. I sped faster and away from the group; Alice and Emmett were keeping together a few feet behind me at all times. Esme wasn't one to run much, so she was back a little behind Alice and Em. I passed Juneau just as Alec and Jane stopped outside of the cabin. Alice's vision in my head was a few seconds ahead of what was actually happening.

"_There they are," Jane whispered menacingly. They were standing in the woods surrounding the cabin. Garrett and Benjamin were standing by the front windows while Kate and Irina watched the back. Tanya and the Cullen's were hidden from the twin's sight, but they could hear their heartbeats and smell their blood; their scent wafted through the air. "We will wait to find out the exact locations of everyone in the house." Jane decided._

This gave me just the right amount of time. I called Tanya's cell. "Hello?" her voice whispered over the line.

"Tanya, its Bella. Alice just had a vision. Jane and Alec are standing out in the woods watching you. They won't make their move until they locate everyone in the house. We are on our way; we are passing Cordova at the moment. Don't leave to tell the others. Just whisper it quietly to them from where you are sitting. The closest will hear and tell them to keep their voices extremely close and pass it on. Do not make a move to let Alec and Jane know you know they are there. Keep your positions and we will be there shortly." I instructed her.

"Yes Bella, I will tell the others. Thank you. We will keep them safe, be safe please." Tanya pleaded the last sentence.

"Always am," I told her assuring that I would be safe. I clicked end on my phone and sped faster.

Edward P.O.V.

"Hello?" Tanya's voice rang quietly as she answered her phone. We were sitting upstairs in a cabin in Anchorage, Canada. No one would explain anything to me. My family knew only a little more than me, and when they informed me on what they knew, I was just where I was. I had guessed that much. I had hopes of who had called Tanya for when it vibrated on the table. She was silent while the person on the other side of the phone spoke. "Yes Bella, I will tell the others. Thank you. We will keep them safe, be safe please." The last sentence sounded like plead. I stared at Tanya; she was on the phone with Bella. I had the urge to reach over and still it from her. If I hadn't been sitting next to her and paying close attention, I wouldn't have heard Bella's name pass her lips. She had spoken so quickly. Tanya snapped the phone shut and looked up at me and my family with wide, scared eyes. "Excuse me," She whispered and fluttered to the door; cracking it open and whispering down the stairs so quickly and low I didn't hear a thing. She fluttered over back to the couch we were sitting on and sat down, tense. Her back was very straight and her face was a mask. Her eyes were darting everywhere and looking through the cracks of the curtains; debating on closing them or leaving them open. She decided on the latter and stayed where she was. I didn't know what was going on. But that Bella had left me without saying goodbye. She had left me. I was rethinking everything that had happened to us over the past few months. Had all of that been a lie? She up and ditched me when there was danger and left me with stranger vampires. They seemed nice and like the Swan's, but they weren't the Swan's. They weren't _my_ vampires. They weren't _my_ Bella. No one could replace Bella. She probably got sense knocked into her when she realized I was just a mere, plain human. Something she could easily replace with something better. Something that wasn't fragile; something _immortal_. But she felt obligated to protect me, so she dumped me off while she ran off somewhere. Probably feigning off that she had protected me, and if something happened, and then she wouldn't feel guilty because at least she tried. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard snarling and growling outside. Tanya had already left down the stairs and my family and I were close behind. I stepped out onto the porch and saw Bella and a blonde vampire girl, I presumed as Jane, crouched and walking in a circle. Snarling and growling at each other. Alec was faced off against Emmett. Alice was close to Bella, standing behind her and mirroring her movements only without so much fierceness. Esme was moving behind Emmett in case something happened; but I'm sure Emmett could handle it against the small vampire.

"Jane, why don't you just get over it and stop trying to get revenge?!" Bella growled, snapping in Jane's direction.

"This has nothing to do about revenge!" Jane snapped back.

"You are only doing this because you're jealous Aro found a new shiny object for his collection. Well I told you I didn't want to be a part of that collection! So get over it! Leave the humans out of it!" Bella sidestepped closer to Jane, but she didn't notice because she was fuming from her words.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" a snarl ripped through Jane's chest.

"That just proved my point," Bella said smugly. Jane took a leap at Bella, but she dodged it and whirled around to meet Jane's body crashing into hers. Alec and Emmett had started a fight too. I didn't watch though, I was too busy watching my precious Bella fight an evil monster. Jane was swiping at Bella with razor sharp nails, but she missed as Bella ducked under each swing. Bella swept under a swing and flew behind Jane to grab her by the neck. I heard a ripping noise and a piece of Jane's body flew by the porch. It was a huge piece of skin and muscle. Jane screeched loudly and turned around. There was a large section missing from her shoulder. "Now you can't give me the cold shoulder anymore." Bella was laughing; I think she had gone crazy. How could she laugh when she was fighting to the death?

Jane leaped towards Bella and their bodies clashed with a loud BANG! They rammed into a tree and it came crashing down and knocking several trees down. I felt so useless at that moment when Jane was straddling Bella and clawing at her chest. Bella screamed and I saw a piece of skin fly to the ground a few feet from me. I saw the gold locket Bella wore that I had gotten her last month that had a picture of me and her in it. I walked towards it and pulled it off of the skin. The heart shaped locked had been ripped from the chain with a chunk of Bella's neck. I cringed at the thought. I went back to watching the scene before me. Bella had thrown Jane off of her. She had another piece missing from her chest. I felt tears stream down my cheeks at the sight of Bella injured. She wasn't immortal; she wasn't impenetrable; she wasn't what she had led me to believe. Jane had injured her. Bella was fighting to protect me. And she was injured. Bella had once said that blood sent vampires on a sort of frenzy. I ignored my conscience that was screaming to me there were more than just two vampires there. There were actually eleven; eleven eyes flashed to me when I brought a sharp rock to my wrist and slit it. Jane couldn't resist to look at me in confusion; giving Bella just enough time to leap and jump on her. I saw an arm fly towards the trees. But I was suddenly aware of a pair of golden eyes staring at my bleeding wrist with hunger and desire. I cringed away from him when he walked towards me. I flipped through my head to remember what his name was. _Benjamin_, that's it. He stalked towards me. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but they were all wrapped up in the fights at hand. Esme, Tanya, Kate and Irina were taking apart trees while Garrett and Emmett ripped apart Alec; Bella and Alice were taking apart Jane. My family was watching their loved ones closely to see if they were being hurt, but they weren't. Mine was the only one injured. But I had a vampire stalking towards me, staring at my wrist. I knew I couldn't fight him off as he took my arm and bit into it. Fire coarse through my veins and I screamed from the pain. That must have woken Benjamin from his stupor of drinking my blood because he was suddenly thrown off of me. My vision was blurred, so I couldn't tell. I heard my angel's voice above me. It sounded like she was arguing with someone. I didn't care as long as her voice was there while I burned. I thought I was in Hell, but I didn't understand why Bella would be in Hell with me. She was meant for somewhere like Heaven, not here in Hell. Was this my Hell? To have her here so she could reject me over and over again? I don't know if I would rather see her and have her reject me or never see Bella again. I decided the latter would be worse. At least the first one I could see her angelic face. But now I couldn't see it. I was screaming out in pain as the fire coursed through my body. The fire seemed to grow hotter and spread from my arm to my chest.

"Esme, I can't let him make the change!" I heard my angel frantically say. I didn't know what she was talking about, but it helped that she was near and I could hear her through this fire. She was my light at the end of this fire, the only thing keeping me from slipping under the pressure.

"Bella, it's going to happen. You know it; you've seen the vision yourself. There is nothing you can do about it," I heard the pixie say.

"Actually there is a way to stop it," I heard a soft voice say, Irina I thought.

"HOW?!" Bella cried out.

"You can suck the venom out," she said.

"Bella, what if you don't stop? Will you risk his life? Or let him make the change that is inevitable?" Alice countered.

"There is not much time left, the venom is spreading. You must decide soon," I heard the motherly tones of Esme's voice.

"I don't think I could stop. I couldn't live with myself. Alice what do you see?!" Bella asked her sister for the answer I didn't know if she could answer.

"Nothing, I told you. There is no vision because you're undecided. Oh god Bella, it's too late. There is only one path now for him. I'm so sorry." She whispered the last sentence. I screamed out as the venom spread throughout the rest of my body. This fire was raging war with my insides. I kept my mouth shut, afraid if I opened them I would let out a scream. I didn't want Bella to know I was in pain. She seemed not to want me to live with her forever. I had discussed it with her many times.

_**Flashback**_

Bella was walking besides me through the forest. We were walking to our favorite place, our private sanctuary, our meadow. This is where she had first showed me what she really was. We had come here many times over the past two months we have been together with knowing the **secret**. I was holding her hand as we entered the edge of the meadow. We lay down on the soft grass that was still damp from the dew of the early morning. Bella rested her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her soft, chestnut hair_. __**Bella, do you ever think about the future?**_

_All of the time, why?_

_**What is going to happen when I start to get old, and you stay looking like a 17 year old?**_

_I will stay with you of course until you pass, I'm sure I will follow shortly after._ This caused my body to go rigid.

_**What?! **_

_What? You think I am going to leave you when you start to show changes in age? That is absurd. You will still be the same Edward I fell in love with two months ago in 20 years. _

_**That wouldn't be right though. People would think I was some old pervert and you were some gold digger.**_

_Who cares what people think about us? We have something they could never have. _Bella was drawing circles on my chest while we spoke in the confines of our heads.

_**That's true, but I want to be with you forever. **_I felt her body go still. The circles stopped and her hand didn't move from the last circle she was drawing. Her horrified eyes found mine and I was shocked that she was scared by my thought.

_No! You are not going to become one of us! Is it not enough to spend a long happy life with me? _

_**Why do you oppose to spending eternity with me? Do you not love me as much as I you?**_

_Edward, you know that is not what I meant!_ Her thought scolded me.

_**Then why can I not dream about spending forever with you?**_

_So that's what you dream about; being a monster._

_**No, not a monster, I dream about spending every day and night of eternity with the love of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't imagine a day without you in my arms. And one day I will be able to physically accept you too. That is if I become like you.**_

_Edward, it's not that simple. You won't experience love for me during your first years as a vampire. You will be a blood-crazed newborn. Your reactions will be spontaneous and totally depended on instincts. You will have no control over what you do. You will be stronger than me; even stronger than Emmett during your first few months. Edward you won't be you. I will not be the same to you as I am now. You see me through your weak human eyes and see a 'god', as you put it. As a vampire, you will see flaws, and what if you want to move on when you are able to control your emotions? What if you won't want me because you want something more? Right now you're telling yourself you would never do that, but you don't know that. You don't know how much you will change when you become like me. Your body will change, your mind will change, and for the first few years, your personality is different. It would be years before you might experience the love you feel for me now. Do you really want that?_

_**I would want anything that will able me to be with you for eternity. **_

_So, you're ready? Are you ready right now to leave your whole life behind you? Everything? All of your friends? Your family? Your future?_

_**Yes. **_I felt her move her head so that her mouth was directly over my throat.

"You're ready right now?" Bella whispered against my neck. I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt her mouth open and her teeth grazed over my neck. I knew the possibilities of her slipping and draining me right then. But I didn't care. I trusted her with my life. Her mouth closed and kissed my neck. I felt her smile over my throat and she picked her head up to kiss me on the kisses. "You're not going to change my mind that easy."

_**End of Flashback**_

I relived in our memories together for who knew how long. It was something to occupy my thoughts as the fire raged throughout my body. It was spreading and licking its way down towards my toes. I had to live in my memories so I wouldn't be tempted to say something and let out a scream. So I tuned out the voices and replayed my memories over and over again. The fire reached my toes and the tips of my fingers. It started to eat its way back up my arms and legs. After raging its way back up, the fire went for my last remaining organ; my heart. I felt my heartbeat speed up, fighting against the fire that was closing in around it. My heart gave a final few beats before the fire took over. The fire was soon extinguished. I felt voices above me and I opened my eyes to find Bella's staring at me. I found new colors in her eyes that my human eyes had never been able to see. I was able to see every plane on Bella's face. She was even more beautiful than my human memories allowed me to remember. I was surprised that something so beautiful before was even more beautiful now. Her eyes were searching my eyes for answers to questions I hadn't heard. I stared at her for what felt like minutes, but only seconds had passed. I looked around the room and saw Emmett, Alice, and Esme standing in the room. Tanya and Kate had their heads peaking in and I felt the presence of two others outside in the hall; Garrett and Irina. I wondered where Benjamin was. He had been the one who changed me after all. This angered me to no end. I had wanted Bella's venom in me, not his. I looked back to Bella, _my _Bella. I thought it was absurd she had thought I wouldn't be able to feel my love for her once I was changed and that I would find her plain and move on to something better. Only there wasn't anything better than _my_ Bella. I pulled my hands up swiftly and captured her face into my hands and pulled her into a kiss. She had tensed at first, but relaxed when she realized what I was doing. I had heard Emmett step forward when I had touched her. Alice's hand shot up and stopped him; a smile playing at her lips. Esme was beaming at us and I couldn't help but to break the kiss so I could greet them. I pulled away and Bella rubbed her lips with a sour look on her face. "What?" I asked, but my voice didn't sound like my voice. It was even more velvety smooth and had a chime to it.

"Ow," Bella said, rubbing her jaw, locking and unlocking it to get the feeling back.

"Oops, don't know my own strength I guess." I laughed and looked back over to my new family. "Esme," I said smiling.

"Oh Edward, it's so good to see you awake," She said as she gave me a big hug.

"Edward, my brother," Emmett said as he stepped forward and wrapped me in one of his bear hugs. But when he cut off my oxygen supply, I realized that I didn't need it. I just used it because it felt natural and I could smell all of the different odors in the air. Like Bella smelt of freesia and strawberries, Esme smelt of daisies, Alice was like an apple, and Emmett had a woodsy smell that was a little overpowering with him being so close. "Good to have you in the family," he welcomed me with a pat on the back. Alice stepped forward and flung her arms around my neck.

"I told her so, but she doesn't listen. Never bet against Alice." She warned low into my ear. She spoke so quickly and low that I was surprised I heard. But my vampire hearing picked up on her vampire speedy words.

"I heard that," Bella grumbled before standing out of her chair that was sitting besides the bed I had been laying on during the transformation. I didn't remember being moved. But I thanked whoever did. I thought it was most likely Bella. "You must be dying of thirst," Bella said quickly.

"Actually, I wasn't thirsty until you said that." I told her when I realized that I had a burning in the back of my throat right after she mentioned my thirst.

"That's strange." Bella mumbled to herself.

"Why?" I asked, forgetting of my thirst easily.

"Well, when a human is changed into a vampire, the first thing they feel is that fire in the back of their throat. Newborns have to quench that thirst quickly or they lose it. They are following their instincts and nothing gets in the way of their hunt for the first few years. But here you are, standing and talking to me like nothing happened." She said in shocked disbelief.

"I guess I skipped my newborn years?" It came out as a question.

"Well, let's not test it. Let's hunt," Bella said with a mischievous grin playing at her lips and dancing in her eyes.

"Okay, let's hunt!" I agreed excitedly. My first hunt.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliffy. Plot is not done, so we still have several chapters left. I don't know where I want to take the story though. They characters haven't decided yet. I think I might bring the Volturi into it. But I'm not sure if I am or not. Maybe? Who knows.**

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to- Smiley Kylee, heathercullen, simply-vamped, maggiekangaroo, and Savethevampires! Yall guessed correctly with Crushcrushcrush by Paramore!**

**Lyrics Excerpt:**

_I met her at a backyard_

_  
blockparty by the bar. _

_  
And she kept lookin' at me _

_  
like she knew who I was._


	12. Chpt 12 Vampire

Chapter 12 Vampire

Edward P.O.V.

There were a million questions and thoughts running through my head as Bella and I made our way through the forest. I found that there was a mass amount of space in my brain that was now open than when I was human. I looked over at my angel and asked the one question that had been bugging me since she left me. "Why did you leave me?" She halted in her tracks and I had to stop and run back to her (something I loved about being a vampire was my vampire speed.)

"You think I wanted to leave you?" I nodded my head and Bella walked up to me and grasped my face in her hands. "Silly vampire; I never wanted to leave you. But it was the only way; we had to get the twins off of your trail for at least a day. I love you and only you. You are my life and we will be together forever." I knew that if I was human still, I would be crying at her words. She reached her face up and kissed me. Bella put so much passion into it; I then realized she had been holding back on me.

"Hey, you were holding back on me!" I accused with a chuckle.

"But you were such a fragile little human, we couldn't do this," Bella smiled and kissed me deeply. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth for her entrance. Our tongues danced and I felt as if I was soaring through the sky at the sensation. She broke the kiss and we were both panting un-needed breaths.

"Wow, if I knew that's what it felt like I would have run off and got turned into a vampire sooner." I told her and she laughed.

"Now I bet you're thirsty, come on," Bella grabbed my hand and we ran further into the forest. Honestly, I didn't feel any burning in the back of my throat.

"Bella, do you think that since I knew what I would experience when I became a vampire that I had prepared myself and that is why I'm not thirsty?" I asked her the question on my brain.

"That is exactly the theory I was developing. I think that since you knew that once you surfaced from the change you would be very thirsty and no other emotion would top that. You wanted to make sure that you never lost the love you felt for me, so you skipped your newborn years. But we won't push it, okay?" She gave me a weak smile. I squeezed her hand and stopped when I caught an odd smell. "Do you smell it?" Bella asked and I nodded my head. "What and where is it?"

"Towards the north, near a spring, five deer," I told her.

"Very good, now let your instincts take over." Bella beamed at me.

"Okay," I ran a little more and stopped when I came close to the herd of deer. I heard Bella close behind me and knew she was watching me to see how I hunted. I slid into a crouch that felt natural. I sniffed the air and smelt a larger deer about 10 feet away from me. I peeked through the bush and saw that it was a buck and it was leaning over the spring, drinking. I got ready to spring and leapt forward. I landed on its back and snapped the neck. I found the blood that was pulsing under the skin of its neck and bit in. The blood ran smoothly through my throat and quenched the small fire that I had felt. I stepped away from the deer after I had drained it. Bella turned me around to her and she licked the excess blood that had spilt onto my face. She kissed me deeply and let go. "What was that for?" I was confused by her actions.

"Sorry, you were just so sexy hunting." Bella said and took off in another direction. I followed her with an amused expression on my face. I slowed when she did and I caught the scent of something that smelt way better than the deer. "Yeah, that's mountain lion; my favorite. Actually my favorite would have to be a leopard, but shh. It's a secret. We took a trip in South American to visit some of our friends. They live in the Amazon. Well there was a leopard that was being a pest to the village nearby. I thought I would lean a hand. Emmett was with me and he said I was like a leopard when I hunt. Its blood was amazing though. Better than a deer, bear, or even a mountain lion. But it will have to do for our current location." Bella sighed. I was really interested in seeing how she would hunt. We stalked closer to her soon to be prey. I smelt the mountain lion just a few feet away. Bella leapt silently up into the tree. I could see what Emmett was talking about. Her movements were very cat like. _I_ wanted to be her _prey_. The way she moved was very sensual and I understood why she had nearly attacked me when I had hunted. She got read to spring and leapt off of the branch she had perched on. Her body flew through the air with such grace I knew if I had a beating hurt it would have skipped a beat. Bella's hands flew out in front of her and snapped the lion's neck. She brought her mouth to its neck and began to drink. I felt the urge to go and kiss her passionately after seeing her hunt. But I held myself. When she was through, she stood and turned to me with a smile. Her eyes were a bright gold.

Bella had explained this to me once. Their eyes were gold because they drank animal blood instead of human, which would cause red eyes. Her eyes would darken the longer she went without hunting. When she would return they would be a bright honey. She told me that newborn eyes that had a 'vegetarian' diet would lighten after a few months on the diet.

I walked over to her and brought her into another passionate kiss. I broke away and she had a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Was I too sexy while I hunted?" Bella mocked me.

"You're always too sexy for your own good." I told her with a smile tugging at my lips. She rolled her eyes and brought me in for another kiss. I held her in my arms and picked her up bridal style. She giggled against my lips and I pulled away, "What?"

"Nothing, I just like being in your arms. My big, strong man," Bella said, squeezing my arms for emphasis. I laughed and took off back to the cabin. We reached the edge of the forest outside of the cabin when I was hit by an appalling smell. The odor burned my nose. "Werewolves," Bella whispered. I quickly sat her down. Her body was rigid and I was afraid at what was happening. I heard small murmurings in my head that began to escalate and scream and that's when I blacked out.

Bella P.O.V.

I smelt werewolves as soon as we reached the edge of the forest. Edward sat me down after I told him what the fowl stench was. I had been trying to push my shield out to read the thoughts of my family, but I couldn't find them before Edward collapsed. I caught him before he hit the ground. I didn't know what was going on. Vampires couldn't faint; well for what I know. I was immediately hyper aware of my surroundings so I could focus my attention on Edward. He was worrying me. I pulled him into my shield and I was suddenly pounded with screaming noises. I quickly let him out of my shield so I could think clearly. Is that what was going on in his brain? "Edward, love, please wake up," I sobbed tearlessly into his shoulder. "Please, open your eyes, Edward, please I don't want to lose you," I didn't understand what was going on. Then it hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. Duh! Why hadn't I thought of that?! I remembered when I first started to experiment with my powers and that when I was able to hear people's thoughts inside my shield; it felt like they were screaming in my head. I found how to control it after a few practices. Edward must have a similar power. "Edward, I know you're overcome by the voices, but come back to me. Ignore them. Let them settle into a whisper. It will become so much easier for you. Please, try for me. I love you," I whispered. I heard someone approach. I turned to see a wolf barking what seemed like a laugh. "What do you want mutt?!" I screeched at the dog.

_Sam, should I change and talk with it? _The wolf asked its leader I guessed.

"That won't be necessary. You can stay in your wolf form. I can hear your thoughts so you can communicate with your pack and me. Whatever feels comfortable to you," with what I knew about wolves, they could hear each other's thoughts while in wolf form. The wolf gave me an odd look.

_Sam, the bloodsucker can read my thoughts. Freaky. _

_**Stay in your wolf form Haley; Jacob and Seth are on their way over to you for backup.**_

_They can go off by themselves around vampires without backup, but you feel it necessary for me? Just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't take care of my own back!_

_**Haley, you will wait for Jacob and Seth to back you up. **_Haley cringed at each word of his command. He was definitely the leader of the pack. There seemed to be issues between the members. I glanced down quickly at Edward and he seemed to be in the same amount of pain. I just wanted to take it away. I heard eight more paws arrive near the white wolf.

_Hey Haley, sorry, Sam's orders. _The sandy colored wolf nudged Haley's shoulder.

_Its okay, _Haley thought.

"Um, hello, can I help you? If you can tell, Edward is in pain and I need to get back to him." I stated the obvious.

_You leeches broke the treaty. _The white wolf thought harshly.

"Actually no, my family and I did not. It was another vampire. I would have sucked the venom out, but it was too late. I second-guessed myself and I wasted precious seconds. I truly am sorry I couldn't save him from this life. But he is happy. He is happy that he can be with me forever. And for that, I don't regret what happened. Do I wish it could have happened differently? Yes, I do, but other than that, we are completely happy." I informed them.

_Then why is he in pain?_ The russet one asked.

"I think it has to do with his new power. When I became a vampire, I found that I had this shield. I can extend it, and when someone is inside of the shield I can read all of their thoughts. I can also allow them to see into my mind if I want them to. Well, the first few times I tried this, I was hit by waves of screaming voices in my head. It drove me crazy. But it was only one or two voices, depending on the number of people in my shield. My theory is that he is experiencing all of the voices in his range. I extended my shield and I heard those screaming voices inside of his head. I had to let go because it was so intense; worse than I experienced. So I think that is why he is out. He has way too much going on his brain to be able to function his motor skills." I told them everything I was able to conclude over the short amount of time.

_You totally lost us, but okay. _The white one thought.

_Oh, you are probably wondering what we are doing here. I'm Seth Clearwater, _the sandy colored one introduced. _This is my girlfriend Haley Ateara. And that is Jacob Black. _

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella." I did my usual introduction and went back to watching Edward's face. Then their names came to me. "Wait, Clearwater? Ateara? Black? I believe I have met your grandfathers. I specifically talked to Ateara about the treaty. How come you are not the leader? If I remember correctly, your grandfather was the chief." I recollected that they followed the bloodline pretty closely. Whoever was descendent of the chief is the next pact leader.

_Sam Ulley was the first to make the transformation. I was the fifth to change. Sam had taken the leader of the pack and I didn't object. I didn't see much need to order a bunch of boys around. Although it would prove to them I can handle myself and they might actually listen to me. I guess you can say I am second in command? _The white wolf barked a laugh.

"Oh," I simply said. I watched Edward's face. It looked a little more relaxed. It would take a while for him to control it. "Where is my family?" I asked, realizing I hadn't heard one of their thoughts yet.

_They are in the house, talking to Sam. He just changed a moment ago to speak with them. _Seth answered.

"May I join them?" I asked if I was free to go.

_Jared, can she? _Seth asked another wolf.

_**Sure, but make sure to surround her and that she does not attack.**_

"There will be no worries; I do not intend to let this turn into a blood bath. But if you would feel better by escorting me, than do as you may," I said gruffly.

_Sorry, but you are a leech. No matter how nice you seem right now, we still don't trust you. _Haley said meekly.

"I'm not objecting. I still don't trust you dogs. But I know that I must play nice," I said and gathered Edward into my arms. We made our way to the house and I was greeted by two wolves by the door. Their massive sizes were starting to worry me. Two of them would be able to rip me apart right then and there if they wanted to.

_Haley. _The black one greeted.

_Paul. _Haley nodded her head. I walked through the door past the two wolves and I heard Paul growl at me. I picked my head up and continued into the house. I walked into the living room where my family and the Denali's were sitting on the floor and the Cullen's were on the couch. Alice saw me and ran to my side to hug me. Everyone gasped when they saw Edward's condition.

"What happened to him?!" Carlisle asked, standing. Emmett stood and took Edward from me. He laid him on the couch where everyone hovered over him.

"Back away." I said in a harsh tone. Everyone instantly took a step back without any thought; scared of my tone of voice. "I need everyone to stop worrying over him. It is making it worse. Esme, I think I know what his power is." Her eyes widened when she grasped where I was going.

"So we have a mind reader? I think if you put your shield around him it should block the voices." Esme instructed.

"Okay, I will try," I prepared myself for the voices. I pushed my shield out around Edward. I was immediately attacked by loud, screaming voices in my head. I cringed and I felt someone's hands on my shoulder, reassuring me. I lay down on the couch and pulled Edward to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. I soon felt blackness close over me and my eyes shut.

**A/N What do you think?! Review and tell me! Now! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really have to go to bed. I have SAT 10 tomorrow. UGH. Goodnight everyone loves and hugs to all who read my crappy stories and feel the need to review and tell me sweet things. **

**Oh YEAH, almost forgot. I have two stories in mind. Anyone want to chat over IM with me would be great. I won't go onto them until I at least finish this one. Then after I finish those two, I will move on to my book! Yeah! I have a really cool book idea and I want to write it. Encouragement welcomed! :D**

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to iLOVEedwardCUllenXxX, Savethevampires, Smiley Kylee! Good job guessing Buzzin by Shwayze! **

**This Chapter Lyric Excerpt:**

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget_


	13. Chpt 13 Say What!

Chapter 13 Say What?!

Bella P.O.V.

I slipped into the darkness with Edward in my arms. I didn't know how long I was under, but I was slowly starting to recuperate. I felt that I could move my fingers and twitch my toes. But that was it. I heard a faint voice, but it was so distant I couldn't understand it. I tried moving my shield, but the darkness enveloped me again. Sometime after that, I felt my feeling come back. I twitched my toes and flicked my fingers. I felt a spasm run through my body. I felt my eye twitching every once in awhile. The screaming had subsided and I just heard a faint whisper now in the back of my brain. My brain finally clicked that I still had my shield on Edward. _Edward, can you hear me?_

_**Yes, now open your eyes love. I miss you. **_I felt my mouth twitch with a smile, but I was still so weak that I couldn't bring it to my eyes. I let my eyes flutter and then opened them. I was met by the most beautiful thing anyone could ever see. _Edward_. He was looking down at me and his face filled my line of sight. His eyes were still red, but they were burning with passion and love. I gathered all of the energy I could and I brought my face up to his and kissed him. He smiled against my lips. I fell back onto the couch and took in the rest of my surroundings. Esme and Emmett were sitting next to the couch with worried eyes and a wry smile playing at their lips. I smiled at them and theirs grew bigger. Emmett pulled my off the couch and into a carrying hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again squirt." I smacked him playfully when he used the nickname I hated. Esme laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay." I didn't know why they were so worried. Edward should have been under just as long as me. Shouldn't he?

"I told you!" Alice said with a smug smile, and then ran over to give me a hug. I mustered the energy to extend my shield to my family. I looked around for the Cullen's but couldn't find them.

"Where is everyone?" I noticed that the Denali's and werewolves were not in there either.

"The werewolves are outside talking to the Denali's about what happened. Benjamin feels really guilty and the werewolves thought he deserved a good talking too. But that had to come after the rest of the Denali's had their say. He's getting a good scolding so you don't have too." Alice told me.

"Oh, where are the rest of the Cullen's?" I asked.

"They are in the kitchen eating. They hadn't eaten in awhile and Kate just got back with some food. In fact I don't even think they know you're awake." Emmett said.

"Hey guys, Bella is awake!" Alice said a little louder so they could hear. The noise rang in my head because it was so sensitive.

I heard scuffling and I remembered that Edward was a newborn and his family was human. He would never forgive himself if he drained them. I grabbed Edward's waist and pinned him to the couch, holding his shoulders with my other arm. "Um, Bella, as much as I kind of like this position," I looked to see that I was straddling him, "what are you doing?" Edward asked with an amused expression.

"You're a newborn; you would never forgive yourself if you killed one of your family." I stated obviously.

"Um I don't know if you have noticed Bella. But they have been in the same house as me for quite some time. I haven't even been tempted to attack them yet. Yes, they smell really good, but the fire in my throat is manageable. I got over it the second I felt it. No big deal," Edward waved it off like it was nothing.

"Okay?" It came out as more of a question than an understanding. "So, you're telling me you skipped your newborn years?" I asked.

"Yes, just like you and Esme," I heard a throat clear behind us and I looked to see Alice with an annoyed expression. "What?" Edward asked.

"I skipped my newborn years too. I saw a vision of me being in control, and I just took on that role. So ha!" Alice stuck out her tongue. Edward stuck his out back.

"Real mature," Rosalie said walking into the living room. I slid off of Edward's lap and sat beside him. He grabbed my hand and held it. Jasper walked in slowly after Rose, and Carlisle followed.

"It's good to see you two are back," Carlisle said. Jasper nodded his head in agreement and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Will someone care to explain to me why you were freaking out when I woke up?" I remembered the worried expression they had worn when I opened my eyes.

"Bella, you were out for a whole day. Edward woke up about four hours ago. But you didn't even flinch when he pulled out from under you." Alice informed me. I gave a quizzical look.

"I think that you took the majority of Edward's pain from him when you opened your shield to only him. He was able to see what you experienced and learned quickly how to stop the voices. You had to relive it though. I think that is why you were under for that amount of time. I am so glad that you finally opened your eyes." Esme squeezed my hands for emphasis. I smiled at her and looked back at Edward who had a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Rosalie's thoughts," Rosalie's face lit up real quick with shock. Edward just laughed and I extended my shield to see what he was talking about.

_You are DEAD Edward! DEAD! Do you hear me?! I am NOT jealous of you! So you can just shut it!_ I started laughing too. Her eyes went wide. _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN get yourself out of my head RIGHT NOW! _Rosalie screamed her thoughts at me.

"Okay okay. Geez, that actually hurt, you didn't have to yell." I informed her, holding my head in my hands for emphasis. "Although that was pretty funny," I started to laugh again and she threw a pillow at my head. I caught it of course with my quick reflexes. I threw the pillow back at her with just a little more force than necessary and she flipped off the backside of the chair and onto the floor. Everyone busted out laughing, even Emmett. Rosalie stood, red faced, and gave everyone a murderous glare before turning to me.

"YOU!" She yelled and ran at me. I ducked out of the way and she flew over the couch. This sent us into another wave of giggles.

"Rosalie… Babe… Stop… You're… Embarrassing… Yourself…" Emmett gasped between laughs. Rosalie stormed over to him and gave a 'humph' before walking upstairs. We all laughed at her exit but stopped when she yelled at us.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING YOU WILL GET PUNISHED! AND WHEN I SAY PUNISHED I MEAN YOU WILL BE SMART TO WATCH YOUR BACK FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" She yelled before slamming the door. We immediately shut up. I thought Emmett was the master prankster, but Rosalie sure could compete with him. I had made a blonde joke and she put blue dye in my shampoo! Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle grew up with her. Emmett and Rose had a prank war for a month straight! Alice was unfortunately the end of a shopping trip with Rose gone wrong. I won't go into details on that. Let's just say that Alice was picked up by security for shop lifting and had to talk her way out of it. Alice hadn't seen it coming until right before the guard stopped her. Rose hasn't been able to get her back yet. And Esme just knows from our experiences.

I heard someone walking up the steps to the porch and I looked to see Tanya and Irina come in. "Hey guy-" Tanya stopped when she saw me. "BELLA! You're up!" I laughed when she sped over and hugged me. "Don't scare me like that again. I remembered when you blanked out those few minutes when we practiced with your ability the first time. But a whole day?" Tanya gave me a quizzical look and I just shook my head, as if to say another day. Irina came over and patted my on the back. Kate and Garrett came in and gasped when they saw me.

"So that's what all of the commotion has been about." Garrett mused as Kate squealed and ran over to me. I laughed and nodded my head. I smelt wolf and turned to see the wolf I saw when I had first came in with Edward, and a girl. The guy was very tall and muscular. He had on a ripped pair of jean shorts. His hair was cropped short. The girl had shoulder length hair that had tints of light brown that contrasted against the dark brown of her hair from the sun. She was beautiful for a human. Her eyes were a milky chocolate. She smiled at me but the other one shot her a rude look. She immediately looked to the floor. I noticed they were both very tense and their nostrils flared.

"Leeches, I would like to talk to the humans alone." The male said with authority to his tone. He seriously took his job too seriously if that was the leader.

"No," I said standing. Edward stood too, but I pushed him back down. "I am not leaving them here with you unstable dogs. If one of you were to get angry, then their blood will be on your hands." I warned.

"They are put in danger every second they spend near you!" The leader spat.

"Sam, calm down," the girl put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Haley," Sam said and turned back to me. "Please, can we talk to them alone?" Sam asked again. I gave him a pure look of amusement.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say in front of us. Besides we will find out what you say anyways. Mind readers," I pointed to Edward and then to myself.

"Fine, but you will not interrupt me. Understand?" Sam asked.

"Sure, just say what you have to say and leave." I said with a bored voice.

"Haley, you can say it," Sam answered a silent question. Her eyes caught with surprise that he knew what she was thinking.

"There have been a few deaths in Forks. Two to be exact, we were wanting to know if it was you who had drank them. Their blood was completely drained and their bodies were disposed of in the woods near the Rez." Haley asked us if we had killed the humans. My family all wore the same disbelief expression as mine.

"We do not drink from humans, only animals. Hint our eyes; but there are human drinkers in the area. May I ask who was it that was killed?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I knew that, but it was something we had to clarify. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were walking through the woods when two unfamiliar scents stopped them and left them there drained. That is what we gathered when we found their trail." She informed me. I noticed that Sam was getting anxious by how familiar she was with us. "Hey, Edward, I see you are doing better."

"Yeah Haley, just a few screaming voices in the head. No big deal," he mentioned again that he was okay, "So, you're a wolf now?" They must know each other I guessed.

"Yeah, who would have guessed?" They both laughed at an inside joke. That is when I remembered him saying he had talked to a girl about old Quileute legends. She had said that she didn't believe any of it; but here she was a part of the old legend.

"Ahem," Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, well, I'm to warn you humans to stay clear of the Swan's and their friends. They are vampires, as you know, and you are in 'grave danger'," she used air quotations.

"Don't take this as a joke either, we warned you." Sam added with a very serious tone.

"Chillax Sam, their pretty safe where they are. They all seem to love one of them. Creepy, but it's kind of romantic. A forbidden love, if you will. But Edward should know this, love bites." We all started to laugh.

"Seriously," Edward said under his breath. I noticed that Haley kept glancing outside to something and I saw a sandy wolf standing at the edge of the forest with its head cocked to the side. _Seth_. I pushed my shield out to see what was happening.

_I can't believe Sam did that. It wasn't fair to Seth. He is going to be heart broken when he finds out. I hope it's for the best. I really love him, but he deserves someone who can continue the bloodline with. I can never be that. _I was curious at this. Could she not carry children? With what I know, werewolves age very slowly if at all. They start to age when the stop changing into a wolf. So if that meant their bodies froze, she was just like me. I immediately felt for her. I wanted to comfort her, but we were sworn enemies. Maybe there was a way we could become friends? I saw Edward nod his head at me in understanding. He heard what she was thinking and I had my shield around him too so he knew what I was thinking. I got Sam in the shield to see what was going on.

_Stupid bloodsuckers, they just have to ruin everyone's lives. I want to be home, holding my Emily. Playing with our little baby girl, Leah. I wonder if Haley is still upset by out arrangement? She doesn't understand that Seth is going to imprint one of these days, and when he does, she will be left heartbroken. Then we will have to live with her sadness every time she is in wolf form. Maybe she will be lucky and imprint on someone. But this is for the best; I don't want her heartbroken; especially after what happened with Jacob. That was awkward for weeks! I am not living through that again. _Edward seemed just confused as I was. We were slightly listening to the discussion going on, but it was just Alice explaining about Victoria and Laurent. Everything they told them they already knew. So it was pointless. I then remembered what Alec and Jane had been saying.

"Alice, where are Laurent and Victoria heading?!" I asked my tone turning towards panic.

"Um," Alice's eyes glazed over, and I watched the vision with her.

"_Did you get the tickets?" Victoria asked Laurent while they stood outside an airport in a rainy town. A license plate on a cab said Portland on it. _

"_Yes, we will be leaving in twenty minutes. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Isabella and Esme," he was cut off by a fierce glare from Victoria._

"_They broke the rule, now they will pay," she said with a menacing smile. Laurent sighed and picked his props up to carry onto the plane. They reached a gate that said Boarding for Albany, New York. _

"What's in Albany?" Edward asked when the vision stopped.

"Nothing, they are taking another plane to Italy." Alice said and all heads snapped up at the mention of Italy.

"What is in Italy?" Haley asked curiously wondering why it held such significance to us.

"The Volturi. That is what is in Italy. They are basically the royalty of vampires. They enforce the laws. Our basic one law is that we cannot reveal ourselves to humans. The consequence is death by fire. The guard is very powerful and full of vampires full of gifts like mine, Edward's, Kate's, and Benjamin's." I said. "The ancients: Aro, who can see every thought or memory you have with just a touch of the skin; Caius, who is very strategic; and Markus, who can sense the relationships of family or mates. Their guard consists of gifts like severing a bond or building one, tracking, a force shield, paralyzing with a glance, the list goes on. Only a few do not have powers, but those should not be underestimated. They have extreme fighting skills that have wiped out many covens at a time."

"So what does that mean? Is that where they are going?" Sam asked.

"Yes, to tell the Volturi that we have broken the rule. Aro will be very upset that we killed the twins. But he has grown tired of her evil ways." Alice informed us as she had the vision. "But I can't see his decision about whether to attack us or not. He seems quite fond of you Bella and relishes the thought of hurting you or your loved ones. He is going to have a hard time making that decision."

"So what do we do?" Sam voiced his question.

"We wait until he makes the decision. When he finds one, we will go from his plans then." Alice said.

"I call Demetri and Felix!" Emmett voiced, raising his hand.

"EMMETT!" I slapped him in the back of the head. "This is not funny and there will be no calling who we would kill if it came down to it. I don't want to think about you ripping them apart or the other way around. They are actually not that bad of guys. Demetri that is; Felix was kind of scary at first." I mentioned.

"EXACTLY, no one scares my little sister and gets away with it!" Emmett howled and patted my head. I just sat back against Edward's chest. He wrapped an arm around me and I felt at home.

"I call Chelsea!" Alice whooped before running upstairs.

"Fine, you can have her. As long as I get Heidi!" I hollered up to her even though she would have heard me if I had said it in a normal voice.

"I call-" Edward started to say something.

"NO! You don't call anyone!" I scolded him.

"Fine, I was just going to say I call kissing you." Edward whispered against my ear, so low I was the only one who heard it.

"ALICE! BELLA! ESME! I NEED YOU GUYS NOW!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs. We immediately ran to her. Alice was there first because she had been upstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing she had a box of tampons in her hand.

"I skipped my period. I was supposed to start about a week ago. But it hasn't started yet. Why won't it start?" Rosalie whispered with a panicked voice.

"Rosalie, have you had any sexual intercourse lately?" Esme asked with a motherly tone.

"Um, yeah," Rose said so low that if we hadn't been vampires we wouldn't had heard.

"Wait, you cheated on Emmett?!" I asked quietly so Emmett couldn't hear.

"What?! No! I would never cheat on him!" Rosalie harshly whispered.

"You mean to tell us that Emmett has had sex with you?" I was furious.

"Yes," Rose looked down at the tampons again.

"That can't be possible though. Vampires can't make babies." Alice started to calm down at the thought.

"Vampire women can't have children because we can't change to allow a baby to grow inside of us. But a vampire man's sperm maybe could have survived?"

**A/N OMG! Rosalie is prego? What the crap? I was NOT expecting that as the author. Geez. Well review and tell me what you guys think. Tell me your predictions for the next chapter. I love hearing those. Either way click the little light green review button just down there! Peace and Reeses!**

**Congrats to Smiley Kylee and simply-vamped. It was Come On Get Me Higher by Matt Nathanson!**

**This chapter lyrics excerpt:  
**

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think _

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind _

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye, bye, bye _


	14. Chpt 14 Surprise Surprise

Chapter 14 Surprise Surprise

Bella P.O.V.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Alice growled. Emmett was standing at the door within two seconds.

"Did you ever stop to think that you might have slipped and hurt Rosalie?" Esme harshly accused.

"Um, ma'am, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, confused.

"You had sex with Rosalie! She is a human!" I added venom to my voice.

"Oh, um, nothing went wrong though. We agreed that it was a trial and error. I controlled myself and she was fine afterwards." Emmett defended himself for his actions.

"Well guess what big shot? Rosalie might be pregnant!" Alice spat.

"W-wh-what?" Emmett stuttered. If he was human I'm sure he would have fainted.

"Guys, I know pregnancies are supposed to go really slow, like 9 months. But something just moved inside of me." Rosalie said with a hand touching her stomach in a motherly passion.

"Let me feel," I crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Sure enough something moved under her skin. "I felt it!" I exclaimed. "Awe, Emmett, come feel your baby!"

Emmett dashed over to Rosalie and moved his hand over her stomach. He smiled the biggest smile I think I had ever seen from him when he felt it move. "Rosalie, I love you!" Emmett expressed his feelings with a loving kiss on her forehead. She meekly smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I love you, too." Rosalie looked back to her stomach and rubbed it motherly. "There there baby, mommy and daddy are here." Rosalie cooed. I leaned my head down to her belly and began to hum the lullaby Edward had composed for me. I stood up after a few minutes.

"Alice, do you know what this means? We are going to be aunts! There's going to be a little one running around! Ooh, we need to go shopping and get stuff for a nursery. I think we should make a secret door to the nursery from Emmett's room. That would be perfect. And we need to start planning the baby shower! Gosh, this is so exciting!" I was jumping up and down with excitement. It took me a moment to register everyone's expression. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, you never offer to go shopping." Alice stated obviously. I smiled wryly.

"I'm just excited. I never thought…" I mumbled and everyone looked down with sad eyes. Esme and Alice understood where I was coming from. We would never be able to bear a child. Esme was the only one who…

XXXXXX

I was currently sitting in the crowd for yet another graduation ceremony. It had been two weeks ago, spring break when the Jane and Alec incident happened. Luckily, Edward's transformation would be a few mild differences to the human eye. So he was safe to go to school with us. I had got him emerald contacts that he had to put in every three hours at school because the venom would melt them. It had been decided when we returned from Alaska that they had to be turned soon. Jasper wanted to wait after graduation, Carlisle after his children, and Rosalie will wait after the baby. Her stomach was rapidly showing, so we had to shop often to find clothes that would help conceal it. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle had a few choice words with Emmett when they found out she was pregnant. Carlisle was in denial for a while though. He didn't want to think his daughter wasn't a virgin anymore.

The Cullen's had practically moved in with us. Edward did because he wanted to spend his sleepless nights with me. Some nights we would escape to our meadow and love everything about each other or just talked while in each other's arms. The first time we had been together was the night we had got back from Alaska. It was really romantic. Edward had placed candles around the meadow and Debussy was playing in the background. It was there that he had proposed and I of course accepted. I glanced down to the elegant ring on my left hand. It was his great grandmother's ring that had been passed down to him. I smiled at the memory.

_There was a blindfold over my eyes. I had just dropped my bags off in my room when he placed the cloth over my eyes. "Don't you trust me?" Edward had asked. I, of course, said yes. So here we were, running through the woods. I was cradled bridal style in his arms and I felt at home. I relaxed and just listened to the forest around us while we made our run. I knew when he sat me down that we were in our meadow. I had paid close attention to his strides and recognized the distance to the meadow. I smiled as he untied the blindfold slowly. "I love you Isabella," Edward whispered as the blindfold fell to the ground. I gasped at the beautiful sight before me. There were candles in the trees and placed around a blanket in the middle of the meadow. I smelt freesia in the air. _

"_Oh Edward," I turned to him and threw my arms around his neck. I stared into his crimson orbs. I felt like I was staring into his soul and this moment would be ours forever. I saw the love and passion I found in his eyes mirrored in mine. _

"_Bella, there is something that I wanted to ask you," Edward murmured against my ear. A shiver ran through my body at the close contact._

"_Ask anything you want, it's yours," I said breathless._

_He kneeled to the grown and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know I have only known you for a few months. But these short months have the best of my entire life. Now that I have eternity to spend, I would love to spend that eternity with you. For life without you is incomprehensible. I cannot even fathom life where you do not exist. Will you marry me, Bella?" I felt my dead heart come alive at his words. He flipped the box open and I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen besides Edward.  
_

_I knew that if I wasn't a vampire, I would be crying. "Yes Edward, yes, of course I will marry you!" He smiled and slipped the ring onto my ring finger where it fit perfectly. I pulled him up to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me into a passionate kiss. The kiss led onto our first time to be together completely. Making love to Edward in the meadow was amazing. It erased all of my worries at that time. There was no Volturi, no threat, or a baby to worry about…_

I was pulled out of my memory when I heard Jasper's name called. He walked across the stage to accept his diploma and Alice was going crazy besides me. Jasper winked at her and she whistled. Rosalie wobbled onto the stage next. There was a slight bulge at her stomach, where most people would think that she was just gaining a few extra pounds. Jessica had started a rumor she was pregnant, but Rosalie put her in her place real quick. I hollered for her with Edward and Alice and she smiled at us. When Emmett came on stage, I stood up on my chair and Alice climbed onto my shoulders and we whooped at him. I threw in a few boos and he just smirked at us. Edward chuckled at us and just continued to clap.

We were having an after party at my house so I sped home to finish the decorations. We had cleared out the living room and made it a huge dance floor. There was a DJ booth set up in a corner and party decorations were set up in the theme of a rave. When we had sent out invitations, a lot of people were weary because no one had ever been to the Swan residence. Alice had set the driveway up with lights in the trees, leading to our house. It was really nice and it took a little work even with vampire speed considering how far we lived off the highway. People started to show up at 10, which is when Alice had put on the invites. The party was set in full swing; people were dancing in the compact space and having a good time. I was making my rounds of greetings since I was the host when I heard Alice call my name from the kitchen. I made my way to the kitchen as fast as a human could go through the crowd. The kitchen lights were off and Alice was sitting on the counter with her fingers pressed to her temples concentrating. I extended my shield to her to see her vision.

"_WHAT?! They are dead? Are you sure?" Aro asked the two nomads standing before him. Victoria nodded her head while Laurent just looked down sheepishly. "Take my hand," Aro demanded. Victoria knelt down in front of Aro and raised her hand to his. He touched it and held it for a few moments. His eyes opened and he dropped her hand. "I see, so the Swan's and Denali's broke the rule. I have much to think about, excuse me," Aro excused himself and left the room. _

The vision skipped to another.

"_Send the guard, kill them, no survivors," Caius ordered while Aro held his head in his hands and slumped against his chair. _

Another vision appeared.

"_I will send for them, we will discuss the matter," Aro ordered._

The vision turned again.

"_Caius, I want to talk with Bella before we make rash decisions. What if the situation is different? We can't risk losing something so special." Aro pleaded with Caius._

"Bella, they can't make up their mind. What if it's a rash decision and I can't stop it? What if I can't protect us?" Her questions came to a halt when we both smelt wolf. I turned my head to the back door and sure enough Haley, Embry, and Jacob stood outside. I had come to know the wolves quite well. I waved them in.

"Hey, we got some news," Haley said stepping through the door.

"So do we," I said grimly.

"Wait," Alice said holding up a hand. Another vision came.

_Black cloaked figures emerged from the forest's edge. The other side of the clearing stood several vampires and wolves. A small child was in a beautiful vampire's arm. Her features resembled those of Rosalie. Emmett was in a half crouch positioning himself in front of Rosalie and his baby. Near them stood Alice and a vampire version of Jasper. They too were in a similar half crouch. Standing in besides them was Esme and Carlisle, who was also a vampire. Other vampires were also present, standing in the similar half crouch. Bella and Edward were in the front standing straight. The wolves had scattered themselves throughout the group. The sun broke through the clouds and the sky filled with rainbows that were reflecting off of the vampire's skin. The black cloaked figures stalked closer, a glow surrounded them. The mass circle spread but stopped in synch at once halfway across the clearing. Three figures moved through the figures and stepped into the open. Their hoods fell back revealing Aro, Caius, and Markus of Volterra._

"Oh," Alice and I exclaimed in synch.

"What is it?" Haley's voice conveyed her worry.

"The Volturi, they have made a decision, they are going to fight." I informed them. A pure look of horror was etched across my face. Edward stepped into the kitchen to see our horror struck faces.

"What happened?" He asked standing beside me immediately and wrapping me in his arms where I melted.

"The Volturi," I muttered simply and felt his body go rigid.

"When? Where?" Jacob went into strategic mode.

"NO! You cannot fight it will be the death of you and your pack. We will not let you just go and commit suicide." I practically growled the words.

"Bella you of all people should know we are like family now. There is no way we would just leave you hanging like that. If any member of the pack has a problem with that then they can answer to me!" Haley said confidently. Recently, much with my help, she had stood up to Sam and is now the rightful pack leader. Haley is one of my best friends. Over the past few weeks we have spent every day together practically. She was helping out with the baby. Haley was so excited about it because she knew she would never get to experience, so she wanted to help out with Rosalie. We bonded and talked a lot. She told me about her romance with Seth; but she had to end it because of Sam's orders. Seth was heartbroken; but when Sam stepped down, Haley ran right back into his arms. I was surprised he wasn't with her now, he always was. Seth was like my little brother. He was so sweet. Seth and Haley were the only wolves completely relaxed around us. They had been crashing at my place lately because she said Esme was an excellent cook. I wouldn't know because we couldn't eat it.

"Fine, but it's your deathbed," Haley just smiled. "It will happen during the end of summer or beginning of the fall in the clearing we play baseball." The wolves were able to come out and enjoy a game of ball with us one day last weekend. It was wolves against vampires. Edward had a blast; it was his first time. We won by one run thanks to Edward.

"We will tell the others, when would you like to start training?" Embry asked.

"How is 2 for you? I don't know how much sleep you have gotten lately; the sooner the better." I strategized.

"Perfect, see you in a few hours," Haley waved as she headed out.

"Time to clear these people out," Alice hopped off the counter and started for the living room. "Hey guys, it's almost midnight, so let's spin one last slow song," Alice's voice wafted over the speakers throughout the house.

Edward brought me into his arms and held me there. He began to move around in circles, going along with the rhythm. He twirled me and I giggled. I snuggled up to his chest and we just swayed back and forth. It seemed like we were in each other's arms for just a few seconds, but Alice poked her head in the kitchen and said it was time to go. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into something a little more fitting for fighting. Edward was at the bottom of the stair's waiting. We ran to the clearing in silence, holding each other's hand and thinking about what was coming.

**A/N SORRY for the super short chapter. HEY if you review and tell me to, I think I might right a one shot between Haley and Seth about what REALLY happened. I can add a juicy lemon if you want? Or not. Review and tell me! I want to know your predictions for the story. Also, I think I might post the first chapter to this story I have been writing the past few weeks. I have only a chapter done though. So I want you to tell me if I should write more. It's a crossover between Twilight and the movie Underworld. Trust me, GOOD storyline. Just tell me what you think!**

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to- **australiantwilight95, Smiley Kylee, simply-vamped, Midnight Freesia, Kaschii! **It was Untouched by the Veronicas!**

**This Chapter (everyone should know this):**

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I got the breath from of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_She's an actress but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_


	15. Chpt 15 My Heart

Chapter 15

My Heart

"_This heart it beats it beats for only you. My heart is yours." – My Heart by Paramore_

Rosalie P.O.V.

Ever since I discovered I was pregnant, I stopped thinking about me. My baby always came first. My little nudger (my nickname for her) has been growing profusely, and I don't really care what people say about me. I would never see them again after graduation. Emmett and I have discussed names for quite some time now. We both agreed we would name her Lillian if she's a girl, after my mother. For a boy, it would be Christian, after his father. I want her full name to be Lillian Christian McCarthy.

I was currently at the after graduation party at the Swan's; Alice and her crazy party ideas. Although the place did look awesome. I was up against a wall with my hand to my belly. Emmett had left to get me a drink even though I told him it wouldn't be wise if someone found out that blood was in the bottle he got me. It was actually one of the wolves who had got the idea that the reason I was throwing up food was because the thing inside of me wanted blood since it was half vampire. I was completely drained at the time and when I had started drinking blood, I started to get back to normal. Amazingly, I wasn't disgusted with the blood. It actually smelt and tasted wonderful. Even if it was bad, I would still drink it; anything for my little nudger.

"Here Rosie," Emmett handed me the covered water bottle with a smile. "Drink up Lillian," Emmett cooed at my belly. No one noticed us though; they were too into their partner to care. I saw a lot of dance moves that should be illegal.

"Thank you Em," I took a sip and felt better immediately.

"Hey guys, it's almost midnight, so let's spin one last slow song," I heard Alice's voice carry over the speakers. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into the mass of people who had started to sway back in forth to the music. I had set my drink down on the stairs that I had been standing by when he grabbed my hand with a wide smile. I locked my arms around Emmett as he put his hands on my waist. I noticed the song as My Heart by Paramore. I started to hum the words to the song because they were so true. We spun around in circles through the song never looking away from each other's eyes.

"_This heart, it beats, beats for only you." _I started to sing the words to the song. "_My heart is yours."_ An even bigger grin spread across Emmett's face. I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips and I smiled against them before I pressed mine to his. It was a short, sweet kiss that conveyed how much we loved each other. The song ended and I pulled away. His butterscotch eyes were burning with passion and love. I knew that this is where I belonged. This is where fate led me; into Emmett's arms where I will be for eternity.

"Rosalie I have to leave. Vampire business that is really boring and you need your sleep. Carlisle and Jasper are staying here as well, so please be careful and get some sleep," Emmett informed me.

"Of course," I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He knelt down and massaged my belly.

"Bye bye little Lillian, I will see you when I get home. I love you both with all of my dead heart," Emmett kissed my belly and then stood up and kissed me on the lips softly. "Bye Rosie," he whispered as he left in a blur out the back door. I saw four more blurs follow him and I was alone. **(A/N all of the humans had cleared out when Em said he had to leave btw) **

Bella P.O.V.

We reached the clearing and I smelt the wolves before I saw them. A large wolf ran over to me and nodded its head with a tongue hanging out on the side. I laughed, "Haley," I nodded my head towards the white wolf in front of me.

It nodded its head again, signaling for me to extend my shield so I could hear her thoughts. _Can you hear me now?_ Haley asked with her head cocked to the side. I nodded my head with a laugh. _Okay, good. You leaches know what we are up against. Let's get rolling, _I laughed again at her choice of words. She still hadn't dropped the harsh names yet.

"Fine dog, but I got to warn you, you and your little pups are about to get their butt's handed to them on a silver plate," I challenged.

_Oh really? We will have to see about that, _Haley let out a bark that was meant as a laugh. She trotted back to her pack. I spotted Seth looking my way and I waved. He nodded his head and turned back to the other wolves.

"Okay dogs, look, the Volturi have unbelievable powers and force. When they come, they will come in large numbers. I don't care how experienced you might be with killing a vampire. But just in case this comes to a fight, we must be prepared. I stayed with the Volturi for many a year, I have learned a thing or two and I wish to show everything I have acquired during my stay. Emmett will help me for the first demonstration," the wolves all laid down in a line near the clearing's edge. I signaled Emmett to get in position. He slipped into a menacing crouch that had scared me the first time I had saw him attack. I moved into my own and I let my shield extend to him. I saw every move he was going to make before he acted on it. He leapt into the air and I dodged, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground backwards. A grunt escaped his lips and he flipped back up onto his feet. I saw he was going to grab my wrist so I jumped over his head and pulled his wrists with me. He did a back flip, landing on his feet with my hands still on his wrists. He twisted me around and held me to him.

"Didn't think I would let my little sister beat me now did you?" Emmett teased in my ear.

"Em, I have beaten you every time we have fought. So don't think," I tightened my grip on his wrists, "for one minute," I flipped him over my head and I jumped on him, "I would let you win," I said the last part against his throat where I grazed my teeth over his throat.

"DAMNIT!" Emmett cursed and flew me off of him. "It's not fair that you can do the whole mind reading thing. Totally cheating," Emmett started to whine.

"Emmett, that was me fighting like I would normally do with you. Wait until you get a taste of my bad side," I taunted menacingly. I heard a few chuckles and barks. We got back into our positions across from each other in crouches. This time I dodged every move he made at me, without using my shield. While dodging, I would hit or kick him lightly, but hard enough to start to affect him after a while. He started to get frustrated and making dumb mistakes. He leapt at me and I flew over his back, pulling his head back with me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock. I exposed his neck to me and I leaned down like I was going to bite. "I won, again," I bragged into his ear before releasing.

"You cheated!" Emmett growled.

"Actually no I didn't. I just used what I learned from the Volturi guard. I kept my shield to myself thank you very much." I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my chin out for affect.

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled, walking to stand next to Esme who comforted him.

"Any questions about what just happened?" I asked everyone.

I saw a tail stick up and I nodded for Jacob to speak. _Is this how they all fight? _

"Good question, but unfortunately no. They got their training all in the same place, but they all have different styles. Like Demetri prefers this karate thing that he learned while visiting in Japan and his ability is that he can track you anywhere with just the slightest of interactions. Felix is more into a kickboxing type fighting. Chelsea is good at secrecy; like she will sneak up behind you while you're fighting and go for the kill. I know that is not fair, but she is not a fighter, her ability is too important. She can sever or build a bond between others. Renata doesn't fight at all because of her ability. She can make you forget what you're doing and go another way if you come to close to her. She is Aro's personal body guard. Her hand is always touching him so the shield goes around him. Aro is untouchable basically. As is Caius and Markus. You already know their abilities. Santiago is like a trained assassin; he never really spoke to me during my stay. For which I am glad because seeing him train scared the hell out of me. He is deadly accurate and his ability is that he can trick you into doing something. Corin and Afton are a dynamic duo. They watch each other's backs. Corin's ability is the opposite of Afton's. Corin can stop your ability completely while he is touching you and Afton can enhance it with a simple touch as well. Heidi is very dangerous. Her ability is that she can make an allusion of whatever you desire. While she distracts you, another one can come and kill you. Those are only a few of the many on the guard, but those are the most dangerous ones and the ones you must keep an eye on."

_No problem! _Paul's thoughts sang.

"NO PROBLEM?" I snarled. "Do you have ANY idea what that means?! My ability can block as many as we can fit into this clearing IF I can concentrate. If I lose concentration for just one second do you know the implications of their abilities getting through?! Do you want the feeling that no one cares about you in the pack, that they all hate you Quil? Do you want to be tricked into killing your future brother in-law Paul? Jacob, do you want Heidi to make an allusion you couldn't resist and then one of your fellow pack brothers attack you because Santiago tricked them? Seth, do you want Haley being tracked if she escapes here by Demetri? Sam, do you want Markus to be able to see your relationship between Emily and Leah and take them away as bait or their next meal?" I knew I was hitting below the belt, but they had to get it in their heads. "Embry, what if Corin touched you and you changed back into a human? Do you know how vulnerable you would be in your human form?! Do they rest of you want that to happen to you?" I asked the rest of the pack. All of their ears were tucked back and their heads bowed. I heard Seth and Sam whimpering because I had brought their loved ones into it. "EXACTLY, this is not just a 'no problem' this is a big problem! You will treat it as it is: a huge threat to the ones we love and our own lives!" I felt to arms wrap around me and I relaxed into the familiar chest.

_Calm down Bella,_ his velvety voice soothed me.

_Thank you, _I sighed.

_Anytime love, _Edward kissed the top of my head. _None of them doubt this anymore. They all believe you. Most did before Paul's outburst. I'm very sorry love. I will never let any of that happen. You won't lose concentration anyways because you are not going to be at the clearing that day; you will be in the woods further back away from the fighting if it comes to it. I will not let you risk your life my sweet. _

My body stiffened at his words. I swirled around to face him. "NO!" I snarled. _YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO ME! I AM THE ONE WHO MUST SPEAK WITH THE ANCIENTS! ESPECIALLY ARO, SO DO NOT THINK FOR ONE SECOND I AM NOT GOING TO BE OUT HERE WITH EVERYONE ELSE. I WOULD NEVER LET YOU FIGHT BY YOURSELF EITHER! YOU SAW THE VISION; I WILL BE IN THE CLEARING. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO OR SAY THAT WILL CHANGE THAT! _My thoughts screamed.

I saw pain flicker in his eyes and distraught plastered his face. _Love, I do not want you near the fighting though. I would never be able to go on without you. For a world without you is simply no world to live in. I would not have a life because you are my life. Bella I love you and I don't want you to fight. _Edward's eyes pleaded with mine but I would not budge on this one.

_We do not know if this is going to result in a fight or not though! This discussion is over! _I saw defeat flash across his face before it dove into my hair as he pulled me closer.

_Isabella, I love you. I just didn't want you to fight. Do you think any less of me?_

_Of course not Edward, _I pulled his face up to look into my eyes but I was interrupted.

"Seriously guys, I'm tired of the silent conversations in this family! I am the only one who is left out of them. How come you always leave me out Bella? I mean you never talk to me silently!" Emmett whined.

_Do too, _I mocked in his head.

"Doesn't count!"

_Get over it._

"NO!" Emmett snarled.

_You will, _I snarled back.

Emmett grunted and turned his back to me. I heard a chuckle behind me and the vibrations of his chest moving calmed me more.

_Stop taunting Emmett, _Esme's thoughts echoed Alice and Edward's.

"Fine," I muttered. "I think this would be good for now. Alice look ahead and see when we head out for recruiting. We need witnesses since the Volturi are bringing some," I instructed.

A glazed look comes over Alice's, my, and Edward's faces.

"_Alright Alice, all packed and ready?" Bella asks her pixie sister who was zipping up her third suitcase. _

"_No this is only my shoes and a few handbags," Alice says pulling out another suitcase._

"_ALICE! This is a little more important than looking good. I'm leaving for Rio; I will see you when you get back from Europe." Bella says leaving the room. Alice looks up at a calendar. A circle is drawn around the 10__th__ of June. _

"Perfect, a week from now I am heading to Rio and Alice will be in Europe," I informed everyone when I pulled out of the vision.

**A/N SORRY again for a short chapter. I really got to go to bed. I have a tournament starting tomorrow with a double header. SO I have to get some sleep. Review and tell me what you think. It was a fluffy chapter I know. I am experiencing writer's block. I do, however, have a lot of drama coming up next chapter. Not really drama, but some sad and exciting stuff is coming up in the next few chapters. Predictions anyone? **

**Lyrics game: Congrats to **edwardsince1901, simply-vamped, twilightdreamer, brooke-cullen, and Savethevampires! **They all guessed right with Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

**This lyrics excerpt (If you don't know this you live under a rock!): **

_But I, I gotta keep trying _

_I gotta keep my head high_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to make it move_


	16. Chpt 16 I'll Run

Chapter 16

I'll Run

"_I'll run, this is where we both break free. I'll bring you home you home you home." – The Cab_

Bella P.O.V.

"What's in Rio?" Edward's thoughts echoed mine and several others.

"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with the baby though…" my voice trailed off when I recollected why I thought that. I pulled my family into a memory of a little vacation in South America.

"_Please Isabella, slow down. Not all of us can run as fast as you," a laughing voice echoed behind Bella in a clearing as she ran. She stopped running abruptly and turned to her follower. _

"_Oh come on Alice, you should be used to it by now," Bella taunted her sister for all intensive purposes. "Hey Alice, did you hear that?" Bella's head turned to the direction of the noise. Footsteps came closer and at a speed only a vampire could obtain. They both leaned into a protective crouch. "Who is there?"_

"_Easy, I mean no harm. I am a local," said a voice as the speaker appeared from the darkness of the forest. Bella and Alice eased and the stranger bowed lightly. They returned the gesture and glanced at each other. _

"_Your name, please sir?" Bella kindly asked. _

"_Joseph and may I ask for yours?" _

"_My name is Isabella and this is my sister Alice," Bella introduced themselves. "We did not mean to intrude on your territory; just passing through."_

"_No worries, I thought I would warn you though," Joseph's face turned dark as he thought of something. Bella's head tipped to the side curiously._

"_Of what?" Alice asked the obvious. _

"_Up the mountain," he points to a mountain in the distance, "lives a vampire who makes Halflings. Or so the legend says."_

"_Excuse me?" Alice was confused at his words._

"_He has sex with humans and when they get pregnant, they climb the mountain and die as the baby is born. The baby is a Halfling: half vampire, half human." _

I pulled away from the memory as I realized that I probably should have left the dying part out. Emmett instinctively moved to wrap his arms around Rosalie and patted her stomach protectively.

"I would never let that happen to you baby," Emmett whispered lovingly in her ear. I had to turn my head so my face couldn't betray me. There was nothing he could do about it. I had seen what a woman looked like as she made her way up the mountain. She was sickenly pale, not like a vampire. Her body was nothing but skin and bones except for the bulge at her stomach. I had asked to see her stomach and when she pulled her dress up I had nearly screeched. Her stomach was covered in scary looking bruises. At the time I thought it was something else. I hadn't believed the legend. I just thought that they were ridiculous stories and women went to the mountain when they knew they wouldn't be able to live through pregnancy. But I was wrong. I didn't touch that women's belly what Rosalie's now felt: cold and hard. I had run when I saw it. It sickened me to think that a man would do that to his wife and unborn child for that is what I thought it was. But now I knew.

"That is why I should leave for Rio as soon as possible. Next week is a little late for me but we must get everything ready," my voice did not betray the strength I tried to show. Inside I was scared that Rosalie would not make it. What if she didn't? Edward's body shivered as I remembered that my shield was still around some of my family. They had all seen my thoughts and they all wore the same scared expression. Rosalie was left out of the shield so she was not scared, but confident.

"I will be fine, I can sense it. Everything will work out for the best, I just know it," Rosalie's smile was enough that we couldn't deny one in return. But none of us were put at ease. All of us were filled with the same grief and terror at the thought of what would happen if Rosalie didn't make it. Emmett would never live with himself. I grimaced at the image of Emmett if he lost Rosalie; his life. They were perfect for each other in every way. While yes, they did bicker, but it was too cute and they knew they weren't serious about it. Rosalie was just as crazy about Emmett as he was of her. Emmett just had so much more life to him when she was around. They couldn't possibly live without each other if something were to happen; as with Edward and I.

I excused myself for a run. I felt Edward's presence behind me, but he didn't speak. We ran aimlessly through the forest for hours in silence. He didn't seem to mind though and didn't interrupt my thoughts once. For that I thanked the stars for sending him to me. He simply was a good soul. I started to think how I used to believe once you became a vampire you lost your soul. But with Edward at my side as one of my kind, there was no doubt in my mind that we kept our souls.

I knew where I wanted to go. I made my way to our meadow. Edward kept his distance as I sat in the middle. He knew just when to leave me to my thoughts.

_Edward, _I called out for him in my mind. He was at my side in a moment. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest. I stayed there for quite some time. Edward rocked me back and forth until my sobs stilled. _What if I can't save her? What if we are too late?_ I heard a sob escape Edward's lips as he realized what I had been thinking about.

_**Bella, you did not know. **_

_But I did. But I was so stubborn and foolish thinking that it was impossible when the proof had been right in front of my own eyes. I could have taken her to Rio as soon as we discovered she was pregnant and we could have found a way to save her._

_**Love, do you know that Emmett has the same thoughts? He feels even worse than you. But Rosalie believes with all of her heart that everything will turn out fine. Take some comfort in that. **_

_I will, just not enough to satisfy my thoughts. _I sighed, looking up to meet his emerald orbs. They were cold and hard. A mask was placed on his face, hiding me from his true feelings. _Edward Cullen! Do not hide your face from me! _

The mask fell instantly. I smiled at my easy victory. _Distract me. _His lips found mine and we spent the night at the meadow.

Emmett P.O.V.

"Rosalie?" I gently moved her shoulder. Rosalie was sleeping on my bed. She has been very tired lately along with a lot of pain. I wish I could make the pain stop. I was over excited for the baby. Little Lillian was my angel. Rosalie and Lillian are my life and will always be the center of all my affection. Nothing would ever happen to them under my watch. So the recent discovery that Rosalie is in great danger of dying during birth; something that scares me very much.

"Rosalie, sweetheart," I cooed in her ear. She rolled over and snuggled into my chest. I chuckled and I heard her giggle.

"Five more minutes," Rosalie whined into my chest. I chuckled again and tickled her sides. She kicked and rolled over to her other side. The cup she was drinking from spilled. "Oh no," she mumbled reaching for it. I heard a loud crack. Her face contorted and went white before she screamed and fell off the bed.

"NO!" I yelled and reached for her. I caught her before she hit the floor. "Rosalie? Rosalie?!" Her face was blank, but still white as a sheet. I heard another cracking noise and she flinched. "ESME, ALICE, SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!" I yelled even though I knew they weren't there.

I reached for my cell phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang and rang, but no answer. She always answered on the second ring. "NO, NO, NO…" I dialed Esme's number but not answer. I went to call Alice but she was already calling me.

"Alice, please, I need your help," I sobbed into the phone. If I was human I would have tears running down my face profusely.

"Emmett, I know. But we won't make it back in time. I am so sorry; Bella will be there in ten minutes. Go to the kitchen and get it ready for Rosalie to give birth. She will come around in 90 seconds so I will call if something changes. Emmett, you can do this." I muttered my thanks and flew down to the dining room. I sat up the table as a bed and placed her down. Her body jerked and I was met with her blue eyes. Rosalie starting screaming out in pain and shaking all over.

"Rosalie, it is okay. Please, calm down baby," I cooed in her ear. I waited on Bella as Rosalie's screams grew. She was sweating profusely and I figured several ribs were cracked. I kept a palm on her forehead to help the fever. Her grip on my hand was strong for a human. I was sure if I was human I would have been bleeding. On the outside I'm sure I looked just as crazy and distraught as on the inside. Carlisle had tried to run regular pregnancy exams. But he concluded the sac was made from a material too strong for the monitor to see through. Bella had the thought that it was vampire sac that is on impenetrable by our teeth. I raised Rosalie's shirt, something I hadn't done in a week because she wouldn't let me, and screeched at the site. Bruises covered her stomach and I instantly knew why she hadn't let me. "Oh Rosalie," I murmured in her ear. I leaned my forehead against hers. She had to make it through this. She just had to. I knew I would never be able to go in if she didn't. Rosalie changed everything in my life. Everything revolved around her and now Lillian. I heard another crack and Rosalie went still. OH NO! Her spine! "BELLA!" I screamed, knowing she would hear me now that it had been 9 minutes since Alice's call.

Bella flew through the back door, not bothering to open it. "Oh my," she took in a sharp breath at the sight. Edward was just behind her with a pained look. I saw my reflection in their eyes. My features betrayed my strength and showed the scared boy inside of me with hurt eyes.

"Please Bella, please help her, her… spine… it…" I couldn't finish as I collapsed beside her bed, holding her hands in mine. Bella rushed to the other side and cut open her belly. She pulled out the sac and threw it to Edward. At the moment I didn't care. It was half vampire, it could handle it. Rosalie was a weak human and needed help now.

"Emmett, I need your help," Bella placed a hand on my shoulder. I noticed it was covered in blood. I looked down to see my beautiful angel cut down the middle with blood everywhere. My throat burned and I stopped breathing. I WAS NOT GOING TO BE A MONSTER! I nodded my head at her to say that she had my full attention. "Okay, I need you to start placing venom in all of her major arteries. I have some syringes made with my venom in them. Start sticking," she handed me four syringes with clear liquid inside. I saw that it was starting to eat at the plastic so I hurried to my destinations. I stuck a syringe into her neck and pressed down. I placed the next one into her underarm and then another in her thigh. Bella had taken the last and stuck it in her heart. I started following Bella's lead and biting Rosalie over and over again and then sealing the spot to keep the venom in. I wasn't sure what we were doing exactly but I did it anyways.

I could feel her slipping fast. Rosalie's heart was beating slowly. I could barely make it out. I continued putting my venom into her system. I would not give up on her. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and pull me back. I shrugged them off and picked Rosalie up into my arms. Somewhere in all of that mess, Bella had sealed her belly back together. I rocked us back and forth. But I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. No, no, no, no. I wouldn't let her go. She can't leave me. She can't leave us. She just had a baby. No, not now; please, not now. I sobbed into her hair. I heard other sobs coming from another room. But I paid no attention. I placed kisses all over her face. I kept whispering her name over and over again. She wasn't dead. No, we saved her. Venom could repair anything. I mean, look at me. I was on my death bed but here I am: still kicking. I was not going to leave her because if I left her that means I was admitting she was gone. But she wasn't; she couldn't be.

"NO! NOT ROSALIE! TAKE ME!" I yelled to the sky. I heard louder sobs but ignored them still. I cried out over and over again her name. "DON'T LEAVE ME ROSALIE! DO NOT GIVE UP! REMEMBER IT WAS ALL SUPPOSED TO WORK OUT! PLEASE," I cried out again. "I JUST FOUND YOU! THE REASON TO MY EXSISTENCE! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME ROSALIE!" I felt someone place a hand on my back and I yelled, "GET AWAY!" I had no idea who it was, but I didn't care. Rosalie was gone. She was gone. She was gone. My angel was gone.

**A/N that was so hard to write. I'm sorry for a short chapter and a long absence of updating. I hope this kind of makes up for it? You know that double header I was talking about last chapter? Yeah, well, I got hit will a softball during the second game while batting. I had to go to the ER to get an X-ray. I was there till 2! But luckily it was only deep tissue bruising. Sorry I am rambling… **

**Review and tell me what you think! I know none of you saw that coming. A lot said they thought it would play along with BD, but sadly no. I had the thought when I started this that someone was going to die. Maybe someone(s). But who knows? I want to hear your predictions. I am very sorry though.**

**Lyrics game: Congrats to **edwardsince1901, heathercullen, australiantwilight95, JollyElfDance554, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Midnight Freesia, Tj09, simplyvamped **for guessing The Climb by Miley Cyrus. I'm not a huge Miley fan. Just like the song. That song and Butterfly. **

**This chapter: **

_Bruce Springstein Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's un-cool. _


	17. Chpt 17 Untitled

Chapter 17

Untitled

Bella P.O.V.

I tried. I really did. I remember throwing the baby at Edward while it was still in the sac. I knew it was suffocating but Edward had to deal with her. I needed to be with my brother. I remember hearing her heartbeat fade. Not a good sign. I had placed a hand on Emmett to get him to stop pumping more venom in her system because it was useless. He had shook me off and held her in his arms. I went to the living room where Edward was dressing a baby. I noticed the blonde ringlets of hair first. The baby turned around to look at me. I took note that it was a girl. I was still referring to the baby as _it_ because she was a spitting image and reminder _and_ the reason why Rosalie was dead. Emmett probably wanted nothing to do with the baby. I got over my personal vendetta against the baby and I went to sit next to Edward. His face was a composed mask and a fake smile plastered his face. I took the baby in my arms so it wouldn't pain him too much. Rosalie after all was his sister and she was dead because of _me_ and _my_ family.

"Hi there Lillian," I cooed with false cheer. I noticed how big she was. Quite bigger than your average baby. The venom must be speeding up her aging I figured. She reached a hand out to touch my face.

A word whispered through my head with such clarity. It was a soft, ringing sound. One word was whispered and it brought me to sobs. _Momma?_ Edward heard her, too. He doubled over and fell to the floor with his head in his hands. I saw him shake with quiet sobs and I broke into loud ones. Lillian looked back and forth between us with a confused expression. _Momma?_ She asked again, pointing at me with the hand not touching my cheek.

"No Lillian, I'm not your Momma," I told her in between gasps. I heard Emmett start to yell.

"NO! NOT ROSALIE! TAKE ME!" Edward's tearless cries got louder with each of Emmett's words; as did mine. Lillian was still baffled at us. Emmett started again, "DON'T LEAVE ME ROSALIE! DO NOT GIVE UP! REMEMBER IT WAS ALL SUPPOSED TO WORK OUT, PLEASE!" I stood and lay Lillian on the couch. I walked slowly to the dining room. Emmett was sitting on the table with Rosalie in his arms. Her body was limp and loss of all life. Emmett's face was tilted up towards the ceiling as if praying to an imaginary god. "I JUST FOUND YOU! THE REASON TO MY EXSISTENCE! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME ROSALIE!" He said this facing Rosalie. I went and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder even though I understood he needed to be alone with her right now. "GET AWAY!" he yelled at me. I knew he didn't mean it. He just needed time alone with Rose. I gave him his space.

"Edward, why don't we take Lillian for a little walk? It is such a nice day out," luckily my voice did not betray the real voice inside me. The one that was screaming out in agony and pain. The one that was distraught and dry. The one that was cold and harsh.

"I think that would be great," Edward's false enthusiasm did not get past me. I placed a strained smile on my face and picked the confused Lillian up.

"Come on Lily," I cooed and tickled her belly. She squirmed and giggled. Her blue eyes reminded me of Rosalie's and Emmett's before he was turned. The little dimples on her cheeks were definitely from her Daddy. The little blush present on her cheeks distinguished that she was half human. I heard the flutter of a fast, light heartbeat and I could feel a very faint pulse that ran through her veins. We stepped outside and I saw Edward's skin break out into little rainbows. I smiled a genuine smile at my very own Adonis. He returned the gesture to me. I looked down to see I was sparkly like him, but Lillian only hand a bright glow to her; one that wouldn't keep her inside on a sunny day.

Lillian placed her hand on my cheek. I saw a vision of Edward and I. She gave me a puzzled look. I deciphered that she was asking about our skin and why hers wasn't like ours.

"Vampire's skin is like a diamond," I started to explain as we made our way through the forest at a steady pace, in no hurry. "When we step out into the sunlight, the sun reflects off of our skin and shows little rainbows. Luckily you have enough human in you that you won't have to be inside all the time when it's nice out," I assured her pout. I was quite interested in her ability, but I wasn't going to press it now. It didn't surprise me that her ability would be something as unique as she is.

Her thoughts showed another image, it was dark and wet. I heard several voices in the thought and I noticed the voices of Rosalie and Emmett. My dead heart quenched at hearing Rosalie's care free laugh and I heard Edward's pause as he ran. I turned to see his face was in a composed mask. I wondered if it would stay like that. I guessed she was asking where the woman was from her memory.

"That would be your mommy sweetheart," I didn't know if I should tell her the truth or not. I decided to skip the question and just describe Rosalie to Lillian. "Lily, your mother was a great woman. Her name was Rosalie. I'm glad to say that I knew her and was able to be close to her. Edward," I gestured to him and she turned her gaze to him, "is her brother." I saw his eyes darken, but his face didn't break composure. "Anyway, your mother was beautiful. My brother, your father, fell in love with her when she and her family moved here. That is how you came, and I am glad you did," I tried to hide the grimace that shook my body when I finished. I was glad that she was in my arms and alive and well. But I couldn't help shake the fact of how much she looked like Rosalie. I couldn't help get past the bright blonde of her hair. The crystal blue eyes that you could swim in. I noticed her legs were long and as she grew, she would grow into them. Lillian was a strikingly beautiful baby. She was very bright and smart for just being an hour old, probably as smart as a 6 month year old or even older than that.

Her thoughts flickered through my mind once again. This time it replayed my grimace and a look of pain cross my features. She was asking what was wrong.

"I'm just going to miss your mother that is all." I felt that my shield was down and I didn't even notice it. I extended it to Edward and around Lillian.

_Edward, we should head back. I'm sure Emmett is worried sick about Lillian. _He nodded his head grimly and made a wide turn to go back to the house. I followed in suit and we ran besides each other in complete silence. It wasn't awkward, but saddening. I felt like a part of Edward was missing. I wanted to restore that missing piece. I wanted Edward to be whole again.

We reached the house. I walked around to the front of the house so we didn't have to cross the dining room. I had seen where I had flown through the back door and glass scattered the floor as we passed. I didn't look any further as images shot across my mind of what I had seen when I entered the room. Edward grimaced as I fought to keep them at bay. I finally put them away as we reached the front door and I placed Lillian on the couch. I motioned Edward to stay with his niece as I made my way for the dining room. I prepared myself for the scene but was shocked into silence when I had entered.

Emmett had a broom in his hand and was sweeping up the glass jards from my entrance. The dining table was missing, as was the chairs and other things that might have her blood stained on it. The floors were spotless and the smell of bleach burned my nose. I scrunched my nose up and stopped breathing. Emmett didn't even flinch when I had entered, he just continued on cleaning. I went over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. This time he didn't shake it off or flinch, he embraced it. I saw Emmett's face as he turned to me. I saw the little boy was still there on the surface and was scared. I felt my composed face break and I brought him into my arms. He melted into my touch and his sobs shook my frame. I didn't care though. He was my brother and he needed me. I knew Edward needed me because that was his sister. But Emmett had to come first this time. I took Emmett into the kitchen and made him sit on the counter. I hopped up next to him. I placed a comforting arm around his wide shoulders.

"Emmett, you know you can talk to me, right?" My voice conveyed the sincerity of my statement.

"Of course Bells. I just don't know what to do. Rosalie was my everything. I don't know where to go on from here. She was my sun. I don't understand why she was taken from me after the short amount of time I had with her. It's just not fair," his words were muffled because he had placed his head into my shoulder as he spoke. I rubbed his back soothingly and whispered comforting words.

"Well, there is something that needs you right now. Her name is Lillian Christian McCarthy and she is waiting for you in the living room with Edward. Go to her," I advised him. He nodded his head solemnly.

"Thank you Bells, I'm sure I would never be able to move on without you," he squeezed me tighter once and released me, hopping off the counter. "You do too much," he patted my knee.

"Emmett, where is she?" I asked as he turned to walk away. He froze mid-step and turned half way back towards me. His voice was flat and held no emotion to it.

"Upstairs in my room," Emmett stated coldly and stalked away. I flew upstairs. I stood outside his shut door thinking. I thought and prepared myself for the scene. I knew I had to get her cleaned and ready for the burial we would hold today most likely. Or whenever Alice and Esme got back from their shopping trip in Seattle. They had left early this morning when they found that some major baby store had a sale going on. I knew Alice was speeding her way here. She would be here soon. I wanted to get this done fast so she wouldn't have to see Rosalie like this, neither did I want Esme to. I took a deep, calming breath and turned to knob. I cracked the door and the smell of dried blood hit me like a wall. But I wasn't hit by the smell of rotting flesh like one did while around a dead person. Curious, I opened the door and stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and stepped towards the bed. There was a figure lying under a sheet on the bed. I walked closer to the blood stained sheets and pulled them back.

Rosalie's hair was sprawled around her face, matted with dried blood. Her face looked peaceful if you looked past the deathly pale look and dried blood smeared across different spots on her face. Her green shirt ripped, showing her red stained stomach that still showed the bruises of her baby that had been the death of her. Now that I was closer, I could smell it. The smell that hung in morgues or around a dead body. I kept to my task and continued surveying her body. Her sweats had been ripped and also covered in the dried blood that was everywhere on and around Rosalie. I sighed and made my way for Rosalie's half of the closet. Since becoming pregnant, she had moved in with us. That meant her dress from prom was still in there. I grabbed the designer covered hanger that covered the beautiful gown. I sat it down on a dresser. I started the bath and my way back to Rosalie's body.

I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom where I undressed her. I placed her in the tub and started to gently rub the blood from her body. I had thrown her clothes into a bag and stored it away so I could throw it out later. I scrubbed her body and washed her hair. I made sure to keep her head out of the water. I made sure I respected her body and not let her just fall around the bath. I took extra care with her and measured my movements before I acted. When she was finally clean, I brought her out of the bath and sat her back down on the bed where I dried her off. I took the underwear I had laid out and placed them on her body. I placed a robe around her body, just as if she was getting ready to go out or for school. I placed a towel around her head and took her over to the vanity we had put in Emmett's room since she moved in. I plugged the blow-dryer in and toweled dried her hair for a few minutes. I made sure to keep her up straight. I took a brush and combed her hair. It didn't hit me that I was brushing Rosalie's hair while she sat dead in the chair in front of me. I just pushed all thoughts outside my head.

I picked the blow-dryer up and turned it on low. I started to hum along to Untitled by Simple Plan. I felt the song fit my mood. "I can't make it go away," I started to sing, "No, I can't stand the pain. How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run, and night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just want to scream. How could this happen to me?" I skipped the next few words and sang, "I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered. And I can't explain what happened. And I can't erase the things that I've done." I hummed the chorus and the guitar solo. Her hair was starting to dry and I turned the blow-dryer off. I got some mouse and ran my fingers through her hair. I finished blow-drying it. Her hair was in a nice wave. I smiled and thought I did a good job. She looked beautiful.

I grabbed her favorite lipstick that was dark red and smeared it on her lips. I made it looked stained and it looked very nice against her very pale skin. I got some of her bronzer and stroked the brush across her skin so she didn't look so pale and made it look as if she had her usual natural glow to her. I picked out black eyeliner and traced her eyes with it. I put a little gold eye shadow on so it enhanced her features. I slicked some mascara on and felt my job was done. I smiled again at my third completed task. On to step four. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed again. I took her robe off carefully. I took the dress out of the bed. I slipped it over her body and zipped it up. The dress was simply breathtaking. I stood her up and held her by the shoulders so I could get a full view. **(A/N Picture of dress on my profile.) **The gown was a diamond white shimmer chiffon dress from Landa; some designer I don't care to pay attention to. The dress was a halter with a deep v cut neck line. The back cut low as well. (Here's how bad I am at fashion) a diamond belt like thing that came under the breast and another was a few inches below it. This one came up in an upside down v and started from the hips. From there the dress lightly flares out in the skirt. A long slit is in the front of the skirt but doesn't reveal much. I laid her back down and went to her jewelry box. I took her favorite Tiffany's necklace and placed it on her neck. I knew I wasn't good at the whole fashion thing and I had a sense it didn't match, but I didn't care. I wanted this to be Rosalie's moment with her favorite things. This dress was a prize possession of hers. So was the necklace she wore quite often. I clipped on her favorite stud earrings and placed her charm bracelet Emmett got for her birthday on her wrist that had a crystal heart on it. I took out the engagement ring Emmett was going to give Rosalie when she had the baby. I felt a stab in my chest as I slipped it on her ring finger. I knew Emmett was going to break down when he saw it there. He had come to me two weeks ago and asked if I would help pick a ring out. I, of course, obliged. We had got it had Tiffany's because that was her favorite store. It was called the Tiffany Novo. **(A/N picture of ring on profile) **The clerk kept giving us odd looks when we asked for it. He kept mentioning that it was around 10 grand. Emmett told him money wasn't a problem. He just nodded his head and pulled it out. I was the ring sizer since Rosalie had a pretty similar hand to mine. I tried the beautiful but simple but still elegant ring on my ring finger. One large round diamond was in the middle, while little ones covered the rest of the ring. It was simply gorgeous.

I smiled at Rosalie. She looked beautiful. I stripped the bed and put new sheets on them as Rosalie sat in a chair. I had forgotten during my time with her that she was dead. I had just pushed it aside and pretended I had to keep quiet so I didn't wake the sleeping beauty. That is what I kept repeating in my head. I think that is how I was able to finish my tasks. I placed the sheets in the bag with her clothes. I got to work on cleaning the bathroom and floor and everywhere else with blood or just a trace of it. Once I finished that task, I started to pack away everything I had dug out, so that way nothing looked disturbed and Emmett could have a few moments how he would want them in here before we did clean it all out. That is if he lets us.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and I had completely forgot the people downstairs. I picked up Rosalie into my arms and waited quietly for Alice to arrive and relieve me of my duties. I stroked Rosalie's face and played absentmindly with her hair. I never felt as close with her as I did now. I know it sounded creepy. But I felt connected to her. This was our little special moment together. For some reason, I got the sense that she was somewhere near. I don't know where it came from. But all of a sudden I felt her presence.

"Rosalie?" I called, and immediately felt stupid that I said that out loud.

I heard a rush of wind through the room even though there was no window cracked or door left ajar.

"Is that you?" I asked, not feeling like I lost my mind this time.

There was another rustle of wind. I smiled.

"I know we weren't that close why you were alive. But I thought I would let you know now that I do care about you. I hope you aren't disappointed about your appearance. You know I am not all that good at that kind of stuff," I was cut off by a nice breeze that lifted my hair. I knew, right then, that she was proud. "Emmett will miss you most. I know everyone will miss you dearly. But Emmett feels completely lost. Please, let your presence be known to him, too."

The breeze came strong my way and I knew that it was her spit fire attitude scolding me for even bothering to tell her the obvious. I laughed despite the fact her body was in my arms.

"Rosalie? I will truly miss you," I said as the breeze disappeared and the door flew open. Alice's hair was a mess and she looked entirely dishelved. For once, she didn't look perfect. Esme was close behind her and they came to my sides.

"Oh Bella, that was so kind of you dear to fix her up. She looks stunning," Esme assured me and stroked my and Rosalie's hair. I smiled thanks her way before turning to my distraught sister. I knew she was on the brink of breaking down. Her hand picked up Rosalie's left. She eyed the ring with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, just that Emmett took you instead of me to get the ring. But you did a good job," she patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks," I whispered and went back to looking at Rosalie.

"We should do this before it gets dark. Jasper and Carlisle are on their way here," Alice informed us.

"Yes, we should get everything ready. Alice, where will it be?" Esme asked.

"Backyard behind the garage. The garage was Rosalie's second home. It only seems fitting," Alice answered what I could have easily answered.

"Of course," Esme agreed with a calm smile. I saw her composure was shaky but she was holding up good. I'm sure she got it all out of her system before seeing Emmett; I felt bad for Alice. Then again, she was probably right there with her seeing her calm state now. I was worried about my brother and I felt the need to go to him; and Edward…

"Go ahead Bella. Why don't you go put something else on and we will take care of her from here?" Alice asked in a sisterly tone.

I nodded my head thankfully. I could smell the dried blood on my clothes and I really wanted a shower. I took off for my room and hopped in the shower quickly. I got out and got ready for Rosalie's funeral.

**A/N okay, it's really late so I'm going to bed. Games were cancelled last night and tonight and probably Thursday night. So I will be trying to update my stories. I did this one tonight because I couldn't stop writing. A lot of fluff I know, but Bella felt she wanted a few moments with Rosalie before she left for good. Rosalie's spirit had stayed and watched as Bella took care of her. She was very thankful and decided to let Bella know she was there and she thanked her. Oh, during the blow-drying part, I was listening to Untitled and was like; this goes along great with this chapter. So I changed the chapter title to Untitled. Now you know why. It was I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. I was going to do Emmett's P.O.V. for the last part of the chapter but I decided to let Bella have her moment. Next chapter will be the funeral. You will be surprised at who all attends. I might switch P.O.V.'s a lot next chapter to get the feelings of everyone out there. Or I might just display their thoughts through Edward… IDK yet… Um, reason I won't be able to update often this week would be that I have started the House of Night novels. Awesome series and you should read. Again, I'm rambling. Sorry, review and tell me what you think!**

**Lyrics game: Congrats to **heathercullen, Tj09, australiantwilight95, RockerGrl1321, berrysweet15, Blue Tulips, xX9SoftballChick9Xx, Tokiie, and ExBandFAXlova **for guessing 1985 by Bowling for Soup! Awesome song by the way…**

**This Chapter (OLD! But I still love her…) :**

_I'm Miss American dream _

_Since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the seam _

_Or sneak away to the Philippians_

_Their still going to put pictures of my_

_Darey rear in the magazine_


	18. Chpt 18 Flightless Bird

Chapter 18

Flightless Bird

"_Have I found you, flightless bird?_" – Flightless Bird by Iron & White

Bella P.O.V.

When I was done getting ready, I looked in the mirror. The outfit I picked out was nice. I thought I did well. I was wearing a black bustier, jacket, and skirt that frilled. One of my many scarves, black for this occasion, was wrapped around my neck. My black fedora was in place holding my curls that fell around my shoulders down. My earrings and ring were black roses. The Chinese Laundry birdcage heels on my feet Rosalie had got me one day at Fredflare. **(A/N Picture of Alice's and Bella's outfits on profile)** I headed downstairs solemnly. I wasn't ready for this yet. Carlisle and Jasper were in black suits, as was Emmett and Edward. Esme had a simple black dress. Alice had a black strapless dress that ended above the knee, black cardigan, black flower jewelry and hair pin, and black booties.

We gathered in the living room. I picked up Lillian when I saw her. She was wearing a cute black baby dress with a black rose hair pin in her curly hair. "_Momma?_" Lillian asked with a hand on my cheek. "_Where's momma?"_ Lillian asked again. I pushed my shield around her and told her she would see her in a few minutes. "_Okay,_" Lillian held her hands out for Emmett. He picked her up with a smile on his face. Emmett started to swing her though the air and she giggled. I pushed my shield around him and read his thoughts.

_She is so beautiful. Just like her mother. I won't mess up again. Nothing is going to happen to my Lillian. _I pulled out of his thoughts quickly. I felt that I was prying. Edward pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my head. I relaxed into his chest and took in my surroundings more. Esme was in Carlisle's arms, as was Alice in Jasper's. Rosalie would be in Emmett's if she was here. Now Lillian was there in her place. It started to get dark outside. I looked at Alice and pushed my shield around her.

_Don't you think we should start?_ I asked her mentally.

_**Yes, we should. I will get everyone out there, will you get Rosalie? She's ready but she's upstairs. **_I nodded my head and Alice ushered everyone outside. I made my way upstairs and into Emmett's room. I found her lying on the bed looking ever so peaceful. I felt her presence again and smiled.

"We are all going to miss you so much. Will you stay till after…?" I didn't finish my train of thought. A calm breeze blew around me. I nodded my head; fighting back the sobs that were making my body shake. I repressed them and picked Rosalie up carefully making sure her head didn't fall back. I brought her to the backyard where everyone was. Emmett's eyes looked very pained, even more than the others. Carlisle and Jasper were crying. Edward's face was masked. Esme and Alice were clutching each other. Lillian just looked up wonderingly at me with Rose in my arms. She touched my leg.

"_Is that Momma?"_ I placed Rose in the casket (I had no idea how that managed to get one that quickly) and leaned down to Lillian.

"Yes, sweetheart, that is your Momma. You want a better look?" I asked. She nodded and I picked her up. Lillian leaned out of my arms to inspect her mother. I felt a breeze wrap around us and I knew it was Rosalie hugging her daughter. Emmett's eyes lit up for a second but quickly returned to the saddened boy who just lost his mother. Lillian's face scrunched up in deep thought. "What is it Lily?"

"_Why isn't she moving?"_ Lillian looked up at me with curious eyes.

"She's dead Lillian," I told her gently.

"_No, she's not. She's right there," _Lillian said, pointing to a space a few feet in front us.

"What do you mean Lillian? She is right there," I pointed to Rosalie's body.

"_No, I see her. Why don't you see her? She looks just like her,_" she pointed to Rosalie, "_but her hair is flowing in and she looks like she is floating."_

"What?" I asked again.

Lillian showed me a picture mentally. She was right. Rosalie was wearing a white flowing dress. She was a foot off the ground and her hair was floating around her face in a gentle breeze. I gasped at the image. It was clear as day. Edward was at my side in a second. He saw the image.

"Did you see that?" I asked him.

"Yes," he whispered in a shaky breath.

"What do you think that means?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure," Edward answered puzzled.

"Lillian, can you show me exactly where she is?" I looked around us to see that everyone wore the same confused expression.

Lillian raised her arm up and pointed to a space next to Emmett who jumped when she did so. He quickly looked over to his side but didn't see anything.

"_Take me to her please,_" Lillian asked.

"Okay," I brought her near the spot. The breeze was back again and I knew Rosalie was there. Lillian raised her hand up and grabbed at the air. Her hand caught on something and she didn't let go. "Lillian, what are you holding onto?"

"_A piece of Momma's hair,_" she started to twirl her finger around in the breeze. Lillian giggled and hid her face into my neck. "_Come with me Momma!_" Lillian had her hand in the breeze when she thought this. She grabbed at the air again and pulled. "_Take me back to Momma,_" Lillian pointed at Rosalie's body with her free hand. I obliged and brought her back. I was completely stunned at was occurring. Lillian whipped the hand that was holding the breeze over her mother. There was a sharp intake of breath from Rosalie's body. Emmett yelped; Alice, Esme and I screamed; Jasper and Carlisle jumped; while Edward came closer. Rosalie's eyes flew open and she clutched her throat, taking large gulps of air.

"Rosalie?" Edward asked his sister. Rosalie's eyes darted to him and then to Lillian in my arms and then to me.

"Thank you Bella," her voice squeaked. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're back," I assured her.

Emmett hollered something incoherent and threw me and Edward out of the way. Rosalie was in his arms in a second. They held each other for a few seconds before the kissing started so I covered Lillian's eyes. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward cleared their throats at the same time. Rosalie pulled away sheepishly while Emmett looked dazed. He stared longingly at Rosalie. That was when I noticed that I didn't hear a heartbeat. Carlisle and Jasper were pulling her into a hug while the others lined up for their turn.

"Guys," I said quietly. Edward looked at me curiously but everyone else ignored me. "Guys," I repeated louder. Alice and Esme looked my way. "GUYS," I yelled. Finally, they all looked at me. "Listen," I instructed.

They all stood still and listened. I knew Carlisle and Jasper wouldn't be able to tell, but the others would. Edward drew in a shocked breath first because he was standing the closest besides Emmett who was having trouble concentrating. Esme and Alice were next to catch on to my reasoning. Emmett then gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"She doesn't have a…" Alice began but Edward cut her off.

"Heartbeat; I also don't smell her blood," his eyes showed the shock of the new information.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, try to crush this," I handed her a pair of sunglasses that were in my bag. Rosalie looked at me like I was an idiot. "Just do it."

"Okay," she said and took the sunglasses from my hand. Rosalie barely moved her fingers and the sunglasses were shattered. She looked up surprised and I had a smug smile on my lips.

"Looks like we got another vampire," I smirked. Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms and kissed her as if she were unbreakable, which she now was. "Ahem," I smacked Emmett on the back of his head. He pulled away and gave me a look. I raised an eyebrow at him and then made an obvious gesture towards Lillian in my arms who couldn't keep her eyes off of her mother.

"LILLIAN!" Rosalie squealed in delight and I handed her over to her mother. "OH MY," Rosalie exclaimed when Lillian pressed her hand to Rose's cheek.

"She has quite the gift," I told her. I was curious about the ghost thing, but decided to press the issue another time. Right now there was some catching up to do.

We went inside and Rosalie played with Lillian. She never let her go and Emmett wouldn't let either of them get away from him. He was always touching one of them. I guessed he was making sure they were really there. They were both miracles. We all figured that Rose had also skipped her newborn years. I had a theory that if someone were to be briefed on what they were turning into, then they would skip the horrid newborn years. Alice announced that Jasper was ready to be turned and that they would do it tomorrow. Carlisle said he would follow his children's leads shortly. I was very happy with how well everything was going. The events that took place today seemed to wipe my mind of the oncoming danger, but it was even more present in my mind now. I looked around at everyone's smiling faces and I hoped none of them were worried about the next few months. Yes, they were going to be hard, but we will pull through. After today, I don't anything could get break us apart.

**A/N okay, for those of you who read My Only One, you have heard this already. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Let me repeat that: I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to update one day two weeks ago to find that my Microsoft Word Trial had expired. My mom told me that she would buy me it that weekend, but she forgot. Then she didn't have the money to buy me it. So, Wednesday I got on after she gave me the idea to look for another one to download. So I did, and here we are. I didn't get to update last night, sorry. I had a ball game. DUDE, I got hit, AGAIN. I don't know if I told y'all, but I got hit three-ish weeks ago and had to hop around on crutches for 3 days. Well, Monday I played that team again that did it to me, and their pitcher hit me, AGAIN. Only this time in the thigh. Last night I got hit not even 2 centimeters away from that bruise from Monday! This time, though, the pitcher was pitching faster, so it left a worse bruise. But it hurts really bad. I know it's only a bruise, not a broken bone, but still. Please forgive and review!? I am super sorry for the update thing. But hey, Rosalie is alive! There's a plus! OH, btw, I was listening to Flightless Bird when Emmett was playing with Lillian, and then it was just finishing when I got to Rosalie's burial service thing. I thought it went perfectly even though this chap was in Bella's perspective. But just so you know my choice in chapter title. **

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to **Tj09, Midnight Freesia, WolfGirl115, heathercullen, australiantwilight95, RockerGrl1321, edwardsince1901 **for guessing Piece of Me by Britney Spears!**

**This Chapter's song lyric expert:**

_I can hear it in your voice, you care_

_Let me run my fingers through your hair_

_I'll keep you company at night_

_And baby I'm here to make this right. _


	19. Chpt 19 Wonders

Chapter 19

Wonders

"Rosalie," I spoke after Lillian had fallen asleep in her arms. Most likely due to the exhaustion I'm sure she was experiencing from Rosalie's persistence in playing. Rose looked up at me curiously. "What happened? I know when I was getting your body," we all shared a shudder, "dressed, your spirit was there. And it was again during the burial. How was that possible?"

"Well, when I died, I didn't think I was dead. It was very peaceful when I awoke. I was still in the dining room when I did. But I wasn't in my body. When I looked around me, I noticed my body was below me and I was looking down from the ceiling. Something appeared and told me it was time. I was confused. It informed me that I was dead and that it was time. I didn't want to leave just yet. So I asked for a few more hours with my family before going into the unknown. I'm still not sure what happened exactly. Or what the thing was. I can't describe it either. I can see it in my head, but there is just no way in putting the creature into words. The closest thing I could compare it to would be an angel. But it was still very different. Well, when I saw Lillian point at me during the burial I was shocked. I didn't know how she had seen me. I'm also curious to how you felt my presence every time I was near you. Anyways, when she actually touched me, I was stunned. I could actually feel Lillian's hand. Then when she said 'Come with me Momma,' I just followed. The next thing I know I'm in my body choking," Rosalie explained.

"I think I have some theories for some of your questions. I think I felt your presence and the others hadn't because I am very aware of my surroundings. I also knew you would come back to say goodbye. As for you coming back to life, well I think that has to do with your little baby." I pointed to the beautiful baby in her arms. Rosalie smiled down at her daughter. "She has the ability to communicate with a simple touch and form complete sentences. She has a very fast growing system and we should keep monitor of how fast she grows. Her mind works very different from ours. I think that her ability extends to seeing things we can't. That is because of how advanced her brain is. Lillian being able to bring you back to life, now that is a mystery. I think that it has to do with being able to communicate with touch. She was able to reach out and communicate with you because of it. Therefore guiding you back to your body," I mused.

Everyone sat stunned for a few minutes. They continuously looked from Lillian to Rose then to me. I just sat patiently. Edward leaned down after a minute and kissed my temple. He nudged my hand, signaling me to open up to him.

_You are so intelligent. I am very proud of you. You are also very irresistible when you're smart like that. _I giggled quietly and leaned further into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

_**Thank you,**_ I told him.

"Bella, I find your reasoning very logical," Edward voiced behind me.

"Thank you Captain Spock," Emmett started to laugh. Edward raised his hand and did that geeky Star Trek hand gesture. ?

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically.

"Actually Bella, I like your train of thought," Carlisle agreed. He gave me a wink. I nodded my head in thanks.

"Bella does make a lot of sense," Jasper commented. "I mean, if Lillian can do that, I'm sure she could do so much more. Just think of the possibilities," he mused.

"Yeah, she could have so many other talents," I added.

"I wonder if she can hear thoughts," Edward wondered out loud.

"Guys, we are talking about a little girl that is not even a day old yet," Rosalie objected.

"NONE of you are doing experiments on my daughter!" Emmett said protectively.

"WOAH Emmett, I never said we would do experiments on your daughter! Remember, she _is_ my niece," I reminded him.

"My granddaughter," Esme spoke and Carlisle agreed with a nod of his head.

"My niece as well," Alice piped in with Jasper saying a 'mine too'.

"Emmett, we would never do that period," Edward said.

"I know. I'm just a little over protective of her. Edward, I bet if you had a kid you would be way more protective than me!" My dead heart broke. We would never be able to have children. Emmett noticed my reaction. "Bells, I didn't mean…" I didn't bother to catch the rest as I ran from the house. I knew it was childish of me, but I just had to get away. With the new baby in the house and Emmett reminding me I would never be a mother really hurt. I remembered being human and thinking I would be happy with just one. One I could spoil, teach life lessons to, show how to play piano, watch them grow up into adults… But I would never be able to experience that feeling of self accomplishment one would get being a good mother. I wanted to be just like Esme. A strong woman who was sweet and kind who knew what to say and what to do with every situation.

I stopped when I reached mine and Edward's meadow. I heard someone following and knew it would be Edward. I sat down in the middle of the small clearing, mindlessly pulling at the grass. Someone approached and sat beside me remaining silent. I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Bella," the voice surprised me. Alice. "I know Bella, I know," was all she said before we were in each other's arms sobbing loudly.

"Alice," I spoke as I our sobs quieted. I pulled back to look at her. "Do you want kids?"

"Of course Bella, I have always wanted children. But it's not possible for us. We can never have children. I guess we just have to deal with spoiling Lillian," we both laughed. Alice's eyes glazed over and I knew she was having a vision. She pulled out of it before I could get a good glimpse of the vision.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh you will see in a minute," Alice smiled wickedly. That's when I heard footsteps. I cocked an eyebrow at Alice who just looked innocent. I looked as someone entered the meadow.

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to my fiancé alone?" I smiled brightly up into his crimson eyes. They were starting to lighten though. It had been a month since his change.

"Sure, just don't keep her too long," Alice winked at me and then left.

Edward sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I melted into his embrace. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me right?" He asked.

_Yes, _I pushed my shield around him so we could talk privately.

_**Bella, what's wrong?**_

_Alice and I already discussed the issue._

_**What happened in there?**_

_Emmett's comment had upset me, that is all. Edward, I will never have children. _I told him, turning around in his lap to face him.

_**Why not?**_ He asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Vamp... Female vampires cannot have children. See, when you become a vampire, your body freezes in time. This also means that my body wouldn't be able to change for a baby to grow inside of me. I'm really sorry Edward that I will never be able to bare your child. _

_**Bella, as long as I have you, I am happy. Yes, it would be wonderful to have a little girl who looks just like you that I could take care of and love. But I'm more than just content with you, love.**_

_Are you sure?_

_**Of course, love.**_

I smiled and kissed him. "We should be getting back to the others," I mentioned.

"Yes, we should," Edward agreed. He grabbed me and threw me on his back. I grabbed his shoulders as he ran back to the house.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice echoed as we neared the house. I gave Edward a curious look, but he just cocked his head to the side. I heard a loud crash inside. What did that boy do now?

**A/N Sorry that this is a super short chapter, but I have a game to get ready for. I know that I just started to update again, but I promise I will update this story Friday, hopefully before I go to the movies. So, anyone watch American Idol? Well, if you do, remember to VOTE FOR KRIS ALLEN! My fellow Arkansan buddy! Did you know he used to sub at the Junior High School in my city that I don't go to? Yeah, that's right! I met him the other day when he came back for the parade and stuff! I saw on American Idol the girls across the street from where I stood. I laughed my ass off at that. Anyways, I had a sign that said ***** 4 Kris (not going to say my city's name) and he saw it and gave me a thumbs up and winked!!! I thought I was about to go into hysterics! He is SO HOT! I have Heartless, and a few others, on my iPod. Kris has an AMAZING voice! Anyways, REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR KRIS! I have a game, so I can't watch it till late late tonight. Remember to vote, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CULLEN BOY ON TOP? Or girl/wolf if you swing that way. Not that I discriminate. **

**Sorry for the super long author note… I'm going now… Review?**

**LYRICS GAME: Congrats to **Tj09 and edwardsince1901 **for guessing I'll Run by The Cab.**

**This Chapter's lyric excerpt: **

_I am no gentleman, I can be a prick._

_And I do regret more than I admit. _

_You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink._

_Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist. _


	20. Chpt 20 One Big Happy Family

Chapter 20

One Big Happy Family

_Previously: "EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice echoed as we neared the house. I gave Edward a curious look, but he just cocked his head to the side. I heard a loud crash inside. What did that boy do now?_

Edward let me down when we reached the back door. I flew through the door to see what all the commotion was about. I entered the living room and witnessed a very odd scene.

"YES, YES, YES, a THOUSAND times YES," Rosalie said. She was straddling Emmett on the floor and kissing every inch of his face. I was very confused until I probed their minds.

_EEE, I can't believe he proposed. Okay, he didn't propose, but the ring is gorgeous. Why did he wait till I died to do it? Meany, I will have to punish him later._ I quickly pulled out of her thoughts, not liking where that train was heading.

_**What is Rose talking about? **_Emmett was confused beyond doubt.

"Rosie, yes _what_?" He asked her.

Rosalie just gave him a look.

"Rosie?" Emmett pleaded. I looked around the scene to see a few broken vases. I guess Rosalie had jumped on him when she noticed the ring.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Rosalie fumed. She quickly stood up from her position and pointed at her ring. Rose looked mad. "You put a ring on my finger! A freaking engagement ring! And you don't know what 'yes' is about?" Understanding flashed through Emmett's eyes, then relief. I wondered what he thought she was talking about.

"Rosie, baby, I didn't put that ring there. I had this really good plan after you were changed. We were going to do something romantic, but I didn't think you would die and come back to life. I don't know how the ring got on your hand!" Emmett defended himself.

"Is that so?" Rosalie cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, ask Bella! She is the one who got you ready!" Emmett pointed at me. My eyebrows shot up. How did I get involved in this?

"Bella?" Rosalie turned her glare on me. I smiled sheepishly and bit my lip. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"Yeah, see, I wasn't expecting you to, you know, come back. I knew Emmett wanted to propose to you. So I put the ring on for your burial. No biggie," I replied.

"No biggie? I was supposed to get proposed to romantically! But it turned into this!" Rosalie held her arms up. I looked around to see Jasper and Carlisle holding Alice back. She looked like she was about to slap Rosalie.

"Rosalie, be happy you got the ring on your finger!" Alice scolded with a glare. "Bella was only being considerate! Don't get onto her! Or Emmett! They don't deserve it!" Alice calmed down after saying that and relaxed. Carlisle released his hold on her. She, then, sagged into Jasper's side.

"Whatever," Rosalie huffed and walked out of the room. "Emmett, let's celebrate our engagement," Rosalie said seductively while walking up the stairs. Jasper, Carlisle, and especially Edward, who was having the mental images, all blanched. I grimaced. I had to get out of the house. NOW.

"Hey, I'm going to take Lillian to see Pack. They haven't got to see her yet," I informed everyone. "Actually, they have no idea all that has happened today," I realized. Everyone nodded and murmured a few 'I'm coming'. Obviously they didn't want to stay with Rosalie and Emmett upstairs having a special party I did NOT want to be invited to. I ran upstairs quickly, flying past Emmett's room, and into my room. I grabbed myself and Edward a change of clothes. I stopped at Lillian's room and grabbed her an outfit. When I arrived back into the living room, Alice and Esme were already changed. I figured Jasper and Carlisle was still changing. I handed Edward his outfit. Then I took Lillian into the downstairs bathroom that held no purpose to us. Lillian giggled when I sat her on the sink. "What's so funny?" I tickled her sides and made her giggle even more.

_You, Aunty Bella,_ Lillian thought. I chuckled and started dressing her. She was now wearing a cute pink dress, pink sandals, and a matching pink bow in her hair that seemed longer than it was this morning. I stood her on the ground and noticed she was about an inch taller than she was this morning. I was very confused, but decided to press the issue at this moment.

"You ready?" Edward asked from the doorway. He was wearing jeans and a green polo with blue converse. I nodded and handed Lillian to him. "See you in a sec," Edward whispered and kissed my lips. In a second, like he said, I was walking out of the bathroom in dark wash jeans and a light blue long sleeved with green converse. **(A/N Ha-ha, they are wearing opposite color shirt and converse!) **"Hey love," he kissed my forehead. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house and towards the others who were piling up in the cars. Jasper and Alice were taking her Porsche, while Esme and Carlisle took her Mercedes, and Edward, Lillian and I took my Camaro.

"Will you buckle her in?" I asked Edward. He nodded his head and sat her in the back seat. All the cars had a car seat in it. We pulled out of the garage and made our way for La Push.

"Bella, is that you?" Haley squealed when she opened the door to the sound of cars entering her gravel driveway.

"Yep," I smiled and pulled her into a hug. We managed to get over the smell a few weeks ago, so it was safe for close contact. "You're never going to believe who we have with us," I began to say as I heard a loud gasp from her. She was looking over my shoulder to the baby in Edward's arms.

"Is that Lillian?" Haley questioned with wonder. I nodded my head. Haley ran around the car and looked longingly at the baby.

"Here," Edward said, handing her the baby. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme soon joined us.

"Where's Rose and Em?" Haley asked after a moment and looking around the group.

"Um, uh, they are celebrating the only way they know how," I grimaced. Haley mimicked me at my answer.

"Lovely, come inside, the boys are here and are going to eat her up," Haley cooed at Lillian who just smiled brightly.

"I hope not," Esme smiled. We all laughed.

"Oh," Haley said when Lillian pressed a hand to her cheek. Haley looked at me with a confused look.

"I will explain when we get inside," I said, making my way for the door. The others followed suit.

"BELLA!" Seth hollered when he saw me and I had to duck before a lump of food hit me in the face. I looked behind me to see the glob of what appeared to be chocolate pudding slide down the wall. I turned back to Seth, glaring. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. I saw he attempted to hide the spoon in his hand behind his back. "Sorry, I got a little excited and forgot I had it in my hand," Seth shrugged. I just broke out laughing and he joined in after a moment of hesitation.

"It's okay Seth," I clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm good at revenge," I threatened with a wink. Seth's face went pale and he froze. "Kidding," I assured him with a genuine smile. I laughed and walked over to Edward who was standing in Haley's living room. He placed a hand on my lower back when I reached his side. I looked up at him and he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey Seth," Jasper said, going over to his friend. Alice and Esme sat down with Haley on the couch playing with Lillian. Carlisle came and stood behind the couch watching the cute scene.

"Seth, come look at this little cutie," Haley called over her shoulder. Seth cocked an eyebrow and walked over. When he saw the baby, I saw his eyes flash with adoration.

"She is beautiful," Seth cooed and hopped over the couch to sit in between Haley and Alice. He picked up Lillian and stared at her with wonder. "Lillian, right?" he asked Esme.

"Lillian Christian McCarthy Cullen," Esme smiled brightly at the girl. Seth looked back to Lillian and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Awe," Alice and I said in unison. Edward chuckled from besides me. Jasper sat on the edge of the couch by Alice and took her hand.

"Hey guys," Jacob came into the living room then. He stopped abruptly and I looked up at him smiling. I motioned for him to come over. Jacob walked over and looked over the couch. "Lillian," he cooed. "Where are the lucky parents?" Jacob asked.

"At home celebrating," I grimaced again. Jacob caught my drift and shuddered.

"Seth, let me hold her," Jacob reached out.

"You can wait your turn," Seth replied, not looking like he was going to give her up. Lillian reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. Seth gasped and looked at her curiously. "What just happened?" Seth asked when she dropped her hand.

"I guess I can tell you now," I said grimly. "Okay, Rosalie gave birth to Lillian yesterday morning. She died though," I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Haley, Seth, and Jacob cried out in horror.

"What?" Haley screeched.

"NO!" Jacob snarled.

"She didn't!" Seth said in horror.

"Yes, she did," I was once again was cut off.

"But you just said they were home celebrating," Haley reasoned.

"Let me finish," I huffed. They all went silent, waiting for me to continue. "Well, we were outside, about to bury her, when Lillian asked me if I saw Rosalie. I was confused and said yes and pointed in the casket. Lillian said no and started pointing to a spot by where Emmett was standing. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me an image of Rosalie floating there. I was shocked. Lillian then told me to take me to her. I obliged and took Lillian to the spot. She reached out and actually caught a hold of a strand of Rosalie's hair. Lillian said something about 'follow me momma' and told me to take her back to the casket. I took her back over, and then she moved her hand over Rosalie's body. Rosalie came back to life a second later. It was very strange. See, we discovered that Lillian can communicate with just a touch of her hand. It really is quite interesting. Well, then I came up with a theory that she has a special sense and can see things like Rosalie's spirit," I explained to them. They all wore shocked expressions at this new information. "I'm not really sure how Rosalie came back, but it was all thanks to Lillian."

"She is a wonder," Jacob cooed to the little baby who looked at everyone in wonder.

After retelling the story to the rest of the pack and them all going crazy over Lillian, we decided it was safe to return home.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haley asked as I stood to leave.

"Sure," I nodded my head. She brought me into the kitchen. "What is it?" I inquired.

"Well, the boys are getting kind of anxious. When are you going to start recruiting?" I immediately understood what she was talking about. I pushed my shield around her to have a silent conversation. Edward would hear if he was paying attention, though.

_I'm thinking on leaving in two days. I will go up to Alaska first and contact the Denali's. Then I will head over to Europe and start hunting down covens and nomads. Hopefully the Denali's will agree to help and then help me search. I don't want to ask my family to help with what has happened today. _

_**Well, whenever you need us, we will be there. When the vampires start showing up in Forks, please tell them to eat outside of city limits. At least a good 50 mile radius? **_

_Of course, I was planning on telling them they had to go out of state to hunt. _

_**Thank you Bella, I know you have a lot on your shoulders. **_

_It's no problem at all. Alice and Esme are busy with plans on changing Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett and Rose now have a child. That really only leaves me- _

"And me," Edward interjected. I looked over to him. He was leaning against the doorframe. Edward stood and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You don't really think I would let you go without me?" Edward asked, nuzzling my neck. I sighed and relaxed into his arms. Haley let out an 'awe'.

"Of course you wouldn't," I smirked.

"See, you have help, you don't have to do everything by yourself," Edward started leaving kisses on my shoulder. My eyes started to flutter shut. "Well, we should get going," Edward let go of me and stepped back. I turned around to glare at him.

"That was cruel," I said and stomped out of the kitchen. Not before I saw Edward wink at Haley who just started laughing. "Not funny," I called over my shoulder. I said my goodbyes to everyone and got into my car. Lillian was fast asleep in the backseat, exhausted from today's events. Those boys had worn her out! We pulled into the garage a few minutes later. Edward went around and pulled the still sleeping Lillian out of her car seat. Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room watching A Walk to Remember when we walked inside. I loved this movie! I pulled Edward to the love seat and we cuddled together. It was nice to relax for a few hours. Not to have to worry about the future. I noticed my family was also relaxed. All of their thoughts were peaceful ones. They mostly centered on the movie. Lillian was in her mother's arms who were in Emmett's on the recliner. Carlisle was sprawled out on the couch with Esme curled up to him. Alice had her head on Jasper's stomach. Just one big happy family. I sighed and curled up closer to Edward who wrapped his arm around my waist and played with strands of my hair. Complete and utter bliss.

**A/N OMG I loved writing this chapter. I thought it was too cute. I know it was just a bunch of fluff. Rosalie was just upset because she didn't get Emmett's real surprise and that he didn't plan for that. She wasn't really mad at Bella. Alice did get a little ticked off by Rose, but they were all pretty stressed. Next chapter is the beginning of the end. Sorry. We are reaching the climax! Bella and Edward leave to begin their hunt for fellow vampire witnesses. Who all will agree to come? **

**In other news… KRIS ALLEN WON AMERICAN IDOL! WOOHOO! Sorry, that was for anyone who lives under a rock and didn't know. Did you know a whopping 38 million votes out of the 100 million came from Arkansas? Crazy, I know. I could barely fathom how many times we voted! I know I voted like at least 200 times. I knew some other fellow Arkansans who voted like 300 times each. I only had one friend who voted for Adam. But she voted for Kris too. Which is always good! I hope none of you are too pissed off that Adam lost. Everyone was like 'Adam won already!' and all that, but guess what? He didn't, Kris did. Get over it. That was mean… I'm sorry… Please forgive me? Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, future chapters, and anything else!**

**Lyric game: Congrats to- **edwardsince1901, Tj09, and deepsoul1004 **for guessing Everything We Had by The Academy Is… Amazing band! William Beckett is super hot! **

**This chapter's lyric excerpt (Unless you saw the movie, you won't know it. Sorry, but it's my favorite movie, and no it is not off of A Walk to Remember, but it is a musical. Hint Hint):  
**

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings. _

_  
Telling me to give you everything._

_  
Seasons may change, winter to spring. _

_  
But I love you until the end of time._


	21. Chpt 21 Searching

Chapter 21

Searching

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice muttered under her breath. She was going through my closet helping me pack. "Bella, have I not taught you how to organize your closet?" Alice complained from deep in my closet. I gave up on my search party to try to find her. See, I wasn't really into being a materialistic person. Alice on the other hand, loves to shop. She has to go at least once every other week. And when she goes, she comes home with a million dollars worth. No joke. I can't believe her sometimes with how far she goes with shopping trips. Alice also loves to shop for others. Especially me. I dreaded the days when Alice would every so sweetly call to me, "Bella, it's time for a makeover!" And if I said no, she would pull out the puppy dog eyes and pout that no one can deny. So, I give in and I'm sucked in for a day of Bella Barbie. I hate it! But I still love Alice. Even if she is the reason why I have a hard time finding a t-shirt, comfy jeans, and flats. "BELLA!" Alice squealed from somewhere unknown in my large closet of clothes I've never worn. I quickly dove in to find her, afraid she had gotten sucked into a black hole of forgotten dresses or swallowed by an ignored stiletto army.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw a strand of black hair poking out for behind a pile. Alice popped her head up with an evil smile plastered to her face. Oh no, I thought. "Alice?" I questioned with caution.

"You didn't tell me you kept this," she said while pulling out a concealed article of clothing.

"What is that?"

"Something I bought for you several decades ago," Alice shrugged. "I knew it would come in handy one day. And I was right. Just like I always am. And you said you would never need it," Alice scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Just then Alice revealed the label on the bag that was hiding the subject of Alice's crazy talk. Oh no, I thought. "Alice, you can't be serious?" I started to worry when I read over the familiar label again and again.

"Of course, silly," Alice smiled. "You didn't think I was going to let you run off to Vegas?"

"Stupid Pixie," I muttered and stomped out of my room. That was exactly what I was thinking.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Four hours, six suitcases, five bags, two carry-ons, and a subconscious headache (because vampires can't have a real headache) later, I was sitting on the stairs waiting for Alice to be done with Edward. Emmett walked in from outside and saw me sitting on the steps.

"I told you, you should have snuck out and left early," Emmett shook his head back and forth. He let out a large chuckle and headed to the living room where I heard the T.V. turn on. Edward was suddenly standing before me. I looked him over to see he had managed to escape with only two suitcases and three bags. Not fair.

"What the hell?" I pointed to his bags.

"I locked Alice in the closet and made my escape," Edward cracked a crooked smile.

"Whatever, let's get going," I stood and picked my bags up. Edward grabbed my suitcases and we put them in the trunk of his Volvo. "We're leaving," I said as we walked back into the house to say goodbye. Alice and Jasper strolled down the stairs hand in hand. Emmett, Rose, and Lillian came from the living room. While Esme and Carlisle walked over from the kitchen. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered in Alice's ear as I hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, sis," Alice rubbed my back. I moved over to Jasper and hugged him.

"Good luck," I told him.

"You too," Jasper patted my shoulder. Emmett pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Bells, hurry back, I'll miss you," Emmett said and sat me on my feet. He patted the top of my head. I knelt down to Lillian who was taller than she was two days ago. We had discovered she grew at a very rapid pace. The rate she was growing she would be 18 by the time she was 8. Lillian stood before me, her long blonde hair in ringlets past her shoulders.

"I'll miss you Lilly," I gave her a hug.

_I'll miss you too Aunt Bella. _Lilly smiled sadly as I sat her down. Rosalie pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Good luck," Rose said. I nodded my thanks and Carlisle pulled me into a fatherly hug. He repeated his children's 'good luck'. Esme was having trouble keeping calm. I hugged her for a moment longer than I did with the others.

"Bye Mom," I said and stepped away. Edward finished his goodbyes and then we were gone.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"BELLA!" Tanya shrieked from the porch. I ran to her and embraced her. We followed her inside and greeted everyone else. I asked if we could sit down and talk. They obliged, and that's how we came to be sitting in their family room. I was sitting next to Edward on the couch. Tanya was next to me. Garrett and Kate took the love seat. Eleazar and Carmen were seated on another couch and Benjamin and Irina took another couch. I filled them on everything that had happened over the past few days. I expected their reactions. They agreed to witness and fight if necessary against the Volturi. Edward and I stayed the night over there. The next day, Tanya, myself, and Edward were sitting on a plane to Ireland. I was good friends with a coven there. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie agreed to witness and fight if necessary, too. The three of them left to my home the next day, while my crew headed for Egypt. The coven there, Tia, Amun, Kebi and Bomani all agreed to witness and fight if necessary as well. They flew out for Forks the next day while I found myself, along with Tanya and Edward, on a plane to Romania.

"Edward, do you remember that legend I told you after the baseball game when Jane and Alec posed a threat?" I asked Edward on the plane ride over.

"Yes," he nodded his head.

"Well, we are going to try and find Vladimir and Stefan," I confessed out motives of going there. Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Trust me, if we were to need alliances against the Volturi, they are perfect," I assured him. Edward thought for a second and agreed. We settled in our seats for the rest of the ride.

"Okay, where to start?" Tanya asked as we stood in front of a large map of Romania. We had landed in Sibiu. "I think we should go to Brasov," Tanya decided.

"You just want to go to Bran Castle," I accused with a smirk.

"Dracula, Tanya?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Tanya nodded with a bright smile.

"What the hell," I gave in. Tanya squealed and hugged me. We took a train most of the way there. It was getting dark, so we decided it was safe to run on foot. I loved running through the terrain of Brasov and then into Bran. It was so beautiful. The scenery was like one in a book. When we reached Bran Castle, Tanya squealed in delight.

"Oh, please Bella?" Tanya asked permission to enter.

"Sure," I said. Edward chuckled and we all made our way to the castle on the hill. "You know Tanya; this isn't really Dracula's castle. His castle is in ruins a few miles from here," I informed her.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to visit here because it is filled with a lot of history," Tanya replied, her eyes were dancing with delight as we reached the castle. There was security to sneak through, but nothing we couldn't handle. We entered the castle undetected.

"Go ahead and look around, meet back here in twenty minutes," I instructed. Tanya nodded her head and then disappeared. Edward grabbed my hand and drug me through a door. After looking through the castle for fifteen minutes, we started to head back. I came across a door that was cracked with a small light coming from it. I nudged Edward's side. He followed me into the room. Sitting there was two ancient vampires; Vladimir and Stefan. They were very pale and chalky like some of the ancients of Volturi. Their eyes were blood red revealing their diet. "Excuse us," I politely bowed toward the ancient kings. Edward dipped his head in respect.

"Isabella, we've been waiting," Vladimir spoke first. I looked up in shock. How did he know my name? "Oh, I know a lot of things," he answered my thoughts. Okay, that was freaky. Edward was a mind reader too and couldn't read my thoughts. "No, my ability is similar to yours," Vladimir explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused," I admitted shyly.

"We caught wind that three vampires were in Romania searching for us. We followed you here and decided to wait for you in a room till you found us," Stefan answered.

"Why do you need to speak with us?" Vladimir asked.

"The Volturi are posing a threat to my family," I began, "and we need witnesses to stand by us. I know you do not like the Volturi and would jump to the chance of taking them down. We do not want to take them down, but if it is necessary, we are more than willing to fight."

"Why does the Volturi want to hurt your coven?" Stefan questioned the Volturi's motives.

"Edward, my mate," I gestured to him, "and his family were humans when we met them. My family fell in love with a member of theirs. Alice, my sister, did so with Edward's real cousin, Jasper. And my brother, Emmett, did so with Jasper's sister, Rosalie. My real mother, Esme, fell in love with Edward's father, Carlisle. Well, one day we were out in the woods together when a nomad Laurent, who created me and Esme, and Alec, a member of the Volturi Guard came across us. Jane, Alec's twin, and Alec tracked Edward and his family while Laurent and his mate Victoria flew to Italy to tell Volturi we broke the law by exposing our nature. The outcome of the situation was that we killed Jane and Alec, Edward is a vampire, Jasper and Carlisle are being turned as we speak, Rosalie is a vampire as well and has a half vampire-half human child," I quickly summed up. I went into more depth with the others, but I felt I was on a time crunch with these vampires.

"Very," Vladimir began.

"Interesting," Stefan finished. They had known each other so long they finished sentences. Stefan barely glanced over at Vladimir, and then turned back to me. "We're,"

"In," Vladimir finished this time.

"Perfect," I beamed.

"Where do you want us to go?" Stefan asked.

"Forks, Washington. Oh, please, if you are going to hunt when you arrive there, please hunt outside of the state. We obtain permanent residence there and it would be an inconvenience for us if humans started disappearing and thy suspected something," I informed them of the conditions.

"Of," Stefan spoke.

"Course," Vladimir smiled kindly.

"We appreciate it greatly," I smiled in return. "Also, there are creatures there that are our friends and plan to help us. More or less, they are werewolves. But they can change whenever they choose to, not just by moonlight," I spoke of the La Push pack of wolves.

"I'm thrilled," Vladimir's eyes danced.

"To see these creatures," Stefan finished Vladimir's sentence.

"Perfect, well if that is all," I bowed my head again in respect. Edward nodded politely. "We must find our friend."

"She is coming this way," Stefan pointed to the door. I turned to see her pass the entrance.

"Thank you for your help, see you soon," I bowed again and fled the room to find Tanya. "Tanya," I called from behind her. She turned around and a look of relief crossed her face.

"Thank heavens I found you, I thought I heard voices and started to think Dracula was real," Tanya laughed. Just then a bat flew over our heads and Tanya let out a shriek.

**A/N thought that was a good place to stop. It was on a good note. Sorry, again, it was fluff. This chapter showed some of the vampires who agreed to come. We still have a few more European covens. Oh, some of the Denali's are in North and South America rounding up more vampires. MY version of BD will have much more vampires! ;) And maybe a fight scene! ;) Review and give me some vampire name ideas and where they're from, etc… Thanks!**

**Congrats to **Tj09 and edwardsince1901 **for guessing Come What May from the movie Moulin Rouge! Not a very fair one, I know. Sorry, it was stuck in my head…**

**This chapter excerpt:**

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structures screams (I want someone)_

_  
"Touch her! Touch her!"_


	22. Chpt 22 Count Me In

Chapter 22

Count Me In

"_You can paint the pretty picture but it serves as no disguise… Count me in and I'll be the one to take the knife out of your spine. Cause I know you'd be the first to bury the blade deeper into mine. Living on this charm life you can write the perfect setting. But the story I'm not buying… Count me in…" –Count Me In by Framing Hanley_

I lay back in the seat with my eyes close, keeping the appearance of a tired human. Edward sat next to me, a hand cradling mine. Tanya sat across from us. She was peering out the window at the passing scenery. We were passing through Syria, on our way to Israel, where there would be a small coven. I had become friends with two members of the five person coven, Adiva and Adah. Adiva, 16 and Adah, 19. They were sisters. Alice and I had happened across them during a vacation in Israel. I really liked Adah; in Hebrew her name meant _beauty_ which fit her well. Adiva's name meant _pleasant _and _grateful_ which was very true for her. She was so grateful to have her sister to spend eternity with. Their story was a sad one.

_Their village had been attacked by a wild coven that was crazed. Adah, the eldest, had yelled at Adiva to hide under the bed. Both had just watched their parents killed and were slightly shell-shocked. Adah had recovered first and took on the roll of mother and father. She hid her little sister just as the vampire that had murdered her parents came into the room. "_נערה פותה _(Silly girl)," it had hissed. Adah closed her eyes tight, preparing for the hit that never came. Instead, she heard a loud thud. She looked up to see two vampires rolling around on the floor. _

"_Adiva," Adah yelled for her sister, "_להישאר מתחת למיטה _(stay under the bed)." Adiva just whimpered in response. The two vampires stopped. The one that had attacked stood and neared Adah. _

"אין פחד _(Do not fear)," the vampire whispered to Adah, appearing to be unaware of her sister under the bed. "_להצטרף אליי _(Join me)," it hissed before taking Adiva from under the bed. The vampire sunk its teeth into Adiva's neck as both sisters cried out. The other vampire grabbed Adah and bit into her. Both vampires threw the girls down and walked away with a call from the door. _

Both girls had suffered the three days together, clutching each other's hands as they made the transformation from human to vampire. I grimaced at the thought of not having Laurent there to murmur in my ear that it would be alright. He had helped me through the change. The only comfort Adah and Adiva was that they were together.

"Bella," Tanya's voice pulled me from my reverie. "Why didn't we go to Israel after Egypt?"

"Just in case there are any Volturi following us; it will throw them off if we are traveling around Europe with no pattern," I answered with my eyes still closed.

"Makes since," Tanya shrugged and went back to gazing out the window.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. His breath calming me. I hadn't realized I had been so tense.

"Yes, I am now," I smiled before kissing him softly.

"Uh," Tanya complained.

"If you don't like it, don't watch," I snapped. But the smile playing on my lips told her I was only kidding.

"So Adah and Adiva have had it tough?" Edward asked. But when Tanya didn't turn her head towards us I realized he had thought it.

_Oops, didn't realize I had you in my shield. _I thought shyly.

_**It's perfectly fine. I'm just worried about you. You have been really tense lately. I know the stress is a lot. There is a lot weighing on us; especially you. I hope it's not too much. **_His murky brown orbs penetrated mine with concern.

_I'm alright. I think. You may be right with the stress. If it was possible for a vampire to have a migraine, I would probably be leaning over my seat moaning in agony from it. _I managed to get Edward to smile. But it didn't reach his eyes…

_**I love you.**_

_As I you, _I answered simply. He kissed my nose. We stared lovingly into each other's eyes for the rest of the train ride. It would be quicker to run, but we opted for other means of transportation. That way we wouldn't use all of our energy. It would also delay any vampires trying to tail us.

"עכשיו לעצור בנצרת, Now stopping in Nazareth," a voice over the intercom translated in different languages. We stood and retrieved our bags. I had discarded several of my bags at the Denali's home. I now only carried a duffel with necessities. A few changes of clothes, hairbrush, pair of tennis shoes, a cell and charger, and a laptop remained in the bag.

"Where is the coven located?" Edward asked, dissecting a map of Israel that was in the station. The heat seemed to be getting to some of the tourists. I know we didn't fit in with jeans and jackets. I made a mental note we were going to have to stop and change.

"Netanya," I answered turning back to the map.

"I think we could make the run," Tanya added. "We could also stop and get something to eat on the way," she said as an afterthought.

"That sounds good right now," I agreed. My throat was burning. The humans weren't helping. The burn increased as we entered the city. We had planned it carefully so that we arrived at night. Israel was a very sunny place. Not the best place for vampires. "Let's get out of here," I hissed as we got sucked into a large crowd.

"Much agreed," Tanya whimpered. She was probably having more trouble resisting than Edward and I; especially Edward who had never drank human blood. "I see an alley," Tanya pointed to a dark space between two buildings. We made our way over to them. Looking around us to make sure no eyes had followed us, I gave the go ahead. We hurried into the alley and rushed to the dead end wall.

"I got this," I threw over my back to them. Edward grabbed my bag. I jumped the wall, standing on the top, and took in the surroundings of the city. There was nothing on the other side, just the desert. "Way out of the city," I gestured over the top for the two to understand.

"Coming," Edward slung the bags on his shoulder and leaped up next to me. Tanya jumped on a dumpster, smashing a dent in the top, and then was standing next to me. We jumped to the ground quickly and ran into the night. Sure that we were far from any human eyes, we stopped. I pulled out a change of clothes and shoes. The other two gave me an odd look.

"The heat," I replied in a 'duh' tone. "We stick out like a sore thumb. We should dress according to the weather. Black jackets and dark jeans, not exactly weather appropriate when locals are wearing tanks and shorts, dying of the heat."

"Right," Tanya nodded and grabbed some clothes from her bag. Edward pulled out some of his. In swift movements, we were all changed in a matter of seconds. "Ready," Tanya brushed off the dirt on her bare leg.

"Let's get going," I said and with that, we were off.

XXX

"I think that's it," I said very low, so low only a vampire could here. We had only been running for about an hour when we reached Netanya. During the run over, we came across a couple of mountain goats.

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked skeptically.

"Yes," we were standing on a drive that led to the beach. A large beach house was sitting on a cliff, a trail leading off the drive led up to it. It was large and beautiful. The cabin looked like it had been renovated since the last I had been here. "Come on," I started up the trail. Edward came to my side and took my hand in his. Tanya walked a little more behind us, still weary. The gothic windows of the cabin were dark except for one light coming from a large bay window facing the ocean. We reaching the door, knowing they would know we were there. Vampire's extra senses probably warned them we were coming when we reached the drive several miles out. Edward glanced at me and nodded. I pulled my hand up and knocked lightly. The door opened to reveal a young girl. Her red hair in curls framing her pail almost translucent oval face. Her frame was small, but she was almost my height.

"Izzy?" Adiva's voice shook with surprise. Her red eyes danced.

"Oh, Adiva," I quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"You know when we said to visit, we didn't mean wait half a century," she scolded, but the smile told me she wasn't angry. "Adah, come see," Adiva called over her shoulder. Adah came into view.

"Izzy," Adah exclaimed and ran into my open arms. We hugged each other for a moment before pulling away. "Wow, you are looking great," she eyed me up and down. "What's with the running clothes?"

"Our attire didn't exactly match the locals…" I trailed off. "You're looking good too," and was she. Adah had long red waves that fell down her back. She was taller than her sister, and me. Her facial structure was stronger than her sister's. Adah's cheekbone was high and she carried a wave of knowledge with her.

"Who's this?" Adah gestured to Edward and Tanya who had backed away so they wouldn't interrupt the reunion.

"This is my mate Edward," I said while gesturing to Edward, a huge smile on my face.

"Hello," Edward greeted with a kind smile. Adah gave me a look that said she approved and Adiva nudged my side.

"And this is my friend Tanya," I motioned towards Tanya who was still a little weary.

"Why don't you come in?" Adiva waved her arm into the foyer.

"Gladly," I grabbed Edward's hand and we all walked inside. "So, where are the guys?" I looked around for them.

"Oh, Gabriel and Boaz are upstairs playing the Wii, and I think Ethan is in his room. As always with that one. Ever since you left…" Adiva trailed off, looking at Edward then down. Edward gave me a curious look and I just shrugged it off.

"Well, we came here for a reason," I admitted as they showed us into the living room where the TV was on. Adah turned it off and sat on a white lounge chair that matched the rest of the interior. Alice would love their renovations, I thought.

"I figured as much," Adah sighed. "Adiva, call the boys down." Adiva disappeared from sight. She was back a minute later with two bright faced men.

"Izzy!" Boaz, who reminded me a lot of Emmett, yelled and picked me up into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I laughed as he sat me down and rubbed the top of my head, a very Emmett gesture. Boaz, in Hebrew meant strong, was almost the size of Emmett. Only his hair was short and golden. Their characteristics were very similar though. Boaz was a softy underneath all that bulk.

"My turn, Boaz," Gabriel shoved him aside and swept me up into another hug. Gab was very different from Boaz. Whereas Boaz was all brawn, Gab was all brain. He was tall and lean, not as fit as Edward. But that didn't affect him because the vampire thing. Gab had long, brown hair that came to his shoulders in waves. "Hey Iz," he rubbed my back and sat me down. I returned his smile.

"Where's my hug?" an all too familiar voice spoke from the entryway. I turned to see Ethan looking at me with a wide smile. Only Alice knew about what happened between the two of us, and I was willing to leave it at that. Ethan opened his arms and I hesitantly embraced him. "Missed you," he whispered in my ear. His black hair hung loose over his eyes. Ethan was taller than Edward and more muscular. He was smart and witty. My first love… but things had changed. I had found a mate, and from the looks of it, he hadn't. The same old Ethan.

"You too," I replied shortly. Ethan released me and I went back to Edward's side who placed a protective arm around me.

"Please, sit," Adah gestured to the couch. Edward sat us down, Tanya sitting on the other side of me. Ethan studied Edward for a moment before taking a seat in a chair. The others seated and looked at me expectantly.

I ran through everything, every detail, knowing they would be a little more hesitant about going into battle. Boaz would jump right in, but Adah wouldn't. Gabriel would want every detail, and his mate Adiva would dissect every one of those details before even considering it. Ethan, well, I don't know what Ethan would do.

"So, we ask for your help and to witness for us. The more numbers we have, maybe it would throw the Volturi off and make them stop and listen. That is all we need," I finished. All eyes were shocked, but calculating. They were really considering it, I thought, amazed.

"What about the baby?" Adah spoke first. "How do we know that it is a part human and part vampire? It could be an immortal child and we could be going into a suicidal war," Adah reasoned.

"Immortal children are highly looked downed upon, Bella," Gabriel agreed. "We couldn't possibly agree to take part in protecting _that_ if it became an issue."

"But listen, don't you trust me? Lillian was born from a human. Her father is a vampire. Emmett, my brother, is the father. Rosalie is a vampire now, only because she wouldn't have survived the birth. She had lost a lot of blood. I was there when she gave birth to Lillian. It was too late for her though. Even the vampire venom couldn't stop her death. Lillian, somehow, brought her back. She has a very interesting gift. Lillian can communicate through touch and is very intelligent. Her brain _and_ body is growing every day, every minute even. Edward and I have witnessed this. He was also there from the time of birth until we left to gather witnesses. But our main issue with the Volturi is that they think we have left humans alive with the knowledge of our existence. Only, that's not the case anymore. I'm sure Jasper and Carlisle have been turned by now. Edward and Rosalie are vampires now. But the Volturi," I was cut off by a buzzing coming from my bag from the foyer. "Excuse me," I ran to my bag. "Hello?" I said as I flipped my phone open.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice was frantic.

"What is it? Did something happen?!" I asked concern etched my voice.

"Bella, this is bad. The Volturi know about Lillian. They made their decision. They are coming down here at the end of the month. The WHOLE Volturi. Even the wives. This is bad," Alice repeated.

"The wives? They never leave the castle. Not since Didyme was killed by the moon children," I muttered. "Wait, how did they find out about Lillian?"

"Irina," Alice whispered.

"WHAT?! I told her about Lillian before she even left for Forks. How could she be so stupid?" I realized there were several eyes on my back. They must have come into the foyer when I started freaking out.

"Bella, you remember what happened to the Denali's. Their mother? And her immortal child?" Alice asked.

"OH MY GOD! She must have seen Lillian and freaked and left. But why did she go to the Volturi? Why didn't she just talk to one of you?" I inquired.

"Benjamin convinced her," Alice's voice was barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Why…" voice trailed off as I thought of Benjamin's motives. "He would nev…" I couldn't bring myself to say never. "Alice, you don't think this has to do with me turning him down?"

"Vampires can hold a long grudge," she reminded me in a quiet tone. A hand pulled me into a chest and I was glad for the familiar comfort. I breathed Edward's scent in, letting it calm me.

"What are we going to do?" I didn't really ask anyone.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you need to hurry and get as many witnesses as you can. It's going to take a lot to stop them. Bella, the secret guard is coming," Alice's voice shook with fear.

"Oh my," I breathed.

"Bella I got to go, Stefan and Vladimir just arrived and are causing quite the commotion with the wolves," a large crash echoed in the background for emphasis.

"Okay, call me if anything changes," I told her.

"Of course, be careful," and the line went dead. I clicked the phone shut. I was surprised that I wasn't shaking.

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"Your sister is what happened," I snapped. Tanya flinched but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Edward looked down into my eyes. His eyes were full of concern. But they calmed me more than worried me.

"Irina saw Lillian and got skittish. She ran for it. Benjamin supposedly followed, convinced her to go to the Volturi with the information that we were harboring an immortal child. Oh, immortal children are forbidden, Edward. It is even wrong to speak of them. It was a dark time in vampire history," I informed him. "Tanya, would you care to explain _why_ Irina flipped and left?" This time I was a little nicer about it. It wasn't Tanya's fault.

"Sasha," Tanya began, everything about her features was pained, "was our creator. She was like a mother to us. It was quite known during the time that immortal children were against vampire law. They had no self-control and were unpredictable. Sasha had been hiding something from us, we just weren't aware of what. One day, the Volturi guard appeared at our doorstep. The three ancients; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, were there. There was only a number of the guard there though. I remember Jane and Alec were at the head of the group. Caius accused Sasha of creating an immortal child. He sent the guard to ransack our home. After a few minutes of sitting under harsh stares of the ancients, Jane came back, holding a baby in her hands. Her face was disgusted, but her eyes were triumphant. 'Master,' she had said, 'I found the baby in the leader's bedroom.' Her voice was pure wickedness. She was a viscous creature. Thank you Bella, for ripping her apart," Tanya added thankfully. Several eyes looked to me in shock. I just shrugged it off. I guessed I had left that part out? "Caius ordered all of us to death. Sasha protested, saying that we had no idea of the baby. Aro looked through our memories and confirmed her story. Aro said he was feeling 'nice' so he let us live while we watched Sasha and Vasili, the immortal child, burn," Tanya's voice cracked on the last sentence. It was still hard for her to talk about it.

"So you see," I added, "immortal children are not a joke." Edward was silent, thinking everything through. He nodded in understanding and for me to continue with my information. "The Volturi are furious, to say the least. They are all coming. Even the wives," everyone, besides Edward, gasped in shock.

"Why is that a huge deal?" Edward asked curiously.

"Marcus lost his mate while they were hunting the moon children, or werewolves. And no, I do not mean the kind of wolves we know and love," I added when Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Ever since Didyme died, the wives haven't stepped out of the castle in Volterra." I took a calming breath before revealing the next detail. "The secret guard has now been added to the equation." The room was silent.

"Um, Bells, the secret guard is just an old legend. It's not real," Boaz pointed out.

"No, it's real. Alice saw it," I retorted.

"Oh," Adah exclaimed. Adiva's eyes went wide.

"Well, what's so great about the secret guard," Boaz scoffed.

"Boaz, we aren't talking about Jane and Alec here. Now that they are gone, the Volturi needs a more powerful guard. This is the perfect opportunity for them to showcase their prize possessions. The secret guard obviously is more of a threat than the whole guard combined, including Alec and Jane. They will be unstoppable. Just think, the secret guard has been training and recruiting the best of abilities for centuries. Aro has been building his collection and has been very wise about it. He kept it a secret, spreading some rumors about it so vampires would be scared into obeying the law. I know most of you have heard those legends. Think those legends and times it by ten of how dangerous they are. The secret guard isn't something to scoff at. We are dealing with some serious abilities here. If Aro picked out the weak ones for the regular guard and those 'weak' ones could take out several covens at a time, think of how bad this secret guard will be," I finished, my voice cracking on the last word. All eyes just stared at me in astonishment.

"I'm in," Boaz said without a moment's hesitation.

"Even if this is probably going to go down in vampire history as us being idiots, count me in," Gabriel stuck a hand out. Boaz placed his hand on top of his.

"Count us in, too," Adiva grabbed Adah's hand and placed them in a pile. I smiled at my friends and put my hand in. Edward placed a familiar hand on mine. Tanya followed the gestures of agreement. Ethan stood there baffled. He was contemplating his choices very hard.

"Since I'm going to Hell," Ethan shrugged and put his hand on top.

"On three!" Boaz exclaimed.

"Oh, please," I muttered.

"One, two, THREE!" Boaz pushed our hands up.

"When?" Gabriel asked.

"The end of the month," I answered.

"Bella, that's in a week in a half," Gabriel pointed out.

"Really," I raised an eyebrow. He nodded. I sighed heavily. "Well, we still have a lot of covens to hit up."

"We can help," Ethan suggested.

"That would be awesome," I leaned into Edward's side; suddenly exhausted, even though I couldn't be.

"Yeah, we know several covens across Europe and Asia that will jump at the chance to bring down Volturi," Adah added.

"Ooh, I know one in Africa," Gabriel mused.

"There is one in Australia that would be more than glad to help," Ethan remembered.

"That would help so much guys," I admitted. "We still have to go to South America. Tanya, isn't Garrett running around America and Canada gathering vampires?"

"Yes, Kate is with him. I'm sure their back by now," Tanya confirmed.

"Bella, why don't you go home, we got this," Adah pulled me into her arms.

"Home sounds good right now," I agreed.

"Don't worry about it," Boaz patted my head.

"Go relax; we will be there in five days with everyone," Gabriel embraced me lightly.

"Thanks guys," I gave Adiva a hug. Ethan wrapped an arm around me.

"No problem Iz," he rubbed my shoulder.

"We should get going," Edward looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah," Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Okay," we said our goodbyes. They said they would head out in an hour tops. We made our way back to the train station to take us back to the airport in silence. "I'm so glad to be going home."

**A/N there is chapter 22! I hope you like it! See, I told you there would be several more vampires. Actually, we're looking at a good dozen more. Maybe, depends if I can fit them in. This chapter is dedicated to edwardsince1901. I know I dedicated the last chapter in Underworld to her. But I have to give her props for this chapter. I wasn't thinking of Israel for their next stop. More like Australia or somewhere else in Asia. But she gave me the name Adah and said it meant beautiful in Hebrew. So I rolled with it. Some other names in the next chapter will also be props to her.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I was reading chapter one of this story today. It is horrid! Simple awful! I can't believe some of you actually continued on after that mess! But hey, it was my first chapter. So, tonight I am going to work on it and some of tomorrow. I will hopefully have a better version of it up tomorrow. I also noticed what I wrote in the first chapter just doesn't fit with what I've written since. So, I'm changing the background a little more. Sorry guys, just hang in there. Read it if you want, if not, oh well. Just look for it around tomorrow night if I have it up. Thanks.**

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to- Tokiie, TwilightParamoreObsessor for guessing Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For!! I love that band!**

**This chapter's lyric excerpt:**

_This is not my strongest point that she knows_

_She pardons me for stepping on her toes_

_I heard she's a pageant queen _

_So what's she doing dancing with me?_

_I hope time could stop; it's hard for me to breath_

_She's really falling in love with me_

_What should I say? What should I do?_


	23. Chpt 23 One of Those Nights

Chapter 23

One of Those Nights

"_If seconds heal the wounds, I'll put these tips on you. When faith is left to prove it's all you have to lose."_ –One of Those Nights by The Cab ft. Brendon Urie and Patrick Stump.

"Alice, we're about to board the flight. Yeah, they're leaving now. I know. Okay, love you too. Bye," I closed my phone and looked up at the flight plan again. Our plane was on time still. Nothing had changed. We still had to wait five minutes before it landed; and then another twenty to board.

"Relax, love," a soft voice murmured in my ear. I did as I was told and relaxed into his arms. "There." Edward smiled smugly before resting his chin on my head.

"How much longer for the plane?" Tanya appeared by our side in a new outfit.

"Five minutes," Edward and I answered in unison.

"Lovely," Tanya muttered and stalked off towards a magazine rack, flipping aimlessly through one. "Did you hear that Robert Pattinson got hit by a taxi?" Tanya feigned horror. "Who is Rob Pattinson anyways? And why do I care?" I laughed as she put the magazine down with a sour expression.

"Come on, we should get on the plane," Edward inclined his head towards the line that was forming at our gate.

"Yeah," I tugged on Tanya's arm.

"Edward, I miss your piano," I admitted while peering out the window of the plane. We had been on it for five hours and I was anxious to get home.

"I miss your guitar," Edward nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see him gazing at me with hooded lids.

"Is it all the voices?" I asked quietly. Edward nodded his head. I pushed my shield around him and put a block up.

_**Thank you.**_ Edward thought with relief.

_Don't mention it. What is with all the voices though? We're just on a plane; it shouldn't have been that bad… _The few seconds I had heard the voices, I had been bombarded with shouts and yells.

_**I'm not sure. There might be something going on that has all these people fired up. **_

_I'll see what it is. _I left the block up for him, but I let my mind wander into others on the plane.

_**I wonder what the score is. **_Nope, nothing there; I moved onto another. After several different thoughts on nothing important, I came across one who spoke in Italian.

_**Fretta in su Ambrosine. **_'Hurry up, Ambrosine.' I decided to stay in this person's mind for a moment. But as I waited for the person to continue, the mind went blank. Nothing was going through that person's mind. No one has yet to do that. See, you can't _not_ think about something. It doesn't work that way. By trying to not think about anything, you are thinking of not thinking.

_Edward, _I returned to his thoughts.

_**Yes? **_

_There is something weird going on in third class. I was going through everyone's minds back there and one had thought 'Hurry up Ambrosine' only in Italian. Well, I stayed with that person's thoughts a little longer, but nothing more was thought. I mean NOTHING. The person's mind has gone completely blank. _

_**That's strange. Let the block down. **_I did as he said and dropped the guard. After a moment, Edward responded. _**I found them. There are two minds that were blank. Another was repeating a chant in Italian, but I can't translate Italian. So, I'm not sure what was being thought. **_

_Hold on, _I started searching for this mind. I found it quickly though.

_**In nome di Volturi, mantengo questi pensieri liberi.**_ My eyes widened and pulled out of the mind instantly. I took a sharp breath, alarming Tanya and Edward. I quickly spread my shield to surround Tanya.

_That person wasn't just a person, Edward. It was a vampire from the Volturi's secret guard. 'Ambrosine' was thinking 'In the name of Volturi, I keep these thoughts clear.' I guess it was a spell to clear their mind so I couldn't hear them. I'm not sure. But there are three of the guard on this plane. _Tanya and Edward just stared wide-eyed at me.

_Bella, are you sure?_ Tanya thought frantically. I nodded my head in assurance. _Oh my. _

_**What are we going to do? **_Edward asked.

_As soon as the plane lands, we will move quickly and quietly out. Since we only have carry-on, we will be able to leave quicker. But the sun will be rising as we land in New York. So, we are going to have to hide out in the parking garage. When we are sure it is clear, we can start on our trek back to Forks. But no planes, no trains, no credit cards. We can't risk it. We are going to have to leave trails leading away from our main direction. _I quickly put together a plan. Both nodded in agreement. _So, for now, just sit back and enjoy the rest of the trip. We will be on the move as soon as this plane touches the ground. _

_Are we ready? _I asked silently as the plane descended onto the landing strip. Edward squeezed the hand he was holding while Tanya nodded. _When the light flashes for the belt we're out of here. Don't worry too much about being seen by humans. We have to get off this plane before the guard and before the sunrises. _With this, we all looked out at the ever so lightening sky.

The light flashed for the seatbelt. All of our hands moved at once, quicker than a human's eye could catch. We were standing, pulling our bags out of the luggage department and waiting impatiently for the door to open in under three minutes, making sure we weren't a blur to human eye. Edward and I kept a watch on the three minds and Tanya looked out for pursuers. The door latch opened and we were gone. I knew the airport a little more than the other two so I lead the way.

_Anything? _I asked Tanya mainly.

_No. I saw three people, vampires for sure, trying to make way through the plane quickly when we were leaving the gate. _Tanya updated Edward and me.

_What about you? _I had left Edward to mind watching because I was trying to concentrate on a speedy exit. We steered through the crowds in the JFK airport quickly.

_**Not much. The three blank minds have just separated but it's hard to keep up with them in all this hectic mayhem. **_

_Okay, we are reaching an exit to the nearest parking garage. From there, we will separate, but my shield will remain so we can stay in contact. Remember I can only hold it for a mile. No further than that please, that is a very hard strain. We will meet when it is clear. They will know our faces and tell if we are vampires quickly from our movements. So if you are out in the open, keep your movements as human as possible, faces covered, and do not go out in the sunlight. Do not go near a window, which is hard in here, I know. Stay out of the bathrooms if you have to hide, that would be an obvious hiding spot. Stay in crowds if you have to. Please though, one mile. Okay? _I put up the guidelines quickly. I spotted the exit sign just as the two agreed. _Edward, I want you to find a spot in the parking garage, stay there. If you see someone with gracious movements and black clothing that is very beautiful, turn around and walk briskly away. Tanya, take the second floor. _

_What about you?_ Tanya inquired as we reached the door to the parking garage. I nodded to Edward and he kissed my forehead before heading out into the dark building.

_I'm staying on this floor. I want to deter Ambrosine to follow me. She seems to be the weaker one because she can't keep the spell up. _I winked at Tanya and left her to the escalators. I, then, made my way for small coffee/book shop, duffel in hand. Taking a seat at a booth in a corner that had a good view of the walkway I had just left, I picked up a book from a shelf and started to pretend I was reading. My eyes remained on the crowd though.

"Good morning, ma'am." My gaze flickered over to the waiter who was wearing a weak grin. His expression was tired. He looked to be about twenty and had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. The blue orbs looked at me then down to his pad before doing a double take. Yeah kid, I thought, I know I'm beautiful. I chuckled humorously at his new expression. I wasn't modest and I didn't have a huge ego. I just accepted the price of eternity and vampirism.

"Good morning," I glanced at his name tag, "Asher." I gave the kid a wink. In all technicality, I _was _older. But at the moment, I was busy. He needed to hurry. I sensed a blank mind rushing down the walkway. They would pass the entryway in exactly seventy-eight seconds; clock starting now.

"What could I get you today Mrs.?" Asher implied asking if I was married. I glanced at the ring on my finger. Well, we were mates, engaged, might as well.

"Mrs. Cullen," I didn't correct him. His face fell. Edward mentally chuckled, as did Tanya. I realized they were probably listening in through my shield. "Call me Bella. I want a cappuccino, nothing fancy," I answered quickly. The blank mind was approaching fast. That was when I saw it; or her. She had shock of black hair pulled tight into a bun. Her skin was stark white and I could see the murky tents of green contacts over her red eyes. A long, expensive, black trench that flowed down to her ankles was on her frame. Black, also expensive looking, boots adorned her feet. A black sweater was under the cloak. She moved swiftly and graciously; her eyes flickering quickly from face to face. After hesitating a moment, she entered the coffee shop and took a seat that enabled her to look around the shop and walkway.

_Damn,_ I cursed mentally. But as I looked closer into her mind, I heard a soft chant being repeated in Italian. _Found Ambrosine, _I sent out. Tanya sighed and said that she had a male on her tail and was giving him the slip. Edward mentioned another female passing by.

"Is that all for today?" Asher questioned, bored now that he lost a chance to flirt.

I nodded in answer so that my voice wouldn't give me away. He nodded once and left. My eyes peered over the edge of the book subtly. The murky green eyes never rested, moving from face to face. When they reached mine, I lowered my face and gaze to the book. I looked up after a second, not detecting any alarm or signal in her mind and took it as a clear sign I was safe. The woman was gone. I started to search for her again, but she was sitting in the chair across from me.

"Ciao Isabella," her voice was laid thick with an Italian accent.

"Ciao Ambrosine," the murky green eyes didn't startle at how I knew her name. Ambrosine simply stared with no emotion at me. Up close, she looked even more deadly than from afar. Her features were sharp and the way she was sitting enabled her to leap at any given moment like a cat. "Qual è il problema? (What is the problem?)" I inquired.

Ambrosine smiled and said, "Perché ci sia un problema? (Why would there be a problem?)"

I shrugged and answered, "Ci sono tre di voi. Se mi seguite su un aereo e sono ora la caccia in tutto questo aeroporto per me. Ci deve essere un problema. (There are three of you. You followed me on a plane and are now hunting all over this airport for me. There must be a problem.)" I lowered my voice just in case anyone in the café could speak Italian. "Perché Aro inviare? (Why did Aro send you?)"

"Isabella," Ambrosine chuckled. "Sai perché Aro ci ha inviato. (You know why Aro sent me.)" My gaze hardened. "Aro vuole parlare con te. Siamo stati in tutta Europa alla ricerca solo per te. Egli afferma che questo è molto importante. (Aro wants to speak with you. We have been all over Europe looking just for you. He says this is very important.)"

"Che cosa devo dire a me? (What does he have to say to me?)" I asked just as Asher came back. He looked startled to hear me speaking fluent Italian. "Grazie," I thanked him. He sat my cup on the table and gave me a quizzical look.

"Dar la bienvenida," I chuckled. The boy had though I had spoke Spanish. Asher ran off back to the counter after an awkward silence.

Ambrosine was staring at me curiously when I turned back. "Cosa?"

"Perché la bevanda? A meno che non servono O negativo, se così avrò una tazza di me! (Why the drink? Unless they serve O negative, if so I will have me a cup!)" I just stared, un-amused, as Ambrosine chuckled at her joke. But her laugh wasn't care-free; it was calculated and restrained.

"E 'per oggetti. Io cerco di mantenere un profilo basso. (It's for props. I try to keep a low profile.)" I regarded the cup before sliding it out of my way. It smelt awful. I could smell all the 'artificial chemicals' they piled into that small container. More harm than necessary for a drink, if you asked me. "Diamo un taglio piccolo talk. Sei suppone di consegnare un messaggio a me? Avete intenzione di connettersi mi Aro tramite telefono? Web-cam? Cosa sta succedendo? (Let us cut the small talk. Are you supposed to deliver a message to me? Are you going to connect me to Aro through phone? Web-cam? What is going on?)" I got down to business. Ambrosine sobered up and her expression was blank again.

"Aro vuole parlare con lei personalmente. Egli ha detto che se si dovesse raggiungere l'America, prima che abbiamo raggiunto è, poi una telefonata di lavoro. Ma preferirei che faccia a faccia. (Aro wants to speak with you personally. He said if you reach America before we reached you, then a phone call would have to work. But he would prefer it face to face.)" Ambrosine's eyes never left mine; she reached into a pocket of her trench and pulled out a slick black phone.

"Permettetemi di parlare con lui. (Let me talk to him.)" I held my hand out after she pressed the one down for a moment. The phone rang twice before a bright cheerful voice answered.

"Ah, Ambrosine, mi auguro che tutto è bene? (Ah, Ambrosine, I hope all is well?)" Aro exclaimed. The same as always, I thought bitterly.

"Ciao Aro! It's Bella!" I put as much 'happy' as I could muster into it.

"Isabella! It is wonderful to hear from you. It's been a long time!" Aro rambled on excitedly.

"Yes, it has been. I'm sorry to jump right into business, but I don't have a lot of free time at the moment. But, sorry for my asking, why are three of your guards, who, by the way, I have never met before, tracking me around the world?" I tried not to come off harsh. Harsh would not get me anywhere with Aro.

"Ah Isabella, you are so hard to reach. I much rather speak to you in person. But this will have to do…" Aro spoke slowly, but I waited patiently. "Look, there is something going to happen next week that I'm dreading."

"I know." I answered with no emotion in my voice.

Aro said, "Oh, you know. How do you know of our plans Isabella?"

"You never met her, but my sister, Alice, can see the future somewhat." We had been trying to hide this from him for decades, almost a century. If Aro would come of this knowledge, he would snatch her and me, if he discovered mine, away for his private collection of extraordinary abilities.

"Is that so? I would love to meet her. Her gift sounds simply amazing. I would love to learn more about it. But I know you are on a time crunch, so I won't press for information at the moment," Aro laughed whole-heartedly into the phone. I rolled my eyes at his antics. In all truth, his words meant he wanted to steal Alice away so he could study her.

"Now," Aro continued. "I feel awful about the upcoming events. I wish to prevent them because you mean so much to me. I have such high potential for you. Your coven sounds interesting and also holds much potential to becoming something great. But Isabella, I can't prevent them. What you have gotten yourself into is something I cannot just look over. Immortal children are against the law. You know that. Why are you harboring one?" Aro questioned.

I went to protest but was cut off. "Isabella, I am needed away. Please, reconsider my previous invitation to join the Volturi. I might be able to clean your slate slightly if you surrender now and join our side. It really is a generous offer."

"Aro…" I was once again cut off.

"I must go. My wishes to you and your thoughts. Please consider it, Isabella. It would be the smart choice. I will see you soon either way. Ciao!"

"Ciao," I replied, defeated.

"Devo andare (I must go)," Ambrosine muttered quickly, taking the phone and slipping it in her pocket. I contemplated whether to steal her phone or not and call Aro back later and explain what was going on. But before I could, Ambrosine was standing. "Isabella, si prega di riconsiderarla. Mi piacerebbe vederla lottare al mio fianco. Sarebbe un piacere. Hai tanto potenziale per diventare un grande guerriero. Che cos'è una vita immortale e di vivere per nulla? La guardia è qualcosa di grande per vivere. Per admister le nostre leggi e servire la nostra corsa. E 'veramente qualcosa di speciale. Non so cosa vorrei fare per un eternità senza di essa. (Isabella, please reconsider it. I would love to see you fighting by my side. It would be a pleasure. You have so much potential to become a great warrior. What is a immortal life and nothing to live for? The guard is something great to live for. To admister our laws and serve our race. It really is something special. I don't know what I would do for an eternity without it.)" Ambrosine kissed both cheeks before disappearing out the door.

I sat there for a moment, stunned. I pulled out a twenty, threw it on the table next to the unread book and full coffee and walked out.

_Find me now. I'm heading to the parking garage Edward went into. _I probed to Tanya and Edward. They confirmed the plans. Five minutes later, we were all in the garage in a deserted corner.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Tanya said as soon as we were safe from any ears. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Because you didn't get to explain to Aro…" Edward mumbled in my hair. I tugged out of his embrace and faced the bother of them.

"Oh really," I pulled out the black phone from my pocket and grinned wickedly.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. Stupid virus… Sorry, also, for all the Italian… I, um, got carried away on the online translator again… I'm going to be spurting off Italian words for the next week now. ;) I need a life. Oh, but I have one too! Last Saturday, June 27, I had probably the busiest Saturday of the summer yet. My Saturday when I went with Emily, you know the one who was supposed to be co-writing this story with me. Anyways, we had went to her swim meet early in the morning, then Chili's, love that place! And then we went to her house, got ready, and then went to the mall. THEN, we went to my house and watched ****Repo! The Genetic Opera****! I love that movie too! Ha-ha. Back to my last Saturday. Okay, my mom is trying to become a semi-professional photographer. Well, I went with her to help do a photo shoot with the best paranormal investigator in Arkansas and his group, that he founded, is based in Little Rock. Well he needed the photos for his new book and his publicity tour this summer. He hired my mom for the job. We started out at the Old Mill, if you even know where that is in Little Rock. It's a nice place; you should go if you are ever in the area. Anyways, we started there. We, then, went to the Razorback Submarine docked in the Arkansas River right near the metro area of Little Rock. He took us on our own little special tour without a guide because he was good friends with the people there because they did an investigation there and had an anniversary party there. Well, I'm a little claustrophobic. We had an air show at the LR Airbase last year and I went on a tiny plane. I never realized I was claustrophobic until I got on that plane. It was packed with people and it was only meant for like three people. So, I started getting a really bad tummy ache. I was sweating profusely, but then again it was hot, but still. I didn't start hypervenalating or anything, but I figured it was just an upset tummy. I sped off the plane as quick as I could; I hadn't even reached the cockpit! I found the nearest porta-pody and did, well, you know. **

**Well on the sub, we were in the control room when it hit. He started talking about how the sub still worked and one wrong button pushed could sink it. That started me thinking about the fact that how far down we had got in the sub, that we were underwater. And that there were only two exits on either side of the sub, I was in the middle, several levels down. Gosh, I'm getting sick talking about it… I didn't get too sick. But my stomach was in knots. He had asked if either of us were claustrophobic before we had got on and I had hesitated before answering. I'm not sure if I am claustrophobic, but I just psych myself out. Anyways, we went down into a room that no one else could go in. It was pitch black and on the bottom level. It was supposedly the battery room. And everywhere you stepped it made a crunching noise. I had my phone out as a flash light and sending 'Get me out of here's' as prayers to no one in particular. Finally, we reached the other end of the sub and I looked up a shaft to see blue. I cried out in joy and started to attack the ladder. I slipped at the top during my hurriedness and almost fell a good ten feet, but luckily latched on for dear life. When we reached the ground, I really thought about leaning down and kissing the ground. **

**As for the rest of the day, we just drove to different locations he knew about in Little Rock. We went to this one bar that was behind this cozy little pizzeria across from The Weekend Theater. You had to go through the pizzeria and then slide a door back to reveal the bar and then the dance area in front of a stage. The walls were half black and the other half white. On the white people signed each brick. It was cool. We went back through the pizzeria and the two adults went into the second room. In there, there was a painting of a naked woman. Well they started discussing how they liked it, and I noticed these really cute guys were staring at me. I blushed crimson and ran out the store. My mom and him followed leisurely. On the way out, they spotted a dead bat on the street. Mom got fascinated by it and started snapping pictures. Then the craziest thing, okay not so crazy for Arkansas, it started raining. It was 103 degrees outside, no clouds, except for one right above us. There went my hair. **

**After a couple more stops, we called it quits and headed home. Well, all day and the day before I had been tracking people down for plans to go to the IMAX and see Transformers 2. I finally found three people. One was watching it and told me while I was at the photo shoot. Then the other told me the 7:45 show was sold out and that they couldn't go to the 11 showing. But my last friend held through at the last minute! But my mom and sis went. Making me sit in front of my friend and not share funny comments about the movie. Not cool mom!**

**Okay. I'm done blogging. I guess that was what it was? Wasn't it. Hmm. Fun. I should try venting more. I get to let go on a lot of steam! Well, I'm done with the longest, LONGEST, author's note ever on fanfiction. Later!**

**OH, almost forgot.**

**Lyrics Game: becky1993, australiantwilight95, Lambofthenight, TwilightParamoreObsessor for guessing Slow Dance by Framing Hanley! If you have never heard the song, go listen to it now! On youtube it has a video of Nixon and one of the guitarist performing it acoustic! Amazing band and song!**

**Also, voting is up for Epic T Contest! Go vote please? **

**This chapter Lyric Excerpt:**

_I'm not a perfect person._

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go, _

_That I just want you to know._


	24. Chpt 24 New DivideWith Special Guests!

Chapter 24

New Divide

"That I get what I deserve. So give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies. Across this new divide." –New Divide by Linkin Park

**Disclaimer (because I don't think I've done one for a long time on this story…): I don't own the Twilight series or characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does. I just like to put them in crazy situations!**

"BELLA, you didn't!" Tanya jumped up and down and Edward picked me up, swinging me around in the process.

I laughed at Tanya, "Yes Tanya, I did."

"Well, when are we going to call him?" she was still jumping up and down, but her topaz eyes were anxious.

Edward sat me down and I pondered for a moment before answering. "When we get home. I don't think we'll be having any more problems so we can catch the next flight to Seattle." Both agreed and we went to buy plane tickets.

Two hours later we were on a plane.

"Just think, we will be home before midnight," I sighed, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder. And I was right. We were pulling into the driveway at ten-thirty. I was stunned, as were Edward and Tanya, at the number of cars parked in front of the house. I saw a variety of colors and models of Porsches, Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Audis, and a numerous other Italian cars.

Alice was sitting on the front porch when we got out of the car. "Bella, you got the phone!" She squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yes, I did," I chuckled at her.

"You will never believe who is here; the Dark Daughters." Alice mentioned in a squeal of delight, but it came out low.

Edward opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then he said, "The Dark Daughters?"

"Okay, supposedly there was this coven of witches that had been thought extinct for centuries. Well, history buds got it wrong. They've been hiding in secrecy because of the Volturi. You know Aro and his collections. When they found out about us going against the Volturi, they jumped right in. The whole coven is here! Although the coven of vampires there and a few others turned down the offer because they thought we were stupid for trying to go against the Volturi and would be slaughtered." Alice rambled. If it wasn't for my vampire heightened hearing, I would never had caught one word of what she had just said.

"Alice, breathe," I reminded her. Even though we didn't need the air, it filled our voice boxes so we could speak.

Alice took a deep breath before continuing. "But they said they had a few Dark Daughters and Sons join the Volturi when the battle between witch and vampire took place three centuries ago. That explains the chant they were thinking to clear their minds," Alice explained quickly. Her and her psychic abilities, I thought humorously.

"So, are you going to let us go in and meet everyone?" I asked sarcastically. Alice gave me a look before stepping aside and allowing entrance. I froze over the threshold at the numerous amounts of people in my foyer and living room. I saw several others in the kitchen, a few on the stairs, and from where I was standing, in the dining room.

Tanya had gasped and Edward had stilled as well. Alice passed by me with a smirk. "Allow me to introduce everyone to you," Alice began. The first nomads we met were from Texas.

"This is Braize Amberley and her mate Chance Hart." We shook hands with them. Braize had long golden hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Red eyes found mine, but I saw that she was nice and not hostile. Her mate, Chance, was tall and had shaggy brown hair. His red eyes were calculative and trustworthy.

Next we met a Brazilian coven. The leader, Rya, looked every bit of a jungle-natured girl with cat eyes and a pale caramel skin tone. Her stance and eyes were those of a hunter. She was very cautious, but I liked her. She was just like Braize and Chance at the age, about nineteen to twenty. Rya's mate, Davi, had similar skin colorings and long, thick braids. He was smaller than Chance, but looked like he would beat him in a fight to the death. He was stealthy and lithe. Yara was the other member of their coven. She had Rya's red eyes, like a jungle cat's, measuring their opponents and fierce. Her long caramel hair fell to her thighs, just slightly longer than Rya's black hair.

The next coven was from Great Britain. We welcomed Alistair, Charles and his mate Makeena to Forks and our home. Alistair had a wistful look to him, with short blonde hair and was short himself. Charles was quite the contrast. He was tall and muscular, with a shock of long black hair. Makeena was beautiful. She had curly red hair that was cropped short around her shoulders.

"This is Leighton and Tristan," I held a hand out to the dark brunette and blonde male. "Remy finishes up this coven from France." Remy had a shock of fiery red hair that flowed in waves past her waist. She was tall and lithe, unlike Leighton. She looked a little scary to be honest; like she would rip my throat out with any wrong movement on my part.

"Here are some nomads from parts of Africa," Alice gestured to a small girl who looked very young, but dangerous. There was something about her features that made you shiver. Ashla, I soon learned, had mocha skin and black hair that was pulled into long braids. Her mate Omari was similar, but more muscular. Dakarai was shorter with cropped hair. He was a little shyer than his friends.

"Ryker and Sofie are Dutch who all but jumped for the opportunity to fight the Volturi no matter how many times Adah told them that it might not come to a fight, well, that's what we are hoping for anyways." Alice finished, sadness creeping into her voice before she perked right back up for our guests. Sofie and her mate Ryker were stark contrasts. Ryker was tall and bulky with short black hair. Sofie was a small girl with long, blonde curls. She had an impish look to her that was also a little scary.

Alice then introduced us to a nomad from Japan. Akiko had jet black hair that came to her shoulders and a fierce glow.

"We have Kris and Angel," Alice gestured to a couple that was lounging on the stairs talking to Eleazar and Carmen in fluent Spanish. Kris, an olive skinned dark hair beauty, and Angel, a caramel hair and olive skinned girl, turned at their names. We greeted them and Carmen and Eleazar as well. They had missed us.

"Now, Alice, I know everyone else, can I go see the rest of MY family?" I asked, exhausted. That was fifty vampires, including my family and the Denali's. Lillian would make fifty-one. My head was reeling at the numbers. Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Amun, Kebi, Tia, Bomani, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Stefan, Vladimir, Boaz, Adah, Adiva, Gabriel, and Ethan made up for the rest. Then we would have to add the wolf pack and Dark Daughters and Sons.

"Yeah, the Dark Daughters are out in the backyard casting a ritual cantation or something or another. Esme and everyone else are watching." Alice mentioned before disappearing into the crowd. I shrugged and lead Tanya and Edward out to the backyard.

Alice was right. There was a large circle of black cloaked figures with their hoods pulled up, candles were the only source of light besides the moon and cast an eerie glow on the circle. There was one cloaked figure in the middle looking up to the sky with her arms opened up wide as if she/he were welcoming in the night with a hug. I spotted my family and Tanya's sitting on the patio watching with awe.

As soon as we came in sight, Emmett jumped up and threw me into his arms in a giant bear hug.

"I missed you, too Em," I grunted. Emmett chuckled before setting me down with a pat on my head.

"You know I missed you Bells," Emmett loomed over me, eagerness coming off him in waves. "Oh, shall I introduce you to the new members of the Swan family?" Emmett asked calmly, but a faint smile tugged at his lips.

"No way," Edward gasped besides me. Tanya had already dived in the embraces of her family. I peered around Emmett's side to see Rosalie holding a sleeping Lillian, Esme holding Carli- whoa! Carlisle's blonde hair was paler than it had been when I left. As is his skin, which was almost as translucent as my own. Red eyes smiled at me from his face. He was much more handsome as a vampire, I realized.

"Hello son, Bella," Carlisle greeted with a wide smile that flashed pearly white teeth that were very sharp. We all laughed.

I then turned my line of vision to Jasper. He was sitting perfectly still, unnaturally still. The blonde curls that had been a honey color were now shiny and each curl was perfect. His red eyes were calm and collected. I was sort of surprised at this. "Don't tell me you skipped the newborn years, too?" I asked the both of them skeptically.

"Actually," Carlisle began but Jasper cut him off.

"Actually, I'm having trouble with the, err, diet. The mail man delivering the newspaper almost had his throat ripped open the other day while I was taking a stroll on the driveway with Alice." Jasper admitted guiltily. But I was proud of him for being the one to admit it. "But, I have an ability. I can feel and control other's emotions."

I beamed and hugged him tightly. "Good job Jasper, but don't harp on yourself because you can't just skip the typical newborn years like Edward or Rose. But Rose isn't really a vampire," I gave Rosalie a sharp glance.

"What?" She inquired in shock.

"Nothing," I realized Alice hadn't told them yet, so I decided to let her tell them of her vision. "I'm proud of you Jasper. You are doing great, keep it up. Carlisle you look handsome by the way," I winked at him. He chuckled lightly. Esme smiled and pulled me into a tight hug while Carlisle patted my back fatherly. Jazz squeezed my hand. Rosalie handed me Lillian and gave me a half hug.

"Missed you sis," she whispered in my ear. "I believe you," Rosalie added, too low that no one else heard.

"Bella, we missed you too," Garrett and Kate squealed and pulled me into half hugs so that Lillian wouldn't wake up.

"Same," I grunted through the hugs. That was when the Dark Daughters started blowing out candles. When they were finished, one cloaked figure came to us.

"Merry meet Isabella," the figure, a girl, said with an American accent.

"Hi, um…?"

"Zoey, Zoey Redbird," the cloaked figure pulled back her hood. I almost gasped by her beauty and the markings on her face. Black hair flowed over the hood and down the cloak until it almost reached her thighs. It was straight and thick and simply beautiful. Zoey had dark violet eyes that were very wise, but still young, but had seen too much in one lifetime. But her markings are what shocked me. A dark blue crescent moon was in the center of her forehead. Swirls with runes flowed from it, around her eyes, and across her high cheekbones. They were purple and blue. The design was so intricate that it was hard not to stare at. I felt very rude, so I decided to look at her eyes, and only her eyes. But they weren't annoyed, but used to people staring, I felt bad.

"Zoey," I held a hand out to shake. But she grasped my forearm instead of my hand. I noticed she had the same designs on her hands.

"Sorry, that's how we greet. When you spend so much time in hiding with your own kind, you forget about some things." Zoey spoke with high authority, I noticed. She must have been the one in the middle of the circle. "I am the High Priestess of Dark Daughters. I have the affinity of each element."

"What?" I asked curiously.

Zoey laughed musically. "An affinity is like your ability to create a mind shield that can able you to listen to other's thoughts and share your own and block out the voices for Edward who has the ability of mind reading which is truly an extraordinary affinity." Zoey praised. "There are four elements; Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. In our circle, I represent Spirit. And my best friends each represent the element they were blessed with an affinity with by our Goddess Nyx."

"Wow," I commented pathetically. It was really interesting what she was talking about. "So you are witches?" I inquired.

"Yes, and vampires. That is why Aro wants to add us to his collection. He thinks of us as his new experiments. That was what caused the battle three centuries ago because we refused to let him do his little 'experiments' on us." Zoey carried an air of self assurance and confidence. I envied her for her boldness. "But I wanted to speak with you to tell you that we are more than willing to help you and your family against the Volturi."

"No, thank you," I said, just as another cloaked figure neared. The hood was down, revealing a handsome young man with light brown hair that was shaggy. A cocky smile was present on his features. As was a light blue crescent shaped moon and maroon arrows that shot out of the moon on either side and came to a stop on his cheeks, pointing at his nose.

"Oh, this is my mate Stark. He is also my warrior," Zoey practically cooed. His cocky smile spread wider. They were both my age, maybe a year younger. "Nyx gifted him with the affinity to always hit his mark," Emmett snickered at her choice of words. "With a bow and an arrow," Zoey added sternly, but a faint smile tugged at her lips. Good, she has a sense of humor.

"Aphrodite is complaining, again," Stark informed his Priestess and mate.

Zoey groaned. "Excuse me for a moment, Aphrodite is never pleased. I swear the real Aphrodite probably wasn't this demanding." I laughed as she stomped back to the group, but her stomping didn't come off childish, just graceful.

"You just got to love her," Stark gazed longingly at his mate. "And her choice of words," he added with a chuckle.

"You think?" Emmett snorted.

"Just wait till she says poo or another substitute for a curse word." Stark laughed before trotting off to the group.

I laughed and handed Lillian back to the waiting Emmett. He sat down and rocked her gently in his arms, playing with her hair and staring at her lovingly. I felt that familiar pang in my heart and looked away. "Hey Bells, Zafrina is looking for you," Kate mentioned. Relief flooded through me and I went off to find Zafrina with Edward in tow.

"Who is Zafrina?" He asked as I looked around for tall people.

"She is part of the Amazon coven. Her 'affinity' is that she can create an illusion. She is really good at it," I answered just as I spotted three very tall, dark, muscular women talking to a smaller guy I had never met before. "Zafrina?" I called out to the tallest one.

The one with long dreads and a ripped tank and pants turned around. She was tallest out of the group. Large red eyes were savage and she loomed over Edward a whole head taller. Her jaw line was tight and she looked every bit a true Amazon queen. "Isabella!" Zafrina exclaimed before pulling me into an Emmett-like hug.

"Zafrina," I managed to say. She laughed and sat me down.

Zafrina eyed Edward curiously before realization warmed her blood red eyes. "You must be Edward, Bella's mate." She patted his shoulder. Edward just looked at her, stunned silent. I nudged him in the side and then he struggled out a 'hi'. Chicken, I thought humorously. "I trust you trip went well."

"Yes, we recruited many, as you can see. And my friends from Israel helped out tremendously. Speaking of them, I haven't seen one of them yet." I remembered suddenly that I hadn't seen them.

"I'm not sure where they are. Oh, Edward, this is Kachiri," Zafrina gestured to a slightly smaller version of Zafrina, "and this is Senna." Senna was darker than the other two and heftier.

"Hello," Edward nodded to the two Amazonian women, hiding a grimace. I bit my lip to repress a giggle.

"Bella, I believe you haven't met Null yet." Zafrina assumed correctly. I quirked an eyebrow and shook my head at the unfamiliar name. "Null, this is Bella," a lithe young man stepped out from behind her. He was maybe a few inches shorter than Edward. Long black hair flowed over his olive skin. His red eyes were murky.

"Hi," I held out my hand to shake. He regarded it for a moment before shaking it with a firm hand. Null released my hand quickly and said a quiet 'hello'.

"He is the only male half-vampire half-human." Zafrina was explaining. "He has many sisters, but no brothers. Lillian is the only one he has found that is not his sister."

"I knew Lillian wasn't the only half-y out there!" I beamed.

"Bella, you are needed in the backyard," Jasper said, coming out of nowhere besides me. I nodded and followed him into the backyard.

The large circle of cloaks had dispersed into smaller groups. I didn't see my family or the Denali's anywhere.

"Bella," Zoey called over from one of the groups. I walked over, I then noticed I was by myself. I smiled at Zoey and then at her friends. "Bella, this is Damien, he represents his affinity for Air in our circle." I grasped his forearm instead of his hand for a handshake. He wasn't muscular, but very handsome. Short brown hair barely covered the light blue crescent moon and the blue swirls that moved across his face and over his cheekbones. "This is Shaunee, she has an affinity for fire," I repeated my previous greeting with the mocha skinned beauty who had a bright smile and blue flames spurting out from the crescent moon. "Erin, her twin even though they look nothing alike, if you spent two point five minutes with them, you would understand. She has the affinity for water." The blonde, with blue waves cascading around her eyebrows and across her cheeks, did look nothing like Shaunee, she wasn't curvy, but they had a similar light to their bright eyes, which I noticed Erin's were blue. Strange, vampires had only three eye colors; black, if you were hungry, red, if you just ate, and/or topaz if you had my diet.

The next person in the group had an affinity for Earth, her marks were blue vines with flowers throughout them. Her name was Stevie Rae and she had a very heavy Okie accent. "And last, but certainly not least, Aphrodite. She was the previous Priestess in training, but got that license revoked after some bad magic." Zoey winked at Aphrodite but had a smirk on her lips. Aphrodite was Aphrodite. She had long blonde hair that Rosalie would even envy. She had lapis lazuli eyes that reminded me of Rosalie's before she had turned. But that was about it for similarities between the two. Aphrodite was slim and not curvy like Rosalie. Her hair was paler and longer. She was as confident as Rosalie, maybe even more so. Aphrodite had blue swirls with small hearts woven in.

"It was nice meeting you all," I told them excitedly. Their kind was truly fascinating. I was captivated in their beliefs and practices. I had always thought they were extinct. But I had the _real_ Dark Daughters in my backyard!

"Bella, I was hoping to speak with you about a proposition. You don't have to decide now. It's a big decision. And that is if we even survive the next few days," Zoey added sadly. Then she returned to her seriousness, "I would love it if you would join the Dark Daughters. I have come across many other vampires here today that would be a good addition to our group. Since going into hiding, our numbers keep dwindling. Simply put, Bella you have so much potential. Nyx is telling me that she chooses you to help lead us back into the world." Zoey finished with a flare of hope in her eyes.

"I know it's a lot. Trust me, I know. When I was chosen, I was blessed by Nyx with my mark already filled in and then every good thing I did, I got a new set of marks. You've seen my hands. The marks lead from my neck, down my shoulders and back and around my waist, around my legs and the tops of my feet. I was so honored to have these markings. She even made a scar I have across my chest become a beautiful scar, one of importance and grace, not something to be looked disgusted at. I was also gifted with an affinity for each element, something no one else has been given. Nyx is so wonderful. I just hope that you would join us and learn our ways. It's really life changing. Before being chosen, I was just a nomad vampire, by myself with no purpose. But since being chosen, I know my purpose. It's time you find yours."

I felt a little overwhelmed. I was _chosen_ by their Goddess Nyx? That was amazing. Should I accept it though? What are the consequences for doing that? Would I have to leave my family? I couldn't do that. I was a package deal. No if ands or buts about it. But then again, being a Dark Daughter would change eternity for me. I would belong to something that was changing the world for good. That was something I could do. That was the purpose of eternity I was looking for.

"You know what Zoey, you're right. I think this would be the best thing for me. I would be honored to become a part of the Dark Daughters." I was practically glowing, as was Zoey.

"Let's do it then."

**A/N: here come the excuses… I'm SO sorry for the long wait. My Only One is in progress right now. I had writer's block. Then I talked to edwardsince1901 about it and figured it out. So, now that I'm done with this, SORRY HAD A GOOD IDEA, I will go back to My Only One.**

**Oh my gosh, my computer has been jacking up! I have had it running on safe mode because of that virus. Well, it doesn't show you your battery charge on safe mode… LOST this chapter and My Only One's chapter. I was MAD. Then tonight, I open Microsoft Word to restart the chapters, and thank god for document save things!****  
Right now, my computer is running normal, except for that virus. It is getting annoying. Sometimes when I look stuff up on my search engine on internet, it will take me to another page when I try to go to a website. **

**Love Bites: What is going to happen with Bella and the Dark Daughters? Oh, explanation for the Dark Daughters. I totally wasn't going to use House of Night, but instead they were going to be called the Night Sisters. But then I started thinking, House of Night is one of my favorite series (much better than Twilight). And I wanted to incorporate that into my story. I'm sorry, but I'm getting burned out on Twilight. I don't know if it's all the fan girls and their obsessions (I know I had an obsession). But now, it's getting old. yeah, I'm still excited for New Moon and the other movies, but I just don't really care anymore. This also means Underworld will be my last Twilight fanfic. Even though I have an AWESOME idea for a parody. Edwardsince1901, I will talk to you about it! Promise! **

**But I want to make fanfics about HON, Vamp Diaries (ooh, they made a tv show!), Night World. Other books that aren't getting totally over done and popular. If you agree, yeah! If not, oh well. Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to Lambofthenight, 15, and BloodySilverThorns for guessing The Reason by Hoobastank! If I forgot anyone, tell me. I'm sorry if I did!**

**This chapter's lyric excerpt (super easy):**

_See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10._

_1-2-3… Think I got you pinned._

_Don't tap out, fight until the end._

_Ring that bell, and we going to start over again._

**(LOVE THAT SONG! My mom hates it though…. Ha-ha!) **


	25. Chpt 25 Changing

Chapter 25

Changing

**BPOV**

"Do what?" Edward asked, walking up to where Zoey and I were talking. I looked up at him, startled.

"Um, Edward, could you give us a moment?" I asked him. He nodded and went over to talk to Stark. "Zoey, what would happen if I joined the Dark Daughters?" I realized I knew nothing about where they were located or if I would be isolated from my family or the requirements for joining.

"Well, you would have to go through the Change. And don't worry; it's much less painful than the Change from human to vampire." She added when she saw the look on my face. "Our base is in Tulsa, Oklahoma, away from the world really. But when this is all over with, I have high hopes that the Dark Daughters could return to how we once were. Where we could thrive and live throughout the world and expand. Oh and how I wish to re-open at least one school." Zoey trailed off, deep in her dreams. "Anyways, so you would only have to come to Tulsa for a little while to help make plans and such. But Edward could come to. I do think he would be a good addition to the Sons of Erebus. I was meaning to speak with him. But I already think Stark is," she glanced at the two guys who were talking animatedly.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, staring at them. "What you are saying is great! Of course I would join," I answered after considering it for a moment.

"Wonderful. If you could give me a second to speak with Edward and Stark," I nodded and she drifted over to the guys. I heard a squeak and I turned to see Alice practically beaming.

"YEAH!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Alice looked up at me with bright shining honey eyes, "We're going to be Dark Daughters!" My mouth flew open once her words registered in my head.

"Oh my! Zoey asked you too?!" Alice nodded eagerly.

"Well, not yet. But she will in a moment." Alice said, glancing back at Zoey who was walking our way with Edward trailing.

"Alice, I was just about to send for you. But I figure you already know what I'm going to ask you?" Zoey inquired with a wide smile.

Alice was bouncing up and down with joy. "Yes!"

"Good, that answers that. So, let me start the circle and we will start the Change!" She nodded once and skipped off to her friends.

"This is so exciting," Alice said. But her words were lost on me. My head was reeling from all the information it had received today. Edward joined her conversation, leaving me to get lost in my thoughts.

A couple of hours ago, I had thought the Dark Daughters were extinct. Now they were all (besides the traitors) in my backyard. And they wanted me to join! But that meant things were going to have to change.

If we survived the battle, which had barely been put back into the back of my mind during all the commotion, Edward, Alice and I were going to have to move to Tulsa. That meant leaving Forks and our family. That is if they wanted to stay, which I doubted. So, we would have to move to bright and sunny Tulsa, Oklahoma where we would have to spend our days inside to deter suspicion. But that wasn't the only change we were going to go through.

From what I learned so far, we would be marked during our Change. That mark would resemble our affinity. Like Shaunee who had the affinity for fire had an orange mark that resembled flames shooting out of her sapphire moon. And Erin, her twin for all intensive purposes, had light blue markings that looked like waves cascading around her face and she had the affinity for water. I was a little nervous to see what Nyx would bless me with. Nyx that was another thing. I had never really believed in any God or Goddess or Higher Power. I just went with the flow of living an eternity. And that, too, would change. I would no longer have no purpose, although Edward did brighten my future… I just didn't feel like I was important to the future of the world, which wasn't doing too good. How would eternity be if the world would end? I could only die if I was ripped apart and the pieces burned to ashes. What if there was another major ice age and all living creatures (my diet) died? I would be left to scavenge for a dead carcass and starve, but never able to die.

That future was a little too dark for me to even imagine.

So, by joining the Dark Daughters, we would be helping restore natural order to the world. That is what I remember reading the most about during my studying at Volterra. The Dark Daughters had fought against whatever stood in the way of the natural balance of life. Since they went into hiding, the world had gone downhill from there. I could be a part of restoring the balance of the world and the life on it, which would result into saving humanity and my own kind.

I started to feel a little overwhelmed just thinking about it.

But the other changes were also good. I would be joining a group that fitted together as family. I loved my family and being able to add more to the list of ones I love is amazing. Zoey was already like a sister to me and I had only talked to her a few times just tonight! Nyx knew what she was doing when she chose Zoey. She is a true leader and has a good heart. I am honored just to be chosen by Nyx, but I am even more honored to be able to work with Zoey. And her friends were pretty neat too.

Nyx, back to her. Now that I knew I would have something, no someone, to believe in and that they believed in me enough to choose me to serve them is pretty awesome. Sorry my vocabulary is a little jumbled with all the thoughts running through it. I was going to be a Dark Daughter, was the most common thought.

Edward and Alice were with me in this, the two closest people to my heart. Emmett was close to me, but Alice just got me. She was always on my level and knew what was best for me. Alice is my sister, biologically or not, she was always there for me.

Edward is Edward; no one can take his place. He was my everything wrapped up into one gorgeous guy with a pretty bronze bow on top.

"We're ready," Zoey said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you?" She added when she took in our nervous expressions with a smirk.

"Yeah," I breathed and the other two nodded eagerly.

Zoey smiled widely and said, "Let's do this then!"

"Okay, I need you to lie down in the circle with your heads pointing to my spirit candle." Zoey instructed as we moved into the circle. We did as she said. Where I was lying, Stevie Rae was right in front of me. She gave me a wink and a bright smile from the darkness of her hood. In return, I gave a shaky smile.

Zoey clapped her hands, "Good. Jack, start the music," the guy that was talking to Damien nodded and followed his Priestess' directions. A soft melody flowed over the circle and I felt the need to jump up and dance. But Zoey already was. She moved around the circle, a stick in her hand that I recalled was a smudging stick that was used in Cherokee practices to cleanse the atmosphere and the soul. Zoey's movements were graceful and were never hesitant. She seemed not to think of what she was doing, she just let the music move her. When the music quieted, Zoey was standing near Damien who was holding a white candle.

"Air, you are the element that surrounds us every moment of every day. You are now going to surround these Changelings' with the spirit of Nyx. Air, I call you to our circle!" Zoey spoke with such authority that I was instantly captivated by her voice and heard nothing but hers. I vaguely noticed we had an audience, but all thoughts were on what was happening in the circle. Zoey lit the candle and a gust of wind surrounded Zoey and Damien. She then moved clockwise to where Shaunee stood who was holding a red candle.

Zoey continued, "Fire, you are the element that heats this world and allows for life. You are now going to heat these Changelings' with love of Nyx and let the live through her will. Fire, I call you to our circle!" Zoey didn't even raise her stick because the wick blazed into the air as Zoey finished her call. Shaunee smiled wickedly. The heat from the large flame reached me from across the circle. Next, Zoey moved to Erin who held a blue candle.

"Water," she began, "you are the element that allows for new life to begin in new places. These Changelings' are going to need your help to begin their new life with Nyx. Water, I call you to our circle!" The wick flickered with the flame as Zoey lit it. A sudden breeze with the strong scents of the sea wafted over the circle. I heard waves crashing in the distance. And then I saw a small puddle of water surround Erin and Zoey before dissolving into the ground as Zoey stepped away and onto Stevie Rae, a green candle in her hands.

"Earth, you are the element that brings shelter. The Changelings' need you to shelter them with Nyx's will. Earth, I call you to our circle!" When the candle was lit, birds' chirping filled the air. The grass around the two grew and flowers sprouted around my backyard.

Zoey then moved to the center of the circle, where she picked up the purple candle. "Spirit, you are the element that fills us. Fill these Changelings' with the love of Nyx. Spirit, I call you to our circle!" When Zoey lit that candle, my spirit leaped. And by Edward and Alice's reactions, theirs did too. I also heard several gasps from the vampires who were watching on the back porch and every window available to view the spectacle that was happening.

"Nyx," Zoey began, moving around the circle as she did so, looking towards the sky all the while and never once faltering in her step. "You have always there been for me and told me which way to go. When I met Alice the first time, something stirred in my gut. It was my intuition and instincts speaking at once. It was a sign that you chose Alice Brandon" -Alice gave a short gasp at Zoey's knowledge of her name that not many knew- "to serve your will and become a Dark Daughter. Alice is here today. She is here in this circle to become one of your children. Nyx, mark her as your child." There was a noise like a _zap!_ And Alice gave a squeal of shock. I leaned my head back to see that she was writhing on the ground. Then Alice stopped abruptly.

"Alice, rise as a new child of Nyx!" Zoey made a gesture to stand. Alice stood slowly, stretching a bit. From where I lay, she looked different. There was something that was softer about her appearance; almost human. She didn't have the same sharp, angular structures of a predator that she was. Alice just looked like herself. Her eyes were different too. Instead of bright, honey eyes, glacier blue orbs peered cautiously around like she had new vision. Then I noticed the mark that was on her face with a jolt.

A sapphire blue crescent moon was in the center of her forehead like the others. From the sides of the moon, pastel pink clouds flowed out and around her eyes and down her cheek bones. Little filled in pink stars were sprayed in a beautiful pattern throughout the clouds. It fit Alice perfectly.

There had been murmurs of astonishment when Alice stood and the audience had taken in her marks. They all hushed when Zoey gave them a sharp look.

"Alice, just stand there for a bit, okay?" Zoey whispered quietly to Alice who nodded.

Zoey then moved toward Edward, purple candle still in hand. "Nyx," she repeated, "I didn't speak much with Edward when we first met because I was so captivated by his mate, Bella. But she is next. It is Edward's time. Something stirred in me when my eyes did rest on him the first time. I realized it was you who chose again. I was surprised that you had chose two, now three, to join us. But I trusted you and had Stark speak with him. He agreed and now he lies under your night Nyx. He lies under your moon. He wants to join our family. Nyx, mark him as family!" There was another _zap!_ noise and this time I was watching. There was a quick flash of light that came from the sky that looked like lightening. Edward, a little more prepared than Alice had been, just gave a slight jump when it hit his forehead. He then started to convulse in slight tremors. As soon as it had come, it ended.

"Edward, rise as a new child of Nyx!" Zoey repeated her previous gesture. Edward, just as Alice had, rose stiffly and stretched like a lion waking from a catnap.

His features were softer, like when he was a human. I remembered what he had looked like as one, and Edward almost had the same softness he had had then. That was when Edward's face came into view.

Just as Alice, his eyes had changed. Instead of a murky reddish brown, they were the familiar emerald green that I had missed so much. He flashed me a wide smile. I then noticed his mark.

He had a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead where the lightening had shot. Shooting out the moon was a dark green, almost the color of his eyes, was sharp lines. They traveled from his forehead, down his temples, and across his cheek bones. Between those lines were perpendicular lines that were like shade-ins. It was beautiful. And Edward looked remarkable with them.

Zoey whispered the same to him and he gave a slight nod. The audience had smartly chosen to stay silent when they saw his mark, but I knew they were anxious to get a closer look. Zoey then moved to me. I took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Nyx," Zoey began just like with the other two, but her tone was different. It was softer and not so much of a High Priestess ring to it. "I met Bella tonight. But there was just something about her. I can already tell she is going to do some many great things. More and better than she has already done," her words made my un-beating heart swell with love. "Bella is something else. She has so much potential. Nyx, when I felt the calling stir in me, I wasn't too surprised. I would have asked you why you didn't choose her if you hadn't. But you did.

"And it wasn't a normal calling. No, this one was different. Apart from my own intuition ringing like cow bells, yours was singing like beautiful mockingbirds. That was the sign that told me you had a special plan for Bella. Whatever that plan, I am behind you one hundred ten percent, as I am always, Nyx. I give you my word Bella will be welcomed into the Dark Daughters with open arms and will be protected. She is going to help us rise again Nyx, I know it, and I can feel it in me stirring. So Nyx now is the time to mark her as your own." Zoey raised her voice a little, but it still held the gentleness she had spoke with before. Her words were circling in my head round and round when I felt a hot flash shock in the center of my forehead, but I didn't even flinch. Zoey's words held me through the electricity that was coursing throughout my body at a rapid speed. I sighed when it went away.

I waited for Zoey to tell me to rise, but she didn't. I looked up to see her gaping at me. With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts, Zoey said, "Rise Bella as a new child of Nyx!" but it was half hearted.

I felt a little stiff as I stood gingerly. With a slight stretch, I felt normal. I didn't feel like a human. All of my reflexes were still intact. And my senses were in perfect shape. My vision was a little different though. I could see little wisps surround everything in my line of sight. It was odd, but I decided to put it aside and wait to ask Zoey later. I looked around the small circle to see everyone gaping at me. I felt a little awkward with the stares, so I rubbed the back of my neck and dug a toe into the ground.

"Uh," Zoey cleared her throat, gaining everyone's full attention. I looked at her with thanks and she returned it with a knowing smile. "Thank you Nyx for all you have done today." Zoey held her candle up to the sky once more. "Spirit, thank you for all you have done today as well. You may part," she blew the candle out. Zoey moved around the circle counter-clockwise, blowing out all the candles and releasing the elements.

"Merry part and merry meet again. May Nyx bless you!" Zoey concluded with a shocked smile.

That was when I was swarmed by people. "Guys, guys, back off. She may not need to breathe, but personal space is vital." Zoey pushed everyone back. I gave her another thankful smile and she just nodded, but her gaze went everywhere but my face.

"Z, you want me to help?" an Okie twang called out in the crowd.

"Stevie Rae, you are a saint." Zoey said exasperated. "Help her to a room with a mirror and a door that locked please," Zoey instructed. Stevie Rae nodded and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me through the throngs of familiar faces that wanted to stare at my face and ask me questions and comment.

I had no idea what they were all raving about. Edward and Alice got pretty remarkable marks too. But everyone's attention was centered on me. Why?

"Hold on a second, and you will see why." Stevie Rae answered my thoughts. Or did I say that out loud? "Yes, you did." Stevie Rae giggled, pulling me up the stairs and I directed her to my room. She shoved me in there, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Before you look in a mirror, I want to tell you something."

Stevie Rae brought her hood back and smiled warmly at me. "When I Changed, Zoey told me that it was rare that the Goddess blessed ya with more than one color on your marks. I was confused as to why she was telling me this. Then she handed me a mirror. I don't know if ya noticed, but my flowers are red." I looked closer, and sure enough, along the green vines were red roses.

"Zoey said that two colors meant that Nyx has something special planned for ya. I felt thrilled that the Goddess had chosen me, a little ole country gal from the farm, to do something special. Well, Z was right, as always. You will notice in time, her instincts are always right; ya _have_ to listen to them. I didn't become a Dark Daughter till 'bout fifty years ago. Not very long, I know. But I had been a vampire for a century before that. I came across Zoey and we became best friends fast. I told her I had an ability that I could feel one with the earth and make it do my will, but it took a lot of strength. She told me that I had been chosen by Nyx. So I joined them and my affinity improved tenfold. I can now command the earth element and it not drain me. Anyways, she told me they needed a new hideout. The Volturi were tracking them and they couldn't find a good enough place. So, I brought them to Tulsa, Oklahoma. We didn't stay in Tulsa city limits, but on the outskirts. I created a large cavern in the ground and had several tunnels leading off it. We were able to have running water thanks to Erin and electricity thanks to Jack, Damien's mate, who has the affinity for electricity obviously. He's our official Techboy." Stevie Rae giggled.

"What I'm trying to say is Z put her full trust in me. I brought them to safety. If it hadn't been for my quick thinking, the Volturi would of sure roped them like cattle. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight B," Stevie Rae concluded in her Okie twang. I then noticed she had shortened my name to B. Ah that was sweet. I gave her a big smile. Which she returned full force.

"Now, go on and look at your mark. I have never seen anything like it. Neither has Z. Hey, don't get too mad at her for freezing up like that. She just wasn't expecting it. None of us was," Stevie Rae shook her head then shooed me to my vanity. I took a deep breath of un-needed air and turned around to face my reflection.

What I saw would forever change my life.

**A/N: Ah, Haley, why did you have to stop there? Why are you so cruel? Why did you leave that cliffy **_**that**_** huge?!**

**I'm sorry guys. I'm tired, and I thought that was an excellent place to stop. But no worries; I might start the next chapter tomorrow. My other two are on pause till I get it out. I'm anxious for it. **

**So real quick: Congrats to BloodSilverThorns for guessing Birthday Sex by Jerimih. Hm, I thought it was quite obvious. And that song is soo big right now.**

**This chapter lyric excerpt (p.s. on Stephanie Meyer's The Host playlist):**

_At the end of the world, _

_Or the last thing I see._

_You are never coming home, never coming home. _

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me._

_And all the smiles that will ever haunt me. _


	26. Chpt 26 Know Your Enemy

Chapter 26

Know Your Enemy

"_Violence is an energy/against the enemy/Well, violence is an energy, Ohaooh/Bringing on the fury/The choir infantry/Revolt against the honor to obey/Overthrow the effigy/The vast majority/Well, burning down the foreman of control/Silence is the enemy/Against your urgency/So rally up the demons of your soul._" –Know Your Enemy by Green Day

**BPOV**

A small gasp left my lips and a hand shot up to trace the sapphire crescent moon that was left after the lightening had hit it. Just as the others, it was placed in the center of my forehead. Inside the moon were swirls of different hues of blue, purple, and silver that all faded into one another smoothly. And then, on either side of the moon, hm, how do I explain it?

Rolls of scripts? Or swirls of scripts? I'm not sure how to describe the intricate pattern that moved over my face. One thing I did know was that it was definitely more than one color. Midnight blue faded into magenta, and that faded to silver, and then silver faded into midnight blue. Words couldn't describe how it looked.

Then something twinkled back from the moon. I looked closer, the silver in it was twinkling, so was the silver in the long, twisted rolls of script that had tiny lettering in it that I couldn't exactly decipher. But the silver continued to sparkle.

The blue was so dark; it was almost like the sky at night with little tiny stars that twinkle back at you from above. The midnight blue had little points that were stars and they did sparkle like the silver.

The purple was bright and bold. Where it was purple, tiny silver swirls danced and sparkled within. It was amazing. It was miraculous, that was the word.

"Told ya," Stevie Rae said, looking over my shoulder in the mirror. "Nyx has something big planned for ya. No one has ever had a mark that shined like yours. Hey, I can see little stars. That is too cool." I returned Steve Rae's wide smile with one of my own. My brown eyes, oh how I missed them, were wide with shock.

"We should get downstairs." I realized we had been up there for ten minutes already.

Stevie Rae cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face. "Zoey says to stay here for a few more minutes. She needs to speak with ya. She might even send her spirit. Now that is a sight to see." By the confused look I gave her, Stevie Rae added quickly, "Ya know how Z has an affinity for each element?" I nodded. "Well, when she concentrates, she can send her spirit a bit of ways and send a message. And she stays in the present in her body, like she can continue having a conversation while the spirit is out. It comes in handy during a fight. She can concentrate on the fight and send for help. It's really spectacular."

I just stood there looking at her with amazement. "Hey, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Stevie Rae asked, slightly confused.

"When you cocked your head to the side and then said Zoey said to wait here, how did you do that?" I had no clue what she did, but it was interesting.

"Oh, I listened to the trees. Z has the earth affinity too, so she can send me a message through them. Damien can get them through wind. Erin water, Shaunee fire, the list goes on. When she sends her spirit, it takes a little bit more energy, so simple messages are passed through the receiver's element." Stevie Rae explained.

"What happens when she has to send a message to someone who doesn't have one of the five elements as an affinity?" I inquired.

Stevie Rae smiled, "She sends her spirit then. She usually only uses that element for those reasons because she has more of a connection with spirit and doesn't like to use it for everything. And besides, most of her messages go to us anyways. Stark is usually by her side all the time, so Z never sends one to him. Jack is with Damien all the time, although Z can create lightening. So can Shaunee. It's pretty cool. Although, I don't think I would want a message through lightening," Stevie Rae grimaced, but had a wide smile plastered on her face. I shivered at the thought though.

"Oh, she's here," Stevie Rae was turned the other way, so I turned to see who she was talking about, but I already had an idea. "Priestess," Stevie Rae fisted a hand over her heart and bowed. I mirrored her movements.

"Stevie Rae, will you give Bella and I a moment?" The spirit Zoey asked kindly. She was a sight to see, as Stevie Rae put it. I remembered the wisps I had seen in the circle. That was basically what Zoey was. She was translucent and floated in the air. Small wisps floated around her and moved constantly. Her hair was floating, as well as her clothes, away from her.

"Yes, Priestess," Stevie Rae bowed once more and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Bella. I take it you like your mark?" the spirit Zoey gestured to her forehead. I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's beautiful."

The spirit Zoey smiled. "Yes, it is. I have never heard of anything like it. Marks are meant to be either one or two basic colors. But yours are three and they shine like stars. It's pretty amazing. Our Goddess has something big planned for you."

"That's what Stevie Rae said," I mentioned. Zoey nodded and moved closer. She lifted her translucent hand and brushed it against my forehead. I only felt a slight brush of wind caress my skin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't speak with you in person," Zoey moved away quickly. "I had to explain to your worried family what had happened. They are quite loyal to you. I was surprised by the big one when he demanded to see you instantly. He bombarded me with questions like 'What did you do to her? Was she hurt?' It was quite comical. But he had heart and was worried about you. Maybe one day when this is all over he could join the Sons of Erebus. That would be a good place for him." Zoey said this while pacing around my room, looking at pictures of my family. "He is your brother for all intensive purposes, yes?" Zoey had paused in front of a picture of Emmett and I. Emmett had an arm slung over my shoulder and I had one around his waist. Big grins were plastered on both of our faces.

"Yes. I changed him a few years after I had changed." I informed her while she continued to look at pictures.

"Bella, if my intuition is correct, you have something in your possession that could change the future. Something that you should pull out and use right now," Zoey's spirit gaze lifted to meet my eyes head on. Her violet eyes were strong and pierced through my brown ones like skewers.

Then her words registered in my head. "Oh, you mean Ambrosine's cell. Yes, I have it," I answered, digging into my jean pockets for it. I pulled out a sleek black phone that glistened in the dim lit room.

"Call him," Zoey instructed before disappearing. I looked around and realized her spirit had joined her body somewhere down stairs or outside. I shrugged and flipped the phone open. Remembering Ambrosine had pressed the one button; I hit it and held it for a second until it started to dial a number.

I pressed the phone to my ear and waited three rings for Aro to pick up.

"Isabella, I am disappointed. You stole from one of my guard. That wasn't very smart." Aro began, giving me no room to get a word in edge wise. "Isabella, if you want to join us, say so now. If any other word comes from your mouth other than yes, I'm sorry, but your chance is over." Aro paused, allowing me to make my decision and answer.

"Aro, I-" I was cut off quickly.

"Isabella that is not a yes," he sighed heavily into the receiver. "Your chance is over. I gave you it and you turned it down. I'm so very sorry this has happened. I will see you Monday for the last time. You have chosen to be an enemy and therefore you will be punished along with your friends. Why you chose to allow more friends to share the same fate as you, I will never know. Goodbye Isabella. And may you spend your last days wisely." The phone made a beep noise and went silent. I slowly closed the phone in shock.

The door flew open just as I sat on the edge of my bed. A small pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me to their small frame. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry." I vaguely recognized it as Alice. My mind was elsewhere.

It's over. It's all over. We were going to have to fight. Aro said so himself. Only he thought it would be extermination, not a battle. He was in for a big surprise. But what would this mean for the ones I loved? They were going to be in danger. Mass amounts of danger that I wasn't sure I could protect them from. If it was just Jane and Alec, I could protect them from their affinities. But not some of the other's abilities. Renata would make us go in another direction if we tried to get to Aro. Chelsea could try to severe our ties, I wasn't sure if my shield could protect against that, I had never tried it before. Demetri could track anyone who managed to escape the battle.

That didn't include the rest of the old guard and then the new guard, who I had no idea what kind of abilities they had. I didn't even know how many they had. They also had several Dark Daughters and Sons on their side, which couldn't be good. It was all nerve-racking.

"Bella you must have faith in yourself." A strong, powerful voice spoke to me, pulling me from my thoughts. The voice was kind and gentle though. I looked up, trying to find the source. Alice was still clinging to me, oblivious to the woman floating in the room.

She was sitting criss-cross apple sauce, floating mid air. Long, brown hair floated like Zoey's had, only this woman wasn't transparent. She was glowing though with a bright light that was hard to look at before my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She was beautiful; an in-human beauty that stirred something in my heart. Nyx. That was her. Nyx was sitting, floating, in my room. My heart started pounding quickly.

"Nyx?" I asked quietly. Alice let go of me and pulled back, giving me an odd look. Nyx smiled kindly and nodded. "Can Alice not see you?" I inquired, glancing at the very confused Alice who was looking at me strangely.

"No, only you. I wanted to speak with you alone." Nyx answered. I noticed she had an air of command that made me pay full attention to her. "Now, Bella, I have chosen you for a special task, one that is going to be tough and hard to follow. But you must trust me Bella. I have full faith in you. But the real question is do you have faith in yourself?"

I thought about what she said for a few moments and realized all this time I had doubted myself. But when someone needed me, I was always there for them. I always thought it was them that had pulled me through, but a big part of it was me. I had been there for them and done everything I could. I realized, with much shock, that I always succeeded no matter what or how I did it, but I did it. It took me this long to recognize all that I had accomplished in one hundred and twenty seven years. And it was because Nyx had pushed me in the right direction. I had faith in myself now thanks to her. I raised my head with an answer.

"Yes, I do. I trust you Nyx," I received a warm smile from Nyx.

"Trust your instincts. They never steered Zoey wrong. I had chosen her for many special reasons. As will you have many more. But this first one is the one to decide if you will get to see those others. Bella, I know you will feel overwhelmed. But never forget you have friends and family to help you. They are there for you and will never let you down. Zoey learned that the hard way, I hope you don't. Trust them and your instincts. You will know when I approve of a decision and when I don't. Bella, this is your chance to prove yourself to everyone. Remember to have faith in yourself and you will succeed against any darkness." With the final words, Nyx started to disappear.

"Thank you, Nyx." I fisted a hand over my heart and bowed something I knew you did with someone in high position now.

"No, thank you, Bella," and she was gone.

I smiled and my dead heart had swollen with love and trust. "Bella, would you care to explain what just happened?" Alice said from beside me.

I turned slowly to her. She looked slightly annoyed. "I just talked to Nyx."

"Nyx?" Alice's expression did a 180. She now looked completely shocked. "Nyx. Was. In. Here. And. I. Didn't. See?" Alice punctuated each word with a sharp breath.

"She wanted to speak with me alone," I answered, standing with a purpose. "Now, I have something I need to do."

I walked proudly down the stairs and through the crowded living room, ignoring the stares and gasps. Stepping onto the porch, I saw my destination. Zoey was talking to Aphrodite and a very tall and muscular guy that reminded me of Emmett. Aphrodite was holding onto his arm in an intimate way. I walked to them with confidence. Zoey looked up at me with understanding eyes.

"Aphrodite, Darius, please excuse me. I have to speak with Bella." Darius fisted over his dead heart and bowed while Aphrodite just nodded and pulled Darius to another group.

"Zoey, I'm sorry, but…" I trailed off with the look on Zoey's face.

"Did Nyx speak with you?" Was all she said.

"Um, yeah, how did you guess?" I asked.

Zoey smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Because you are glowing with pride. Only the Goddess can do something like that in such a short amount of time."

"Well, yeah, she spoke with me?" But it came out like a question.

"How did the call with Aro go?" Zoey inquired and started to walk around the yard with no real direction. She changed the topic, which surprised me. I figured she would ask what Nyx had spoken to me about.

"Not so well." I answered truthfully, my face falling.

"Oh, how so?" Zoey's head popped up.

"Well," I stopped walking, my hands digging into my pockets. "He knew it was me calling. So Ambrosine had told him. He gave me the ultimatum: I either said yes to join them or died with the rest on Monday. He thinks it's going to be an extermination when they arrive, but they're wrong. When I tried to protest, he assumed correctly that my answer was no. So he basically declared war when he said we were all going to die. But I'm not going to just lie down and be killed. Neither is anyone else here. We will fight till it's over. Even if that means every single one of us dead," I kept my voice low, not wanting to be overheard. Zoey placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know. And I admire you for not taking the deal. I don't know the outcome of Monday, but it doesn't look too good. Most would have chosen the easy way out," Zoey stepped in front of me. "We have some training to do."

"Edward, don't worry about hurting me. Its okay, I can take it. Give me your best." We were standing in the backyard. I was trying to train Edward to be a fighter. Jasper and Carlisle were watching from a few feet away. Rosalie was on the porch with Lillian watching the spectacle that was happening. Several others had found seats and watched. Others were out in the woods practicing too. And then others were in another state hunting. We only had two days until the battle, not enough time to prepare them.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea to face him. He is going to be too hesitant because you're his mate," Ethan said to me, he was sparkling in the sun like a million diamonds had been glued to him. His midnight black hair was glowing and it looked like a halo above his head. "Why don't me and you fight and show him how it goes?" Ethan suggested with a mischievous smile. I didn't know what he was up to, but he had a point.

I turned to where Edward was waiting patiently for the go ahead. "Edward, why don't you just watch us two? Then maybe you and Ethan can go at each other for a little bit." Edward shrugged and went to stand with Jasper and Carlisle.

"Ladies first," Ethan bowed, moving across the yard to face me. There was twenty feet between us. I decided to leave it a fair fight. Ethan had an affinity for self preservation. So, I left my shield down.

I started pacing back and forth; never giving hint to which foot I would lead off of until the last second. Ethan was watching my every movement with an intense gaze. But his lips were in a smirk.

With a quick decision, I charged from the right and leaped left, reaching for his shoulder for a surprise grab. He would be expecting me to grab for his neck, not shoulder. I was lucky and my fingers brushed against fabric. I clenched my fist and pulled him with me. Landing on my feet, his shirt in my hand, I flung my arm to the side. This caused him to go sailing into the nearby trees, his shirt staying in my hand though. A giggle escaped my lips when Ethan stood, shirtless, and brushed leaves off him angrily.

"I liked that shirt," he grumbled before stepping back into the yard. His sculpted chest and back lit up like a disco ball.

I smiled wickedly at him, "I liked it too." With another giggle, I discarded the black shirt and readied myself for his attack. Ethan didn't ponder long about his move.

With a grin, Ethan moved left, then right, and back and forth another time before reaching a hand out. I ducked and the arm sailed over me. But something grabbed onto my back and threw me. I flew backwards into an old oak. It bent backwards and made a cracking noise before falling backwards and crashing into another oak behind it. I fell to the ground with a 'humph'.

I heard an 'oops' and I turned to see Ethan looking from the blue t-shirt in his hands to me and back again with a mixed expression. I looked down to see I was left in a lacy purple bra. "Son of a"-

"Now, now Bella, you stripped me first. I kinda like this game though," Ethan grinned at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and stood. Walking into the yard again, I heard several cat calls, laughs, and a few growls. I looked over to Edward and he was fuming. He looked like he was about to jump up and rip Ethan's throat out any minute. Ethan glanced at Edward, "Hey, I didn't mean to."

While he was distracted, I made my move. I ran flat out to him. He turned at the last second, surprise etched in his red eyes. I jumped onto his chest, clutching his shoulders, my knees pushing down into his hips. He fell back onto the ground, I was hovering over him. Something flickered in Ethan's eyes. I realized what position we were in. I gulped and sat back. Ethan took that wrong though; he flipped us over and brought his mouth to my neck, teeth pressed against the skin.

"I win," he mumbled. I took in a shaky breath. Suddenly, Ethan was thrown off of me. I blinked and looked up to see Edward staring at where Ethan was just standing. His eyes were black. Oh man, he was mad.

With a quick shake of the head, I jumped up, pressing a reassuring hand on Edward's arm. He flinched, and looked at me. His eyes lightened to a dark green, but his mouth was still set in a grim line.

"I think we should take a break," I said with a shaky voice, glancing around the group. Jasper and Carlisle nodded before quickly disappearing back to the house. Wow, they were eager to get out of there. Ethan shook his head in a tight nod and picked up his shirt before running back to the house. I didn't look at Edward as I reached my shirt and put it on quickly. It was ripped down the middle in the front so I wore it like a vest and tied it so it wouldn't move, leaving my stomach and lower back exposed.

Finally, I looked toward Edward. His body was tense and he wouldn't look at me or in my direction. "Edward," I hesitated, trying to think of something to say to explain that we were just fighting. Nothing happened between us. The only reason he would suspect something, even though there wasn't anything to suspect, was if he knew we had been together. But then again, Edward could read minds. I could only imagine what Ethan had been thinking that set Edward off like that. Oh gosh.

"Edward, we were just fighting." I managed to say with a steady voice. I ignored the stares that were piercing my back from the house and the deadly silence that meant everyone was listening intently.

When he didn't say anything, I sighed and turned to leave. "Bella, wait," Edward grabbed my hand. But when I looked up and saw his face twisted in doubt, I kissed him with such passion that all thoughts of me not loving him went away. There we stood, in the middle of the backyard, kissing like crazy. We hadn't been intimate together since the night before we left on our journey to find more witnesses. My arms snaked around his neck and fingers tangled in his bronze hair that I loved so much. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me to him. I giggled when a throat cleared behind us.

I turned my head to see Damien standing there with a hand over his eyes. "You can look now," I sighed, but a wide smile was on my face.

Damien peaked between his fingers, satisfied with Edward and I not making out anymore, he lowered his hand. "We're having a meeting in twenty minutes. We have to go to the clearing and start putting up spells and we should put some up around the house like now. So, you two should probably come with me now." Damien informed us with a smirk. I noticed he still had the cloak on. But in the light of day, it was a dark grey, not a black that I had thought last night.

"Okay," Edward was beaming. He grabbed my hand and led us behind Damien back to the house. Our steamy make out session had caused the audience from earlier to disperse. I smiled inwardly at the wonderful kiss we had shared. All the walls were down and there wasn't a care in the world when his lips connected with mine. It had been pure utter bliss.

"So, Edward," Damien began, but was cut off by Erin who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Wrong," Erin said.

"Team," Shaunee finished, stepping up beside her 'twin'. I giggled and Shaunee winked at me.

Damien pouted. "I know…"

"You'll be the first to know if I ever change my mind," Edward said with his crooked grin.

I nudged him in the side. "I better be the first to know." Edward just winked and kissed the center of my forehead where my moon was. A smile crossed my features.

"Besides, I have Jack," Damien said, grabbing the passing, unexpecting, Jack and kissed him full on the mouth. Just then Zoey walked down the stairs in a beautiful deep purple cloak.

"Stevie Rae, help Alice and Bella find fitting robes. Stark, will you attend to Edward?"

"Of course my lady," Stark bowed formally and led Edward away. Stevie Rae skipped over to me; Alice was following close behind, both blue eyes bright with excitement. Stevie Rae brought us into one of the guest rooms and started digging through a trunk full of different colored robes, all dark hues.

"Here is a midnight blue cloak," Stevie Rae said, standing with a blue velvet material in her hands. She handed it to me and I slipped it on. It was beautiful. It flowed over my curves perfectly. I looked in the mirror, noticing it matched my most of my mark. Stevie Rae handed me a silver belt and I fastened the robe closed. The sleeves bellowed out at the elbows and I could easily hide something in them. The hood was long, and when I pulled it up, it hid my face from view completely.

"Perfect," Stevie Rae nodded her head in approval. "Now, I wonder if we still have that magenta cloak…" Stevie Rae mumbled, throwing the trunk's contents around until she came up with the dark pink robe. It was the same material as my own. And when Alice put it on, it gathered on the ground like at pool at her feet. "A little big. I will get Aphrodite to fix that when we go downstairs." Stevie Rae added as an afterthought. Alice's little pixie frame was swallowed up by the cloak.

"Now, ya'll can go ahead and get on downstairs. I have to get some supplies for the rituals." Stevie Rae shooed us out. Alice and I skipped down the stairs proudly in our new robes.

Edward was standing at the bottom in a velvety dark green cloak that made him so tempting. "You look tempting yourself," he whispered in my ear. I looked up in shock. "You were kinda screaming that thought at me. I still can't read your mind, but since my affinity has grown, I can catch some words when you think them hard enough."

"Oh," I then started thinking about how much my affinity had changed.

"Hey, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae wanted me to ask you if you could fix my cloak," Alice was saying to the blonde bombshell who looked bored.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes and starting whispering words I couldn't quite catch. "There," Aphrodite shrugged and turned back to Darius.

Alice's cloak had amazingly shrunk to fit her body fabulously. She came over to where Edward and I were standing. "What do you think?" She asked, spinning around in a circle.

"You look great," I commented. I noticed it was only the Dark Daughters and Sons in the foyer. Just then Zoey and Stevie Rae descended the stairs; both sets of arms were full of different bottles and books.

"Let's go." Zoey smiled wickedly.

**A/N: Okay, I am exhausted. I hope this made up for the cliffy. It's kind of a filler chapter. I'm not sure. It's just a whatever chapter. I think there might be two chapters before the big fight scene, or at least when the Volturi get there. The fight scene might be another chapter after that. I don't know yet. All that I know is that I'm tired and my sister broke her arm, yesterday. It is now 1:45 and I have been playing with this chapter all day and night.**

**So, I say good night and good morning. My other two stories will be updated this week sometime. I have to go to the ER tomorrow so they can set her arm and put a cast on it, so I don't know when I can start working on My Only One. I can't really sleep tonight because I have to keep an eye on my sis who asleep next to me right now. She might have an allergic reaction to the medicine they gave her, and she has to keep her arm elevated and stay off it. So, here's to my sleepless night!**

**Lyric Game: Congrats to BloodSilverThorns for guessing Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. I absolutely love that song and band.**

**This chapter's lyric excerpt:**

_C'mon tell me that you're better_

_And you rather just forget_

_That things have gone so far_

_Yeah, tell me that you're better_

_And you rather just forget_

_That things have gone too far, oh_

_You're all I see_

_**** **** **_

_Sharpen your teeth_

_**** **** **_


	27. Chpt 27 A Decade Under the Influence

Chapter 27

A Decade Under the Influence

"_Sad, small, sure in porcelain/You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck/I got a bad feeling about this/I got a bad feeling about this/You kept still until the long drive home/You slept safe and close to the window/I got a bad feeling about this/I got a bad feeling about this._" A Decade Under the Influence-Taking Back Sunday

**BPOV**

"My circle, Bella, Edward, Alice, we're going to cast a protective shield around the house. I want everyone else either casting the protective spell around the perimeter or casting cleansing spells around the area. Go go," Zoey started barking orders, taking on the leader role. Or should I say, High Priestess role.

"You're going to love this," Jack mused excitedly. I noticed his mark was golden and was in shapes of lightning bolts. "We haven't properly been introduced," Jack realized with horror. "My name is Jack, Damien's mate," he held out his arm and I grabbed his forearm in the Dark Daughter formal handshake.

"Bella," I smiled.

Jack winked, "I know. You are Edward," they shook hands. I noticed Jack's eyes had lit up when he said Edward's name. Figures, "and you must be the beautiful Alice," Jack finished.

Alice grinned, "Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his forearm.

"Ready to go ya'll?" Stevie Rae asked, adjusting the load in her arms so nothing would fall. "Jack, why don't ya take some of this and go with Aphrodite and her group? They're casting cleansing spells over at the clearing. So here is some white sage," Stevie Rae started handing different bottles and ingredients to Jack, listing them off as she did so. I turned my attention to Zoey.

"Bella," she called me over. I gladly obliged, making my way through the group that was around her. "Okay, for the protective ritual, we're going to need your affinity to make it stronger. So I want you to go out back and practice for a few minutes, see how much it has grown since the change."

"Yes Priestess," I agreed and went to the backyard. Ethan was sitting on the back porch looking bored, and in a new shirt, when I stepped outside.

"Bella," How many times was my name going to be called this today?

I turned to face him, "I can't talk right now Ethan. I have to practice my affinity before they're ready to cast the circle." With that I headed to the center of the backyard.

"And just how are you going to do that with no help?" Ethan questioned with a smirk. Goddess, why was he so hot? Whoa Bella, Edward. Edward Cullen. Remember, your fiancé Edward? Since when did I have to remind myself that I loved Edward?

And since when did Ethan get under my skin? Oh, that's right. When I first met him.

"Ethan, I honestly don't know. But I have to practice. You don't have an affinity that could help me, so go find someone who can." I shooed him away and concentrated on the film that covered my mind. I let it expand. The film grew till it covered my entire body. My eyes were closed during this.

"Oh my," Ethan gasped. I peaked from under a lid at him. He was staring at me with a dazed expression.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

Ethan shook himself. "Look at yourself," he gestured to my body in a whole. I looked down myself. A thin wisp, much like the film I had imagined that had spread throughout my body looked, covered my body.

"Whoa," I commented. Ethan reached a hand out to touch my arm, but pulled it back when it touched my arm.

"Ow," he shook his hand back and forth as if to stop the sting of a burn.

I looked at him curiously. "What happened?"

He just looked at me. "You can't just stand there and pretend you didn't feel that or cause it?" Ethan looked at me with an incredulous expression. I just shook my head 'no'.

"Hm," he muttered quietly. "Try expanding it further. Like passed your body," Ethan suggested.

My eyes closed in concentration. I directed my shield out, pushing it away from my body. Ethan's 'whoa' told me I had achieved my goal. I peaked and my eyes flew up in astonishment. A film, like a shield, trapped me in a cell that had curved walls. There were only a few feet in the shield compartment and it was only a few inches taller than me.

"Ethan, try to walk through this." I instructed, not even looking at him. My hands were feeling along the shield, but all the while concentrating on keeping it in place. It wasn't hard to direct a specific part of my brain to focus on keeping the shield up. My hands passed through the shield as I touched it. I reached for Ethan's hand.

"Wait a minute," he protested, backing up. "When I tried to touch you, the shield shocked me. What would happen if I did that with my entire body?" Ethan asked.

"Just try, please, for me," I begged quietly.

Ethan sighed heavily, "Fine." Ethan took a deep breath and started walking towards me. When he reached the shield, his step faltered. But he pushed on anyways.

As soon as he made the move to pass through it, his body connecting with the film, Ethan went soaring back. "ETHAN!" I cried out, my shield falling as I ran for him. The connection had sent him flying all the way into the tree line.

I found him lying on the forest's floor a few feet from the edge of my backyard. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"Oh Ethan, are you okay? I didn't mean to. I didn't know it would do that. Are you okay?" I asked again, checking for any damages. My hands moved frantically over him, not knowing where to touch.

"Bella," Ethan said firmly, grabbing my wrists. "I'm a vampire. I'm fine. That was just a shock for me flying thirty feet." I realized how close our faces were, so I leaned away, sitting down across from him.

"I'm so sorry. If I wouldn't have asked," I rambled guiltily.

Ethan placed a finger to my lips. "Bella, I'm fine. And at least now we know what your shield can do. I'm glad to say I was the crash course dummy and the first to try it." A proud smile was on his beautiful features.

"You know you're sorta beautiful," I mumbled thoughtlessly. Oh my Goddess, did I just say that out loud? The filter from my brain to my mouth was shut off! Oh my Goddess, did I really say that?

Ethan swallowed and just stared at me. Then a shaky laugh escaped his lips and his face was guarded again. "Bella, are you sure you didn't do nothing to yourself?"

"Positive," I said without a second's hesitation. Yep, my filter was shut off. Goddess help me.

Ethan's hand crept up to move a strand of hair from my face. "You know why I haven't found a mate yet?" he asked randomly. I shook my head. "I was hoping one day you would show up on my doorstep, willing to forgive me, and ask for me back." I gulped and just looked into his fathomless red eyes. Something about the color of his eyes just seemed to fit him. It had never really bothered me what his diet was. Yes, I tried many times to convert him to vegetarianism, but he couldn't keep up with the strict diet plan.

"But when you did show up on my doorstep, it wasn't to forgive me." Ethan continued, his hand caressing my cheek. "That guy was with you."

"That guy has a name," I muttered, but my thoughts were anywhere but Edward. They were all centered on Ethan.

"Well, I like calling him 'that guy'." Ethan chuckled. "But I never stopped loving you Bella."

Ethan's red eyes were trained on my lips as he leaned forward. I couldn't stop my eyes from flickering to his either. But just as our lips were about to meet, I heard several footsteps leaving the house and heading this way. I jerked back and flew myself into a nearby tree across from where Ethan sat.

"No," my voice was shaky. Ethan looked a little dazed as well. "I can't Ethan. Edward is my mate. You had your chance and you blew it. I'm sorry." With that I stood and turned to leave, but something caught my wrist.

"No, I'm sorry." I was spun around and shoved into a tree. Two hands placed themselves on either side of my head. Ethan was looking at me with so much love and desire, but I also saw pain in his eyes. "I am sorry." He repeated and leaned in closer.

**ZPOV (Zoey)**

"Looks like Bella is following in your footsteps," Shaunee said as we watched Bella fly into the forest after her ex.

"Agreed twin," Erin nodded.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. "If it is true, Nyx has chosen Bella for very special reasons, my time has come." I said this with faith and confidence. If it was my time, it was my time. I would be welcomed by Nyx into the afterlife with open arms and a warm smile that would make me feel at home. I would see my Grandma who I hadn't seen in centuries. I would see everyone I had ever loved who had passed. Maybe even my mother, although I wouldn't be too disappointed if that didn't happen.

"Zoey," Erin scolded.

"Redbird," her twin finished.

"Z, come on," Stevie Rae pleaded, grasping my hand.

I looked around the table at my closest friends. "You know it's true. Nyx has prepared for another to take my place. Show her the ropes while I'm gone. She doesn't have much training as a High Priestess. She has much potential to be something extraordinary. She already is," I sighed as I gazed out the glass windows. Stark wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I will protect you, Zoeybird," he mumbled into my hair. I shook my head in his chest.

"I don't want to be protected. I want these innocent, young, kind people to be protected. Stark, don't you worry an ounce about me tomorrow," I said.

Stark shook his own head. "I swore I would serve you, I'm not going anywhere. You are the one I will protect at all costs tomorrow," Stark looked lovingly into my eyes. I felt my dead heart swell. Oh Goddess, you aren't making this easy, I wanted to say.

"Ah hell," I muttered.

**JPOV (Jack)**

"Zoey, I'm going to miss you," I squealed into her shoulder as I jumped from my seat and practically leaped onto Stark where he held her.

"Ah Z, look what you've done, ya got Aphrodite sobbing," Stevie Rae repressed a laugh poorly. Aphrodite was clutching Darius' side.

"Shut it, hillbilly," she threatened.

"Twin, the hag from hell has feelings," Shaunee gasped. I let go of Zoey and slipped back into my seat, grabbing Damien's hand in the process.

"Twin, I do agree, that is crazy," Erin smiled.

Aphrodite's head shot up. "Dorkamese twins, shut the hell up! I don't know why I am sitting here with the nerd herd." Aphrodite shook her head, standing.

"Because you're one of us," Damien interjected with a sly smile.

"Priestess," Darius spoke firmly, getting everyone's full attention in the process. "If that is what you think is to come, then I must say ahead of time that it has been an honor serving you. I am very proud of you and all that you have accomplished. May Nyx bless you," Darius fisted, everyone following his lead. We all stood, I quickly mimicked, and fisted, bowing.

"Poo, this stinks." Zoey muttered. "I'm really going to miss you guys," she admitted with a shaky voice.

**A/N: I really had wanted to stop this where I switched POV's from Bella to Zoey. Then again when ZPOV was finished, but it was super short. I know this is short too. But this is just where I wanted to leave it.**

**Sorry guys. So, what is everyone's thoughts on the New Moon sneak peeks? I absolutely loved them! Especially the shirt stripping parts! Ha-ha. So is everyone ready for Nov 20****th****? I think that's when it comes out… Lol. I forgot. **

**Lyrics game: BloodSilverThorns for guessing Sink Into Me by Taking Back Sunday. I guess not many people are fans of them… Whatever, they're great!**

**This chapter lyric excerpt:**

_They say I move to quick but we can't let this moment pass us._

_Let the hour glass pass right into ashes._

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses._

_So I wrote this love letter right before my classes._


	28. Chpt 28 A Dustland Fairytale

Chapter 28

A Dustland Fairytale

"_Saw Cinderella in a party dress but she was looking for a nightgown. I saw the devil wrapping up his hands. He's getting ready for the showdown. I saw the minute I turned away. I got my money on a palm tonight. Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire. She says she always knew he'd come around. And the decades disappear like sinking ships. But we persevere, God gives us hope. But we still fear what we don't know. The mind is poison. Castles in the sky sit stranded, vandalized. A drawbridge is closin'. Saw Cinderella in a party dress, but she was looking for a nightgown. I saw the devil wrapping up his hands. He's getting ready for the showdown. I saw the ending when they turned the page. I took my money and I ran away. Straight to the valley of the great divide. Out where the dreams are high. Out where the wind don't blow. Out here, the good girls die. And the sky won't snow. Out here the birds don't sing. Out here fields don't grow. Out here the bell don't ring. Out here the bell don't ring. Out here the good girls die. Now Cinderella don't you go to sleep. It's such a bitter form of refuge. Oh, don't you know, the kingdom's under siege, and everybody needs you. Is there still magic in the midnight sun, or did you leave it back in '61? In the cadence of a young man's eyes, I wouldn't dream so high._" A Dustland Fairytale by the Killers (Read the A/N at the end of this chapter please!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series of Twilight, that is being very annoying at the moment because of excessive products and whatnot, but the creative Stephanie Meyer does. I just like to take her characters and mix the plot a little. **

**BPOV**

His lips touched my forehead, right where a sapphire crescent moon was placed. "I'm sorry," he whispered against my skin. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I took a shaky breath to steady myself.

What had just happened?

"Hey B, they're ready for you at the house," Jack said as I moved back to the yard. He had his arms full and was leading a group of other Dark Daughters and Sons.

"Where are you going?" I asked as some of the members moved passed us.

Jack beamed; he had a lot of energy I noticed for someone so small… Kinda like Alice. Then he said, "Aphrodite is going to lead a cleansing ritual over at the clearing where the battle is going to go on at tomorrow. It is so that none of our traitors can use evil spells and whatnot. A good way to keep the battle fair since we do not practice evil spells."

"Oh, well I will see you later then," Jack nodded enthusiastically and skipped away to catch up with the others. Okay, I had no problem what so ever about homosexuals. But I had never met a gay vampire before I met Damien and Jack. But I thought it was sweet that they were able to find each other. What are the odds of finding a gay vampire, and one that was a perfect match for you?

"Oh there you are B," Shaunee sighed as I reached the group that was standing near the back porch.

"Yeah, we were kinda getting worried about you when you disappeared in the woods with that Ethan guy for so long," Erin added with a shrug.

I had the sudden need to rip people's throats out; Erin being my victim. Edward had heard her and eyed me suspiciously. I shook my head and caught Alice's eye. She was basically screaming at me, so I pushed my shield out.

"Ahhh!" several voices screamed as they were shot back. My shield had gone to Alice and surrounded her, but anyone who was in touching distance of it was sent flying yards away.

"Oops," I smiled guiltily.

"Ow," Zoey said standing and rubbing her head. "Bella, did you do that?" She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry. I really am. The same thing happened to Ethan. Why I went in the woods," I added specifically for Edward's convenience.

"I saw that," she mentioned quietly, thinking. "Can you control that?"

"Yeah, just like with my old shield, but this one is physical."

She pondered for a moment. "Can you make force shields elsewhere, like, not connected to you?"

I shrugged, "Never tried it."

"Well, try it."

"Where at?" I asked.

"Make one around Damien," Zoey gestured to the knowledgeable boy.

I nodded and concentrated. The others were staring at me expectantly, but I just thought about Damien and protecting him from an oncoming attack. I closed my eyes after memorizing every detail about Damien and where he stood still a few feet away from me. Feeling the film that wrapped around my brain, I made it spread. It moved along my body like little wisps and stopped when it covered me completely.

I heard several gasps and knew that it looked cool. A smug smile pulled at my lips. I went back to concentrating on Damien. I pushed my shield out until I felt it wrap around his backside snugly. I then concentrated on cutting the hall like area between us. I pushed more shield out and made it come down on his front side and pressed against his whole form. Now we were only linked through a long line on the ground.

With great effort, I cut that link like a yarn with scissors. I heard several gasps when I thought of the scissors to cut it. In my mind I imagined it as scissors cutting it. I peaked from under my lids and saw the most amazing sight ever.

A translucent pair of scissors, in the material I nicknamed film, was dangling in the air with nothing attached to it. The 'yarn' was cut in two and was slithering back to both of our shields. Damien's shield had held when I cut it! But the scissors disappeared as I put them down in my mind.

"OH MY GODDESS," Damien gasped as he waved a hand in front of his face, staring wonderingly at the thin film that wisped around him.

His words broke the silence and began a hushed murmur of amazement went through the group.

"Bella, try to make shields in your hands and throw them at me." Zoey said confidently.

Stark shook his head, "No throw it at me."

Zoey shot him a look. He shrugged. "I swore to protect you, Priestess." A cocky smile spread across his gorgeous features and he winked. Zoey's stern expression fell and she smiled back.

"Okay, throw them at Stark."

I nodded, "If I can," I reminded them of the 'if'. Concentrating even harder, I made a ball in each hand of the film/shield and reared one hand back and threw it at Stark carefully, not hard. It sped through the air anyways and hit him straight in the chest, forcing him to shoot backwards anyways. He landed with a 'humph' a few yards away. The little ball of force hovered in the air, waiting for a command.

"Come back," I whispered quietly. The ball came back to my hand, "Good job, you may go now," I released the shield. Damien's disappeared just as mine did. Stark was already standing back with the group with a proud smile.

"Very good, Bella," he complimented. I returned his smile with one of my own. A strong hand grabbed mine. I looked up into those sparkling emeralds that were dancing with proud love. I projected the thought, _I love you_.

_**I love you too.**_ He thought back. And I didn't even have my shield up! Edward's affinity had grown so he could send thoughts too.

"Try the shield on several people at once," Zoey continued. I nodded and concentrated on moving my shield to surround Edward, Zoey, Stark, and Damien.

After successfully surrounding them completely with the shield, making sure no one was in the way first, I imagined the scissors again. This time my eyes were open so I was able to watch as it formed in mid air. It was simply amazing and unexplainable. The scissors snapped and the yarn like wisps went back to the main shields it was still connected to.

"Can we move around?" Zoey inquired.

"Think so, try it."

Zoey took a step forward and back. A little flare went up in the part of my brain where I concentrated on keeping the shields up when she moved. It was like that part of the brain was moving too. Zoey told the others to move when she did. When they moved, the flares moved. The flares were like white blotches of color in that little part of my mind. I could feel the blotches moved as they moved back and forth, the shield staying with them though.

"Well done, Bella." Zoey praised with a kind smile.

I thanked my shield and let it fall; the white blotches disappearing as well.

"Okay, let's get the circle started," Zoey rubbed her hands together and started directing where we should cast it. "Let's do it in the front and direct the protective shield back."

We all got into our positions. Zoey's circle sat up, Stark, Edward, Alice and I were in the middle with Zoey. She had a white sage stick in her hands that I remembered as a smudging stick to purify the circle. Each person was focused on their element as I was focused on my shield. I spread it to cover each individual in the circle, severing the lines when I accomplished that task. I nodded for Zoey to begin.

"Air, cleanse this property of any wickedness and shield it from any other forces wishing to work against Nyx's light," Zoey spoke musically while waving the stick around Damien's body. "Air, I call you to the circle," she called out and lit the candle. A gust of wind surrounded the two. Sharing a quick smile, Zoey then moved on to Shaunee.

"Fire, burn away any traces of evil and warm this place with love of Nyx to prevent any more evil from entering these grounds. Fire, I call you to the circle!" Again, the candle lit itself ablaze and danced with bright light. The air grew warm and I could feel the love radiating from it and seeping into my pours.

Zoey then went to Erin who stood with her hood down and the blue candle held out expectantly. "Water, wash away any memories of malevolence and purify thought with those of Nyx so that wickedness cannot return to the grounds. Water, I call you to the circle," After waving the smudge stick around Erin, she called the element to the circle. Zoey lit the candle and I heard waves crashing and the smell of the ocean filled the air.

Stevie Rae's smile grew as Zoey neared her. "Earth," Zoey began with that alluring and commanding voice that just drew you into its depths. "Grow new soil and protect this area from the impending evil forces at work against us with the love of Nyx." Zoey finished purifying Stevie Rae and lit the candle, calling the element to the circle. Birds chirped from far away and flowers grew around the girls' feet.

"Spirit," Zoey said, picking up the purple candle and cleansing herself as she spoke. "Move through the inhabitants and cleanse their souls. Move across this area and cleanse every life form. Spirit, in Nyx's name, I call you to the circle," Zoey lit the candle. Something I hadn't noticed the other night was that when she lit that candle, a silver line connected each circle member. It glowed with the love of Nyx and showed that she was proud them.

"Bella, I want you to place a shield around your property. Extend it to the end of your front yard and back; don't exert yourself too much," Zoey advised.

I nodded for the umpth-teen time today and closed my eyes. Imagining the area in my mind, I pushed my shield up to avoid ramming into anyone and over the property and down around the edges where Zoey had recommended.

"Very good B," she complimented before moving on. "Nyx, protect this property from any surprise attacks that would give us a disadvantage. Alert us if any…"-

As if on cue, my eyes glazed over.

Alice was having a vision, and she had pulled me in with her.

"_Who is that?" Ambrosine asked as she jumped from her perch on a large oak that was at the edge of the clearing. _

"_That is Jack and Aphrodite leading the group. Darius is behind her and then the others are part of the Dark Daughters and Sons. They're here to cast cleansing spells," the dark haired beauty smirked. Crystal blue eyes were sparkling with dark humor as the group set up to cast._

"_Do you me want to run them off Erik?" Another face appeared. She had long blonde hair and wicked violet eyes. _

_The guy, Erik as the girl had called him, smiled devishly. "No, I got it Venus." Something sparked in his crystal eyes and they grew lighter and lighter till the entire eye was white. _

_The sky darkened and the wind started howling. The image shifted to the unexpecting group of vampires that were starting to cast a circle. Jack looked up at the sky and called the group to a stop. I heard Aphrodite whisper in a startled breath, "No. Erik! Run!"_

_Just as she shouted to run, the sinister looking clouds started making rumbling noises. A tornado formed and started descending from the clouds, making its way right for the fleeting group. _

_A strike of lightening landed right next to Aphrodite and she was yelped, getting picked up by the large warrior, Darius. The group entered the trees, one going down when a lightning bolt hit them, momentarily paralyzing them since it wouldn't actually cause them to die. _

The vision faded as the group hit my shield, knocking them back further into the woods towards the approaching twisters.

"NO," I shouted. That grabbed everyone's attention. I realized that the circle had continued even though Alice, Edward, and I had been distracted.

"What is it?" Zoey eyed the three of us.

"Some guy Erik is going to attack the group in the clearing!" Alice answered quickly.

"Erik?" The whole group gasped. Edward nodded once.

"Priestess, let me go warn them," Stark readied his arrow and took a step towards the trees.

"No, Shaunee, send a message to Jack, I will close the circle."

Shaunee nodded and whispered under her breath quickly. A bolt shot out of the hand she had dropped from the candle that she still held. The bolt traveled up into the sky and away towards the clearing. Now that was cool.

"Bella, close the shield so they can enter," I nod and call my shield back.

"Spirit, you did well, I release you," Zoey started going counter-clockwise and releasing the elements. When she was finished, a lightning bolt struck Shaunee's awaiting hand.

Shaunee's eyes glazed for a moment. Then she said, "They're on their way back now. They don't have enough power on them to handle Erik alone."

Zoey sighed. "Was there anyone else in the vision?"

"Yeah, Venus and Ambrosine; she is one of the Secret Guard," Edward answered.

"Venus?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Venus was there?! I'm going back there and kicking her ass!" A pissed off Aphrodite said, entering the yard with the group behind her.

"Hag from Hell, we don't have time for you to go and do a suicide mission," Erin said incredulously.

"And Hag from Hell number two has you beat affinity or no affinity," Shaunee added, crossing her arms.

Aphrodite turned to the two of them. "Dorkamese Twins, shut it!"

"Guys," I tried to stop the bickering. Successfully grabbing their attention, I continued, "We really need to take care of the situation at hand." They all nodded and listened attentively for me to go on. "If Ambrosine and two ex members of the Dark Daughters and Sons is there, that means the whole group is not far away. Maybe I could go over there and…"-

Edward cut me off.

"NO, you are not going over there by yourself!" He was outraged, eyes darkening.

I just looked at him with a shocked expression. "Edward, I'm the only one Aro would even imagine talking to."

That shut up his ramblings. Everyone just stared at me.

"B has a point," Stevie Rae interrupted the silence with a steady, twanged voice.

"That she does," Damien agreed.

The Twins nodded and Aphrodite bobbed her chin once.

"Alice?" I gave her the look that she knew meant 'look into the future'.

Alice nodded and once again Edward and my eyes glazed over with Alice's as she peered into the near and very possible future.

"_Isabella? Is that you? A Dark Daughter, I should have guessed. What is your affinity, my dear?" A very intrigued Aro babbled._

_Bella was standing in her cloak in the middle of a camp with several red and bright colored eyes piercing her harshly. She stood alone, but looked like she had an army behind her. Head held high and brown eyes fixtured on Aro alone. Caius and Markus were standing a little further back. Caius had an amused expression, while Markus looked bored._

_Bella peaked from under her hood with a smirk. _

The vision blurred and vanished.

"Edward," Alice said it as a curse. "I cannot have a vision when you are insistently thinking of tying Bella to a tree and not letting her move."

He just smirked. With a sigh, I said, "Look, I'm going whether you like or not."

That got a reaction out of him, "It could be a trap!"

I glanced at Alice. She shot Edward a look that said 'Do it again and see what happens.' Then she brought us into another vision.

"_Isabella," Aro warned. "I told you before…"  
_

"_I know what you said. I was hoping I could prevent the loss of lives tomorrow."_

"_And how is that?" Caius stepped forward with a mocking smile._

_Bella rolled her eyes before saying, "I have explanations for your reasons of being here."_

"_Oh, is that so?"Caius smiled devishly._

_The hood fell back to reveal a confident Bella. "Of course it is. That little girl you think is an immortal child is merely a hybrid. She is half vampire and half human. My mate's sister gave birth to her a month ago. One of my coven, Emmett, is the father. I cannot give you my memories without putting you in my shield and I doubt Reneta would allow that." Bella gave the vampire who had a hand touching Aro's shoulder a pointed look. _

"_Wait, shield?" Aro asked._

_Bella nodded with a smug smile. _

"_You have a shield?" He elaborated._

"_I had one as a regular vampire, but it has grown in power since becoming a true Daughter of Nyx," Bella said smoothly, ever so confident as well._

"_Hmm, may you show me?" _

And the vision disappeared. Alice gave me a look of worry. "I can't see past that."

"You're not going," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I am. It's the only hope we have of preventing tomorrow," I argued.

Zoey held a hand up in thought. "You go, Stevie Rae will be there in a way through the Earth; I will be there through Spirit; Shaunee will be there in Fire; and Erin in Water and Damien Air. Stark can go with you and be your escort. It would be too foolish to go in there without back up. Jack can hover through electricity in the sky unless Erik is controlling the weather, then I wouldn't advise that…"

"So it's settled. Stark goes with me in body form, and the others in their elements," I summed up quickly.

Edward shook his head, "Let me go. I can read their minds and see if they're planning to attack."

"Whoa, cutie got looks and brains," Shaunee said while batting flirtatious eyes at Edward. A growl worked its way from my chest to my throat. Shaunee held up her hands innocently. I glanced at Edward who had a smug smile on his lips but kept his eyes adverted.

"I have to say ditto twin," Erin nodded in agreement. I moved my piercing eyes to her. She mimicked her 'twins' previous gesture.

"Okay, Edward and Stark, you two go with her. Everyone else can send their element to watch over just as a precautionary. Alice, I want you in the future right now." Zoey started listing instructions for everyone's affinities.

I tuned out and started focusing on my shield and wanting it to protect everyone with this mission. This 'mission' was going to turn out into a brawl or preventing tomorrow's horrible battle. Let's hope for the latter.

Zoey turned to me, "Are you ready for this Bella?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

With nods, we departed. I pulled my hood up and entered the dark and deserted woods. Well, so it seemed deserted.

**A/N: Not where I was going to leave it. Heck this wasn't the way the chapter was going to go. I was going to have them the next day at the battle field. But… I'm going to leave it where it's at. I am super sorry for the long wait! You have no idea how much I have been prancing around this chapter. I would write a few words and then go do something. Plus it's been crazy at home with school starting in a week. Oh my, school starts in a week! **

**Anyways; the reason I wanted you to read the author's note is that I was curious as to what you think of my story so far. I mean, it's come such a long way. What were your most favorable or memorable moments? Least favorites? I am just asking since the story is coming to a close… NO worries, an epilogue is much due to all of my fabulous readers.**

**Oh, if you reviewed last chapter and I didn't reply, something is up with fanfic. I don't know what, but the stories I read are having the same problem. **

**Oh, I also love the song I used as the chapter title! If you have never heard it or the Killers, you're missing out on a great band and song! The lyric excerpt up there was perfect for the chapter I had in mind. But it turned out differently… I guess it still fits though.**

**Lyrics Game: Congrats to everyone who guessed because my Yahoo mail just totally messed up. I am SO sorry!! All of my emails passed page two were deleted, and I don't know how!**

**The song was Knock You Down by Keri Hilson featuring Kanye West and Ne-Yo. **

**This chapter's lyric excerpt:**

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_

_  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_  
'Cause I've been going crazy_

_  
I don't want to waste another minute here_


	29. Chpt 29 Brick By Boring Brick

_Chapter 29_

_Brick By Boring Brick_

"_She lives in a fairy tale Somewhere too far for us to find Forgotten the taste and smell Of the world that she's left behind It's all about the exposure the lens I told her The angles were all wrong now She's ripping wings off of butterflies With her feet on the ground And her head in the clouds Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Ba da ba da ba So one day he found her crying Coiled up on the dirty ground Her prince finally came to save her And the rest you can figure out But it was a trick And the clock struck twelve Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down Keep your feet on the ground And your head in the clouds Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Well you built up a world of magic Because your real life is tragic Yeah you built up a world of magic If it's not real You can't hold it in your hand You can't feel it with your heart And I won't believe it Well if it's true You can see it with your eyes Even in the dark And that's where I want to be, yeah Go get your shovel We'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Go get your shovel We'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Ba da ba da ba…_" -Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight or House of Night, sadly.**

**BPOV**

Stark and Edward trailed behind me silently. Stark had his bow strung and at the ready. I could feel Zoey's spirit following as well as the other's affinities. It gave me strength and I trudged deeper into the forest.

I caught the scent of wolves just as I heard a twig snap. Stark tensed and raised his bow while me and Edward relaxed.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" I called out as I saw a hint of white dart through trees. A white wolf peeked it's head around a large oak.

Stark glanced at me uneasily, "Should I shoot?"

I scoffed, "If you shoot her, you'll have a whole pack of werewolves devouring you in less that two minutes. I think the best thing to do is lower your bow."

Edward quirked a crooked smile then looked at Stark, "Actually, Haley says if he shoots her with a bow she'll come over and rip off his head herself."

I rolled my eyes at Edward and watched Stark lower his bow, still tense. "What is that?" He nodded as three very large wolves walked our way. Okay, more like truck-sized wolves.

"Werewolves," I clarified for him. His eyes widened and he took a defensive stance by sliding one foot back a bit and straightening his shoulders. Most wouldn't see that as a fighting stance, but anyone who was accustomed to fighting vampires knew what that gesture meant: back off.

Turning back to Haley I muttered to Stark, "They're not going to hurt you. They're with us." That didn't seem to help his tenseness, but he slid his foot back.

Haley trotted up with Seth and Sam flanking her. My shield that was surrounding Edward and Stark moved out to include the wolves.

_**Hey Bella!**_Haley's mouth pulled back at the corners and her tongue lolled out. I smiled and nodded at her.

Seth quirked his head to one side, _I get this fuzzy feeling every time you get in my head… Is that normal? _He barked a laugh.

Sam only nodded at me.

I glanced at Stark and he seemed to be lost as ever. I concentrated a little bit and smiled when a gasp left his lips. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Now you're not left out," I informed him and turned back to the wolves.

_Hello guys. What brings you out here?_ I asked mentally.

_**Well, **_Haley thought while mashing a paw in the dirt, _**We wanted to know what you three were up too in no man's land.**_

No man's land? Edward queried.

_**The space between the good guys and the bad guys. And let me tell you, the bad guys are like… Evil guys. No joke. **_Haley shivered for emphasis. Seth nodded in agreement while Sam huffed.

_Their numbers? _I interjected.

Haley 'sighed' as good as she could with a muzzle and nodded at Sam.

**Too many.** Haley nudged his shoulder and he shook his head. **Eighty-one.**

I took a sharp breath, Stark staggered a step back and Edward froze shock-still.

_**That's not all. **_Haley added. _**Then there are the 'witnesses.' Well, the ones we termed as the witnesses. They're the ones who aren't practicing or looking at maps and the whole lot of war preparations.**_

_**How many are Dark Daughters and Sons?**_ Stark inquired, in his strategic mode.

Haley quirked her head to the side even more, then noticed her faces for the first time. She yelped and jumped back. _**Oh my! Bella, what happened to you?! **_Her eyes went to Edward. _**You too! **_She growled at Stark. _**What did you do to them?!**_

Stark's hands went up. _**Whoa there, I didn't do anything**_.

_Haley, calm_. I raised a hand to silence her ramblings. Sam was tense and Seth seemed a little confused. When Haley stopped mentally chastising Stark, I answered her. _We were chosen by Nyx._

_**And who the hell is Nyx?**_

_She is the Goddess._

_**Of?**_

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. _She is night personified so I guess you could say the Goddess of Night. _

_**Yeah, like that makes a bunch of sense. **_She scoffed.

_Well, it does to us, so stop dogging on it. _I laughed quietly at the pun. Haley rolled her big, brown eyes.

_**So, please tell, why are you out here?**_

_We're going to talk to the Volturi. Our only chance of stopping this battle._

Haley nodded solemnly. _**Well, you should probably go with at least one wolf. JACOB!**_

A russet wolf trotted out from behind a bush where he must have been standing guard. _**'You rang?'**_

_**Go with Bella, Edward, and, **_she gave Stark a skeptical look, _**that guy.**_

'_**Yes ma'am.' **_Jacob moved so he was flanking Edward's right side.

_We should go, _I admitted.

Haley nodded, _**Jacob will send the signal if you need help. Later!**_ She took off into the woods with Seth and Sam.

I sighed. _Ready Jacob? _He barked in reply so we set off ourselves. Not knowing what we were walking into.

---

I sensed the camp a few yards before a person jumped down from a tree. Glancing up, I noticed there were three others in the trees.

"Ciao Isabella. Glad you could come," Ambrosine smiled as we approached her. We stopped walking with a yard between us.

All three of our hoods were up but I'm sure she remembered my frame and smell from our last encounter.

Keeping my hood on, I replied, "Ambrosine, ciao! We've come to see Aro."

Her smile didn't falter as she denied my request. "I'm sorry Isabella, but he is busy. We have much to do you know." Ambrosine's eyes were daring as she spoke the last sentence.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find time to see me." I continued moving forward and two others dropped down from the trees. One had their hand back, ready to strike while the other looked calm. I noticed the calm one had the mark of Nyx on their forehead.

I didn't step back, but I did stop. The others had moved forward with me. Jacob's hair was standing up and he was crouched slightly. Stark's bow was at the ready, his knuckles were white against the wood of his bow. The corners of Edward's mouth fell and he was thinking of mental attacks he could do to them.

"Now, now, we don't need trouble here," Ambrosine tisked.

"I said I was hear to see Aro."

"And I said he was busy," her thick Italian accent sneered back.

"Ladies," said a voice I noticed.

"Demetri," I smiled at him as he approached our group.

"Isabella! Always a pleasure to see you," he stepped around Ambrosine and gave me a small hug.

Though we were enemies now, it was nice to see Demetri. I hugged back and could tell the guys behind me did not like it. Stark and Jacob for the fact he was the enemy, and Edward for the obvious reason I was hugging a guy.

"So, what are you doing here?" Demetri asked as he pulled away and took a step back. His eyes flickered over the two cloaked figures and wolf at my sides, studying them to see if they were a threat.

"I'm here to see Aro," I answered, relentless to my cause.

He nodded, as if I had confirmed his thoughts. "Wait here and I'll see if I can't get you in. I owe you that much." Demetri's smile was soft and it told me that I had one friend among enemies.

"Okay," I agreed with my own small smile. Demetri nodded and disappeared.

"Well, wasn't that just _touching_," Ambrosine spat the last word with venom.

My jaw clenched and my hands fisted. She was starting to get really annoying.

"Did you know," Ambrosine mentioned as she walked around us. Jacob turned with her, Stark's head followed her while his eyes flickered around and Edward watched the other two threats. I stood with my back tense. I didn't like her standing behind me.

"That when this is all over and your little 'army,'" she laughed lightly, "is extinguished, we'll be the new guard. The old guard is so, old." Ambrosine grimaced at the thought.

While she rambled on, my group was silent and alert. I could detect Zoey's Spirit, Stevie Rae's movement in the trees, Damien's breeze, Shaunee's warmth, and Erin's dew was accumulating on the forest floor. All of this went unnoticed by the three vampires in front of us. Except the traitor Son of Erebus. He looked very uneasy. He must have sensed their presence.

"You see, our abilities, I mean the secret guard and myself, are much more… powerful than the old.. Oh, here comes that tracker." Ambrosine sneered and stepped aside as Demetri returned with Heidi by his side.

"Isabella," her smile was tight as she embraced me stiffly.

"Heidi," I returned the gesture with my own stiff posture.

Demetri must have noticed the tension between the two of us and he wrapped an arm around Heidi's waste, pulling her to him. I wonder when that happened…

I shrugged it off as Demetri addressed us. "Aro will see you now. Though, he's not in a good mood." His mouth quirked with the last sentence and he stalked off with Heidi who was laughing at some inside joke.

Rolling my eyes, I took a step forward. Ambrosine flinched and I gave her a look with an eyebrow raised. I dared her with my eyes. Jacob growled. She sniveled her nose and stepped back.

"You really shouldn't keep mutts in your company, they stink."

"Thanks for the tip, but I'll take my chances." I patted Jacob on the head and he stopped growling then gave me an odd look. I shrugged and we trudged passed the three watch guards.

Entering the camp, I took in the surroundings with acute detail. It wasn't much. A few tents here and there for those who wanted privacy. Others just stood around because they didn't have anything to prepare for; the witnesses I inferred. Those who were moving about the camp with some urgency or purpose paused when they observed us and some even had the nerve to growl.

These vampires really hated us, I realized, a little stunned. They were preparing to die, though it was unlikely in their mind, just to kill one kid. Yes, I know it's a big deal in our culture that there are no vampire children, but really? Is it that important to raise an army?

I shrugged off the feeling like there was more behind just getting rid of an immortal child and moved on with my group towards the large black tent in the middle where the Volturi emblem was sparkling in the sun.

Keeping my head bent and my hood up, I felt pretty bad ass. I know it wasn't the time to be elaborating on my feelings, but it felt awesome. Like I was a ninja-warrior, or something.

A smirk was pulling at the corners of my lips when we reached the tent in under five seconds. It felt like it had taken longer to get there, but I figure it was due to the stares and everything feeling as though time had slowed down.

One curtain of the tent slipped back with a pale hand grasping it. Felix smiled wickedly at us as we entered. I noticed his nostrils flared when Jacob stepped in with the hairs on his back standing on end.

The three makeshift thrones set up on the other side of the tent caught my eye and I had to control the urge to turn and leave. Caius, my least favorite Volturi member, was standing at a table to the right. His blood red eyes were on us as we moved a few steps forward then stopped. Marcus, the more favorable Elder because he kept to himself, was sitting on his chair to the left looking bored as usual. And Aro, who I had mixed feelings for because he was trying to kill my family and myself, was standing in front of his own chair with his hands clasped, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Isabella," his smile grew minutely and he held his hands out. Eh. I stepped into to the small hug, keeping my head down and barely touching him. He grasped my hands in his and looked at them. "Nothing. Still nothing." My mouth quirked at this.

Of course there is nothing, you fool; I wanted to say, but didn't. What I did say though, "Aro, always the pleasure."

Aro's smile fell. "Ah, but you see, it's not a pleasure what brings you here today. Well, what brings us here."

I stepped back into the safety of my group and tilted my head to the side for Aro to explain, though I knew what he meant.

"I gave you a chance Isabella, and you threw it away. You could be with us now, with this," he opened his arms to include the entire camp. "You could be on the _winning_ side."

"Aro, I am on the winning side. I have my family and friends with me. _That _and the _truth_ is the winning side." With that, I let my hood fall back and I jutted my chin out confidently. My brown eyes pierced Aro's red ones.

A gasp left his lips, Marcus sat up straight in his chair, and Caius dropped his papers, well, slammed them down.

"A Dark Daughter?" Aro inquired, his voice filled with disbelief.

I nodded and Stark and Edward pulled their hoods back. Aro's eyes widen in shock.

"When did you become a Dark Daughter?" Anger crept into Caius' voice.

"Recently. But this is not why I am here."

Aro raised a brow, though he was more curious as to how he could attain knowledge to my ability. "And why are you here, my dear?"

"I am here because I have explanations for the reasons to why you are here."

Taking a step back, Aro sat rigid in his chair. Caius moved to his throne as well, intrigued by the conversation. "What is you excuse?" Caius seemed to accuse.

With the support of my friends behind me I quickly explained the past few months. This didn't seem to satisfy Caius.

"Lies!" He cried as he stood up straight.

Aro flicked a wrist towards him to sit down, and he did. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes, you can see for yourself," I mused.

This seemed to catch his interest. "How is that?"

My eyes flickered to Reneta, who was positioned behind Aro's throne. "Would she allow me to move my shield around you?"

"Shield?" Aro's eyebrows shot to his hair line.

A smirk appeared on my face. "Yes, a shield."

"How long have you had this shield?"

"Before being marked. But since becoming a true Daughter of Nyx, my ability has enhanced tenfold," I admitted nonchalantly.

"Demonstrate," he commanded.

I shrugged, deciding not to give all of my gift away, I pushed my shield out and around Aro.

_Hello._

Aro jolted with shock. "Did you just speak to me?"

_Yes, I did. Think a question._

"Hm…" _**What else can you do?**_

_Much, much more. But I'm not going to reveal all my secrets today. _I quirked a smile at him.

"Ha, well then." Aro was slightly thrown off at my refusal to gloat. "Show me your explanation for this mess."

I was about to project the memories when a scream echoed through the woods.

"ZOEY!" Stark cried and bolted from the tent.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LONG WAIT! My laptop broke shortly after I quit one of my Pre-AP classes so I could have time to write. Money problems, so no new laptop. (or phone...)**

**Anyways. I love you all for sticking in there. Please review and tell me what you think about the come-back chapter :)**

**Lyrics Game: Um... Yeah. I have long since lost the emails... And it's late. I don't have time to go through reviews. So please forgive me :) Last chapter's song was Weightless by All Time Low. I think...**

**This Chapter's Lyric Excerpt:**

_I want your horror, I want your design._

_'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine._

_I want your love. Love, love, love._

_I want your love. _

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick._

_Want you in my room when your baby is sick._

_I want your love. Love, love, love._

_I want your love._


	30. Chpt 30 Where the Wild Things Are

Chapter 30

Where the Wild Things Are

"_Just like the day that I met you, you didn't say a word but I still knew, did you really think I wouldn't see? You were lying straight through your teeth. Such a waste of a wonderful day wrecked and ruined by your slanderous ways by the games you play, oh by the games you play. It will be the death of me before I let you get the best of me girl. It will be the death of me before I let you get the best of me. You're the monster underneath, lost of all faith, feeding off my dreams, where I thought I was safe. Just like the day that I met you, you didn't say a word but I still knew you were lying straight through your teeth. Oh you were lying straight through your teeth."__ –_Where the Wild Things Are by Anarbor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or House of Night.**

**BPOV**

I was too stunned to move into action as Stark sped out of the camp. I reached out to the minds of Haley and told her to follow him and see what was going on. With that out of the way, I turned my attention to the three ancients standing before me with a mix of emotions playing on their faces.

Aro was frowning; Caius had a smug look warming up to his; and of course, Marcus looked unaffected. I knew something was off. Nothing had felt right since the moment we approached the camp. Now that feeling had spread until it touched every core of my body. Uneasiness tugged at my gut, telling me we needed to leave _now_.

"Aro," I said cautiously, "what is going on?" After my words left my lips, I noticed how silent the camp was. It held no other presence except the immediate guard outside the door and in the room with us. It had become a ghost town, like everyone had snuck out while we prattled on in here, unaware. Well, some of us unaware. _How did I not notice this?_

Edward glanced at me, the same thought circling his mind.

I shook my head, _this just isn't right_. My eyes found the ancients again. Pure hatred radiated from my body. I _knew_ they were behind this, they just had to be.

Before I could begin my slew of questions, Jacob tipped his head back and howled just as another howl echoed throughout the woods. A sound of clashing boulders, the tearing of vampire flesh and snarls of battle rang out. Jacob's hair was standing on end; his legs crouched in the position to spring on the Elders; a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

Images flashed through his mind of canine teeth ripping white skin, fires blazing in the background, and a group huddling around a fallen vampire. _What the hell was going on?_

_**BELLA GET OUT OF THERE NOW! IT'S A TRAP! **_Haley practically screamed at me.

My eyes widened at this and Edward staggered back. _Bella, we need to go, now._

I nodded and took a step back, giving one last look of disbelief at these three men who I'd once admired. I shook my head and spun on my heel, speeding out of the tent.

"NO!" I heard Edward shout as hands grabbed my arms and yanked me back with a hard tug.

I fell back, but quickly gained my ground and looked at Felix and Heidi in contempt. I shoved my shield out and blasted them back. _Hurry!_ I called to Edward and Jacob. We quickly darted out of the camp and towards the battle.

We monitored the brawl through the images of our loved ones, feeling the loss when we couldn't find one's mind. Reaching the clearing, we soon realized we were behind our enemies. I smirked slightly and shot a mental shield out, throwing them several yards into the heat of the battle and the arms of their own foe, as Edward blasted into some of their minds, handicapping them for the time being.

Jacob led our attack as we worked our way through the middle, the quickest way to our side. The wolf tore at any limb that crossed his path. Edward threw mental blasts at any who were getting the advantage any of "us." I pushed out in front of Jacob and extended my physical shield to surround us, shoving everyone out of our way as we bulldozed through.

We reached our side and I saw many relieved faces as they caught sight of us. "BELLA!" I heard my name called from the small group surrounding something on the ground.

I sped over, Edward following me and Jacob diving back into the fight. It was the Dark Daughters and Sons. They parted for me so I could get to the middle. Stark was kneeling by Zoey who was sprawled across the grass.

"Zoey," I spoke on a breath. Her name rolled off my tongue like a prayer that was caught in the wind, lost in the sound of claws ripping apart bodies. _Oh Goddess no,_ I sent a silent prayer to Nyx, begging for Zoey's health.

Kneeling myself, I saw the extent of the damage. Her body was scorched, to be put honestly. Smoke curled in wisps as it left her still sizzling skin. Zoey's eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving, which wasn't a problem technically since we don't breathe. A finger twitched and Stark took a sharp, ragged breath in, bringing my attention to him and everyone else.

Each one held the same look of horror and sorrow. I'm sure if they could cry, they would. Aphrodite was clutching Darius' side as if she squeezed hard enough, it would all go away and be okay again. Stevie Rae was nowhere to be seen and I located her mind in the battle, fighting Erik, whose mind I recognized from earlier. The Twins were holding each other, their shoulders racked with dry heaves. Damien and Jack were holding each other's hand tightly. Jack's eyes were squeezed shut and Damien's were fixed on Zoey's face.

Finally my gaze went back to Stark's own face. He looked like an empty shell, no soul left inside of him. It was as if she was _dead_ already and there was no hope in the world for her living. And if she couldn't live, neither could he.

My lifeless heart was bombarded by the emotions rolling off of everyone surrounding me. Then a thought registered to me. Spirit.

Stevie Rae had said Zoey had a special connection to spirit. It fed her strength, filled her soul with the Goddess' love and made her feel human again. That's it!

I stood, a smile spreading across my face. A few looked at my expression in disgust, most didn't even notice since they were so deep in their own depression; that very depression was holding Zoey down, weakening her.

"Spirit," I said to them. Some looked at me, confused, while the others stayed in their own little worlds. "Spirit," I said again, only a little louder. A few more moved their attention to me. "Zoey needs spirit."

I finally gained everyone's attention, even Stark who had snapped out of his daze and nodded, coming to grasp my words. "She's right, you guys. Think only how much you love Zoey, not how much you _loved_ her. Be positive, not negative. Fill your souls with the love of our Goddess and Zoey. Let them know how much we care about them."

A few gasped, mentally chastising themselves for not realizing this sooner. I saw a few close their eyes in concentration; others stared at Zoey intently as if to push their love through their gaze and into Zoey's heart.

I tipped my head back and stared at the moon that had risen while we were under the flaps of a tent. _Nyx, please help Zoey._

I felt love and assurance swell throughout me. It was Nyx. I smiled and stepped away from the group and right out of our bubble of serenity and solitude and into battle.

"Bella, get out of the way!" Emmett hissed as he wrestled a Son of Erebus to the ground who was about the same size as Emmett. I moved out of the way and they barreled right passed me. Well, it was a comforting thought to know Emmett was still alive.

My eyes scanned the clearing, searching for the rest of my family. Good, they're all there. I then decided it was time I joined in this fight.

I took a step, my shield already spreading out passed my fingertips, and then Edward swung around in front of me. I looked into his orbs, pleading to let me go. His solid demeanor cracked and he sighed, running a hand through his unruly bronze hair. A smirk tugged at my lips, even under the heat of a fight, he was still my Edward.

I chastely kissed his cheek and threw myself into the thrashing bodies. I came across Ethan pulling an arm off of a Volturi guard while holding them down with his foot, their face smashed in the ground. He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. I left him there to continue ripping limbs from the other vampires' body.

Moving my shield into the shape of a baseball bat, I began hitting pop flies with my enemies. Jasper glared at me when I wacked one who he had been fighting. I shrugged with a small smile.

A thought occurred to me then. Immortals, some I knew very well and were very close to me, were dying all around me. Goddess, Zoey was recovering, hopefully, from a potentially fatal wound that I had _yet_ to figure out what the hell had happened. And yet here I was, playing baseball with enemies and laughing about it. _What's wrong with me?_

I was so entrapped in my own thoughts I didn't detect the vampire who made a lunge for my back. It was Ambrosine. We both knew this was coming, might as well get this over with now. I grabbed her by the head and flipped her over me so we were facing each other now. Ambrosine and I danced in a circle, each calculating the others moves.

I knew she was getting impatient, wondering why I hadn't made my move yet. Well, I was waiting on her to make her move first. She lunged to my left side, which I figured she'd guess was my weak side. I dodged and rolled into a crouch, facing her again.

It was my turn to make a move. I stepped to the left then the right and leaped to grab her right shoulder and pulled her to the ground with me. We rolled around for a bit until I locked my knees around her hips and planted myself on top of her, gaining the upper advantage.

She hissed and clawed at me. I pinned her arms back with one hand and leaned in closer. I needed answers.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ambrosine growled, her face unchanged from a pissed off look. She wrapped her legs around my waist and flipped us over. "You deserve it."

_I deserved it? What is that supposed to mean?_ The look of confusion that crossed my face made Ambrosine roll her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "You think you could build an army and just throw the Volturi over like that? I think not."

"Over throw the Volturi? Why would I want that?" I asked through clenched teeth. I flipped our position once more.

A sudden pain radiated inside my mind. I dropped to the ground, away from our fight. My fists knotted in my hair, trying to stop the pain. "What _is_ that?!"

Ambrosine smiled wickedly. "Did you honestly think I had no abilities?" She smirked and stood, brushing herself off then came to stand over me. "Bye bye birdie."

I yelled out as my vision went black.

---

_THROB!_

Excruciating pain jabbed at all sides of me. It was like my body had become the catalyst of pain, where it could manifest, distributing itself to every pore of my skin.

My consciousness spread throughout my body, checking every muscle and bone for severe damage. When I didn't find anything too bad, I worked my way up to stretching the limbs that felt like nothing I'd ever felt before, a pain that seemed impractical to feel for my immortal self. Even without impenetrable skin (apart from vampire or wolf strength), I shouldn't have felt this pain because of my shield. I knew it was a mental ache, not actual physical wounds. My mental shield should've protected me from anything that was a trick of the mind.

Something wasn't right, and I had to find out what in the Goddess' name was going on.

I let my hearing open up to my surroundings. It was desolate. Completely void of life. But there was one life force a few rooms, or whatever we were in, away from me. It hurt too much to spread my shield out to reach their mind. Hell, it hurt just trying to find the slender film that covered my mind at all times. No matter how much effort I contributed to the search, it was a loss cause. My shield was gone. I couldn't find it in any nook or cranny in the ridges of my brain. I was powerless.

A half-hearted tug throbbed in my chest, where my heart used to beat. I never realized how attached I was to my shield. It was like another arm to me. How do I live without a limb? _Well, people do it all the time_… My mind chastised but then another, quieter voice, interjected – _**But you're not "people." You're a vampire; a powerful one at that.**_

_Not powerful enough,_ the stronger mental voice said sourly.

The quieter voice went silent. I sighed; I was losing it. Now my mind is arguing with itself.

I realized then that I was mourning for _myself_. I was being completely selfish. Not one thought had crossed my mind of my family. But there was nothing there when I tried to think of them. I honestly could not remember their names. Not my mother or anyone I had met since being turned. A name did flit across my mind then, but it was faint, like a whisper: _Chelsea_.

But it was gone almost as fast as it had crossed my thoughts. I had no recollection of that name, whoever it had been, or their ability.

So, I was feeling selfish, but who could I care for? The empty hole that was gnawing at my stomach rumbled with vigor as that question entered my ramblings. But once again, with that thought, it was just a question that couldn't be answered as it left my range understanding. Now I couldn't tell you what I had just been thinking…

A new feeling spread through my body, replacing the pain. It was self-importance. A sense of determination and meaning followed behind it. My family was the Volturi. I served the three Ancients willingly and obeyed every command, never questioning their requests. I was their puppet – no, I was their new member, one who was going to bring a new era of vampirism. Everything was about to change. And I was the enforcer, the leader of the new age.

**A/N: Okay, long wait, I know. But I was SO stoked about this chapter. I loved how it turned out… I can't wait to start writing the next one. And I'm sooooo sorry about the wait, busy schedule and just big time writer's block. I had no idea it was heading this direction in **_**this**_** chapter. I figured it'd be the next. And I know its SUPER short. But I think it held the right amount of shock in it. Especially the last of it. **

**So review? Please??**

**Congrats: TO ALL MY READERS, even those who didn't guess. No special shout outs… I check my mail on my phone now, never on the computer. I can't flag; well I haven't figured that out yet ha-ha. **

**This chapter's lyric excerpt:**

_I'm looking at you looking at me, _

_What can I do but say sorry?_

_It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy. _

_What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time._

_I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,_

_But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me. _

_Even better yet, I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!_


	31. Chpt 31 IMPORTANT AN good one though

**A/N: I have a serious question you guys…**

**Would you mind me making this a sequel? It wouldn't be 30 chapters long… Maybe ten to fifteen chapters top. School's out in a week almost and softball will only be on weekends and week nights so that won't be a big issue. Then my job, if it's at the movie theater, will only be on nights and weekends.**

**But this story just keeps on dragging on. And I think where I left off would be a perfect end point. I thought it would be finished soon, but while typing that chapter, it just sort of flowed that way. I knew what Ambrosine's power was, but I didn't realize it was going to come into affect like that. No, I didn't plan this story out before I wrote it. I'm someone who enjoys the thrill of sitting down and letting the story take me for a ride. I give myself over to the characters and let them live their lives through the brush of my fingertips over keys. **

**I know I mentioned a sequel earlier on, so what do you think?  
**

**I'll add an epilogue sometime in the next week or two, even though I have a tourney this weekend and next week is semester testing… Gah, I hate how life gets in the way. I wish I could just hit pause and life just freeze so I could have time to sit down and lose myself in typing. **

**Anyways, I would really like to know your opinion. Please review this chapter or PM me. I would much appreciate it. :) **


End file.
